


Золотой отблеск Авады

by Bess33



Category: Harry Potter (movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Crossover, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, OOC, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bess33/pseuds/Bess33
Summary: Гарри победил, но обстоятельства не дали ему по праву насладиться освобождением мира от зла в лице Волдеморта и пережив предательство, он вынужден бежать и скрываться вместе со своей самой близкой подругой Гермионой. Случай приводит их в городок Форкс и сталкивает с его тайнами, но Поттер бы не был собой, если бы просто прошел мимо и не подружился с вампиром, а дальше он совершенно ни при чем...
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro Volturi/Luna Lovegood, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Harry Potter | Garrett Denali, Hermione Granger/Alistair, death - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Бей и беги

Историю пишут победители? Как бы не так, иначе бы новая история магической Англии была написана ее главным Героем – Гарри Поттером, но этого не случилось. Историю пишут те, кто оказался быстрее, а главное хитрее, ну и совсем немного причастен к победе. Правдивость этого правила Поттер осознал на собственной шкуре, когда сразу после завершения Последней Битвы оказался втянут в сумасшедший водоворот, по большей части неприятных для него, событий.

Проснувшись в месте напоминающем больничную палату, Гарри Поттер решил, что умер окончательно, но боль, которая, казалось, затопила все его сознание, убеждала в том, что он все еще жив и скорее всего находится в больнице. Гарри ожидал, что скоро к нему зайдут друзья или хоть кто-нибудь и расскажет последние новости, но никто не появлялся и Гарри начинал опасаться, что что-то случилось.

Из-за переживаний и боли Гарри не сразу осознал, что не может шевелиться. Запаниковав, он пытался призвать свою магию, но не чувствовал ее, а на руках и ногах при этих попытках словно вспыхивали огненные ленты, принося такую боль, какую Гарри не испытывал даже при укусе василиска, но при этом из его горла не вырвалось ни звука, хоть он и отчаянно кричал и звал на помощь. 

Когда отчаяние, страх и непонимание заполнили каждую клеточку в теле Гарри, к нему в палату зашел первый и очень неожиданный посетитель – Кингсли Шеклбот, новый Министр Магии. Гарри хоть и удивился, но вначале порадовался увидеть хоть одно знакомое лицо, но лучше бы это был Рон или Гермиона. Гарри встретил министра как друга, как товарища по ордену, но с первых слов Кингсли стало ясно, как глубоко ошибался герой насчет этого человека, которого успела покорить власть. Его предложение встать на сторону Министерства добровольно или его жизнь сильно усложнится, Гарри воспринял как предательство, но ничего не смог сделать. Как только он попытался воспользоваться магией, антимагические браслеты обожгли его почти до костей.

Уходя Кингсли оставил ему газеты, вышедшие со дня Битвы за Хогвартс. Там было чествование Героя Гарри Поттера и сообщение о том, что сейчас он восстанавливает здоровье за пределами Англии и готовится к свадьбе с Джинни Уизли, любовью всей его жизни. На этих строках Гарри откровенно опешил, не понимая, как такое может быть, если они с девушкой даже не встречались, а в последний год думать об отношениях было просто некогда, главной задачей было выжить. 

Далее шли бесконечные интервью представителей Министерства, кричащих о наступлении лучших времен, участников последней битвы и Уизли, которые не могли нарадоваться, что скоро их дочь станет миссис Поттер и ни слова о погибшем Фреде. О погибших вообще было очень мало написано, только сухие некрологи с описанием их заслуг в войне и благодарность от Министерства за заслуги.

Больше всего писалось о судах над выжившими и пойманными Пожирателями Смерти, точнее о том фарсе, который выдали за суд. Проверка наличия метки на руке и зачитывание обвинений, а после сразу отправляли на поцелуй дементора, вот и вся система правосудия. Списки казненных Пожирателей Гарри просматривал очень внимательно и очень обрадовался, не увидев в них имени Драко и Нарциссы Малфой, все же он был им обязан.

Изучая газеты, Гарри узнавал много нового о своих друзьях и врагах, читая «между строк» и с болью понимая, что некоторые его подозрения подтверждались, в то время как другие оказывались совершенно ошибочны. Гарри не сразу понял, что его так смущает, но когда понял, испугался. Ни в одной статье не было новостей о верной и лучшей подруге героя. Гермиона словно исчезла из магического мира в одно мгновение и совершенно все забыли о ней, но ведь Гарри прекрасно помнил последние семь лет и теперь задался вопросом, что могло случиться с девушкой. 

Гарри никто не навещал и не приходил, но он чувствовал, что за ним кто-то незримо наблюдает и заботится. Гарри был благодарен этому человеку или существу за заботу и старался не представлять, что было бы в ином случае. 

После ухода Кингсли, Гарри начал отсчитывать дни, чтобы представлять хоть примерно, сколько прошло времени, что он уже находится здесь. Гарри не мог сказать, что добился в этом занятии успеха, ведь в комнате, где его держали, не было ни окон, ни часов, но, по мнению Гарри, прошла неделя, как новый Министр, переступил порог его комнаты вновь.

В этот раз не было ни угроз, ни просьб, ни разговоров. И сам Кингсли был не один, а с небольшим отрядом авроров, которые как по команде сразу взяли Гарри на прицел своих волшебных палочек. Взмахом палочки Кингсли сковывает антимагические браслеты между собой короткими цепями, давая Гарри немного свободы, но герой даже не успевает этому порадоваться, так как его поднимают с кровати крепкие руки двух авроров, а в следующий миг пространство размывается в вихре аппарации. 

Их переносит в незнакомую небольшую комнатку и когда вслед за ними появляется Кингсли и еще двое авроров свободного места практически не остается и Гарри вновь почувствовал себя запертым в чулане Дурслей. Ему все это совсем не нравилось и от былого доверия к Кингсли, в душе Гарри, не осталось ни следа.

Оставив авроров в комнатке, Кингсли схватив Гарри за плечо потащил его по узкому длинному коридору в конце которого виднелся тусклый свет свечей. Дойдя до конца, они оказались в круглом зале с грубыми каменными стенами, на которых были высечены дорожки рун. Вдоль стен стояли многочисленные свечи, а в центре зала, в начертанном ритуальном круге, стояли все семь Уизли и… Гермиона. 

Если семья рыжих Гарри не удивила, ведь за эту неделю он успел многое переосмыслить в отношении этой семьи, то вид единственной подруги, которая оставалась с ним даже в самые темные времена, отозвался в сердце жгучей болью. Гарри не хотел верить, что и она предала его. Но как бы Гарри не было больно сейчас, он про себя отметил, что Гермиона выглядела истощенной и уставшей, наверно, как и он сам. Ее роскошные каштановые волосы потускнели и свисали на плечи спутанными прядями. Единственное ее с Гарри отличие, что ее руки не были скованны лишающими магии наручниками.

Кингсли подвел Гарри в центр пентаграммы напротив Джинни, которая сейчас не вызывала ничего, кроме злости от предательства, смотря на него полным превосходства взглядом. Герой даже задумался, как он мог не замечать ее лживую натуру раньше и верить, что девушка испытывает к нему теплые чувства. Видимо он, сам их придумал и поверил в собственные фантазии и теперь чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом, как любил называть Гарри профессор Снейп.

Воспоминания о Снейпе вызвали у Гарри волну бессильного гнева на себя за то, что не замечал самоотверженных поступков этого мужчины, который из года в год спасал его жизнь, ничего не требуя взамен. Гарри подумал, что если бы у него был шанс спасти профессора, то он бы сделал что угодно, ведь Снейп заслужил жизнь, как никто другой.

\- Итак, начнем, - громогласно объявил Кингсли на весь зал, поднимая свою палочку.

Все заняли свои места, а меня привели в чувство ощутимым тычком под ребра. 

\- Мы здесь, - снова начал Кингсли, - чтобы связать Гарри Джеймса Поттера и Джиневру Молли Уизли нерушимым брачным обрядом, что соединит их сердца, тела и души перед лицом людей и Матери Магии пока смерть не разлучит их!

Взметнулась магия, подтверждая, что услышала обращение. Кингсли взмахнул палочкой и с рук и ног опали сдерживающие браслеты, чтобы они не помешали в проведении ритуала. Гарри вновь почувствовал свою силу, чему он был невероятно счастлив. В тот же момент как оковы спали, Гермиона молниеносным движением оказалась за спиной Гарри, пламя свечей взвилось до потолка, ослепляя всех находящихся в зале, а в следующий миг Гарри с Гермионой подхватил рывок аппарации, перенося их из зала.

* * * 

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, то увидел, что они перенеслись в светлый холл с высокими потолками и мраморным полом, который не узнать было невозможно. Гарри стоял посреди гоблинского банка, полностью восстановленного после их недавнего визита и побега верхом на драконе, и не понимал, что он здесь делает. В поисках ответов или хоть какого-то объяснения, Гарри обернулся к Гермионе, но увидел только, как черты его подруги искажаются, меняясь и спустя несколько секунд на месте девушки, стоит знакомый сморщенный и вечно недовольный домовик.

\- Кричер?! Что ты здесь делаешь и где тогда Гермиона?

Гарри собирался задать еще не один вопрос домовику, который кажется, не собирался на них отвечать вовсе, но его перебил появившийся рядом гоблин.

\- Мистер Поттер, прошу пройти в мой кабинет, где вы получите ответы на все вопросы. Время поджимает, так что советую поторопиться.

Сказал и пошел вперед, не оглядываясь на волшебника, не оставляя ему иного выбора, кроме как следовать за собой. Гарри задержался лишь на секунду и поспешил за гоблином. Любопытство и желание знать, что происходит, перевесили гриффиндорскую горячность, которая часто оборачивалась против него.

Гарри проследовал в кабинет вслед за гоблином, отмечая мрачность обстановки, напоминающей немного дом на Гриммо. Почему-то от такого сравнения Поттеру впервые в жизни стало спокойно и удобней устроившись в предложенном кресле, Гарри приготовился внимательно слушать.

\- Меня зовут Бахрок, - представился гоблин, - я новый поверенный Рода Блэк. Мой отец, что работал с вами раньше, недавно погиб и теперь делами занимаюсь я. 

Перед Рождеством вы приняли Род Поттер и назначили своей наследницей Гермиону Грейнджер, которая также частично стала наследницей Рода Блэк. Две недели назад она обратилась в банк за помощью и ей ее предоставили. Она оставила вам письмо, в котором дала некоторые пояснения, все остальное, при личной встрече. Наша задача состоит в том, чтобы доставить вас к ней в безопасное место, а теперь, прошу, ознакомьтесь с письмом, чтобы мы могли продолжить.

Гарри развернул письмо и стал внимательно вчитываться в аккуратный, до боли знакомый почерк подруги, все еще впечатленный тем, что увидел совсем недавно.

«Привет Гарри.  
Уверена, ты сейчас немного сбит с толку и не понимаешь, что происходит. Я тоже все это чувствовала в первые дни после победы. Я заподозрила неладное, когда ты потерял сознание после всего и Кингсли вызвался проводить тебя в Мунго, но когда на следующий день я пришла в больницу, о тебе там даже не слышали. Я направилась прямо к Министру, но на полпути меня перехватили Уизли и уговорили навестить Нору. Это было ошибкой. Как только я пересекла порог их дома, меня к нему словно привязали и я не могла уйти. От отчаяния я позвала Кричера и удивилась, когда он пришел на мой зов. Так я смогла выбраться, но оставалось найти тебя. Уизли точно что-то знали, поэтому с помощью артефакта Блэков, Кричер принял мой облик, чтобы следить за ними.

А теперь к главному, мы выяснили, что Уизли с помощью Кингсли захотели связать тебя очень древним и темным ритуалом, суть которого сделать из тебя домашнего эльфа полностью подконтрольного им и отдающим им свою магию, пока не умрешь от истощения. Знаю, тебе больно это слышать, но уверена, что этот план разрабатывался уже давно. Меня ожидала похожая участь. Я обратилась за помощью к гоблинам, и мы смогли подготовить все к побегу, но наручники снять с тебя мог только Кингсли во время ритуала, поэтому нам пришлось ждать до последнего.

Я надеюсь, что у нас все получилось, и когда ты будешь читать это письмо, я и ты будем в безопасности. Документы и координаты твоего нового дома передадут гоблины, я не решусь написать их даже здесь.   
Надеюсь на скорую встречу.  
Твоя Гермиона»

Гарри отложил письмо, стараясь выглядеть как можно спокойней, хотя внутри него бушевало неистовое пламя, порожденное эмоциями после прочитанного. Он не ожидал, что все будет настолько ужасным, не верил в такой расклад до самого конца. Больше всего на свете, Гарри ненавидел предательство, а сейчас в его спину будто разом вошло несколько десятков остро наточенных ножей, олицетворяя то, что с ним сделали, казавшиеся самыми близкими, люди.

Хорошо, что хоть Гермиона не входит в их число, ее предательства он бы не пережил. Он не перестанет благословлять тот день, когда подруга появилась в его жизни. Гарри с облегчением заметил, что сжимающая сердце боль, когда в той комнате увидел Гермиону, начала отступать. Все верно, у него есть Гермиона, а у нее будет он. Навсегда.

Придя в себя достаточно, чтобы адекватно воспринимать важную информацию, Гарри глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к гоблину, но прежде чем начать, его интересовал ответ на один вопрос.

\- Скажите, уважаемый, Гермиона в безопасности?

\- Мисс Грейнджер пересекла контур охранных чар на доме вчера в полдень и не покидала его, так что, могу утвердительно ответить на ваш вопрос, - заметив, как клиент заметно расслабился, гоблин довольно ухмыльнулся. – Займемся делом.

\- Да, я готов. Спасибо.

\- Вот уже несколько дней, вы являетесь гражданином Магического Сообщества Соединенных Штатов, так как эта страна максимально удобна для вас в плане языка и социализации. Мы подготовили документы на новое имя. Теперь вас зовут Мина и Генри Грей, брат и сестра. Информацию о доме, городе и законах магического сообщества, вам расскажет мисс Грейнджер. 

\- Простите, но как я попаду в Америку?

\- С помощью портала вы перенесетесь в ближайшее отделение нашего банка, после чего встретитесь с сопровождающим, который и доставит вас в место вашего проживания. В банке вы так же пройдете регистрацию и станете полноправным членом общества.

\- Теперь поговорим о финансах. Дом на Гриммо и половина состояния Блэков передается Эдварду Римусу Люпину и его бабушке, как законному опекуну. Остальная часть состояния, а также наследство Поттеров и фонд «Гарри Поттера» переведены в американское отделение Гринготса, так распорядилась мисс. Так же в ваш сейф перенеслись эти артефакты.

Под удивленным взглядом Гарри, гоблин достал небольшой сундучок и протянул парню. Внутри обнаружилась родная мантия-невидимка, воскрешающий камень, который должен находиться в лесу и бузинная палочка, целая. Гарри смотрел на эти сокровища и не мог понять, как они оказались здесь, но был рад, вновь увидеть мантию.

\- Но как?

\- Это древние и могущественные артефакты, которые не так просто уничтожить и признавшие вас своим Хозяином. Теперь они будут с вами, даже если вы откажетесь от них, но мой вам совет: не делайте этого. Не стоит обижать столь могущественную силу.

\- Я вас услышал, Бахрок.

\- Хорошо. До активации портала двадцать минут. Может, хотите написать кому-нибудь письмо, попрощаться? И вам нужно переодеться.

Гарри кивнул и задумался, кому бы он хотел написать? С Гермионой он и так скоро увидится, а остальным он не доверял после такого, но тут он вспомнил Луну и решил, что подруга всегда была с ним искренна и заслужила пару прощальных слов. Написав короткую записку и передав ее гоблину, Гарри был готов начать новую жизнь.


	2. Дом там, где семья

Когда Гарри увидел портал, то резко застыл, перестав дышать. Высокая арка из грубого черного камня, напомнила ему конец пятого курса и события в Министерстве. Если бы не светящиеся символы, то он бы решил, что гоблины хотят его убить. А еще, Гарри старательно гнал от себя мысли о том, что Сириус на самом деле жив, только находится в другом месте. Гарри отчаянно запрещал себе надеяться. Символы сменили цвет с красного на зеленый и стоящий рядом с аркой гоблин кивнул его сопровождающему. Время пришло.

\- Пора прощаться, мистер Поттер. Удачи вам!

\- И вам, Бахрок. Вы сможете держать меня в курсе новостей?

\- Конечно, мистер Поттер.

\- Спасибо. И прощайте.

Поттер отвернулся от гоблина и с некоторым опасением направился к арке. Проходя сквозь барьер, Гарри чувствовал себя странно, словно вокруг него был разлит густой и очень липкий сироп. Несколько секунд неприятных ощущений и Поттер оказывается с другой стороны портала, хотя даже не сразу это осознал, так как помещение ничем не отличалось от лондонского филиала банка, те же сероватые каменные стены.

Гарри встречал незнакомый гоблин и мужчина, которому было на вид лет тридцать, одетого по-магловски, но парень не сомневался, что перед ним маг. Он подошел к ним, чувствуя некоторую неуверенность от внимательных взглядов, которые были обращены на него, но это чувство быстро развеялось, стоило мужчине приветливо улыбнуться. Гоблин же оставался безучастным, но Гарри давно понял, что представители этого народа редко проявляют доброжелательность к магам. 

\- Рады приветствовать вас в нашей стране, мистер Поттер! Меня зовут Найджел Уоллис, представитель Министерства и ваш сопровождающий.

\- Приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер Уоллис. – Гарри крепко пожал протянутую руку и заметно расслабился.

\- Мое имя Грабар, я назначен управляющим вашими счетами, мистер Поттер. Если у вас появятся вопросы, то я на них обязательно отвечу, после того как вы закончите с первоочередными делами.

\- Спасибо, Грабар.

Гоблин ушел в глубины банка, а Гарри направился за мистером Уоллисом в небольшой кабинет напротив зала с порталом, в котором был лишь стол и пара кресел. Как только они расположились в креслах, атмосфера стала более официальной. Мистер Уоллис достал из кармана легкой куртки папку и увеличил ее невербально, после чего протянул ее Гарри.

\- В этой папке, мистер Поттер, ваша новая личность. Здесь все документы, которые могут понадобиться вам в обществе немагов и нашем. Паспорт, страховка, аттестат для школы и права, если решите приобрести автомобиль, только для этого все равно придется сдать экзамен. С мисс Грейнджер я уже говорил и оставил ей много пособий о нашем обществе, но если кратко: в Америке нет четких разделений территорий миров с немагами. Есть, конечно, и чисто магические территории, но это больше общественные места. Статут Секретности довольно строг, но в чрезвычайных ситуациях, грозящих жизням обычного населения, разрешается применять магию, чтобы избежать жертв. Так же разрешается рассказать о себе немагическим расам как оборотни и вампиры, если пожелаете нужным. 

\- Разве оборотни не являются магической расой?

\- Здесь живут так сказать Истинные оборотни, они конечно могут превращаться в зверей, но происходит это по собственному желанию. Они такими рождаются, но остаются обычными людьми, в основном это индейские племена. Ген, что отвечает за превращение, может не пробуждаться поколениями, но если это происходит, то община следует собственным законам. Рядом с тем городом, где вы будете жить, есть община оборотней, а еще живет семья вампиров.

\- Вы так спокойно говорите о вампирах, мистер Уоллис?

\- Они совершенно не опасны для людей, мистер Поттер. Каллены, если можно так сказать, вегетарианцы, пьют кровь только животных. Если бы в городке с населением чуть больше трех тысяч человек часто пропадали люди, мы и местные власти, давно бы забили тревогу, но все спокойно.

\- Действительно, вы меня успокоили.

\- Дальше, так как вы и ваша сестра фактически беженцы, то на вас накладывается небольшое ограничение. Вы должны изучить законы и историю нашей страны и через месяц сдать экзамен, тогда вы станете полноправными гражданами. В этот месяц лучше ограничивать применение магии бытовыми и простыми чарами, так как ваша энергия будет подстраиваться под другой магический фон. Это может показаться незаметным, но поверьте, это есть и такие меры направленны в первую очередь на вашу безопасность. 

Также держите карту банка, она связана с вашим счетом и принимается везде, валюта определяется автоматически, что очень удобно, когда живешь на два мира. – Гарри принял карту, соглашаясь со всем сказанным. – Теперь мы можем отправляться, если у вас больше нет вопросов.

Гарри покачал головой, хотя вопросы у него были, но он решил, что все это нужно сначала обдумать с Гермионой, а сейчас для него и так было много впечатлений сразу. Мистер Уоллис повел его к выходу из банка, рассказывая, что сейчас они аппарируют в ближайший город Порт-Анджелес, после чего на машине доедут до Форкса, чтобы не привлекать внимание неожиданным появлением из ниоткуда. В таких маленьких городах лучше действовать как можно проще и вскоре жители тебя примут и перестанут считать странным.

Мистер Уоллис рассказывал интересные истории о городе и давал советы, как лучше влиться в местное общество. Гарри внимательно слушал, но больше поражался пейзажу за окном. Все утопало в таком количестве зелени, сколько не было даже в Запретном лесу. Гарри чувствовал умиротворение от этого, словно вернулся домой. Хотя так оно и было. Для Гарри дом всегда был там, где была семья, не по крови, но по духу, поэтому Хогвартс всегда был для него домом, а теперь единственная оставшаяся семья была здесь. Гарри пообещал себе, что полюбит это место, и уже был готов исполнить обещанное.

Гарри совсем не заметил, как прошли пару часов, что им понадобились на дорогу, а их уже встречает на крыльце Гермиона у которой столько счастья в глазах, что парень и сам невольно улыбается в ответ. Только обнимая Гермиону, Гарри осознал, что внутреннее напряжение, что держало его с момента пробуждения в наручниках, отступает, и он готов начать новую жизнь.

* * *

Мистер Уоллис попрощался с ними, назвав новыми именами и аппарировал, оставив машину, что теперь принадлежала им. Гарри и Гермиона, а теперь им стоит привыкать звать друг друга Генри и Мина, зашли в дом, где снова обнялись, чувствуя потребность в таких родных прикосновениях, чтобы поверить, что все это реально. Когда они все же оторвались друг от друга, прошло не меньше получаса, а за окном уже опускались сумерки.

\- Гарри, я так рада, что у нас все получилось!

\- Герми, я тоже очень рад, но может, ты все же расскажешь подробнее, что произошло. Из твоего письма я понял очень мало и до сих пор не могу в это поверить.

\- Давай сначала проведу тебе экскурсию по дому. Тебе следует отдохнуть, а утром я все тебе расскажу.

\- Ты же знаешь, что тогда я не засну. Лучше сразу во всем разобраться.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, признавая правоту Гарри, и направилась на второй этаж, чтобы показать парню его комнату. Дом с каждым шагом приводил Гарри в восторг обилием натурального дерева в мебели, полах и панелях на стенах. Пусть сейчас было заметно, что в нем давно никто не жил, но Гарри уже представлял, как здесь будет уютно со временем. 

Комната Гарри располагалась напротив комнаты Гермионы и была довольно большой, с удобной кроватью и собственной ванной, а также выходом на небольшой балкон. Массивный шкаф с резьбой на дверцах, письменный стол и кресло, вот и все, что пока было в комнате, но Гарри чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле, ведь впервые у него была собственная комната, с которой он может делать все, что угодно. В шкафу даже нашлось несколько комплектов одежды подходящего ему размера. 

\- Я попросила Кричера купить ее для тебя, но он долго возмущался, что она магловская. – сказала Гермиона, заметив, как Гарри рассматривает джинсы и футболки.

\- Кричер не возмущался. Он умный домовик и понимает, что так надо, – проворчал старый домовик, появляясь посреди комнаты.

Гарри еще никогда не смотрел на домовика с такой радостью, как сейчас, даже несмотря на его ворчание, он был рад его видеть, только никак не мог принять одну вещь.

\- Кричер, неужели ты слушаешься Гермиону?

\- Мисс очень предана хозяину. Она хотела спасти хозяина, и Кричер помог ей. Теперь Кричер будет обращаться к ней, как к хозяйке, – сказав это, домовик исчез с негромким хлопком, оставив своих хозяев в легком недоумении.

\- Никогда не думала, что этот домовик назовет меня хозяйкой.

\- Если честно, Герми, я тоже этого не ожидал, – Гарри растрепал рукой свои волосы и серьезней посмотрел на названную сестру, - а теперь поговорим.

Гарри с Гермионой забрались на кровать и, взявшись за руки, смотрели друг на друга. Эта привычка появилась у них после ухода Рона из палатки, когда они старались не сломаться от нависшего над ними напряжения, смотря в родные глаза напротив и ощущать, как собственная боль в душе немного отступает. Так и сейчас, они оттягивали последние моменты перед тяжелым разговором. Гермиона подбирала слова, чтобы начать, а Гарри убеждал сам себя, что самое страшное уже прошло и нужно сохранять спокойствие, чтобы не напугать подругу. Сделав глубокий вдох, Гермиона собралась с силами и начала свою историю.

\- Все началось в тот момент на мосту. Ты победил, а у нас не было сил даже порадоваться этому, ведь сразу перед глазами вставали все погибшие и раненые на полу Большого зала и, на самом деле назвать это победой язык не поворачивался, поэтому мы и ушли оттуда. Втроем. Шли, не разбирая дороги, не зная, куда в итоге придем и тут ты увидел этот полуразрушенный мост и направился прямо к нему. Мы с Роном поспешили за тобой.

Когда ты поднялся на один из зубцов моста, нависая над пропастью, я очень испугалась, думала, что ты решил прыгнуть, но ты лишь достал палочку Дамблдора, а после переломил ее и сбросил в пропасть. Тогда-то и началось страшное. Ты резко побледнел, твои глаза закрылись, и ты стал падать, но мы с Роном успели тебя поймать и перетащить подальше от края, пытаясь привести в чувство, но ты никак не реагировал.

Тут и появился Кингсли, уже сменивший потрепанную мантию и, сияя так, словно никакой битвы несколько часов назад не было. Он говорил, что тебя срочно нужно отвести в Мунго и мы согласились с ним, только вот наш самоназванный министр запретил тебя сопровождать. Мне это показалось странным, но и возражать было как-то неуместно, ведь мы были уверены, что в любой момент сможем навестить тебя в больнице. Кингсли тут же аппарировал с тобой на руках, а мы остались на мосту. Ненадолго. Рон решил вернуться к своей семье, а мне не оставалось ничего другого, как пойти с ним, хоть меня не оставляло ощущение чего-то неправильного.

В замке меня никто не ждал. У меня не было семьи волшебников, что могли пострадать, а друзьям было не до меня, потому что кроме вас с Роном настолько близкими для меня не стал никто, поэтому я пошла, только не смейся, в библиотеку. Ее почти не коснулось разрушение замка и мне стало так спокойно от этого, ты себе просто не представляешь, Гарри. Я думала о своих родителях и о том, что как только ты поправишься, я сразу отправлюсь их навестить. 

На следующий день я отправилась в Мунго, но там тебя не оказалось и я пошла к Кингсли. Как я писала в письме, мне не удалось до него дойти и я очутилась в Норе, практически на правах пленницы. Находясь у них, я с ужасом взирала на людей, к которым успела привязаться за эти годы, особенно меня пугал Рон. Они все словно стали другими людьми, одержимыми силой, властью и деньгами, и все это они собирались получить от тебя.

Я не могла покинуть Нору как бы не пыталась и на третий день пребывания там, позвала Кричера. Никогда не была так ему рада, как в тот момент. Он смог перенести меня в банк к гоблинам, а сам вернулся в Нору под моей личиной. Началась разработка плана спасения и побега. Мы догадывались, что Уизли знали где ты, но найти тебя не удавалось, пока Кричер не проследил за Кингсли до того бункера. Кричер пытался тебя освободить, но даже эльфийской магии было не по силам избавить тебя от тех наручников, поэтому он как мог, старался облегчить твое состояние, приходя по ночам, чтобы накормить и немного подлечить.

Газеты словно сошли с ума, хотя они и раньше не отличались особым здравомыслием. О прошедшей войне словно все разом позабыли, теперь можно было прочесть только о твоей свадьбе с Джинни и моей с Роном. И я не знала, что было более удивительным и невероятным, ведь своего согласия я точно не давала, да и ты был вовсе не на курорте, как всех старались уверить. Второй раз идти к Кингсли, чтобы он все это прекратил, я не стала, понимая, что это уже не тот человек, которого мы знали. 

У нас с гоблинами было уже все готово и нужно было только выкрасть тебя, когда с тебя снимут наручники. Я пришла в ужас, когда узнала суть ритуала, даже Реддл не стал бы использовать его, хоть и делал крестражи. Ты стал бы зависимым донором силы, денег и славы, ведь ты все-таки Герой. Все, чего они хотели, как потом поведали моей копии, долгие годы, с того самого момента, как на вокзале встретили милого мальчика со шрамом на лбу. Я же по их замыслам, должна была стать женой Рона, совершенно бесправной и исполняющей только одну функцию – рожать потенциально сильных детей, ведь на большее я не способна, – на этих словах голос Гермионы впервые за весь рассказ, сорвался, и Гарри поспешил обнять ее, чтобы успокоить. Парень поражался, как она смогла все это пережить, пока он был прикован к постели и ничего не знал.

\- Ты можешь меня отпустить, уже все в порядке. Я должна продолжить.

\- Не обязательно заставлять себя, ведь дальше я более-менее знаю. 

\- Да, дальше был ритуал. Кричер узнал о нем за пару дней. Так как у нас все было готово, то меня отправили порталом сюда. Сначала мы планировали, что нужно уходить вместе, но потом решили, что я отправлюсь раньше и уже на месте подготовлю все необходимое. Мы не знали в каком состоянии ты будешь, хоть Кричер и лечил тебя, но он не всемогущ. Тебя могли задеть при перемещении или если бы все пошло не по плану, поэтому гоблины обязаны были проверить твое здоровье, прежде чем отправлять. 

\- Герми, я никогда не перестану удивляться твоей продуманности, но сейчас со мной и правда все хорошо. Даже лучше, чем в последние полгода скитаний по лесам, так что не беспокойся обо мне. Лучше расскажи, когда ты отправишься к своим родителям в Австралию?

\- Через год, как закончу старшую школу и мне не придется так далеко ехать. Мои родители здесь, в Америке, только на другом конце страны.

\- Но как же тогда Австралия, ведь ты всем говорила…

\- Вот именно, что всем. Поэтому, если бы их стали искать, то отправились бы туда, а они все время спокойно жили в совершенно другом месте. И почти ничего не забыли о своей дочери. 

\- Ты просто гений, Герми, - радостно улыбаясь, Гарри обнимает подругу, чувствуя, что та тоже улыбается, - смогла спасти всех нас. 

\- Не все же тебе спасать меня, братец.

\- Кстати об этом, сестренка!

\- Было не так много вариантов для оформления гражданства, но семьям сделать это проще. Вариант с замужеством я отринула сразу, после предательства Уизли, мне не хотелось даже слышать это слово, да и не могла так поступить с тобой. Оставался вариант с братом и сестрой. Гоблины помогли устроить это официально, ведь ты сделал меня наследницей Поттеров, так что теперь я младшая ветвь твоего Рода. Надеюсь, ты не злишься на меня за это?

\- Я только рад, что ты стала моей сестрой, Герми. А что с фамилией?

\- Под фамилией Грей теперь живут мои родители. Сокращенно от Грейнджер, но ты это и так понял. Я не могла спросить тебя об этом, но так получалось проще всего для поддержания легенды. А гоблины и так знают наши настоящие имена, а все остальное для них имеет мало значения.

\- Генри Грей, на самом деле мне очень нравится и иногда можно сокращать до привычного Гарри, а тебя можно звать Мио. Разрешишь?

\- Конечно, Гарри. Можешь звать меня так в школе.

\- Школе магии?

\- Нет, обычной магловской старшей школе. Занятия как обычно в сентябре.

Гарри смотрел, как улыбается Гермиона и ему начинало казаться, что этого тяжелого года не было. Он давно не чувствовал себя простым подростком, который испытывает радость оттого, что будет учиться в обычной школе, а рядом будет самый лучший в мире человек, его сестра, которая сделала для него столько, что он не сможет расплатиться и за тысячу жизней. Гарри был так рад, что однажды она появилась в его жизни.


	3. Летнее безумие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мотоцикл Гарри  
> http://classic-customs.com.ua/images/gallery/yamaha/DS1100_Hunter/Hunter_2.JPG  
> Шлемы Гарри и Гермионы  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1haL6PVXXXXadaXXXq6xXFXXX8/Lucky-13-DOT-3-4.jpg  
> http://www.toplamakuzerinden.online/picture/pics_Hakiki-Marushin-C139B-Yar%C4%B1m-Kask-Retro-Pilot-A%C3%A7%C4%B1k-Y%C3%BCz-Ba%C4%9Fbozumu-Motosiklet-Kask-Moto-motocicleta-Casque-Kasko-Capacete-24195/1.jpeg

Весь городок Форкс бурлил новостями и сплетнями с самого начала лета, обсуждая появление двух новых жителей, которые поселились в лесу и вели себя даже загадочнее Калленов. Только Гарри и Гермиона совершенно не подозревали какой фурор произвел в городе их приезд. В город подростки выбирались лишь несколько раз, покупая недостающие для дома вещи и продукты, а если и сталкивались с местными жителями, то перекидывались лишь незначительными фразами в рамках легенды.

Так все знали, что они переехали в Форкс из Джерси, чтобы здесь окончить старшую школу, но отказывались рассказывать кому-либо о причинах переезда, что побуждало еще больше слухов. Так как Гермиона была на год старше Гарри, то она должна была пойти в выпускной класс, а парню предстояло провести в школе следующие два года, что его одновременно расстраивало и успокаивало. Вновь изучать магловские науки было для Гарри непривычно, но Герми и тут выступила в роли спасительницы и старательно объясняла все, что он не понимал. И Гарри не переставал ей удивляться, ведь подруга не забросила обычной учебы с поступлением в Хогвартс, как большинство маглорожденных.

Так же они готовились к экзамену на гражданство и временами голова у Гарри просто раскалывалась от обилия новой информации. В моменты, когда становилось совсем невыносимо, Гарри уходил в лес, облазив территорию вокруг дома вдоль и поперек, влюбляясь в это место все больше. Сам дом постепенно приобретал свой неповторимый стиль и уют под руководством Кричера, который даже стал выглядеть живее, чем в наводящем тоску доме на Гриммо.

Двухэтажный дом с мелкогравийной дорожкой утопал в зелени со всех сторон и практически сливался с пейзажем. Гарри он казался волшебным и каждый раз, как он возвращался со своих прогулок и касался его стен, то вливал часть своей магии, и тогда ему казалось, что дом облегченно вздыхает. В своей комнате Гарри ничего не стал менять, она и так, по его мнению, была идеальна, только повесил больше полок для книг, да поставил на балкончик большое круглое кресло.

Приближение первого июля в их доме ждали с отчаянным возбуждением, ведь именно на этот день был назначен экзамен в ближайшем к ним филиале Министерства Магии, что находился в Сиэтле, до которого надо было ехать примерно пять часов. В этот день они встали очень рано и, загрузившись в ярко-красный dodge, поехали по направлению к Сиэтлу. Как же повезло, что отец учил Гермиону водить. Гарри невольно задумывался, смог бы он выжить, если бы рядом с ним не было подруги? Все чаще он склонялся к тому, что без помощи Герми не пережил даже первый курс учебы в Хогвартсе.

Гарри с Гермионой чуть не опаздывают и успевают к началу экзамена каким-то чудом, хотя время на дорогу было выделено с запасом. Гарри уже готовится успокаивать подругу, которая всегда очень переживала, если не получалось повторить материал, но Гермиона на удивление спокойна. И Гарри вдруг отчётливо понимает, что год войны и скитаний все же оставил на ней свои шрамы, которые он раньше не замечал и возможно так и не разглядит их все. Пожилой волшебник приглашает их в кабинет и Гарри протягивает Гермионе руку, ободряюще улыбаясь и получая в ответ такую же теплую улыбку. 

Спустя три часа, они выходят из кабинета полностью довольные собой, сжимая в руках почетные грамоты, подтверждающие, что они теперь полноправные граждане США. Они были настолько измотаны, что не могли думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о том, чтобы заглянуть в ближайший ресторан и как следует поесть.

Тихий и уютный ресторанчик Гарри и Гермиона находят достаточно быстро, буквально за углом и сразу же занимают небольшой круглый столик у окна. Само помещение напоминает чем-то кабинет прорицаний: много подушек, ярких красок и восточных мотивов, но отвращения и неприятных ассоциаций все это, как ни странно не вызывает. Радовало то, что здесь не было удушливой завесы из благовоний, что постоянно жгла в своем кабинете Трелони, только запахи специй от вкусно приготовленной еды.

Утолив первый голод и немного отдохнув, ребята все же решили отпраздновать столь важное событие в их жизни и заказали по порции фруктового мороженого, обильно политого шоколадом. Гарри мог поклясться, что такого вкусного мороженого они не ели даже в кафе у Фортескью, хоть оно и считалось волшебным. Вот еще один повод порадоваться сданному экзамену, свободное владение магией, но для Гарри вряд ли что-то сильно поменяется. Чтобы следить за домом у них с Гермионой есть Кричер и палочкой он, возможно, будет пользоваться только для изучения новых заклинаний, но это не значит, что Гарри выйдет из дома беззащитным. 

Гермиона рассказывала интересные истории о своих поездках с родителями и Гарри удивлялся, что раньше их не слышал, хотя подруга всегда делилась с ними своими летними впечатлениями. Ответ на это был прост – Рон. Зная, что рыжик многого не поймет, а еще больше осудит и назовет глупостью, Герми мастерски редактировала свои истории, чтобы ей не смогли испортить настроение. Гарри так захотелось обнять ее в эту минуту, чтобы убрать это грустное выражение лица. Даже находясь так далеко, бывший друг умудрялся портить девушке жизнь.

На улице уже начинало темнеть, когда Гарри с Гермионой выходили из ресторана. За то время, что они там провели посетителей значительно прибавилось, атмосфера стала оживленней и все помещение заиграло яркими красками от многочисленных ламп, но ребята уже начинали чувствовать усталость от насыщенного дня, а ещё предстояло несколько часов ехать домой. На выезде из города их машину обогнал мотоциклист и пока Гарри провожал его завороженным взглядом, в голове парня возникла сумасшедшая идея.

\- Герми, ты не знаешь, есть ли в Сиэтле места, где можно купить мотоцикл?

\- Наверняка есть, - ответила подруга, не подумав, но стоило смыслу вопроса дойти до ее сознания, как она резко остановилась на обочине и возмущенно повернулась к Гарри. - Только не говори мне, что хочешь купить мотоцикл.

\- А что в этом такого?

\- Гарри, это опасно. Вдруг ты разобьешься где-нибудь на дороге?

\- И тогда ты меня вылечишь. Серьезно, Герми, мы столько пережили, а ты беспокоишься о мотоцикле?

\- Вот именно, что пережили. Ладно, - подруга глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь, - но ты ведь даже водить не умеешь.

\- Сириус давал мне пару уроков, когда мы жили на Гриммо и я не думаю, что на мотоцикле ездить сложнее, чем летать на метле.

Гермиона была вынуждена признать некую правоту Гарри, но это не значит, что она перестанет о нем беспокоиться из-за нескольких слов и не защитит средство передвижения друга всеми возможными способами.

\- Хорошо, ты победил, но мы не будем заниматься поисками прямо сейчас. Теперь мы свободно можем аппарировать и не тратить время на дорогу, так что завтра можем снова отправиться в город.

\- Спасибо, Гермиона, ты лучшая!

Подруга только улыбнулась и вновь завела машину. Остаток пути они слушали радио и спорили на тему: являются ли рок-музыканты волшебниками или их песни основаны на магловских сказках о вампирах и прочей нечисти. Спор был довольно серьезным, но пока ни одна сторона не одержала победу. Так они и доехали до дома, где их уже ждал ворчащий Кричер с праздничным ужином.

* * *

Утром Гарри проснулся рано, пылая таким энтузиазмом, что наблюдавшая за этим Гермиона лишь тяжело вздыхала. Она так надеялась, что за ночь Гарри одумается и выкинет из головы мысль о мотоцикле, но видно не судьба. После завтрака, Гарри и Гермиона перенеслись в проход за рестораном в котором вчера обедали и выбравшись из него, пошли дальше по улице, рассматривая вывески магазинов. Они надеялись быстро отыскать нужное место, но даже не представляли в какую сторону лучше идти для этого. 

\- Гарри, нам нужна помощь иначе будем еще долго плутать по городу.

\- Ты как всегда права, Герми. Ну и кого будем спрашивать?

Гермиона огляделась вокруг, но улица, на которой они оказались, была удивительно пустынна, но девушка не собиралась признавать поражение. В этот самый момент из-за поворота вышел молодой парень, который на вид был младше их на год-два, а смуглая кожа выдавала в нем жителя резервации. В руках у парня были запчасти и Гермиона, решив, что этот парень уж точно должен знать, где нужное им место, поспешила к нему.

\- Привет, меня зовут Мина Грей, – улыбаясь, протянула руку парню Гермиона, отчего тот немного опешил от такого напора, но на рукопожатие ответил.

\- Джейкоб Блэк. Забавно, обе наши фамилии означают цвета.

\- Блэк? – заинтересовано протянул Гарри.

\- Это мой брат Генри, - Гермиона вновь перевела внимание на себя, почувствовав напряжение Гарри. – Ты не мог бы нам помочь?

\- Если это в моих силах, то конечно, - Джейкоб весело усмехнулся.

\- Понимаешь, этот самоубийца, проигнорировав все мои возмущения, решил купить мотоцикл, но мы никак не можем отыскать магазин. Уже второй час по городу плутаем.

Как только речь зашла о мотоцикле, глаза их нового знакомого загорелись каким-то глубинным огнем, Гарри даже на миг показалось, что этот Блэк очень напоминает ему Сириуса.

\- В Сиэтле есть только один такой магазин, но выбор там действительно большой. Я могу проводить вас, если хотите. Только закину запчасти в машину.

\- Мы не хотим причинять тебе неудобств, можем и сами дойти, - попыталась отказаться Гермиона, но Джейк остановил ее.

\- Мне правда не трудно. Могу даже довезти.

Вновь отказываться, было бы невежливо и трое молодых людей пошли по направлению к большому красному пикапу, продолжая знакомство.

\- Откуда вы? – поинтересовался Джейкоб, когда они уже сидели в машине.

\- Форкс.

\- Никогда вас там раньше не видел.

\- Мы только месяц назад с сестрой переехали из Джерси. Мало ещё с кем успели познакомиться в городе.

\- А я живу в резервации недалеко от Форкса. Может, как-нибудь заглянете в гости, у нас красиво, нет всей этой мишуры, что так любят бледнолицые. Даже пляж есть, но вода все равно слишком холодная для купания.

Гарри сразу вспомнил, как посреди зимы прыгнул в озеро, чтобы достать меч Гриффиндора, а еще и их купание после побега на драконе. Пусть тогда была уже весна, но в горы Шотландии тепло не приходило даже летом. Гарри немного поежился от воспоминаний о ледяной воде, но тут же стало любопытно побывать на настоящем диком пляже.

\- Думаю, мы с удовольствием побываем у вас, Джейкоб, - за двоих ответил Гарри.

Минут через двадцать пикап остановился у большого ангара, совершенно не напоминающий магазин, но Джейкоб только ухмыльнулся и скрылся внутри. Переглянувшись между собой Гарри и Гермиона, поспешили за ним и пораженно замерли, увидев, что скрывали двери простого ангара. Для Сириуса это место наверняка показалось бы раем, а Гарри почувствовал себя так же, как впервые оказался на Косой аллее, волшебно. Даже Гермиона оказалась под впечатлением, когда перед ними предстало больше ста мотоциклов, различных цветов, моделей и годов выпуска.

Гарри, завороженный зрелищем уже отправился по рядам, осматривая каждый байк, как новое чудо света, а Гермиона осталась с Джейкобом, чтобы не отвлекать друга от выбора. Она не сомневалась, что на ближайшие пару часов Гарри потерян для общества, и решила почитать заранее захваченную книгу. 

\- Так почему вы все-таки переехали из большого города в простенький Форкс? – Джейк присел рядом с ней в отгороженной зоне отдыха.

\- Думаю, нам с братом захотелось самостоятельности, ведь я через год буду поступать в колледж, а Генри не захотел меня бросать.

\- Вы всегда вместе, да?

\- Он мой брат и самый лучший друг, чтобы не случилось, мы всегда останемся друг у друга. 

\- А у меня вот тоже есть две старших сестры, но мы никогда не были настолько с ними близки. Даже завидно немного, - с грустной улыбкой сказал Джейк. - Кажется Генри идет к нам.

\- Что-то он быстро.

Гарри действительно неуловимо приближался к ним, сияя такой ослепительной улыбкой, какой Гермиона у него кажется, никогда не видела. 

\- Нашел! Он просто чудо. Пойдёмте быстрей на него смотреть.

Железный конь был действительно хорош и Гермиона удивлялась упорству друга, который отыскал его практически на другом конце зала и у самой дальней стены, но сам мотоцикл словно был создан специально для Гарри. Немного хищный корпус, темно-зеленого цвета, прямо как глаза Гарри, с блестящими хромированными деталями, притягивал взгляд, приглашая присесть и отправиться в путешествие. 

\- Он действительно великолепен, Генри.

\- Его уже оформляют, а нам с тобой надо еще выбрать шлемы.

\- Не думаю, что решусь сесть на него, насколько бы прекрасен он ни был.

\- Даже если это и так, еще один шлем не помешает. Вдруг я познакомлюсь с девушкой, которую захочу прокатить на этом красавце.

\- Если будешь вести себя так же как в четырнадцать, то не познакомишься ни с одной девушкой. 

\- Ты, как любимая сестра, должна была дать мне пару уроков по общению с девушками, а не смеяться над моими неудачами.

\- Генри, у нас с тобой слишком разные представления для чего на самом деле нужны сестры.

Джейкоб, наблюдая за этой шуточной перепалкой, проникался к ним все большей симпатией. Было бы здорово, если они смогут подружиться, несмотря на то, что он из резервации. Отец же дружит с Чарли и еще ни разу об этом не пожалел. Размышляя об этом, Джейкоб так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что даже не сразу услышал, как его окликнул Гарри.

Спустя час все трое немного уставшие, но жутко довольные, шли к пикапу Джейкоба, а Гарри катил за собой своего зеленого монстра. Тут же стал вопрос, как ехать дальше, потому что Гермиона не была уверена, что Гарри готов для такой долгой поездки на неизученном транспорте, но и затащить мотоцикл в пикап не представлялось возможным. В итоге, в Гарри взыграла гриффиндорская безрассудность, и он заявил, что поедет на мотоцикле, а Гермиона с Джейком, который изъявил желание их проводить и подстраховать, отправится на пикапе.

Сначала Гарри чувствовал себя несколько неудобно, но стоило немного привыкнуть и он почувствовал себя как на любимой «Молнии». Ветер в лицо и скорость возвращали позабытое чувство свободы и жажды приключений, словно он снова на поле для квиддича и гонится за снитчем. Гермиона спустя пару часов уже не так сильно переживала о том, что Гарри не справится с управлением и увлеченно расспрашивала Джейкоба о легендах его народа, но в отличие от самого парня, знала, что все рассказы об оборотнях не выдумка.

К дому они подъехали, когда уже начало темнеть, поблагодарив Джейкоба за помощь и приглашая его в гости на выходных. Парень казалось, этому очень обрадовался и обещал обязательно прийти. Проводив взглядом удаляющийся пикап, ребята зашли в дом, натыкаясь на снова недовольного хозяевами домовика. Кричер не останавливаясь, возмущался, что хозяева совершенно не следят за своим здоровьем. Гарри с Гермионой уже настолько привыкли к его брюзжанию, что уже практически не обращали на него внимания.

После ужина Гарри поднялся к себе в комнату и обнаружил на столе несколько писем с печатью Гринготтса. На самом деле, Гарри уже давно ожидал письмо от своего поверенного, как в Англии, так и здесь, но они все равно пришли как-то неожиданно. Первое письмо, которое он решил открыть было от его нынешнего поверенного Грабара, в котором он поздравлял Гарри с получением официального статуса и разблокировкой всех счетов. Письмо носило больше информативный характер и парень решил, что отвечать на него не обязательно.

Следующее письмо было от поверенного в Англии, который теперь занимался делами Андромеды и Тедди. Гарри надеялся, что открыв его не найдет внутри плохих новостей, но надежды немного не оправдались. В письме гоблин сообщал, что его клиенты покинули Англию без объяснения причин, но просили передать Гарри письмо. Так же он переслал письма от Полумны и Невилла, которые очень о нем беспокоились и так как и сам Гарри передавал им сообщения перед отъездом, то гоблин согласился передать их послания своему клиенту.

Гарри забеспокоился и быстро отыскал письмо Андромеды. Женщина писала его явно торопясь, строчки местами были неровными и словно скакали. Читая, Гарри еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не закричать и не начать крушить комнату. Женщина писала, что ее пытались шантажировать, чтобы узнать, где Гарри, и что за этим стоял лично Кингсли, который всегда поддерживал ее саму и Дору. Также он обвинял самого Гарри в использовании темной магии после того, что стало с Уизли. К письму была приложена газетная статья о том, что вся семья невесты Гарри Поттера погибла в пожаре и что именно Гарри виновен в их смерти. 

Гарри снова поливали грязью, обвиняли в применении темной магии и убийствах, говорили, что он опасен для общества и чуть ли не новый Темный лорд, в общем все тоже самое, что было и на пятом курсе, только ставки несколько повысились. Гарри решил особо не переживать по этому поводу, в Форксе его вряд ли быстро найдут, но не стоит забывать об осторожности. В заключении, Андромеда сообщала, что уезжает в Испанию к дальним родственникам, которые смогут позаботиться о ней и ребенке. Периодически будет сообщать как у них с Тедди дела, чтобы Гарри сильно не переживал. Отвечать на письмо было не обязательно по ее словам, по крайней мере, сейчас.

Гарри отложил письмо и задумался. Это определенно было очень серьезной проблемой, раз Кингсли решил угрожать близким ему людям и Гарри хотел верить, что он не сможет добраться до Тедди, но все это просто не укладывалось в его голове. Кингсли не смотря ни на что, все еще ассоциировался у Гарри с образом справедливого человека и его действия, ставили парня в тупик.

Желая избавиться от всего навалившегося на него за последние несколько минут негатива, Гарри потянулся к письмам друзей, которые излучали искренние переживания о нем и Гермионе, и надежду, что они еще увидятся когда-нибудь. Эти письма были наполнены такой теплотой, что Гарри даже смахнул пару слезинок, что сами собой покатились из глаз, когда он читал ровные строчки письма Луны. Вот, кто был его настоящими друзьями, а он даже не сразу это осознал, цепляясь за рыжее семейство, как утопающий. В таком раздрае мыслей, его и застала Гермиона, которая тоже получила письма от друзей. Так, обнимаясь, сидя на полу спальни Гарри, они и заснули, обещая себе, что обязательно еще будут счастливы и больше никогда не будут одни.


	4. Школа Форкса открывает двери

Остаток лета Гарри и Гермионы прошел под знаком учебы и зубрежки, причем у обоих. Гермиона занялась его магловским и магическим образованием всерьез, параллельно готовясь к поступлению в Салемскую академию через год. Гарри, понимая, как для подруги это важно, старался усваивать все с первого раза и с удивлением стал замечать, что учиться, оказывается, очень интересно. Но иногда они все же позволяли себе расслабиться и насладиться летом.

В один из таких дней они отметили восемнадцатилетие Гарри в тесном семейном кругу, состоящем из них двоих и Кричера, который приготовил просто потрясающий торт и даже не ворчал, что можно было считать его подарком. Гарри был счастлив, рассматривая в руках подарок Гермионы, один из парных браслетов-артефактов. Второй же украшал левое запястье подруги. На первый взгляд, браслет казался обычным кожаным ремешком с тремя разноцветными бусинами, но в них был скрыт средней мощности щит, порт-ключ домой и маячок, настроенный на обладателя второго браслета и сообщающий об опасности.

В другой же раз Гарри уговорил Гермиону прокатиться с ним на мотоцикле. Это было достаточно сложно, почти как сражаться с драконом, но после небольшой поездки в Ла-Пуш подруга заявила, что оказывается это не так страшно, как она себе представляла. Из-за того, что погода в Форксе и его пределах редко радовала ясным солнцем и высокой температурой даже в середине лета, Гарри пришлось потрудиться, чтобы зачаровать свой байк от любых погодных неожиданностей и несчастных случаев. Теперь они часто приезжали к Джейкобу в резервацию, с которым поддерживали достаточно дружеские отношения, именно на мотоцикле. 

В таком темпе прошел остаток лета, и вот уже завтра им предстоит поехать в школу. Гарри испытывал от этого странное волнение. Если бы его жизнь была нормальной, без противостояния Волдеморту, без войны, без года в бегах, в конце концов, то сейчас бы он был выпускником Хогвартса и решал, что делать дальше со своей жизнью. Чувствовать себя учеником обычной школы на ближайшие два года было несколько дико, но радовало, что Герми будет рядом.

Поздно вечером Гарри спустился в гостиную, где застал Гермиону разбирающую бумаги возле камина. Пару минут парень завороженно смотрел на нее, вспоминая часы, проведенные в гостиной гриффиндора, когда они по ночам готовились к экзаменам и испытаниям турнира. Гермиона, наконец, почувствовала, что ее уединение нарушено, и подняла глаза на стоящего в проходе Гарри.

\- Ты выглядишь усталой, сестренка. Может, пойдешь спать?

\- Да, уже скоро пойду. Я разбиралась с нашим расписанием на этот семестр. Вот это твое, - она протянула Гарри несколько листов с расписанием занятий и картой школы.

\- Разве мы не должны были получить его только завтра перед уроками? – Гарри присел рядом с Гермионой на диван.

\- Я не хотела быть неподготовленной в новой школе, - Гермиона потерла руки так, словно ей резко стало холодно, и Гарри взял ее ладони в свои, согревая.

\- Я знаю. Жаль, что мы будем в разных классах.

\- Уверена, что так будет лучше, Гарри. Мы все равно будем часто пересекаться между занятиями и на обеде. И возможно ты забыл, но мы с тобой живем в одном доме и постоянно видимся.

\- Я просто переживаю за тебя, сестренка. 

\- Не нужно, Гарри. Из нас двоих обычно ты попадаешь в неприятности, так что кому еще переживать нужно, – Гермиона засмеялась и Гарри не мог не присоединиться, вспоминая все их приключения.

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Калленах. Слышал в городе, что они учатся в школе, возможно, мы с ними даже окажемся в одном классе, и я не знаю, как вести себя с ними.

\- Не вижу в этом проблемы. Они же не нападают на людей. Ты ведь не отказался от общения с Римусом только потому, что он оборотень.

\- Ты как всегда права, но вдруг они захотят пообщаться? Стоит ли сказать, что мы знаем о том, кем они являются?

Гермиона ненадолго задумалась, прежде чем ответить.

\- Мы ведь будем обычными школьниками, и они ведут себя как простые люди, так что не думаю, что стоит заводить об этом разговор. Они могут счесть это угрозой, а нам тоже не стоит рисковать себя выдать.

\- Думаю, надо привлекать как можно меньше их внимания.

\- Согласна, а теперь давай спать. Завтра будет трудный день.

\- Ты ведь не забыла, что обещала поехать со мной?

\- Как я могла забыть об этом? - Гермиона устало улыбнулась. – Это же было твоим желанием на день рождения.

\- Теперь точно пора спать. Спокойной ночи, сестренка.

\- Спокойной, братец.

* * *

Каллены на все лето уехали к своим родственникам на Аляску, поэтому о том, что в городе появились новые жители, они узнали самыми последними, когда появились в школе и на работе. Казалось бы, в приезде брата и сестры из другого города нет ничего необычного, но для вампиров любые новые люди, несли в себе риск разоблачения. У них могли возникнуть ненужные подозрения в их поведении, что давно стали привычны тем, кто знал Калленов последние пару лет. 

Элис пыталась заглянуть в будущее, но все было очень неопределенно. Провидица видела только девушку с каштановыми волосами и в черной мантии. Видение не несло в себе опасности, но вампиршу смущало, что она не увидела ее брата. Об этом она сообщила семье, и теперь что-либо узнать попробует Эдвард. 

В школе было небывалое оживление по случаю приезда новых учеников. Казалось, что вся школа для этого собралась с утра пораньше во дворе школы. Калленов такое поведение подростков сильно забавляло, но и они ожидали новичков, стоя у самого дальнего корпуса. Благодаря своим способностям они прекрасно видели все, что происходит у въезда на парковку.

Те, кого все так напряженно ждали, появились за пятнадцать минут до начала занятий. Сначала все услышали утробное рычание мотоцикла, а потом и увидели как темно-зеленый железный конь с парнем и девушкой въезжает в ворота школы. Все на парковке замерли. Парень припарковался на свободном месте, и девушка слезла с мотоцикла, сняв с головы шлем. Каштановые волосы волной рассыпались по плечам, затянутым в кожаную короткую куртку. Среди учеников тут же начали слышаться заинтересованные шепотки.

Парень, тоже снявший шлем, был совершенно не похож на девушку, хотя все и знали, что они являются братом и сестрой. Среднего роста и телосложения, одетый в простые серые джинсы и такую же, как у сестры куртку. Черные, немного растрепанные волосы, едва доходили ему до плеч. На первый взгляд в парне не было ничего особенного, если бы не ярко-зеленые глаза, скрытые за аккуратными стеклами прямоугольных очков.

Казалось, что для этих двоих остального мира не существует. Они, не обращая ни на кого внимания, тихо переговариваясь, шли к зданию школы, игнорируя взгляды и попытки познакомиться от остальных учеников. Остановившись возле ближайшего корпуса, девушка повернулась к парню и явно привычным жестом принялась приглаживать его волосы, и еле слышно давать наставления.

\- Итак, Гарри, сейчас у меня французский во втором корпусе, а у тебя история в четвертом. Потом занятия до обеда у нас совпадают. Не скучай, братец.

\- И тебе удачи, сестренка, - парень улыбнулся, и все девушки, что видели это, тяжелей вздохнули.

Они разошлись, и все увидели в этом прекрасный шанс познакомиться с новенькими, предложить проводить до класса или другую помощь, но их снова проигнорировали. Тем более времени до начала урока осталось совсем мало и те, кому идти было дальше, поспешили разойтись. Каллены тоже направились на занятия. У Джаспера с Элис как раз была история, и они собирались понаблюдать за новеньким.

\- Поговорим за обедом, - сказал всем Эдвард, прежде чем разойтись.

* * *

Гарри ощущал себя так, словно вновь вернулся в Хогвартс на первый курс. Не успели они с Гермионой появиться в школе, как на них было обрушено всеобщее внимание. Пусть они и предполагали, что так будет, но это все равно смущало и самую малость злило. Гарри сразу пожалел, что они редко выбирались в город, отчего интерес к ним со временем только увеличился. Гарри не очень понравилось, что парни так много внимания проявили к Гермионе. Все они чем-то напоминали Рона, когда мимо проходила Флер на четвертом курсе, и это сравнение было не в их пользу. Гарри был уверен, что ни один из них не достоин Гермионы.

Гарри старательно игнорировал всех, кто пытался с ним познакомиться и уверенно шел вперед, ведь с утра они с Гермионой выучили расположение кабинетов, чтобы меньше сталкиваться с одноклассниками. Не то чтобы Гарри не хотел заводить друзей в этой школе, но сначала хотел присмотреться к людям, прежде чем знакомиться. Гермиона поддерживала его в этом. Повторения ситуации с Уизли не хотелось.

Зайдя в кабинет, Гарри сразу почувствовал на себе два внимательных взгляда, которые отличались от остальных. Они не были наполнены удушающим желанием привлечь внимание, лишь простое любопытство, и Гарри стало интересно, кому они принадлежали. Посмотрев в ту сторону, он почти не удивился, заметив красивую девушку с забавной стрижкой и парня блондина, у которых были примечательные золотистые глаза. Гарри сразу понял, что перед ним двое вампиров из семьи Калленов. Гарри поздоровался с учителем и передал ему формуляр на подпись, получил учебник и поспешил занять место как можно дальше от вампиров.

Кабинет быстро заполнился учениками, которые косились на него в течение всего урока, совершенно не обращая внимания на учителя, а вот Гарри было интересно послушать историю не от призрака. Учитель рассказывал очень оживленно, но пристальные взгляды отвлекали так, что хотелось остаться в классе лишь с вампирами, присутствие которых совершенно не раздражало. Гарри даже подумывал о том, чтобы познакомиться с ними. Девушка напоминала чем-то Тонкс.

Звонок с урока был для Гарри почти спасением. В коридоре он сможет скрыться от любопытных и вскоре встретиться с Гермионой. Наверно ей тоже пришлось пережить такое внимание. Гарри начал мечтать, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился. 

Уроки до обеда прошли так же напряженно, как и первый. Гермиона тоже была уже немного нервная от постоянной необходимости отбиваться от парней желающих познакомиться. В столовой они с Гермионой заняли один из дальних столиков рассчитанных на двоих, надеясь, что остальным будет неудобно постоянно оборачиваться на них.   
В помещении сразу стало тише, когда в столовую зашли Каллены. Гарри с Гермионой тоже обратили на них внимание, но лишь на пару секунд. Двое блондинов, двое брюнетов и последний парень с волосами цвета бронзы. Все с очень бледной кожей, невероятно красивые и сверкают желтыми глазами. Каллены пытались походить на людей, набрав полные подносы еды, но за весь обед почти не притронулись к ней. Гарри заметил, как на Калленов с завистью косились остальные ученики, а вампиры, почему-то не отрываясь, смотрели на Гарри с Гермионой. 

\- Поговорим без свидетелей? – Гарри привлек внимание Гермионы, дотронувшись до ее руки. Подруга кивнула и нажала на одну из бусин на своем браслете, вызывая сферический щит, который замечательно блокировал любые звуки изнутри и снаружи, что было очень кстати при рядом сидящих существах со свехслухом.

\- Гарри, что-то случилось? – Гермиона была обеспокоена, а сам он наблюдал, как на лицах вампиров проступает удивление.

\- Просто хотелось немного времени провести с тобой наедине. – Гарри продолжал держать подругу за руку. - Все это внимание так достало. Напоминает первый курс, только сейчас оно не кажется таким забавным.

\- Теперь я тебя понимаю. Все эти парни просто невыносимы.

Они посмеялись, отпуская свое раздражение, и принялись за салат, который взяли на обед. 

\- Ты пересекалась с Калленами?

\- Все три пары у нас были общие занятия с Розали и Эмметом, как я поняла из разговоров. Блондинка и здоровяк. Узнала и про остальных: Джаспер и Элис, а вот тот, кто не спускает с тебя взгляда за весь обед, Эдвард.

\- Думаешь, что он может быть для меня опасен? 

\- Брось. Мало ли какие у него могут быть причины для такого поведения. Может, ты ему кого-нибудь напомнил из прошлого? 

\- Это было бы забавно. Джаспер с Элис кажутся довольно милыми, мы сидели вместе на истории.

\- Хочешь с ними подружиться? А как же твой план держаться от них подальше?

\- В силе, но если они первыми сделают шаг на встречу, то я не откажусь от их дружбы.

\- Мы с тобой совсем заболтались, пора на следующий урок, и нам снова придется разделиться. Увидимся после занятий на парковке.

Гермиона побежала к спортивной площадке, так как физкультура была обязательным предметом, а Гарри отправился на биологию. Щит исчез, когда Гермиона его деактивировала, выбегая из-за стола, и в сознание Гарри вновь ворвались посторонние, раздражающие голоса так резко, что хотелось по-детски закрыть уши, чтобы ничего не слышать.

В класс биологии Гарри зашел со звонком и понял, что следовало прийти пораньше, так как все места, кроме одного, были уже заняты. С учителем последовал уже привычный ритуал приветствия-подписания формуляра-передачи учебника, и Гарри идет к последнему свободному месту, которое оказывается рядом с Эдвардом Калленом. Что ж, урок обещает быть интересным, особенно когда сосед по парте весь урок прожигает тебя взглядом. Прямо Малфой вспоминается в их лучшие годы противостояния.

\- Может, перестанешь так пристально на меня смотреть? – в конце урока не выдерживает Гарри. – Это немного раздражает.

Эдвард словно вынырнул из воды, настолько его лицо было удивленным. Не ожидал, что Гарри с ним заговорит? Или сам хотел завести разговор?

\- Я просто хотел познакомиться с тобой. Меня зовут Эдвард Каллен.

\- Генри Грей. Вот и познакомились, а теперь перестань сверлить меня взглядом.

\- Разве твое имя не Гарри?

\- Так меня может называть только сестра, на которую ты не очень-то похож, Каллен.

Как кстати, что в этот момент прозвенел звонок, и Гарри поспешил покинуть кабинет, оставляя немного ошарашенного вампира за собой. У Гарри оставался последний урок физкультуры, и потом можно спокойно возвращаться домой. Не терпелось расположиться перед камином в гостиной и, попивая какао, рассказать Гермионе, что произошло на биологии. 

* * *

Эдвард совершенно не понимал, что происходит, а такое с ним случалось не очень часто. На обеде он пытался прочитать мысли новых учеников, и если с девушкой проблем не было так же, как и у Элис, то мысли парня были совершенно закрыты от него. Вампир был удивлен, если не сказать больше. Всей семьей они прислушивались к разговору за дальним столиком, как внезапно все звуки с той стороны просто пропали. Только это было невозможно, ведь Каллены видели, что новенькие продолжают разговаривать. Звуки вернулись только когда девушка ушла. Эдвард хотел во всем этом разобраться, но из-за того, что не слышал мысли, чувствовал себя слегка неуверенно. 

Гарри, точнее Генри, был странным. Эдвард наблюдал за ним весь урок, не решаясь заговорить, пока Гарри сам к нему не обратился. У него оказался приятный голос, в котором совсем не было страха, что возникает инстинктивно, когда люди находятся рядом с такими, как они. А когда Эдвард смог перехватить его взгляд, он словно увидел живой зеленый огонь. Это определенно завораживало и что-то пробуждало в давно застывшем существовании вампира.

Эдвард сквозь гул чужих мыслей вдруг услышал «голос» Джаспера, который находился в спортивном зале и, судя по всему, рядом был Гарри, который даже в мыслях не хотел становиться Генри. Это было бессмысленно, Каллены из-за того, что были намного сильнее и быстрее, и с отцом врачом, не ходили на обязательные занятия физкультурой. Особенно это было противопоказано Джасперу, который еще плохо контролировал свою жажду в окружении людей.

Эдвард пытался понять, где находится Элис и почему она оставила своего парня одного, хотя обычно не отходит от него далеко. Он звал ее, не сомневаясь, что сестра услышит и ответит, но ему только посоветовали не волноваться и оставить все на Джаспера.

Хоть Эдвард и любил свою семью, не делая исключений между братьями и сестрами, он так же знал и о слабых сторонах, поэтому он боялся оставлять блондина рядом с Гарри, который очень его заинтересовал, и вампир неосознанно хотел защитить этого странного парня. Эдвард поспешил к спортивному залу и буквально застыл в дверях, наблюдая, как Джаспер в паре с Гарри отрабатывал броски с мячом. Причем Эдвард видел, что брат бросал сильнее, чем это мог бы сделать обычный человек, но, несмотря на это, все мячи легко отбивались обратно, словно Гарри и не замечал этой силы. 

Второе, что поразило Эдварда, то, как они общались. Довольно непринужденно, словно были давними друзьями. Довольно скрытный по своей натуре Джаспер, даже с семьей редко общался так открыто, не говоря уже о людях, рядом с которыми у него почти всегда просыпалась сильная жажда, и он тратил все силы на самоконтроль. А Гарри иногда позволял себе улыбаться в ответ на какую-нибудь шутку брата, в отличие от разговора с ним, когда он словно заставлял себя говорить. Эдвард был готов признать, что почти ревнует Джаспера за эту легкость, и поспешил уйти. Тут его присутствие явно не требовалось.

После занятий вся школа наблюдала, как к парковке шли двое парней и оживленно о чем-то переговаривались. В этом не было бы ничего особенного, если бы не личности этих парней, одним из которых был нелюдимый и странный Джаспер Хейл, а второй не менее странный новенький Генри Грей, который лишь за один день приобрел репутацию не самого приятного для общения человека. Гарри с Джаспером дошли до машины последнего , после чего попрощались и брюнет направился к своему байку, заметив рядом с ним Гермиону, обворожительно улыбнулся подруге.

\- Вижу, ты решил пренебречь своим решением, Гарри.

\- Вовсе нет. Он первый ко мне подошел.

\- Тогда никаких проблем. Поехали уже домой.

* * *

\- Вы что-нибудь поняли? – спросил Эдвард у застывших рядом родственников, когда темно-зеленый мотоцикл покинул территорию школы. – Джаспер, ничего не хочешь объяснить? – чуть не рыча продолжил парень. 

\- Я просто почувствовал раздражение Гарри после урока с тобой и решил поговорить с ним, а потом все так быстро закрутилось, что я и не заметил, как уже в зале перебрасываюсь с ним мячом. Было интересно.

\- Я видел вас. Ты в курсе, что ослабил контроль? Ты мог причинить ему травму. А твоя жажда? Почему Элис не было с тобой?

\- Помедленней с вопросами, Эдвард, - немного разозлился Джаспер, - и тогда я даже смогу на них ответить. Для начала, он сам просил меня кидать мяч сильнее и если ты все видел, то заметил, что отвечал он мне тоже достаточно сильно для парня его телосложения. Второе, я не настолько потерял контроль, чтобы довести до неприятных последствий и последнее, рядом с Гарри я совершенно не чувствую жажду, поэтому и помощь Элис не была нужна. 

\- Совершенно никакой жажды? Ты не шутишь? – удивленно спросила Розали, на что блондин лишь кивнул.

\- Почему ты зовешь его Гарри, если его зовут Генри? – раздраженно кинул Эдвард.

\- Он сам попросил его так называть, а тебе, брат, стоит лучше держать себя в руках и не сверлить людей взглядом. Может и тебе тогда позволят так обращаться? 

Не говоря больше ни слова, Джаспер сел в машину Розали, за ним последовали и остальные, сразу выруливая к выезду со школьной парковки, не обращая внимания на Эдварда, что так и стоял у своей машины с крайне раздраженным выражением лица. Он пытался разобраться в словах брата, неужели ему только что посоветовали, как лучше начать общение с новеньким?


	5. Позволь стать твоим другом

Эдвард сел в машину только тогда, когда парковка школы полностью опустела, а небо потемнело из-за наступающих сумерек. Многие ученики кидали на него подозрительные взгляды пока шли к своим машинам, а их мысли были полны нелепыми теориями, над которыми Эдвард мог бы даже посмеяться, если бы был в более подходящем для этого настроении. Особенно Эдварда удивило предположение о его влюбленности в учительницу испанского, которую он и дожидается поздним вечером на парковке школы, чтобы пригласить на свидание. То, что это неправильно и вообще не имеет ничего общего с реальностью, их, видимо, не волновало.

На самом же деле Эдвард думал о Гарри и не мог понять, что его так взволновало в этом новом парне, из-за чего он вновь хочет почувствовать себя живым? Сбросить с себя застывшее оцепенение вечной жизни и просто наслаждаться моментом. Неужели причина только в том, что Эдвард не смог прочесть его мысли или всему виной стал случайно пойманный взгляд самых невероятных зелёных глаз. Эдвард решил, что ему стоит хорошо об этом подумать и для этого было только одно подходящее место во всем Форксе, куда он и отправился.

Семья Калленов фактически жила за пределами Форкса, их дом располагался в лесу, за несколько километров от ближайших соседей. Дом - единственное место, где они могли чувствовать себя в безопасности, но при этом там совершенно невозможно было побыть в одиночестве, ведь все обитатели обладают невероятным слухом, а некоторые и другими особенностями. Поэтому Эдвард отправился дальше в лес, в самую чащу, чтобы немного отдохнуть от всех, там, где точно не будет посторонних мыслей. 

Эдвард оставил свою машину недалеко от дома и дальше отправился бегом. Спустя пару минут быстрого бега на вампирской скорости оказался на нужной поляне, но застыл, не дойдя нескольких шагов, услышав знакомый голос. Голос принадлежал Гарри и это было очень удивительно, ведь вампиру казалось, что об этом месте никто кроме него не знает. Эдвард не хотел подслушивать, но и просто уйти, как оказалось, тоже не смог. Было интересно узнать, о чем думает парень, хотя бы через слова, если не мог прочесть мысли. И было нечто завораживающим смотреть на него в свете уходящего дня.

Гарри вел себя странно, сидел прямо на земле, сжимал в руке небольшой черный камень и все время шепотом повторял одно и тоже имя, которое Эдвард уже слышал в мыслях его сестры. Северус Снейп. Интересно, что это за человек? Что он значит для Гарри, раз он с таким отчаянием вновь и вновь повторяет его имя? Эдвард почувствовал, как в груди, где столько лет не билось его мертвое сердце, становится больно.

Когда с поляны послышался тяжелый вздох, Эдвард не выдержал и все же вышел из-за деревьев. Медленно, боясь напугать своим внезапным появлением. Гарри сидел все там же на земле, низко склонив голову, никого не замечая и уже ничего не говоря. Он выглядел настолько потерянно, что Эдварду стало немного не по себе. 

\- Гарри? – Эдвард постарался окликнуть его как можно спокойней, но видимо все равно напугал.

\- Каллен? Что ты здесь делаешь? - резко подняв голову вверх от неожиданности, но немного устало поинтересовался у него парень.

\- Люблю погулять по лесу, когда не хочется сидеть дома, - немного слукавил Эдвард. На самом деле он был рад, что застал здесь Гарри. - Можно задать вопрос?

\- Конечно, - все так же равнодушно, ответил парень.

\- Мне интересно, мы могли бы стать друзьями? – этот вопрос был совсем не тем, что ожидал Гарри. Логичнее было бы, если бы Эдварда интересовало его прошлое или поведение на биологии, но смог удивить его этим вопросом.

\- Зачем тебе это? По тому, что я успел услышать в школе, ты не очень любишь заводить друзей.

\- Решил, что пора это исправить. Общаться только со своей семьей довольно странно, - сказал Эдвард, подходя немного ближе и теперь слегка нависая над парнем.

Гарри посмотрел на Эдварда снизу вверх и не знал, что ответить. На самом деле Эдвард застал его не в самый лучший момент. Придя домой, Гарри был так подавлен, что даже Гермиона не знала, как привести его в чувство. Все лето Гарри старался не думать о пережитых испытаниях, ведь забыть об этом все равно не получится, но сегодня он настолько ясно осознал произошедшее, что стало страшно. 

Начало учебного года, а перед глазами вместо величественного Хогвартса, обычная магловская школа. В столовой вместо пяти больших деревянных столов, много маленьких столиков и ни на ком нет ни мантий, ни цветов факультета. Все так непривычно, а самое главное, что Гарри не прожигал взгляд пары черных глаз, который преследовал его всегда, с самого первого дня в волшебной школе. Взгляд, который он в последний раз видел в темной хижине во время штурма Хогвартса. 

Северус Снейп столько лет был рядом, что стал почти неотъемлемой частью его жизни, и теперь профессора нет, а Гарри сейчас так желал его увидеть еще хоть раз, что становилось больно. Поэтому взяв воскрешающий камень, Гарри отправился в лес, чтобы попробовать вызвать его душу хоть на мгновение, чтобы попросить прощение за все годы, что был таким идиотом, но сколько бы он не звал, профессор не отзывался на его мольбы. Вот именно в этот момент, когда Гарри потерял всякую надежду достучаться до Снейпа, его и застал Каллен с предложением дружбы. Невероятно! И что ему ответить?

Утром Гарри не хотел с ним даже общаться, чувствуя себя неуютно под его пристальным взглядом, да и знание истинной природы Эдварда немного смущало и заставляло остерегаться, но пообщавшись с Джаспером, он решил, что вампиры не так уж и плохи. Возможно, стоит дать Эдварду шанс показать себя с лучшей стороны, нежели безумный сталкер.

\- Думаю, мы можем начать с простого общения, а дальше посмотрим, Каллен, - прозвучало веселее, чем Гарри планировал, но уж слишком у Эдварда было потерянное выражение лица.

\- Может, тогда ты прекратишь звать меня по фамилии? От этого я чувствую себя несколько неуютно.

\- Еще не заслужил, Каллен! – Гарри, наконец, поднялся с земли и Эдвард отметил, что парень ниже его почти на голову. – Мне пора возвращаться к сестре.

\- Увидимся завтра в школе, Грей! – не удержался от сарказма Эдвард, на что Гарри уже немного ушедший вперед, оглянулся и весело усмехнулся.

\- Да-да, Каллен. До завтра!

Гарри повернулся к Эдварду спиной и поспешил к своему дому. Он собирался отойти подальше от Каллена и переместиться прямо в дом, Гермиона наверняка уже волнуется за него, да и пока они общались с вампиром, в лесу совсем стемнело. Гарри чувствовал, что Эдвард провожает его взглядом, но в отличие от утра, не таким напряженным. 

* * *

Гермиона уже ждала его в гостиной у камина, ее самом любимом месте во всем доме, и Гарри почувствовал вину за такое долгое отсутствие. Подруга выглядела очень уставшей и явно сильно о нем волновалась, пока Гарри пытался облегчить собственную душу призраками прошлого. Не стоило ему вообще уходить из дома сегодня, ведь не ему одному плохо от накативших волной воспоминаний. Надо было остаться с Герми, а не истерить, как обычно с ним бывало.

Присев рядом с ее креслом на колени, Гарри извиняясь, сжал в своих руках изящные ладони подруги, согревая. Почему-то руки Гермионы всегда оставались холодными, даже если она сидела у горящего камина. Гарри никогда не мог понять этого, но всегда старался поделиться собственным теплом. 

\- Прости, что задержался. Я не должен был вообще уходить, а потом не думал, что прошло так много времени, да и меня немного отвлекли, - заглядывая прямо в шоколадные глаза начал каяться Гарри.

\- Тебе нужно было побыть немного наедине с собой. Я не злюсь, честно. Что значит тебя отвлекли?

\- Когда я уже собрался уходить, встретил Каллена, и мы с ним немного разговорились.

\- И какого из Калленов ты умудрился встретить в глухом лесу поздно вечером? – уже намного веселее поинтересовалась подруга.

\- Эдварда. Представляешь, он предложил стать его другом и я вроде как даже согласился, но пока на простое общение, - Гарри по старой привычке зарылся рукой в волосы, слегка их взъерошивая, что выглядело очень забавно и так по-домашнему мило, но так же и показывало, как он взволнован.

\- Ты становишься популярным у местных вампиров, что совсем не удивительно, - Гермиона запустила руку в волосы Гарри, пытаясь вернуть их в более приличное состояние, но как всегда, у нее ничего не вышло. Зато Гарри был прощен за то, что заставил ее переживать.

\- Тебе он не показался странным? На обеде он смотрел так пристально, что напоминал Снейпа на занятиях по оклюменции. 

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что вампиры могут читать мысли, Гарри?

\- Не уверен, что это возможно, - через пару минут раздумий все же сказал Гарри, - но думаю, что нам не помешает надеть те сережки от ментального воздействия.

\- Дополнительная защита наших секретов не повредит, - кивнула, соглашаясь Гермиона. - Кричер, принеси, пожалуйста, ту черную шкатулку из моей комнаты.

Перед Гарри с Гермионой тут же оказалась небольшая шкатулка с двумя одинаковыми сережками-гвоздиками с черным бриллиантом, ранее принадлежавшим Блэкам. Артефакты были практически уникальными по своим свойствам и совершенно идентичными внешне, что было довольно необычно, ведь каждая такая вещь делалась под определенного мага, а двух одинаковых магов можно встретить не так часто и Гарри старался припомнить, были ли в роду Блэков близнецы.

Сережки не только защищали от любого ментального воздействия, но и по желанию владельца, могли приоткрывать только определенные мысли, оставляя их на поверхности. Гарри помог Гермионе вставить сережку, а потом подруга повторила его действия с ним самим. В голове на секунду стало совершенно пусто, а потом сознание словно раздвоилось и его захлестнули чужие мысли. Судя по удивленному выражению лица Гермионы, с ней произошло то же самое и тут они поняли, что случилось, как только они надели артефакты.

\- Герми, мы что, теперь слышим мысли друг друга?

\- Видимо да, - подруга пребывала в легкой степени шока, но по новой связи Гарри чувствовал, что в ее голове уже проносится несколько теорий и возможных решений. Наблюдать за мыслительным процессом самой умной ведьмы столетия было завораживающе и слегка безумно. – Мне вот только сейчас стало интересно, почему сережки парные. Может они, и создавались с такой целью?

\- Среди Блэков было достаточно параноиков, так что вполне возможно, - все еще не придя в себя, ответил ей Гарри.

\- Мы должны разобраться во всем этом. Наверняка можно контролировать этот процесс.

\- Конечно, Герми. Я прямо сейчас начну искать в родовых книгах Блэков об этих сережках, - Гарри был уже готов бежать в устроенную в соседней комнате библиотеку, но подруга остановила его, успев схватить за рукав свитера.

\- Гарри, это все конечно очень увлекательно, но уже поздно и я думаю, что сейчас нам лучше всего отправиться спать. Понимаешь, у меня странное чувство, что это поможет нам больше, чем просматривание старых книг. Может это часть ритуала активации или еще что, но я отправляюсь спать, что и тебе советую.

Гарри мог лишь кивнуть и поспешить вслед за Гермионой. Он старался прислушаться к себе и «услышать» то же, что и она, но ничего необычного не происходило, даже усталости не чувствовалось. Успокоив себя, что Гермиона редко ошибается, а Кричер бы наверняка предупредил, если бы сережки были опасны, Гарри устраивался в кровати, на грани сознания ощущая эмоции подруги. Гарри старался закрываться от сознания Гермионы, считая неправильным и неэтичным, нарушающим личное пространство и не находя покоя, ворочался и никак не мог заснуть, пока до него не донеслось раздражение подруги, которая из-за его переживаний тоже не могла уснуть. Только после этого, Гарри смог расслабиться и отдаться в объятия Морфея. 

* * *

Эдвард не собирался возвращаться домой этой ночью. После небольшого разговора с Гарри внутри него все еще бушевала эйфория, словно он был опьянен самой сладкой человеческой кровью на всем свете. И Эдварду было жутко от такого сравнения. Он даже на минуту испугался, что мирный разговор ему привиделся и на самом деле, Гарри сейчас лежит в лесу без единой капли крови в теле, а он сам стал еще большим чудовищем, чем был до этого. Но все было хорошо, а Гарри точно был жив и очень скоро они вновь увидятся с ним в школе, может даже перекинутся парой фраз. Эдвард уже предвкушал этот момент и придумывал темы для разговора.

В своих размышлениях он не заметил, как наступило утро, а он сам оказался практически на пороге своего дома. Очнулся он только тогда, когда перед ним возникла Элис и ее мысли, совсем не порадовали Эдварда. Поход в школу отменялся. Ночью Элис увидела перемену в погоде и пару дней над Форксом будет непривычное даже летом солнце, а это означает, что вампирам не стоит появляться возле людей, а Эдвард не сможет увидеть и даже предупредить Гарри о том, что он не появится в школе. Настроение сразу пошло вниз.

\- Карлайл хотел поговорить со всеми, как только ты вернешься.

\- Что-то случилось пока меня не было?

\- Нет. Думаю это касается Гарри и твоей неспособности прочесть его мысли. Розали думает, что может быть опасно и Эсми очень волнуется.

\- А что думаешь ты, Элис? 

\- Я не думаю, что Гарри или его сестра представляют для нас опасность, но не могу предугадать их действия, если они узнают о нашей истинной сущности. Нам с Джаспером он понравился, но иногда в его глазах словно затухал огонь, как если бы он пережил слишком многое.

Эдвард понимал, что Элис имеет ввиду, он и сам пару раз успел заметить у Гарри такой пугающий взгляд, из-за которого он еще больше заинтересовался им. Так же Эдвард понимал, что сестра говорит разумные вещи и если что-то пойдет не так с Гарри или с кем-то еще в городе, то им придется покинуть Форкс намного раньше, чем они планировали. Ради безопасности их семьи.

Так они дошли до дома, где уже собрались все Каллены на семейный совет. Эсми сразу поспешила к Эдварду, чтобы обнять его. Она, правда, переживала за своего первого сына и чувствовала, что сейчас он очень расстроен. Карлайл просто кивнул ему и дождался пока вновь прибывшие присядут на диван. 

\- Я бы хотел спросить всех вас, что вы думаете о сложившейся ситуации? Стоит ли нам покинуть эти места или остаемся?

Все на минуту задумались, пока слово не взяла Розали:

\- Такого никогда раньше не было, чтобы на ком-нибудь не действовали способности Эдварда или Элис. Этот Гарри точно не простой человек. Может он здесь ради нас, чтобы всех нас уничтожить, - Розали явно была напугана и обеспокоена, но не все разделяли ее чувства.

\- Но его сестра не обладает такими способностями и если они решат что-то предпринять против нас, то Элис это увидит. Я думаю, что нам не о чем волноваться, - высказал свою точку зрения Джаспер, прямо смотря в глаза Карлайлу. 

\- Ты уже забыл, что было в столовой? Ты считаешь, что это тоже не стоит нашего внимания? – не успокаивалась блондинка. 

\- Нет, не считаю, но мы все равно сейчас не узнаем, что это было.

\- Давайте все сейчас успокоимся и послушаем Эдварда, - подал голос Карлайл.

\- Я не буду скрывать, что Гарри меня очень заинтересовал, - начал Эдвард, - но не думаю, что нам стоит уезжать сейчас. Я разговаривал с ним недавно и предложил стать друзьями.

\- И что он тебе ответил? – беспокоясь о сыне, спросила Эсми.

\- Для начала он согласился просто общаться, но я чувствую, что мы с ним поладим, - слегка улыбнувшись, поведал остальным Эдвард. – Я не чувствую в нем опасности для нас.

Каллены вновь погрузились в напряжённое молчание, решая, что делать дальше. Все вроде было хорошо и причины для паники минимальны, а с другой стороны именно из-за таких мелочей может произойти множество бед. А ещё были Элис и Джаспер, которые были хорошо расположены к Гарри, хоть и познакомились только вчера, но они всегда хорошо чувствовали людей. И Эдвард с его такой открытой заинтересованностью сбивал с толку. Семья уже давно привыкла к его более чем отстраненному поведению и уже перестала делать попытки как привести его в чувство и вот, за один день все изменилось, и вампиры не знали, как к этому относиться. 

\- Выслушав всех, я считаю, что уезжать сейчас нет смысла, но постарайтесь вести себя ещё более неприметно и никак не выдать наших секретов, - при этих словах Карлайл внимательно посмотрел на Эдварда, стараясь в этом взгляде, передать все свое беспокойство и тому оставалось лишь кивнуть в ответ. - На этом семейное собрание можно считать законченным.

Все разошлись по своим делам, а Эдвард остался сидеть в гостиной, думая, как связаться с Гарри. Отчего-то сообщить тому, что их сегодня не будет в школе, казалось слишком важным, и Эдвард очень жалел, что не взял у Гарри номер телефона. Но так же понимал, что они явно не в тех отношениях, чтобы звонить друг другу ранним утром и сообщать, что пропустят занятия в школе. Эдвард с Гарри пока не были друзьями, как бы вампир не считал, что они обязательно подружатся и это не давало ему покоя. Эдвард решил, что сделает все, чтобы стать Гарри ближе, узнать его и иметь возможность находиться рядом, как сегодня. Рядом с Гарри он забывал о монстре живущем внутри.

* * *

Гарри проснулся очень рано, но так как в комнате не было часов, он не знал, сколько сейчас времени, просто чувствовал, что ночь только-только сменилась рассветом. Заснуть вновь не получилось из-за странного ощущения, которое он не испытывал раньше. Казалось, что на его левом плече словно лежит невидимая рука и он точно различал в этом ощущении мягкие пальчики Гермионы, и от этого становилось приятно спокойно. Потянувшись мысленно к этой руке, он ощутил тепло и увидел Гермиону в окружении сотен книг. 

Похоже, это был ее сон, и Гарри тоже смог увидеть его по связи между ними. Гарри испугался этого и он почувствовал себя плохо, словно подглядывал за личной жизнью подруги, чего никогда не собирался делать, потому что это отвратительно. Он резко «отпустил» руку девушки и видения тут же пропали, но тяжесть от руки все также ощущалась. Видимо так работала связь между сережками и Гарри был благодарен, что можно ее контролировать, иначе от этого можно было сойти с ума.

Поняв, что не сможет вновь заснуть, Гарри направился на кухню, чтобы позавтракать и доделать задания на сегодня. Он думал, что в такую рань, спит даже Кричер, но ошибся и эльф уже готовил завтрак, сопровождая свои действия тихим ворчанием. Гарри не прислушивался, ведь это не было чем-то необычным и они с Гермионой уже перестали обращать внимание на некоторые странности старого домовика. На завтрак Гарри предпочитал тосты и кофе, но Кричер упорно готовил ему каждый раз овсянку и даже иногда удавалось заставить хозяина ее съесть. Каждая такая победа была очень ценной для эльфа и тогда на ужин можно было ожидать что-то из любимых, но всегда полезных блюд.

Сейчас же Гарри с удивлением понял, что хочет на завтрак именно овсянку и кажется, поразил этим Кричера в самое сердце, впрочем, как и себя. В голове пронеслась мысль, что так любит завтракать Гермиона и возможно связь затрагивает не только мысли, но и привычки и сам же себе ответил, что это невозможно, просто ему захотелось чего-то более питательного, чем пара тостов. Гарри ожидал, что сегодня будет непростой день, после вчерашнего разговора с Эдвардом. Парень все еще не представлял, как будет общаться с конкретно этим вампиром и главное, о чем? 

С Джаспером они нашли общие интересы практически сразу, стоило только завести разговор об истории и сражениях, как блондин сразу же принялся рассказывать о гражданской войне с таким энтузиазмом, словно сам в ней участвовал и, зная истинную природу парня, Гарри не сомневался, что так и было. Придумать темы для общения с Эдвардом, представлялось практически невозможным, чтобы соблюсти все осторожности и не выдать собственных секретов, а также не затронуть чужих. Единственный выход, задавать вопросы на нейтральные темы, чтобы понять собеседника лучше, но Гарри никогда не был в этом хорош и больше в общении уповал на Эдварда и собственное везение.

Кричер поставил перед ним тарелку с кашей и чашку кофе, а Гарри включил небольшой телевизор, хоть и понимал, что в пять утра мало что идет, разве только новости. И прогноз погоды, на который Гарри так удачно попал и теперь с некоторым недоверием слушал, что после полудня в Форксе будет солнечно. Недоверие парня было понятным, так как за все время, что они проживают в этом городе, солнце выглядывало всего дважды, и это было летом. Конечно, во второй день осени нельзя ожидать резкого ухудшения погоды, но и солнце было вроде как не к месту в этом уголке страны. Недоверчивость к словам диктора была и оттого, что на улице Гарри наблюдал довольно мрачные тучи, вот-вот готовые разразиться дождем.

Гарри подумал, что если прогноз все же окажется верным, то Калленов в школе они сегодня не увидят, так как вампиры не появляются когда светит солнце, но он не знал из-за чего. Верить магловским рассказам, что в свете солнца вампиры сгорают, было по мнению Гарри так же странно, как и то, что они обязаны спать в гробу и превращаться в летучих мышей. Проучившись в волшебной школе несколько лет, Гарри многое знал о странных существах, но не мог вспомнить ничего о вампирах и солнце. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет узнать ответ на этот вопрос, раз он так привлекает местных вампиров.

Гарри представил, как будет проходить его сегодняшний день, когда рядом не будет поддержки в виде Джаспера или даже Эдварда и со вздохом, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Наверняка будет непросто и очень раздражающе. Гарри не верил, что вчера произвел достаточно отталкивающее ощущение, чтобы сегодня, особо любопытные ученики не попытались вновь наладить с ним контакт и завалить вопросами, от которых он не знал, куда деваться. И как «вишенка на торте», сегодня их занятия с Гермионой совершенно не совпадали и с подругой они смогут увидеться только за обедом, до которого стоит постараться ни на кого не сорваться. Гарри даже подумал, что в Хогвартсе возможно было, не так уж и плохо, как в этой школе небольшого городка.

Когда Гермиона спустилась завтракать, Гарри заканчивал задание по английскому, но тут же внимательно стал разглядывать подругу, стараясь отыскать в ней те же изменения, что произошли и с ним, но внешне, все было как раньше. Гермиона так же выглядела хорошо отдохнувшей и готовой к новым приключениям. Гарри пожелал ей доброго утра и, поинтересовавшись, как она себя чувствует и Гермиона заверила его, что с ней все хорошо, подтвердив, что ощущает незримое присутствие Гарри, но еще не проверяла, как работает их новоприобретенная связь. Подруга предложила попробовать связаться друг с другом в школе или вечером, чтобы понять их новые возможности. Гарри, конечно же, согласился, но совсем не хотел подсматривать мысли Гермионы, считая это слишком личным.

До начала занятий был еще целый час, но учитывая расстояние от их дома до школы, этого времени хватит в самый раз, только для того, чтобы спокойно прибыть на занятия и потом не торопясь дойти до нужного класса. Решили, как и вчера, ехать вместе на мотоцикле Гарри, но он был уверен, что совсем скоро Гермиона пересядет на свою машину, считая ее более безопасным средством передвижения в плохую погоду. Гарри готов был с ней поспорить, но если все будет действительно плохо, то с радостью присоединится к ней. 

К школе они подъехали за десять минут до начала занятий и, оглядевшись, не заметили машин Калленов на парковке, что подтверждало прогноз погоды. Переглянувшись между собой и тихонечко вздохнув, Гарри с Гермионой направились к школе, готовясь отбиваться от слишком любопытных одноклассников. Без некоторых представителей Калленов, день для Гарри обещал быть не таким приятным, а для Гермионы, что еще не успела составить приятного знакомства и вовсе невозможным, но «брат» собирался поддержать ее в любой момент, за что девушка была ему очень благодарна.

* * *

И никто из них не догадывался, как тяжело в этот самый момент одному вампиру, который так ждал этого дня, но неожиданное улучшение погоды, нарушило ему все планы. Эдвард сидел в своей комнате и смотрел с отвращением на стремительно проясняющееся небо, что готово показать всему миру, какое он на самом деле чудовище.


	6. Раскрытая тайна и непростой разговор

Каллены вернулись в школу через пару дней, когда синоптики перестали радовать жителей Форкса обещанием солнечной погоды. К удивлению Гарри, мало кто из учеников обратил внимание на отсутствие слишком уж заметных учеников, так как все были уверены, что Каллены в очередной раз отправились в поход всей семьёй, как делают каждый раз, когда над городом проясняется небо. Гарри только поразился тому как ловко вампиры скрываются практически на виду и почти не вызывают подозрений, ну помимо своей немного холодной красоты и немного странного поведения. Гарри бы легко мог представить их на Слизерине, среди таких же отстраненных аристократов.

Гарри заехал на парковку школы, сразу за машиной Гермионы, которая сегодня категорично отказалась садиться на мотоцикл, а он и не возражал, если ей так было удобней. Каллены, что стояли немного дальше того места, где припарковались Гарри с Гермионой, сразу обратили на них свое внимание. Джаспер, проигнорировав что-то резко сказавшую Розали, направился прямо к новым знакомым, улыбаясь вполне дружелюбно. Гарри успел соскучиться по их разговорам и был очень рад видеть блондина, что совсем не радовало Эдварда, который прожигал их взглядом со своего места. Гермиона не стала дожидаться, когда к ним подойдут и мысленно шепнув, что встретятся на обеде, поспешила к зданию школы, чем видимо смутила Джаспера.

\- Я не нравлюсь твоей сестре, Гарри? 

\- Вовсе нет, - постарался ответить парень, как можно дружелюбней, хоть и сам немного удивился поведению Гермионы. - Просто она сейчас готовится к поступлению и не замечает ничего кроме учебы. Я уже привык, а для остальных это действительно выглядит странно.

\- Тогда ей стоит подружиться с Розали. По моей сестре, конечно, не скажешь, но она довольно умная, - Розали, которая без сомнения услышала слова Джаспера, послала ему недобрый взгляд, который Гарри решил «не заметить».

\- Слышал, что в хорошую погоду, вы с семьей ходите в походы, - Гарри было интересно узнать, что они делают на самом деле и постарался задать нейтральный вопрос, которым не раскроет свою информированность об их сущности.

\- Наш отец, Карлайл, придумал эту традицию, когда мы еще были детьми. Он из-за работы в больнице редко бывал дома, а такие походы укрепляли семейный дух, как-то так. Сейчас он, конечно, не так сильно занят, но традиция осталась. 

\- Нас с сестрой в прошлом году родители отправили в лагерь «скаутов», - Гарри изобразил в воздухе кавычки, - и мы два месяца жили в палатке почти в диких условиях. Это был довольно забавный опыт, но вначале было тяжело.

\- Представляю, - Джаспер не сдержал широкой улыбки. – Что интересного случилось в школе, пока нас не было?

\- Лучше не вспоминать, - Гарри нервно передернул плечами, - я бы лучше вновь пережил месяцы жизни в палатке, чем эти два дня с бесконечными вопросами от любопытных школьников. 

\- Могу предложить свою помощь от отсеивания особо активных, да и Эдвард думаю, будет рад помочь в этом нелегком деле, - Джаспер снова рассмеялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

За разговором они дошли до нужного кабинета, у них был совместный урок английской литературы, который проходил без Элис, что позволило занять одну парту и продолжить тихо делиться новостями, пока учитель объяснял тему урока. Почти перед самым окончанием занятия, Гарри решился задать вампиру вопрос, который крутился в его голове еще с прошлого вечера. Не зная, где сейчас находится Эдвард и насколько хорош его вампирский слух, Гарри обратился к Джасперу практически шепотом, желая насколько это возможно, чтобы этот разговор остался только между ними.

\- Я хотел спросить тебя об Эдварде, - Джаспер кивнул, чтобы Гарри продолжал. – Думаю, ты знаешь, что он предложил стать друзьями, - снова кивок, - но с первой же встречи наши отношения не заладились. Честно, не думаю, что у нас получится стать друзьями. Я даже не уверен, что у нас найдутся общие интересы. 

В этот момент прозвенел звонок и они продолжили общение в коридоре, стараясь не обращать внимания на навязчивых учеников, что смотрели на них с нескрываемым удивлением.

\- Я мог бы рассказать тебе об Эдварде. Мне было бы приятно, если бы вы подружились. У него на самом деле есть не так много людей, не считая семьи с кем можно просто поговорить, а ты хороший, - Джаспер провёл рукой по его плечу, на что Гарри слегка вздрогнул и рука тут же исчезла.

\- Ты ведь не можешь знать какой я человек, пообщавшись со мной пару дней. Вдруг я окажусь маньяком или еще кем похуже? – Гарри и сам не знал, зачем он это говорил, но как бы странно не звучало, он доверял Джасперу и чувствовал себя виноватым за невозможность открыться ему.

\- Я не знаю, но не думаю, что ты сможешь напугать меня, даже если окажешься убийцей. Уверен, что смогу принять все страшные секреты своего друга, - сказал Джаспер и задорно улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, - немного смутившись, прошептал Гарри и ответил на улыбку. Он не знал, что сказать в ответ на такое искреннее заявление вампира, а то, что оно было именно таким, Гарри не сомневался. Слишком часто его предавали самые близкие для него люди, чтобы он сейчас не научился определять истинные чувства. Такую душевную теплоту он чувствовал только с Луной, Невиллом и Гермионой, и теперь еще с Джаспером.

Гарри был весь в своих нахлынувших эмоциях, поэтому не заметил, как Джаспер беззвучно переговаривался с кем-то на другом конце коридора. Только, когда вампир дотронулся до его руки, привлекая внимание, Гарри заметил, что друг чем-то обеспокоен.

\- Знаю, звучит несколько по-детски, но не хочешь сбежать с урока?

Гарри сначала хотел отказаться, представляя, что на такое скажет Гермиона, но тут же решил, что это будет довольно весело. За годы учебы в Хогвартсе он пропускал много занятий, отлеживаясь после травм в больничном крыле, но ни разу не сбегал, так что, перехватив поудобней сумку с тетрадями, Гарри поспешил за Джаспером, не зная, что все это время за ними наблюдал один неравнодушный вампир.

* * *

Гарри мысленно предупредил Гермиону, что вместе с Джаспером сбежал с урока, ожидая в ответ что-нибудь нравоучительное, но подруга только ответила «ок» и отмахнулась от него, возвращаясь к лекции учителя. Гарри даже немного расстроился на это, но главное, что совесть у него теперь была чиста и Гермиона не будет зря волноваться. Идя вслед за Джаспером в лес, который находился рядом со школой, Гарри неосознанно сравнивал это место с Хогвартсом, который навсегда в душе остался домом и уголком спокойствия, несмотря на все неприятности, что ему довелось в нем пережить.

Гарри был очень рад, что встретил Джаспера. Ощущения были такими, словно они знали друг друга не только в этой жизни, но и в предыдущих, что, учитывая природу блондина, может быть вполне реальным. А ещё Гарри почти физически ощущал желание во всем признаться, излить душу, так, чтобы между ним и Джаспером не осталось никаких секретов. Гарри не знал, откуда взялось это желание, но он был полностью с ним солидарен, хоть и было немного страшно.

Они шли не долго и сразу становилось понятно, что Джаспер отлично ориентируется в лесу, так как минут через пять парни вышли к небольшой полянке с поваленным деревом, на котором удобно разместились. Гарри немного нервничал и не знал, как начать не самый простой разговор, чтобы в результате него не пришлось обороняться от клыков разъяренного вампира. Джаспер чувствовал волнение друга и не спешил заговаривать первым, чтобы развеять напряжение, он наоборот готовился внимательно слушать. Наконец, Гарри взял себя в руки, глубоко вдохнул - выдохнул и повернулся к Джасперу, всматриваясь прямо в его янтарные с более темным ободком глаза.

\- Джаспер, нам надо серьезно поговорить. Ты можешь пообещать, что будешь держать себя в руках?

Вампир внимательно смотрел на Гарри, который ждал ответ, словно от этого зависела его жизнь и Джаспер собрал все силы, чтобы уверенно кивнуть. 

\- Я не собирался раскрываться тебе так быстро и сумбурно, ведь мы знакомы всего ничего, но моя интуиция буквально вопит о том, чтобы я все рассказал тебе как можно быстрее. Понимаешь, мне кажется, точнее мне очень хочется верить, что я могу тебе довериться, и ты никому не выдашь мою тайну.

\- Ты можешь мне доверять, Гарри.

\- Мы с сестрой не совсем обычные люди, Джаспер, и я не зря тебя спрашивал, как ты отнесешься ко мне, окажись я вдруг убийцей. Это был не праздный интерес, ведь мне действительно приходилось убивать, пусть не совсем по собственной воле и в большинстве случаев ради самозащиты, но это мало что меняет лично для меня. Но и это не главная моя тайна. Я знаю, что ты и вся твоя семья - вампиры и вынуждены скрываться от обычных людей, знаю это, потому что мы с сестрой делаем то же самое, потому что являемся магами! Если тебе будет от этого спокойней, то я в курсе, что вы не пьете кровь людей.

Гарри резко замолчал и тяжело осел прямо на землю, словно из него душу вынули и оставили только безвольную оболочку. Джаспер смотрел на него во все глаза и пытался осознать его слова спокойно, как и обещал. Гарри знает о его семье, и он должен был наверно ощутить опасность от возможного разоблачения и устранить угрозу, но сидящий перед ним парень совсем на угрозу не тянул, так что и страх не ощущался. Джаспер чувствовал, что может верить Гарри, и он в очередной раз решил довериться своему дару. То, что Гарри оказался магом, о которых Джаспер слышал лишь в старых легендах и рассказах Карлайла об "охоте на ведьм", казалось ему более невероятным, чем собственное существование. Магию он всегда считал сказками, так как до этого момента никогда с ней не сталкивался и вот теперь, прямо перед ним сидит Гарри и уверяет, что он маг. Это просто в голове не укладывалось, настолько для Джаспера это было невероятно!

\- Это, правда? – голос идеального хищника звучал ровно, хотя внутри все дрожало от ожидания чуда.

\- Могу, конечно "фокус" показать, - Гарри специально выделил предпоследнее слово жестом, обозначающим кавычки, - но неужели тебя совсем не волнует, что я могу выдать вашу тайну?!

\- А ты собираешься это сделать? - Джаспер был просто невероятно спокоен и Гарри уже начинал задумываться, кто из них был бОльшим сумасшедшим.

\- Конечно же, нет. Это не мое дело.

\- Тогда и я не вижу причин для беспокойства. И вашу с сестрой тайну, тоже не собираюсь кому-либо рассказывать.

\- Спасибо, - забавно, это слово за сегодня уже во второй раз проводило черту под не самым простым разговором, после которого Гарри стало дышаться намного спокойнее. Он все же не ошибся в Джаспере, и это было чертовски приятно.

\- Ты расскажешь мне больше о себе? 

\- Хорошо, но история довольно длинная и непростая. Может, придешь вечером в гости? Мина не будет против, обещаю.

\- Договорились, но с тебя фокус!

Парни дружно посмеялись над этой шуткой и Гарри почувствовал, что между ними все снова вернулось к тому легкому пониманию, что появилось с самой первой встречи. Он давно не был настолько счастлив рядом с кем-то, даже со старыми друзьями, ведь в последнее время война омрачала даже самые счастливые моменты жизни.

\- Кажется, ты хотел поговорить об Эдварде? - Гарри расслабился и в его невероятных глазах вновь заплясал огонек веселого безумия.

\- Боюсь, времени совсем не осталось, - наигранно - сочувственно пожаловался Джаспер, разведя руки в стороны, - нам ещё возвращаться обратно, а обед вот-вот начнется. Ты с сестрой, ведь присоединишься к нам за столиком?

\- Даже не знаю, - решил поддержать игру друга Гарри, - так сложно выбрать между кровожадными вампирами и обезумевшими от сплетен подростками. Ты не думаешь, что выбор в данной ситуации, очевиден?

* * * 

Из леса парни вышли немного встрёпанные, так как Гарри предложил обратно пробежаться, на что Джаспер с энтузиазмом согласился. Изображать обычного человека с их «черепашьей» скоростью, было для вампира совсем не просто, но позволить Гарри обогнать себя он не собирался. Гарри тоже старался не отставать, но за шутливым переругиванием с Джаспером, не заметил небольшой кочки и эффектно влетел в рядом растущие кусты и теперь занимался тем, что старательно выпутывал мелкие веточки из запутавшихся волос.

\- Мог бы, и помочь, друг, - немного устало пожаловался Гарри.

\- И лишить себя такого потрясающего зрелища? Никогда, - оскалился в ответ Джаспер и в этот момент заметил ожидавшую их Мину у здания столовой. - Твоя сестра кажется немного взволнованной.

\- Она всегда обо мне слишком сильно переживает. Иногда мне кажется, что я не заслуживаю такого отношения.

"Герми, не переживай, со мной все в порядке. Я рассказал Джасперу о нас" - мысленно постарался успокоить подругу Гарри, и уже вслух добавил:

\- Мина, позволь познакомить тебя с моим другом Джаспером. Утром ты так быстро убежала, что я не успел вас представить.

Гермиона протянула руку, которую Джаспер незамедлительно пожал, отметив, что девушка даже не дернулась от его холодного прикосновения. - Приятно познакомиться.

\- Мне тоже, - вернул улыбку Джаспер. - Присоединитесь с братом к нам за обедом?

\- С удовольствием.

Гарри только тихо посмеивался от этого разыгранного представления. Все было настолько чинно и чопорно, словно он находился рядом с Малфоями. 

Когда двери столовой старшей школы Форкса открылись, в зале резко смолкли все разговоры. Такое часто бывало при появлении семейства Калленов, но сейчас, четверо из пяти представителей этой фамилии уже сидели за своим привычным столиком. Не хватало только странного Джаспера, который с начала этого года поражал всех учеников своим необычным поведением в компании нового ученика. Джаспер снова поразил всех, идя под руку с новенькой ученицей и мило ей улыбаясь прямо на глазах у Элис, которая, как все считали, была его девушкой. За странной парой шел второй новенький ученик, что успел уже всех оттолкнуть от себя не самым приветливым характером и нежеланием рассказывать о себе.

Как только вновь прибывшие разместились за столиком Калленов, по всей столовой начали раздаваться возбужденные шепотки, а некоторые даже не скрываясь, во всеуслышание обсуждали поведение Джаспера и уже сожалели о его расставании с Элис. Больше всех на поприще слухов и невероятных теорий старалась Джессика Стенли, главная сплетница этой маленькой школы, видимо желая, чтобы именно ее доводы были услышаны главными участниками недавнего ажиотажа. 

Вот только вампиры на все эти разговоры никак не реагировали, хотя Гарри не сомневался, что они слышат каждого в этой столовой, даже тех, кто сидит за самыми дальними к ним столиках. Гарри с детства привыкший к повышенному, не всегда дружелюбно настроенному, вниманию, также старательно не обращал внимания на все, что происходит в столовой, а Гермиона мысленно повторяла задания к следующему уроку, и была практически потеряна для общества. В общем, каждый как мог, справлялся с нездоровым вниманием учеников, что вполне ожидаемо в таком малочисленном городке.

Джаспер усадил Гарри между собой и Эдвардом, что очень понравилось последнему, а Гермиону между Элис и Розали. Перед каждым стоял поднос с разнообразной едой, но к ней почти никто не притрагивался. Каллены, потому что вампиры и обычная еда для них то же, что картон по вкусу, а Гарри с Герми были заняты, отвечая на вопросы и просто общаясь, не чувствуя излишнего давления, как от той же Джессики. Одним словом, отдыхали душой в обществе вампиров. Джаспер на это только тихо посмеивался. 

\- Необычное имя, Мина, - задумчиво протянула Розали, обращая внимание на Гермиону. Подруга лишь мысленно дала знак не вмешиваться и тоже повернулась к блондинке. Судя по ее лицу, подруга что-то задумала.

\- Меня назвали в честь Мины Харкер из рассказа о «Дракуле». Родители – британцы и очень любят истории о вампирах и другой нечисти.

После ее слов, реальные вампиры, казалось, побледнели еще сильнее. Все, кроме Джаспера, которому самому было интересно, что задумала волшебница. Но когда напряжение за столом стало ощутимей, решил перевести разговор на другую тему.

\- Гарри, какие у вас планы на выходные?

Гарри уже хотел было ответить, что никаких особых планов у них нет, но Гермиона его опередила.

\- Мы с Гарри собирались в Порт-Анджелес на киномарафон Голливудской классики, - Гарри естественно слышал об этом впервые, но план был не так уж и плох. - Может, хотите пойти с нами?

\- Элис и я с удовольствием к вам присоединимся, - тут же ответил Джаспер, потрепав Гарри по голове, чем вызвал у того недовольное шипение.

\- Джас, что ты натворил? Я только смог их распутать и вот опять, - слишком уж эмоционально воскликнул Гарри, на что многие оставшиеся в столовой ученики, обратили внимание.

\- Я тоже поеду, - немного с вызовом произнес Эдвард, будто ему кто-то собирался запретить ехать, что в сочетании с его пристальным взглядом, звучало немного зловеще.

\- О, я в этом даже не сомневался, - Гарри немного нервно передернул плечами и подвинулся поближе к Джасперу, что не укрылось от внимания Эдварда.

\- А мы с Розали, пожалуй, пас, - пробасил Эммет, не спуская глаз с Гермионы.

\- Значит решено. Встречаемся завтра в десять утра у нашего дома. Это же не проблема?

\- Нет. Мы будем.

\- Не забудь про вечер, Джас, - тихо сказал Гарри, хотя для вампиров это все равно звучало так, словно он это прокричал и поспешил за Гермионой к выходу из столовой, оставляя Калленов в некотором недоумении, особенно Эдварда.

\- Джаспер, не хочешь кое-что объяснить?

\- Гарри просто пригласил меня в гости вечером, а ты о чем подумал? – блондину отчего-то нравилось провоцировать Эдварда. Было так забавно наблюдать за тем, как он пытается разобраться в своих чувствах, но слишком уж сильно ревнует Гарри ко всему вокруг.

* * * 

Гарри не чувствовал в себе сил идти на оставшиеся занятия, о чем он и сказал Гермионе, ожидая в ответ возмущение, но как и ранее, не добившись никакой реакции. Это немного задевало, особенно если вспоминать, как подруга радела за соблюдение правил в Хогвартсе, но Гарри был вынужден признать, что с переездом в штаты, Гермиона стала спокойней относиться к пропуску занятий. Пожелав названной сестре удачи и пообещав приготовить ее любимый пирог, Гарри умчался на своем мотоцикле, который с каждым днем, нравился ему все больше. Уже дома, Гарри пытался продумать предстоящий разговор с Джаспером, но в голову, как назло, ничего не шло.

Не придумав ничего стоящего, Гарри решил действовать по ситуации и рассказать все предельно честно и понятно, а если что-то пойдет не так, то ему поможет Гермиона. Приняв такое решение, Гарри обратил все свое внимание на приготовление шоколадно-орехового пирога, что так нравился Герми, игнорируя недовольные взгляды Кричера и его же причитания о «приличных хозяевах», которые не должны готовить сами и лишать домовиков их прямой обязанности. Гарри на это только посмеивался, так как осознал, что без давления Дурслей, готовить ему очень нравится.

Гермиона приехала спустя час в сопровождении Джаспера, который казалось, совсем сбросил с себя маску вампирской невозмутимости и теперь намного сильнее походил на обычного подростка, чем демонстрировал это в школе. Гарри, видя его энтузиазм, лишь коротко вздохнул, все еще надеясь на чудесное озарение. Если быть совсем честным, то Гарри опасался последствий этого разговора. Сейчас для Джаспера маги, словно персонажи волшебных сказок, добрые и справедливые. Какого ему будет узнать, что все далеко не так радужно и в волшебном мире периодически случаются войны с Темными лордами, а дети вынуждены сражаться, чтобы выжить? 

Конечно, Гарри не был настолько наивным, чтобы считать вампира невинным существом, но открывать ему всю подноготную сторону магии, было почти мерзко. Ладно, для начала стоит рассказать хоть что-нибудь, а потом, если в этом будет необходимость, объяснить более подробно. Может предложить ему задавать вопросы?

\- Джаспер, думаю, будет легче, если ты начнешь задавать нам вопросы, так как я не знаю, с чего начать свой рассказ, - Гарри немного нервно улыбался, приглашая гостя присесть на диван, Гермиона же расположилась в своем любимом кресле. Нажав камень на браслете и показывая Гарри сделать так же, она позаботилась о конфиденциальности информации.

\- Мне бы хотелось узнать как можно больше о тебе, Гарри. Есть у меня предчувствие, что мы с тобой во многом схожи.

\- Хорошо, - Гарри на несколько секунд задумался, а потом продолжил. – Стоит начать с того, что моя фамилия не Грей, а Поттер и в Англии для волшебников, я был кем-то вроде национального героя, когда выжил после смертельного проклятия и поспособствовал исчезновению опасного Темного волшебника, что наводил страх на все население Британии, а не только волшебного. 

В нашем мире тогда шла война между темными и светлыми волшебниками и незадолго до моего рождения, одной безумной предсказательницей было произнесено пророчество о ребенке, что сможет победить Темного лорда. Под пророчество подходили два мальчика, чьи родители сражались на светлой стороне и вот в Хэллоуин 1981 года, Лорд сделал выбор и пришел в дом Поттеров, чтобы убить младенца, но перед этим, устранив преграду в виде родителей мальчика. Когда дело дошло до ребенка, что-то пошло не так и заклятие отскочило обратно, оставив от Лорда лишь прах, а у ребенка появился зигзагообразный шрам. Только спустя много лет, я узнал истинную природу этого шрама.

Мальчик в один миг стал героем, волшебники по всей стране празднуют и восхваляют его, а что получил сам ребенок, оставшись сиротой? Его подбрасывают на порог дома тетки, которая ненавидит магию и является простой маглой, не волшебницей. Жизнь превращается в череду постоянных оскорблений и побоев, в сочетании с адской работой по всему дому и саду. Когда за любую провинность лишали еды и закрывали в чулане, а за спонтанные выбросы магии и вовсе избивали до полусмерти. Так прошли следующие десять лет, а когда ребенку исполнилось одиннадцать, о нем вспомнили маги и прислали письмо о зачислении в волшебную школу.

Для меня это стало настоящим чудом. Я так радовался, что оказался волшебником и узнал правду о своих родителях, что уеду от Дурслей, что не замечал очевидного. Мир магии это вовсе не волшебная сказка, а люди, которых ты искренне считаешь друзьями, находятся рядом только из-за славы и денег. Не буду в подробностях описывать все школьные годы, могу лишь сказать, что они были крайне не простыми и я много чего пережил. Когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать, с помощью темного ритуала и моей крови возродился Темный лорд. Война началась по новой, а я вновь был в самом центре, так как это чудовище хотело закончить начатое и убить меня.

Четыре месяца назад я, следуя словам человека, которому верил очень долгое время, добровольно отправился на встречу с Лордом, зная, что не вернусь живым, ведь пророчество четко говорило, что один из нас должен убить другого. На свою победу в честной схватке я не рассчитывал, так как осознавал, что моих сил и знаний явно недостаточно. После моей смерти он бы снова стал смертным, так как я был последним якорем, что не давал ему уйти за Грань. Моим друзьям осталось бы лишь нанести последний удар, чтобы навсегда избавиться от монстра. Я практически не задумывался обо всем этом тогда. Вокруг умирали дорогие мне люди, и если ценой их спасения должна была стать моя жизнь, то я готов был заплатить эту цену. 

Но я снова выжил, а когда очнулся, то оказался практически в плену у собственных сторонников, которых я считал семьей, а они собирались завладеть моим наследством и магией, после чего я бы точно не выжил. На деньги мне и так было плевать, но вот все остальное было выше моих сил, ведь ради них, ради их спасения и защиты, я пошел на смерть, а в ответ получил предательство. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда среди этих предателей я увидел Мину, которая для меня стала настоящей сестрой, после всего того, что мы пережили вместе, но оказалось, что она сама была лишь в чуть лучшем положении, чем я, но даже так сумела подготовить побег с помощью домового эльфа. 

Так мы оказались здесь, сменив имена и фамилию, став теми, кем давно уже воспринимаем друг друга, семьей. Те представители волшебного мира, что помогали нам с переездом, предупредили о вас и оборотнях в резервации, так что мы с первого дня в Форксе, знали, кем является ваша семья, но решили не заводить знакомств первыми. Мы с Герми стараемся держаться как можно дальше от волшебного мира и Англии в целом, вы тоже пытаетесь не привлекать внимание обычных людей, так что мы подумали, что сближение с вампирами не самая удачная мысль, но теперь ты знаешь, и возможно придется менять наши планы.

\- Я не скажу семье, если не хотите их посвящать, но будет лучше, чтобы они тоже были в курсе, иначе своими действиями мы можем выдать друг друга.

\- Гарри, я думаю, что Джаспер прав.

\- Да, наверное, но я не знаю, как новость о магии воспримут остальные и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы все знали мою историю. Это не то, что хочется открывать всем подряд. Только к тебе, Джас, я почувствовал такой уровень доверия и…

\- И я очень ценю это друг, так как сам знаю, что есть вещи, которые совсем не просто говорить. И если тебе будет интересно, я тоже поделюсь своей историей, которая не так сильно отличается от твоей, по крайней мере, ее человеческая часть.

\- Думаю, прежде всего, стоит рассказать твоим родителям, - внесла предложение Гермиона, возвращая нас к прерванному разговору.

\- Тогда я сегодня посоветуюсь с Карлайлом и Эсми, не вдаваясь в подробности, а завтра после кино, можно будет рассказать остальным. Хотя Эдвард в любом случае может узнать сам, но я постараюсь скрывать от него свои мысли до нужного момента.

\- Он что, телепат? – мы с Гермионой взволнованно переглянулись.

\- Да, но твоих Гарри мыслей он не может слышать, а вот мысли Мины слышал только в первый день. Элис видит будущее, но только твоей сестры, а ты для нее как размытое серое пятно, но для меня не проблема ощущать твои эмоции. 

Гарри с Гермионой стояли ошарашенные этой новостью. Если их предложения верны, артефакт Блэков может блокировать способности Эдварда. Но это объяснялось только с Гермионой, а вот почему способности вампиров не работают на Гарри, было уже интересней.

«Может это мое злополучное везение так работает?»

«Я уверена, что здесь не все так просто, но я обязательно выясню, в чем тут дело» 

«Не сомневаюсь в тебе сестренка»

\- И у всех вампиров есть такие способности? – врожденная тяга к новым знаниям требовала от Гермионы узнать об этом поподробнее, ведь раньше она не встречала никаких упоминаний, что у вампиров помимо улучшения физических способностей, могут развиваться и другие таланты.

\- Не у всех, но я знаю нескольких, кто владеет необычным даром. У Карлайла есть теория на этот счет, что наши способности появились из наиболее сильных качеств, которые были присущи нашей человеческой ипостаси. Я думаю, что в этом есть смысл, - Джаспер немного печально улыбнулся, увидев в глазах девушки исследовательский интерес и уже ожидал от нее поток вопросов, когда она познакомится с его семьей. Для того, чтобы почувствовать это, даже не нужно быть эмпатом. Судя по взгляду Гарри, он тоже знал эту особенность своей сестры и заранее сочувствовал клану вампиров.

\- Если мы все решили, то я отправлюсь к Карлайлу. Утром мы заедем за вами и, Гарри, я все же хотел поговорить с тобой об Эдварде.

\- Все так серьезно? Тогда пойдём в мою комнату, чтобы не смущать Герми.

Гарри с Джаспером не спеша поднимались на второй этаж, словно старались оттянуть разговор насколько это возможно, но это не могло продолжаться вечно, а лестница довольно быстро закончилась. Оказавшись в комнате, Джаспер присел на кровать и приглашающе похлопал рядом. Дождался пока Гарри сядет рядом и только после этого заговорил.

\- Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но вампиры, как правило, однолюбы. Когда мы встречаем свою пару, то это самый счастливый момент в нашей долгой жизни и ради ее счастья мы пойдем на многое, хотя лучше сказать, что на все. Когда я встретил Элис, у нее было видение, что мы присоединимся к клану Карлайла и мне пришлось отказаться от человеческой крови и стать «вегетарианцем», - Джаспер усмехнулся, - хотя мне до сих пор это тяжело дается. Только рядом с тобой я не испытываю жажды, поэтому меня к тебе так сильно тянуло с первых же минут знакомства. Не буду рассказывать тебе историю остальных, это слишком личное, но думаю, ты способен понять, насколько это серьезно.

Не всегда бывает так, что пара находится быстро. Карлайлу повезло почувствовать пару в Эсми, когда она еще была человеком и после того, как он обратил ее, это только стало ощущаться сильнее. Элис нашла меня сама благодаря своему дару, а вот Эдвард никак не может встретить свою половинку уже на протяжении сотни лет, и пусть для вампира это не так много, но он каждый день видит наше счастье, которое ему недоступно и это тревожит его сильнее, чем может показаться со стороны.

Ты заинтересовал Эдварда, как только он тебя увидел. Я не до конца уверен, но думаю, он считает, что дело здесь только в твоей способности блокировать его дар, но даже со стороны заметно, что его поведение не совсем обычное. Я почти уверен, что ты можешь оказаться его парой и он чувствует это подсознательно, но пока не осознает. Это все практически на уровне инстинктов.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что пара Эдварда я, может это Герми?

\- На нее он так эмоционально не реагирует и не к ней он рвался последние два дня. Я же говорю, его поведение необычно.

\- Но даже если это и так, то, что ты предлагаешь мне делать? Я никогда не встречался с парнями и уж точно не хочу начинать делать это сейчас. И я не собираюсь обращаться в вампира.

\- Я и не прошу тебя заводить с ним романтические отношения против своей воли. То, что ты возможно можешь быть его парой ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Понимаешь, это обоюдное состояние. Если ты этого не почувствуешь, значит я мог просто ошибиться и принять одно за другое, но если все же вы окажетесь парой, то и задумываться о каких-то предрассудках вы просто не станете. Вы сами найдете способ к сближению.

\- Ладно, я тебя понял, Джас. Если я что-то почувствую, то постараюсь этому не сопротивляться и прямо сейчас меня никто ни к чему не обязывает. Мне стоит это обдумать, но все же надеюсь, что мы с Эдвардом не предназначены друг для друга.

\- Но лично я, был бы этому очень рад, - Джаспер в очередной раз за день потрепал Гарри по волосам, снова приводя их в беспорядок, с чем маг уже смирился. – Мне пора. Попрощайся за меня с Миной.

\- До завтра, Джас.

Гарри не обратил внимания, что вампир решил срезать путь через балкон. Все мысли парня крутились вокруг того, что он может оказаться парой бессмертного существа, любовью всей его долгой жизни и это пугало сильнее, чем возможный кандидат. Гарри так часто предавали, что представить такую верность казалось немыслимым, но если это все же случится с ним, он пообещал дать шанс этим отношениям, даже если партнером будет Эдвард.


	7. Выходные с Калленами. Часть 1.

После непростого разговора с Джаспером, Гарри никак не мог уснуть, ворочаясь в постели и непрерывно прокручивая в голове отдельные фразы и мысли. Всем этим он мешал спать и Гермионе, что поначалу пыталась его успокоить, но быстро сдалась и просто закрыла от него своеобразный канал связи, пожелав напоследок, заснуть. Гарри честно старался последовать ее совету, но когда за окном начало светать, а он так и не смог сомкнуть глаз то окончательно отбросил попытки заснуть, решив прогуляться по просыпающемуся лесу.

Выйдя из дома, Гарри мало обращал внимания на то, куда он идет, углубляясь все дальше в лес, и через некоторое время с удивлением обнаружил себя на той полянке, где недавно разговаривал с Эдвардом. Гарри присел прямо на влажную от росы землю, как тогда, не сильно волнуясь о холоде и грязи, и стал размышлять над сложившейся ситуацией. Все это было очень непросто.

Начать стоит хотя бы с того, что Эдвард парень. И пусть сам Гарри не был гомофобом, но он долгое время воспитывался Дурслями, которые считали геев даже большим злом, чем волшебников и эта предубежденность пусть и немного, но повлияла на него. Гарри никогда до этого не задумывался об отношениях с представителем своего пола и всегда считал, что ему нравятся исключительно девушки, ведь когда-то он был влюблен в Чжоу, а после и в Джинни. Попытавшись представить, что он испытывает подобные чувства, например к Малфою или другому парню, Гарри перекосило.

Но более серьезной проблемой было все же не то, что Эдвард был парнем, а то, что он являлся вампиром. Вампиры – сверхъестественные бессмертные существа имели лишь одну слабость, по мнению Гарри. Они находили пару один раз и на всю свою бесконечно долгую жизнь, сосредотачивая в ней весь смысл своего существования. Если Джаспер прав и Гарри является парой Эдварда, то лучше всего им с Гермионой уехать как можно скорее. Гарри не хотел бы обрекать Эдварда на такое существование, когда сам не был уверен в себе и своей возможности когда-либо ответить взаимностью на его чувства. 

Гарри также понимал, что отношения вампира и человека изначально обречены на провал и страдания одного из них, если все оставить, так как есть. Люди смертны, хрупки и слабы по сравнению с вампирами и то, что для вампира будет несущественным, для человека может оказаться смертельным. Несчастный случай, неожиданное нападение, болезнь или просто старость может унести жизнь дорогого для вампира человека и оставшийся будет страдать от потери своей пары всю отведённую ему вечность. Это жестоко, но лучше тогда совсем уж не сближаться, чтобы потом не страдать от потери или обратить свою пару, но не каждый пойдет на такой радикальный шаг, ведь не всегда трансформация проходит удачно, а любимый человек остаётся таким же, как был до всего этого.

Гарри задумался, решился бы он стать вампиром ради Эдварда, что фактически означало умереть. Он уже дважды избегал смерти от смертельного проклятия и не знал, повезет ли ему еще раз или он уже исчерпал всю свою удачу на эту жизнь? Если он станет вампиром, то время для него словно остановится, но продолжит бежать для Гермионы и остальных его немногочисленных друзей, и он будет наблюдать за тем, как они будут постепенно стареть, обзаводиться семьями и однажды, неизбежно умирать. Гарри бы не смог так жить, он и так потерял слишком многих.

Как бы там ни было, но Гарри все еще очень мало знал об Эдварде, точнее совсем ничего, чтобы ответить на свой вопрос, поэтому он попытался оценить его беспристрастно. Эдвард был красив, как впрочем, и все вампиры. Если бы Гарри был девушкой, то точно бы заинтересовался таким парнем. Стоило только понаблюдать, как на него смотрят почти все девушки школы, чтобы признать, что он привлекательный.

У Эдварда приятный голос и тонкие длинные пальцы, так что Гарри мог легко представить его играющим на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте или даже поющим. От представленной картины, внутри приятно закружилась магия, и Гарри немного печально улыбнулся. Когда-то он тоже мечтал создавать волшебные мелодии, но Дурсли бы никогда не приняли его увлечение, а в Хогвартсе не обучали музыке, да и у него все равно не хватало бы на нее времени из-за преследующих его приключений. Возможно здесь, вдали от волшебного мира, ему представится шанс исполнить свою мечту или найти новую. Вот и первая тема, которую можно обсудить с Эдвардом. Музыка!

Посмотрев на часы, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что прошло уже пару часов, как он тут сидит, погрузившись в свои мысли. Часовая стрелка уверенно приближалась к девяти часам, а встреча с вампирами назначена на десять. Не будь Гарри волшебником, он бы переживал об опоздании, которое неминуемо настало бы, если бы он возвращался домой через лес, но благодаря аппарации у него было еще достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до дома и привести себя в порядок. Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри поднялся и очистил одежду заклинанием, после чего крутанулся вокруг себя и исчез в вихре аппарации, чтобы через пару секунд оказаться в своей комнате.

Кричер уже успел в ней убраться, и сейчас ничего не напоминало о его бессонной ночи и небольшом беспорядке, который он устроил, пытаясь заснуть. Поблагодарив эльфа и не сомневаясь, что он обязательно услышит, Гарри направился в душ. Приведя себя в порядок и облачившись в простые серые джинсы, тонкий темно-синий свитер и полюбившиеся тяжелые ботинки, Гарри направился вниз. Палочка уже давно привычным жестом отправилась в скрытую чарами кобуру на бедре. 

Заходя на кухню, Гарри намеревался перекусить парой бутербродов пока не приехали Каллены, но Кричер в вопросе его завтрака был непримирим и не позволил есть сухомятку, поставив перед ним тарелку с изумительно пахнущими вафлями с кусочками фруктов и йогуртом. Все выглядело настолько вкусно, что Гарри даже перестал спорить с домовиком.

Гермиона спустилась, когда Гарри уже заканчивал завтракать. На часах было без десяти минут десять и никто из них не сомневался, что вампиры прибудут с точностью до секунды, поэтому просто принялись ждать. Сидели в тишине, так как говорить ни о чем не хотелось, да и их связь снова работала полноценно, если захочется тайно пообщаться. По Гермионе было видно, что она немного нервничает, ведь не каждый день отправляешься на прогулку с вампирами, и неважно насколько хорошо они себя контролируют. Гарри тоже слегка переживал, но немного по другой причине, он не знал, что ему ждать от Эдварда и боялся, что опасения Джаспера подтвердятся именно сегодня.

Ровно в десять на подъездной дорожке показался знакомый серебристый Вольво и волшебники, захватив куртки, вышли навстречу гостям. Эдвард, Элис и Джаспер выглядели безупречно, как и всегда, но и Гермиона выглядела не хуже, совершенно не теряясь на фоне вампиров в своем трикотажном, чуть ниже колен платье, цвета молочного шоколада и ярко-алой кожаной курточке, что притягивала взгляд и заставляла вспоминать о Гриффиндоре. Гарри даже подумал, что красивее, чем сейчас, подруга не была даже на Святочном балу на четвертом курсе, и был очень рад, что такая великолепная девушка не досталась бывшему лучшему другу.

Вампиры внимательно смотрели на них золотыми глазами, но их взгляды отличались друг от друга. Элис словно пыталась разгадать интересную загадку, Джаспер с ожиданием и весельем, а Эдвард практически не сводил взгляда с Гарри, казалось, что он даже моргать забывал. Его взгляд был самым тяжелым и каким-то обреченным даже и Гарри мог только догадываться о причине такого поведения. Никогда раньше не ощущавший таких взглядов, Гарри зябко поежился и Эдвард, словно очнувшись от наваждения, стал смотреть в другую сторону. Сразу словно легче стало дышать, а рука перестала тянуться к палочке, готовая вытащить ее в любой момент и начать посылать заклинания. Джаспер, наблюдающий за ними, неодобрительно посмотрел на брата, но тот и сам понимал, что сделал что-то не то.

После быстрого приветствия, Гарри сразу же направился к своему мотоциклу, не слушая возмущений Гермионы, что погода для этого слегка не подходящая. Сейчас ему хотелось почувствовать немного свободы, что было бы сравнимо с полетом на метле, а в машине Гарри всегда ощущал себя скованно и неуютно. Эдвард тоже, кажется, был не слишком доволен способом передвижения Гарри, считая его небезопасным, но поспешил спрятать свое неудовольствие за дверями автомобиля.

* * *

Если бы Эдвард мог видеть сны, то каждую бы ночь он видел бы в них Гарри, так же как днем мог видеть его в школе. Эдвард не понимал сам себя, того, как его тянуло к Гарри. Просто невообразимо тянуло, но при этом, не испытывая ни капли жажды. Хотелось постоянно быть рядом, оберегать, смешить или просто смотреть, как он спит, но каждый раз встречаясь с ним, Эдвард вел себя как придурок, отдаляя Гарри от себя все дальше. Он даже поймал себя на мысли, что безумно завидует Джасперу, который так легко сошелся с Гарри и стал его лучшим другом за каких-то пару дней. Все чаще хотелось схватить зеленоглазого парня и увезти его куда подальше, чтобы больше никто не мог помешать им быть вместе. 

Эти мысли безумно пугали Эдварда. Умом он понимал, что такое его поведение не совсем нормально и если он сейчас покорится своим желаниям, то не просто отдалит Гарри, но и вовсе потеряет. Вот только инстинкты не хотели слушать разум, напирая все сильнее, но Эдварду пока удавалось их сдерживать. Он не стал рассказывать об этом семье, но догадывался к чему все это идет. Вампир внутри него чувствует в Гарри предназначенную ему пару и хочет поскорее соединиться с ним, но Эдвард не желал давать ему волю, осознавая, что тот совершенно ничего к нему не чувствует, а заставлять кого-то быть с собой, даже если это предначертано судьбой, неправильно. Лучше всего в этом случае держаться от Гарри подальше и не мучать себя, вот только Эдвард знал, что и дальше будет с упорством утопающего, цеплялся за эти редкие моменты, которые может провести в обществе Гарри. 

Мчась по пустынной дороге, Эдвард прокручивал в памяти те пару дней, что не видел Гарри, как хотел наплевать на все и прокрасться к его дому, но так и не сделал этого. Его останавливал страх, что как только увидит Гарри, то не сможет сдержаться и… дальше варианты разнились от степени поглощающего его безумия и тоски, от просто понаблюдать, как он спит до вцепиться зубами в его руку и обратить. Если бы Гарри был вампиром, то тоже смог бы почувствовать существующую между ними связь.   
Эдвард всегда считал правильным, что, несмотря на всю внешнюю похожесть люди и вампиры относились к разным видам и близко пересекались не так уж часто, если конечно одни не питались другими. Эдвард никогда не слышал о связи вампира с человеком, считая это невозможным в виду хрупкости последних, но знал несколько пар, где один обращал другого, чувствуя в нем свою пару. Получалось, что теперь и ему предстоит проделать то же с Гарри, если он не хочет больше быть один. От таких перспектив перехватывало необязательное дыхание, но Эдвард поспешил избавиться от этих мыслей и вернуться в реальность, которая была такова, что если это будет зависеть от него, то Гарри никогда не станет вампиром, даже если это означает провести всю жизнь в одиночестве. 

Вчера Эдвард чуть не сорвался и дал волю своим желаниям. Они, наконец, вновь увиделись с Гарри, но тот как будто не замечал его, отдав все внимание Джасперу, а Эдварда вновь затопила волна ревности к собственному брату. Но если с отношением Джаспера он мог смириться, так как видел там искреннее счастье от обретения друга, которого понимаешь буквально с полуслова, даже без возможности чтения мыслей, то с остальными школьниками ситуация была намного хуже. Эдвард хорошо видел, какие взгляды они бросали на Гарри, что о нем шептали и самое главное, что о нем думали и за эти мысли их хотелось придушить. 

Гарри был симпатичным, но словно сам не понимал этого. Не замечал, как к нему тянутся люди, как мотыльки на свет, а может и знал, только не желал этого внимания. Гарри не искал общения с другими, кроме Джаспера и вынужденного из-за этого еще общаться и с остальными Калленами, а так же отшивал всех тех, кто пытался завести с ним разговор, если они по каким-то причинам его не устраивали. Иногда довольно грубо, но даже так не до всех доходило. Если честно, то Эдварду нравилось отношение Гарри к остальным ученикам, которых вампир считал крайне озабоченными чужими жизнями и сплетнями идиотами, за некоторыми исключениями. Вот только теперь он переживал, что тоже может попасть в «зону изоляции» Гарри и даже дружба с Джаспером его от этого не спасет. Нужно срочно придумать, как привлечь внимание Гарри так сказать естественным путем, а не с помощью похищения и отправкой на необитаемый остров.

Сидеть за рулем Вольво было довольно приятно. Эдварду нравилась эта машина своей простотой, хоть она все равно выделялась на фоне автомобилей остальных учеников, но в Форксе любая новая машина сразу же бросалась в глаза, так что переживать из-за этого глупо, а ездить на откровенном хламе было ниже его достоинства. Джаспер сидел рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении и молча смотрел в окно. Разговаривать с братом было необязательно. Если тот хотел что-либо сообщить, то Эдвард мог просто считать это в его мыслях, а тот в ответ сканировал его эмоции. Вот и сейчас, Джаспер улавливал в состоянии брата волнение и задумчивость и надеялся, что в скором времени Эдвард поймет, в чем именно был неправ и как не допустить такой ситуации вновь.

На заднем сидении удобно устроились девушки и о чем-то увлеченно спорили. Эдвард настолько глубоко увяз в своих мыслях, что даже улучшенный вампирский слух не улавливал всего разговора, только иногда до него доносились особо интересные моменты, когда Мина упоминала брата. Ее голос при этом становился немного теплее, даже когда она рассказывала о приобретении Гарри мотоцикла, что сама она не очень одобряла. Эдвард слушал и подмечал детали, Джаспер тоже слушал и довольно хмыкал, а Элис просто наслаждалась общением, ведь так иногда хотелось с кем-то поделиться своими переживаниями о любимых братьях, которые все время сопротивляются ее усилиям сделать их внешний вид презентабельней. В Мине вампирша обнаружила подругу по несчастью и это грозило катастрофой для всех вокруг, если они решат объединиться.

Вольво мчался по полупустому шоссе на пределе скорости, но этого совсем не ощущалось, так как Эдвард был аккуратным водителем со сверхъестественной реакцией и многолетним стажем вождения. В начале их небольшого путешествия рядом с Вольво то и дело мелькал зелёный мотоцикл, но после очередного поворота он оторвался далеко вперёд и Эдвард совершенно потерял его из вида. Как такое было возможно, он не понимал, но очень хотел узнать, как мотоцикл Гарри стал настолько быстрым. Когда спустя час компания из вампиров и одной ведьмы подъезжала к кинотеатру, они увидели Гарри, лениво прислонившегося к боку своего «монстра» с притворно скучающим видом.

\- Я уже решил, что вы никогда не доедете, - Гарри мило улыбнулся Джасперу, вновь не замечая Эдварда, но теперь это не вызвало у того злости. Казалось, Гарри тоже почувствовал изменения в вампире и немного расслабился.

Джаспер отзеркалил чуть насмешливую улыбку и едва заметно кивнув Гарри, отправился покупать билеты. Получив некоторое одобрение со стороны волшебника, он составлял план для ненавязчивого сближения двух дорогих ему людей. Эдвард, похоже, наконец-то все понял, а Гарри знает о возможных перспективах со слов самого Джаспера и раз все еще не послал их всех и не уехал куда подальше, то возможно есть крохотный шанс, что эта история не закончится, так и не начавшись.

* * *

Гарри был немного раздражен таким пристальным вниманием Эдварда, но после пояснений Джаспера стало немного более понятным, чем в самом начале. Нет, Гарри, конечно, не принял этого, но теперь пропускал внимание Эдварда через собственные ощущения и реакции когда сам был влюблен в Чжоу, и признавал, что по сравнению с ним самим вампир не так плох. Подумаешь, пристально смотрит, хоть Гарри уже упоминал, что ему это не нравится, но, по крайней мере, не обливается соком (ну в его случае, кровью), а потом не пялится в след понравившейся девушки с выражением лица умственно отсталого идиота.

Слегка улыбнувшись Гарри смотрел, как раздраженный Эдвард шел к машине. Может он начал сходить с ума, но в этот момент вампир показался ему особенно забавным. Гарри на минуту прикрыл глаза, проводя кончиками пальцев по боку своего железного друга, словно здороваясь. Раньше он так же поступал перед тем как взлететь на своей любимой «Молнии» и иногда даже казалось, что метла отвечает на его действия легким покалыванием магии. С мотоциклом таких ощущений не было, зато был приглушенный звук просыпающегося мотора, который Гарри полюбил даже сильнее, чем магию. Пока он проводил этот небольшой «ритуал», машина Калленов шурша мелким гравием, разворачивалась на подъездной дорожке в сторону выезда на шоссе. Гарри не спешил присоединяться к ним, дав себе еще пару минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, уже предвкушая, как он будет нестись по дороге, догоняя слишком резвых попутчиков или даже обгоняя их.

Когда Гарри выехал на шоссе, ведущее к Порт-Анджелесу серебристой Вольво уже не было видно, как впрочем, и других машин. Набрав скорость, что благодаря магии стала намного выше, чем была заложена конструкторами изначально, Гарри очень быстро нагнал машину вампиров. Из-за короткого, но быстрого рывка Поттер словно вновь очутился на метле, ощущая потоки ветра и скорость от которой захватывает дух. Он был почти счастлив, но казалось, что не хватает одной крошечной детали, чтобы это чувство стало полноценным. Возможно, ему, наконец, пора оставить прошлое в прошлом, отпустить его и дать себе шанс жить, а не выживать и возможно, любить!

Гарри поравнялся с машиной Эдварда и бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Вампир был задумчив и хоть внимательно следил за дорогой, но казалось, что он находится в совершенно другом месте. Гарри вдруг стало интересно, о чем тот думал? Было бы наверно слишком лестно считать, что он думает о нем самом, но Гарри почему-то хотелось, чтобы это было так. Ведь в мыслях вампира он точно не будет магом, знаменитостью, Избранным! Он будет просто Гарри, таким, каким всегда он хотел быть и, он будет наслаждаться этим незнанием как можно дольше. 

На очередном повороте, Гарри пришла в голову мысль немного подразнить Эдварда и, вывернув ручку газа до предела, оставил вампира далеко позади. Его охватил азарт и веселье, как только он представил недоумевающее лицо Эдварда, когда встретит их на парковке кинотеатра, но сразу же пришло осознание того, какую же глупость совершил. После такого трюка вампир точно догадается, что Гарри не совсем обычный парень и это даже не учитывая его невосприимчивость к чтению мыслей. Хотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой, проклиная свою дурость и добрым словом вспоминая профессора Снейпа, который все шесть лет пытался донести до него эту простую истину, что он идиот, и вот, наконец, Поттер ее осознал. 

Не стоило сейчас вспоминать Снейпа. Гарри так и не смирился с его смертью и из-за нахлынувших эмоций чуть не потерял управление. Пришлось сбрасывать скорость и сосредотачивать все внимание на дороге, тем более он уже подъезжал к городу, а там предписывались ограничения скорости. Гарри стал дышать ровнее и глубже и когда остановился перед кинотеатром, то уже был достаточно спокоен. Осталось только дождаться остальных и пойти насладиться фильмом. Гарри был уверен, что все пройдет хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно, и он даже сможет отдохнуть в компании друзей, не вспоминая при этом лица Рона и Джинни.

Гарри немного устало привалился к боку своего мотоцикла и принялся ждать остальных. Сейчас, когда ему не надо было следить за дорогой, начала сказываться бессонная, полная переживаний, ночь и Гарри чувствовал, как его глаза все чаще стараются закрыться сами по себе. Наверное, стоило купить кофе, чтобы немного взбодриться или незаметно вызвать Кричера с зельем, но от первого Гарри наоборот хотелось спать сильнее, а второе, если и подействует, то очень слабо. Эту особенность своего организма Гарри заметил совсем недавно, но ему пришлось смириться с мыслью, что зелья с каждым разом действуют на него все хуже и хуже, и он никак не мог объяснить, с чем это связано. У Гермионы также не было ответа на этот вопрос и Гарри, вновь иронично называл себя «избранным». Интересно, что будет, когда зелья перестанут действовать на него совсем?

Знакомая машина остановилась возле Гарри спустя минут пятнадцать, которые самому магу показались вечностью из-за того что жутко хотелось спать. Первым кто подошёл к нему был Джаспер и Гарри ему приветливо улыбнулся. Эдвард остался возле машины и смотрел на Гарри немного задумчиво, но уже без агрессии в адрес брата, как было утром. Гарри скользнул по нему взглядом и сразу перевел его на девушек, которые рассматривали афишу и о чем-то увлеченно разговаривая. Кажется, они неплохо проводили время и не замечали всех этих странных переглядываний между парнями. 

Гарри все казалось, что Джаспер что-то задумал. Он не мог утверждать это со стопроцентной уверенностью, но вид у него сейчас был как у Драко на шестом курсе, такой же хитрый. Гарри догадывался, что затея Джаспера как-то касалась его и Эдварда, и возможно ему стоило бы возмутиться, но сейчас он был не в том состоянии, чтобы возражать. Поэтому дав понять блондину, что не против его вмешательства в свою жизнь, наблюдал, как тот приобретает билеты и возвращается с крайне довольным видом.

Эдвард подошёл ближе, но словно не знал, что делать дальше. Разговор не заводил, на Гарри тоже не смотрел, больше наблюдая за сестрой, и от такого поведения волшебнику стало немного неуютно. И хорошо, что Джаспер вернулся достаточно быстро и им не пришлось самим разбираться с возникшей неловкостью. Вручив два билета Гарри с Эдвардом, он первым двинулся к нужному залу, подхватив под руки Элис с Гермионой и им ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом. Зрители занимали свои места и Гарри хотел было направиться к друзьям, но Эдвард, посмотрев их билеты, пошел в другой конец зала, увлекая за собой и его. Теперь задумка друга стала более понятной, отделить их двоих от остальных на самые пустые места, чтобы никто не помешал им общаться или наоборот помолчать.

До этого Гарри был в кино всего один раз, несколько недель назад, когда они с Герми гуляли вечером по Сиэтлу. Гарри и до этого знал о кино, но его опекуны никогда не разрешали смотреть вместе с ними телевизор, а про кинотеатр и вовсе не стоило говорить. Так что первый фильм, который он посмотрел, пусть был и не особо интересным, но поразившим его до глубины души, несмотря на все волшебство, что присутствовало в его жизни. И сейчас он ожидал не меньших эмоций, хотя даже не знал названия того, что они собираются смотреть. Гарри уже хотел повернуться к Эдварду и спросить название фильма, но именно в этот момент свет в зале погас, и на большом экране заиграли первые кадры и музыка.

\- Унесенные ветром? – тихо произнес Гарри, когда на экране появилось название. Оно казалось смутно знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где его слышал.

\- Знаешь этот фильм? – внезапно спросил его Эдвард.

\- Нет. Я на самом деле знаю не очень много фильмов, просто название кажется знакомым.

\- Понятно, но думаю, тебе понравится. Этот фильм настоящая классика.

Гарри неуверенно кивнул и обратил все свое внимание на экран. Он даже немного взбодрился и на некоторое время перестал пытаться вывернуть себе челюсть очередным зевком. Эдвард только делал вид, что смотрит фильм, на самом деле стараясь незаметно наблюдать за Гарри. Синяки под глазами и явный недосып бросились в глаза еще утром и поэтому вампир не хотел, чтобы Гарри садился на мотоцикл, боясь, что по пути он обязательно разобьется, но хорошо, что все обошлось. Сейчас следы усталости были еще более явными и Эдвард мог только гадать, когда фильм перестанет настолько увлекать Гарри и тот просто вырубится. Ждать пришлось не очень долго, но Эдвард никак не мог предполагать, что все произойдет именно так. 

Не успела в фильме начаться война, как Гарри устал бороться со сном и заснул… на плече Эдварда. Вампир застыл, он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть, боясь разбудить Гарри и прервать такой неожиданно приятный момент. Эдвард чувствовал рядом со своим плечом ровное сердцебиение Гарри и был заворожен этим звуком жизни. Было странно ощущать тепло рядом, когда сам он нес лишь холод, но Гарри казалось, этого совсем не ощущал. 

Когда первая часть фильма закончилась и объявили короткий перерыв, Эдвард заметил, как Джаспер удивленно посмотрел на них с другого конца зала, видимо, тоже не мог поверить в то, что происходит. Решив, не будить Гарри и дать ему возможность отдохнуть, Эдвард так и не пошевелился сначала до конца перерыва, а потом и окончания второй части фильма, но как только пошли финальные титры и люди стали покидать зал, у него не осталось иного выхода. Осторожно потрепав Гарри за плечо, Эдвард стал свидетелем того, как различная гамма чувств сменяется на лице парня, от непонимания, где он находится до раздражения, когда обнаружил себя лежащим на вампире. 

\- Я что, заснул? – голос Гарри звучал немного хрипло со сна.

\- Да, почти в самом начале, - Эдвард улыбнулся. - Три часа назад.

\- О, черт! Я умудрился проспать весь фильм, теперь Мина на меня точно обидится, - Гарри запустил руки в волосы и немного их растрепал. – Почему ты меня не разбудил?

\- Хотел дать тебе отдохнуть. Утром ты выглядел уставшим, - Эдвард говорил спокойно, совершенно не чувствуя за собой вину и Гарри пришлось согласиться, что на его месте, он бы поступил так же, поэтому и дальше злиться бессмысленно.

\- Ладно, я тебя прощаю, хоть мне и обидно, что я не смог посмотреть этот фильм. Джаспер ведь не зря выбрал именно его, да и ты говорил, что он мне понравится.

\- Мы можем посмотреть его еще раз, если захочешь. У нас дома есть этот фильм и неплохой домашний кинотеатр.

Эдвард старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и ненавязчиво и уж тем более не соблазнительно, но ему так отчаянно хотелось проводить с Гарри как можно больше времени (и желательно наедине), что он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать. Словно ощутив, что беседа начала приобретать несколько иной тон, Гарри резко замолчал и отодвинулся от Эдварда подальше, а потом и вовсе встал и направился к выходу, сказав, что их уже, наверное, потеряли.

Для Гарри предложение Эдварда провести вместе время стало несколько неожиданным. Пусть это не прозвучало явно, но в словах вампира чувствовалось желание остаться с ним наедине, и Гарри просто запаниковал, чего не случалось с ним очень давно. На войне не было времени паниковать и бояться, иначе бы они никогда не смогли бы дать отпор и победить, хоть и страшной ценой. И было стыдно признаться, но крошечная часть в душе Гарри хотела бы ответить согласием, только не сейчас, еще не время. 

Их действительно уже ждали у выхода из кинотеатра, явно переживая, куда они пропали, ведь фильм закончился минут двадцать назад. Гермиона хотела подойти и узнать, но Гарри жестом показал, что все нормально, а мысленно пообещал рассказать все дома. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы успокоить подругу и продолжить наслаждаться вечером. Домой возвращаться пока не хотелось, поэтому у Гарри возникла одна идея.

\- Может, пойдем куда-нибудь перекусим? – спросил он всех, хоть и знал, что его вопрос актуален только для них с Герми, но стоило проявить элементарную вежливость.

\- Если вы с Миной не против итальянской кухни, то совсем рядом есть уютный домашний ресторан, - предложил Джаспер, обнимая Элис за талию, - мы в любом случае не сможем к вам присоединиться из-за особой диеты разработанной нашим отцом.

\- Конечно, мы не против! – чуть ли не хором ответили Гарри и Гермиона, чем наверняка позабавили остальных.

Вампиры уже сели в машину, когда Гарри дотронулся до руки Гермионы, прося ее задержаться и когда она встала рядом с ним почти вплотную, активировал вокруг них щит. Гарри был растерян и хотелось обсудить свое состояние с названной сестрой, но не хотелось делать это мысленно. Сейчас Гарри было важно услышать голос Герми, почувствовать ее тонкие холодные пальчики на своих ладонях и знать, что он не совершает ошибки. Еще с минуту он стоял, не говоря ни слова и не двигаясь, неосознанно поглаживая руки подруги и не отвлекаясь на весь остальной мир, пока не решился заговорить.

\- Герми, что со мной происходит, я совсем себя не понимаю, - Гарри поднял на нее свои невероятные глаза, которые были полны паники и чего-то еще, похожего на надежду.

\- Кажется, ты начинаешь влюбляться в одного симпатичного вампира, - Гермиона старалась, чтобы ее голос звучал успокаивающе и немного игриво, но Гарри все равно уловил озабоченность подруги. – Это не страшно, Гарри!

\- Это просто невозможно. Мы не сможем быть вместе, это почти нарушение закона. Несмотря на всю свою удачливость, я смертен, а он совсем не знает о магическом мире.

\- Гарри, что тебя беспокоит на самом деле?

Горько улыбнувшись, Гарри еще крепче сжал руки подруги. Он никогда не сомневался, что она видит его насквозь.

\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы все, что я чувствую сейчас, было лишь от того, что мы с Эдвардом предназначены друг другу. Я хочу, чтобы мои чувства были настоящими, так же как и его. Слишком долго я жил по чужому сценарию, но сейчас мне важно, чтобы меня просто искренне любили, понимаешь?

\- Гарри, я уверена, что так и будет, а если нет, то мы всегда будем друг у друга. Надеюсь, что хоть в моей любви ты не сомневаешься?

\- Никогда! – Гарри порывисто обнял Гермиону и постоял так несколько секунд под непонимающими взглядами Эдварда и других вампиров, которые снова не слышали ни слова из-за чар. – Может, поедешь со мной?

\- Только до ресторана.

Гарри вновь улыбнулся и деактивировал щит. Гермиона, садясь за ним на сидении и обнимая талию, с удовольствием отметила, что он выглядит уже не таким подавленным, как пару минут назад. Дав знак остальным, что можно ехать, они вслед за Калленами покинули парковку кинотеатра и направились в сторону выезда из города, чтобы через десять минут остановиться перед небольшой вывеской и таким же уютным рестораном.

Внутри было оживленно, почти все столики были заняты, но их компания все же привлекла внимание. Видимо это было неизбежно, так как Калленов замечали везде, где бы они не появились и нас вместе с ними. Вот только вниманием наслаждалась здесь только Элис, остальным оно было весьма неприятно. Но было в этом и кое-то хорошее, нашей компании быстро нашли неприметный столик, а резные перегородки отделяли нас от пристальных взглядов других посетителей, так что смогли вздохнуть свободнее, вот только Эдварду в любом случае было непросто. Призывные взгляды официантки, направленные на него, не оставляли сомнений о ее мыслях, заставляя парня морщиться, как только она отвернулась, чтобы принять заказ у Гарри с Гермионой.

Заказ принесли довольно быстро, впрочем, они с Герми ограничились пастой со сливочно-грибным соусом и легкими салатами. Хотелось утолить лишь первый голод, иначе дома Кричер будет очень недоволен, если они откажутся есть и даже оправдание, что они поели в ресторане не станет для них спасением от обиды домовика. Гарри успел уже достаточно выучить характер вредного слуги Блэков, чтобы не провоцировать его недовольство, как и Гермиона.

Официантка вновь попыталась привлечь внимание Эдварда, даже не обращая внимания на остальных, посчитав, почти безошибочно, что мы заняты. Гарри наблюдал за этими попытками обратить на себя внимание, не понимая, почему Эдвард просто не скажет ей, чтобы она перестала их беспокоить, пока его терпение окончательно не сдало и он не сделал этого сам. Возможно, он поступил немного несдержанно и резко, но и дальше наблюдать за этим «спектаклем» просто не мог. В душе сразу начинало царапаться неприятное чувство потери, когда он представлял, как к Эдварду начинают приставать незнакомые девушки или даже парни. Гарри вдруг осознал, что ему очень не хотелось бы, чтобы рядом с Эдвардом был кто-то другой, точнее, не он. 

От последней мысли Гарри застыл посреди разговора. Это стало для него откровением и сейчас он лучше понимал слова Джаспера о том, что один миг может поменять всю жизнь. Это было даже более удивительно, чем когда Хагрид сообщил ему, что он волшебник. Гермиона сразу почувствовала, что это не просто пауза, а случилось что-то действительно серьезное, но что могло случиться в обычном маггловском кафе, но, тем не менее, Гарри продолжал сидеть с крайне потерянным видом и потому она решилась подсмотреть его мысли.

«Гарри, что случилось?»

«Кажется, я только что осознал, что хочу быть с Эдвардом»

«Разве мы уже не говорили об этом недавно?»

«В тот момент у меня еще были сомнения, а сейчас я точно уверен»

«И что же заставило тебя принять решение, Гарри?»

«Ревность и нежелание видеть рядом с Эдвардом кого-то, кроме себя. Пусть для осознания и принятия настоящего чувства я еще не совсем готов, но первый шаг к этому уже сделан»

«Я очень рада за тебя и знай, я всегда рядом»

«Я знаю»

Гермиона послала мысленно улыбку и мягко покинула его сознание, а Гарри словно обвил теплый поток воздуха и также легко вынес в реальность, где за ним уже с беспокойством наблюдали вампиры.

\- Простите, - смущенная улыбка, - немного задумался. Ты о чем-то спрашивал, Джас?

\- Да. Наши родители очень хотели бы познакомиться с вами и приглашают завтра к нам на ужин. Понимаю, это немного странно, но у меня раньше не получалось заводить дружбу с кем-либо из школы, вот Эсми и интересно.

Теперь застыла еще и Гермиона, но по ее лицу было прекрасно видно, как ей интересно побывать в настоящем вампирском доме, впрочем, как и Гарри. Он даже близко не мог представить, на что это должно было быть похоже, только надеялся, что не увидит очередной особняк в стиле Блэков.

\- Конечно же, мы принимаем приглашение, - Гарри не без удовольствия отметил, как Джаспер более расслабленно откинулся на спинку мягкого диванчика после его согласия познакомиться с остальной его семьей. Гарри и сам был рад, что доставил другу такую маленькую радость.

\- Может, будут какие-нибудь пожелания в еде? – а вот это уже Элис не смогла сдержать своей организаторской натуры.

\- Нет, мы с Миной абсолютно всеядны, - синхронно усмехнувшись, мы так же дружно скривились, вспомнив на вкус самые мерзкие зелья, которые принимали за последние семь лет, а уж если вспомнить ингредиенты из которых их варят, то действительно получалось, что мы перепробовали немало первосортной гадости.

\- Тогда завтра в час Эдвард за вами заедет, боюсь, наш дом будет сложновато найти в первый раз.

\- А зачем так рано собираться на ужин? – не удержалась от вопроса Гермиона.

\- Гарри говорил, что ты очень любишь изучать что-то новое, а у нас дома имеется довольно приличная библиотека, которая придется по вкусу любому ищущему знания, как говорит наш отец. Уверен, что он не откажется провести небольшую экскурсию специально для тебя.

Гарри понял, что подруга стала потеряна для этого мира сразу после слов о библиотеке и догадывался, что будь ее воля, то она бы отправилась в гости к Калленам прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь десерта, а уж после слов об экскурсии, шансы вернуть Герми в реальность и вовсе стремились к нулю. Он уже представил себе завтрашний день и нескончаемый поток вопросов, что выльется на бедного главу семейства вампиров, так что ему даже стало жалко отца Джаспера.

\- Думаю, Джас, тебе стоит предупредить отца, что его завтра ждет очень сложный день. Столько вопросов он не услышит больше никогда в своей жизни.

\- Гарри! – возмущенно воскликнула подруга.

\- Я лишь честно предупреждаю! – поднял руки в защитном жесте Гарри. – Ты становишься немного безумной, когда видишь книги и признай, если бы ты могла, то уже бы приветствовала мистера и миссис Каллен, направляясь в их библиотеку.

Гермиона совершенно замечательно покраснела, прежде чем еле слышно пробурчать, что он слишком хорошо ее знает. Вампиры поначалу постарались скрыть улыбки, но этого не получалось сделать, особенно после того, как Элис возомнила на месте Герми плюшевого мишку, которого срочно нужно затискать. Так что окончание ужина понравилось Гарри намного больше, чем его начало. Он был среди друзей и семьи, все смеялись и он с предвкушением ожидал завтрашний день, кажется, он давно уже не был так счастлив.

Когда они уже вышли из ресторана и направились к месту, где они припарковались, Гермиона шепнула Гарри, что поедет с ним, только попрощается с Элис и Джаспером, что стояли у машины. Он посмотрел на Джаса и кивнул ему на прощание, а когда обернулся, чтобы пойти к своему мотоциклу, увидел рядом с ним Эдварда, что завороженно проводил пальцами по боку, как и сам Гарри временами.

\- Нравятся мотоциклы?

\- Да, точнее, я не знаю. Никогда на них не ездил. А тебе смотрю, нравятся, Гарри.

\- Думаю, что это очевидно, раз я его купил, Каллен.

\- Действительно, - усмехнулся Эдвард. – Ты опять назвал меня по фамилии.

\- Я же говорил, что ты еще не заслужил, чтобы я звал тебя по имени.

\- И когда это произойдет? – Эдварду было действительно интересно и, задавая вопросы, он пытался понять человека перед собой. Кто бы знал, что понять кого-то может быть так непросто.

\- Когда я смогу сказать, что ты за человек, Каллен.

Эдвард опешил, настолько точно этот ответ был отражением его собственных мыслей, что невольно закрадывалось подозрение, что его мысли как на ладони перед этими невероятными зелеными глазами. Необычное ощущение. 

\- Если хочешь, можем как-нибудь покататься вместе. Вдруг тебе настолько понравится, что ты решишь сменить свою блестящую серебристую машину, на что-то не менее примечательное.

\- Я бы с удовольствием покатался с тобой, Гарри.

\- Для тебя я все еще Генри, Каллен, - Гарри заметил, что Гермиона уже закончила прощаться и стремительно направлялась к ним, поэтому ему тоже стоило заканчивать. – До завтра!

\- До завтра, - сказал Эдвард, помогая Гермионе сесть позади парня, и когда они уже достаточно отъехали, тихо добавил, - Гарри.


	8. Выходные с Калленами. Часть 2.

Стоило Гарри и Гермионе вернуться домой, как их встретил недовольный Кричер, который одним лишь щелчком пальцев перенес их в небольшую столовую, где уже был готов великолепный ужин. На все возражения, что они уже поели и сейчас достаточно поздно для этого, домовик отвечал неиссякаемыми наставлениями о приличиях и правильном воспитании, накладывая на тарелки все новые аппетитные кусочки, и остановился только тогда, когда посчитал хозяев достаточно накормленными. К концу трапезы Гарри с Гермионой позабыли все свои возмущения от поведения домовика и только удивлялись, почему тот не проявлял таких кулинарных талантов, когда они жили на Гриммо.

Немного передохнув в гостиной и дождавшись пока вся еда уляжется, Гарри позвал Кричера для консультации по очень важному вопросу. Домовик появился незамедлительно, словно только и ждал, когда его позовут.

\- Кричер, думаю, ты уже знаешь, что завтра нас с Герми пригласили на ужин?

\- Хозяин Гарри говорит о семье вампиров, что живут неподалеку?

\- Да, о них. Мы подумали и решили, что не прилично идти в гости без подарка, но у нас совершенно нет идей, поэтому позвали тебя.

Домовик заметно приосанился от этих слов и продолжил уже более дружелюбным голосом. 

\- Кричер посоветовал бы подарить кровь дракона. Даже небольшого фиала хватит, чтобы избавить вампира от жажды на несколько месяцев. Кричер считает, что это самый подходящий подарок для друзей хозяина.

\- Но я говорил только Джасперу, что знаю об их природе. Не будет ли это слишком подозрительно, если я подарю им кровь?

\- Хозяин спрашивал Кричера, и Кричер ответил, дальше он не может решать.

\- Думаю, он прав, Гарри, мы ведь все равно собирались рассказать им о нас, а такой подарок очень поможет вампирам, постоянно контактирующим с людьми. Джасперу это нужнее всего.

Гарри задумался ненадолго и почувствовал себя полнейшей скотиной по отношению к своему другу. Действительно, такой подарок будет как нельзя, кстати, но он так не хотел пока раскрываться перед Эдвардом, побыть еще немного времени «просто Гарри», но от этого эгоистичного желания он почувствовал, как липкое отвращение к самому себе, зарождается внутри него.

\- Герми, мы можем найти способ подарить кровь, но при этом, не раскрывая пока наше происхождение?

\- Думаю, мы могли бы раскрыть лишь часть фактов или попросить Джаспера, чтобы он поговорил пока только с родителями и рассказать ту историю, что известна ему, но постараться скрыть это от Эдварда. Ты же ради этого спрашиваешь? Но я бы не хотела с этим затягивать, ведь доктор Каллен может и сам догадаться, а тогда об его догадке тут же узнает Эдвард и неизвестно чем все это закончится.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в сильно отросшие волосы. Несколько секунд он обдумывал, как им лучше поступить, но признавал, что Гермиона почти никогда не ошибается и наверняка уже не раз думала над этим и пришла к такому решению осознанно.

\- Ты как всегда права, Герми. Постараемся раскрыть наши карты насколько это возможно, не говоря всей правды, но кровь все-таки подарим.

\- Кричер, ты все слышал. Ты знаешь, где можно купить семь фиалов драконьей крови?

\- Кричер знает, хозяин.

\- Тогда отправляйся за ними и пусть они будут упакованы в шкатулку.

\- Кричер понял, хозяин. Все будет сделано.

Домовик исчез из комнаты с тихим хлопком и Гарри позволил себе немного расслабиться, устало откинувшись на спинку кресла. Гермиона рядом тоже выглядела немного уставшей и видимо самое лучшее решение сейчас, это пойти спать, но хотелось дождаться Кричера с заказом. Гарри не представлял, каким будет завтрашний день и не мог решить, что рассказать старшим Калленам, но надеялся, что все пройдет хорошо. Гарри так глубоко об этом задумался, что не заметил, как его сознание уплывает все дальше и дальше. Вернувшийся через несколько минут Кричер, обнаружил в гостиной спящих в креслах хозяев, так что, покачав головой и тихо бурча под нос о том, что никто не ценит старого Кричера, домовик перенес их в спальни, а сам направился в свою каморку возле кухни. На столике в гостиной осталась стоять небольшая богато украшенная шкатулка с семью хрустальными фиалами, наполненных драконьей кровью.

Утро в доме магов, скрытого посреди вечнозеленых сосен, началось позднее обычного, но зато Гарри с Гермионой успели хорошо выспаться и просто морально отдохнуть. Сегодняшний день представлялся им не легче, чем вчерашний, а у них так и не было плана, что делать. Хотя, если вспоминать все их прошедшие приключения за последние годы, то отсутствие плана было не так страшно, как его наличие, так как их планы очень редко сбывались как надо и вся надежда оставалась на везение, интуицию и импровизацию.

Кричер вновь приготовил изумительный завтрак и на этот раз без овсянки, за что Гарри был ему отдельно благодарен. Вообще, проснувшись сегодня в своей удобной постели, но совершенно не помня, как в ней оказался, Гарри был рад, что когда-то они смогли подружиться с этим вредным старым домовиком, который с каждым месяцем менялся все сильнее и открывался с неожиданных сторон. Он уже не фыркал презрительно в сторону Гермионы, как это было перед пятым курсом, поэтому Гарри даже стало казаться, что в некотором смысле, домовик даже уважает его подругу, которой тоже пришлось сильно измениться, чтобы понять некоторую неправильность собственных взглядов и перестать бороться за то, чтобы домовики получили свободу. Хотя с кем тут бороться? Они были единственными магами в городе, в этом уж они точно могли быть уверенными, а те, кто остались в Англии, теперь были для них совершенно не важны. А важней всего то, что Гермиона поняла, что у каждого человека есть собственное мнение и если пытаться изменить всех, то на себя не останется времени.

Гарри поднялся в свою комнату, думая, как повторяется вчерашний день. Он снова ждет приезда Эдварда, только на этот раз, чтобы отправиться к нему домой и познакомиться с родителями. Конечно, там помимо их двоих будет и вся остальная семья, а так же Гермиона, но после того, как Гарри осознал, что Эдвард ему не так уж и равнодушен, то этот день стал приобретать несколько другие краски и до ужаса смущать. 

Шелест гравийной дорожки раздался в тот момент, как Гарри дотронулся до ручки двери. Эдвард, что на этот раз был один, снова доказал свою совершенную пунктуальность и обаятельность, помогая Гермионе справиться со спуском по лестнице. Обратив на это внимание, Гарри осознал, что его подруга не только внутренне, но и внешне изменилась. С приезда в Форкс она стала чаще надевать платья и каблуки, хоть они и не очень подходили под характер этого простого и невзрачного городка, но подруге, безусловно, шли.

Гарри шел позади, держа в руках шкатулку так, словно не было в его жизни ничего более естественного, чем дарить малознакомым людям вещь, которую украшали искусно обработанные драгоценные камни, и место которой было в музее или частной коллекции, но никак не в простом коттедже посреди леса. Пару секунд Гарри искренне наслаждался шоком в глазах Эдварда, пока он с ним не справился, а про себя смеялся истеричным хохотом, так как эта милая шкатулка, была намного скромнее той, что вечером приволок Кричер. После долгих споров с домовиком сегодня утром, Гарри с Кричером сошлись на этом варианте, так как «дар Благороднейшего и Древнейшего дома Блэков не будет помещен во что-то менее достойное, иначе Кричер отказывался служить непонимающим этого хозяевам», и им с Гермионой просто пришлось смириться.

Эдвард прошел к машине и открыл перед Гермионой заднюю дверь, которой Гарри отдал свою драгоценную ношу, после чего быстро сел на пассажирское рядом с вампиром, хоть и не чувствовал себя комфортно в машине. Странно было не разговаривать, не считая взаимных приветствий, но видимо Эдвард тоже переживал, как пройдёт встреча в доме полном вампиров. Машина неспешно ехала по еле заметной лесной дороге, самому короткому пути до места назначения. Все же хорошо, что они жили относительно недалеко друг от друга, но конечно еще был вариант с выездом на более приличную асфальтированную дорогу, но так получалось, они делали совершенно ненужный крюк и теряли время, а Эдварду очень уж хотелось, чтобы Гарри оказался в их доме, как можно скорее. 

Не прошло и десяти минут, как серебристый вольво остановился возле величественного трёхэтажного особняка, поражающего своей красотой тех, кто впервые его видел. Гарри с Гермионой подумали, что он уж точно никоим образом не напоминает дом на Гриммо, да и другие здания, когда-либо виденные молодыми магами. Ни в одних, даже самых безумных фантазиях, Гарри не мог бы представить логово вампиров с таким обилием стекла, дерева и солнечного света, если бы солнце не появлялось в этих краях настолько редко.

Их уже ждали и встречали всей своей немаленькой семьей на крыльце дома из цельного светло-серого камня в просвете широкой двустворчатой стеклянной двери, и выглядело это довольно внушительно. В центре стоял глава семейства с супругой и по разным сторонам от них расположились Джаспер с Элис и Эммет с Розали, чем приятно порадовали Гарри. Молодой волшебник очень бы хотел наладить с ними отношения, ведь они были семьей Джаспера и Эдварда, и возможно, когда-нибудь станут и его семьей, о чем он мечтал с самого детства.

Гарри помог выйти из машины Гермионе и, забрав у нее шкатулку, направился к встречающим их вампирам. Задержав на секунду взгляд на каждом из вампиров, Гарри встал напротив Карлайла, ощущая за левым плечом поддержку Гермионы и уже хотел было произнести ритуальную фразу, заученную с Кричером, но что-то его остановило. Интуитивно он понял, что традиционным приветствием только усугубит ситуацию, вызовет лишние вопросы, на которые пока не хочет отвечать. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы поступить, как советовал домовик, Гарри почти вплотную приблизился к Карлайлу и Эсми, активировав щит на браслете, чтобы остальные не могли его услышать.

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Гарри, - вежливость никто не отменял. – У меня для вас подарок, только прошу, не открывайте его, пока мы с сестрой не уйдем. Там внутри письмо с пояснениями, но если возникнут вопросы, то Джаспер знает мою историю и сможет пояснить некоторые моменты, - Гарри вручил старшим Калленам шкатулку, а сам продолжил. – Если это возможно, когда узнаете, не говорите пока Эдварду. Думаю, будет лучше, если он узнает это от меня.

Каллены смогли только коротко кивнуть с удивлением смотря на молодого человека перед ними и наконец, понимая, что имели ввиду их дети, говоря о необычности новых жителей городка. От Гарри чувствовалась сила и она была не только в том, что сейчас Карлайл с Эсми не слышали ничего, что выходило за небольшой участок, центром которого являлся их гость, нет, от самого парня шли странные ощущения чего-то холодного и обреченного.

Получив ответ, хоть и в такой бессловесной форме, Гарри деактивировал щит и задал вопрос совершенно другим тоном, что можно было решить, что произошедшее несколько секунд назад им привиделось. 

\- Мистер Каллен, моя сестра много слышала о вашей библиотеке и очень бы хотела ее посетить, если это возможно.

\- Просто Карлайл, и конечно, я с удовольствием покажу вашей сестре, все, что ее заинтересует, - с легкой улыбкой, проговорил старший вампир, а Гермиона от его слов, чуть не подпрыгнула от восторга, но все же сдержалась. С большим трудом, как успел уловить Гарри в ее мыслях.

\- Тогда мальчики могут показать Гарри дом, - заговорила хозяйка невероятно мягким голосом, что маг даже заслушался, - а мы с девочками (под общее хмыканье этих самых девочек), займемся ужином.

\- Я бы хотел вам помочь, - вызвался Гарри, - экскурсию можно устроить и потом. Не волнуйтесь, я неплохо умею готовить.

\- Хорошо, Гарри,- Эсми немного нервничала, представляя его на кухне рядом с ножами и другими не менее опасными предметами, о которые можно порезаться и привести тихий вечер к катастрофе, но и категорично отказывать, было бы подозрительно. Вампирша перехватила взгляд своего старшего сына, в котором читалась такая же легкая паника и пообещала ему, что будет внимательно следить за его человеком, которого она готова была принять в свою семью хоть сейчас.

Гарри улыбнулся Гермионе и слегка подтолкнул, чтобы она следовала за Карлайлом. По взгляду сестры, он видел, что она тоже не слишком одобряет его затею, но Гарри чувствовал, что должен сделать это. Так получилось, что каждый пошел в свою сторону и только «мальчики» остались неприкаянно стоять перед домом. Джаспер был немного отрешенным, понимая уже, что друг что-то затеял и надо будет успеть его перехватить, чтобы узнать подробности. Эдвард был молчалив и взволнован, впрочем, как и всегда по большей части. Он явно переживал о Гарри и о том, что может с ним произойти, хотя тот и не давал никаких поводов для беспокойства. А вот Эммет, как всегда был чрезвычайно оживлен и не в последнюю очередь тем, что продумывал культурную программу для гостей. Он тоже чувствовал, что с Гарри и Миной не все так просто и собирался узнать, что именно.

Тем временем Гермиона с Карлайлом уже поднялись на второй этаж, где расположилась библиотека, резко отличавшаяся от всего остального дома темными деревянными панелями и массивными стеллажами, на которых расположились ряды книг, увидев которые, глаза девушки загорелись исследовательским азартным блеском. Конечно, здесь было не так много книг, как в том же Хогвартсе, но они были не менее древними и уникальными, при том, что были магловскими, но от этого не менее интересными. 

Здесь были книги по истории, медицине, различные атласы и справочники, религиозные трактаты и жизнеописания известных исторических личностей, художественная литература и все это были оригиналы, стоимость которых Гермиона не могла даже представить. От восхищения у нее буквально перехватило дыхание. Она была так счастлива, словно оказалась дома после долгого и тяжелого путешествия, хотя, если так подумать, так оно и было, только в данном случае, они с Гарри вернулись с войны. А побывать в хранилище таких уникальных знаний, ей не представлялось уже более полутора лет. От переполнявших ее чувств, Гермиона не сдержала слишком громкого в тишине библиотеки вздоха, под слишком внимательным взглядом вампира.

\- Вижу вам, и правда здесь нравится.

\- Вы даже не представляете насколько, мистер Каллен, - негромким шепотом проговорила Гермиона, все так же, не отрывая взгляда от книг.

\- Я могу оставить вас, если хотите что-нибудь почитать.

\- Это очень заманчивое предложение, но это неприлично приходить в гости, чтобы читать книги, - голос Гермионы звучал совсем неуверенно, словно она сама не верила в то, что говорила и Карлайл это прекрасно чувствовал.

\- Тогда давайте подумаем и посчитаем, до начала позднего обеда или лучше раннего ужина у нас не меньше часа, которые вы вполне можете провести здесь, читая все, что вашей душе угодно. Поверьте, никто не скажет вам ничего плохого в этом доме за тягу к знаниям, - Карлайл обворожительно улыбнулся, и Гермиона невольно повторила его улыбку, уже принимая свое поражение в этом споре. – Вот и хорошо.

\- Я могу взять любую книгу? Они выглядят довольно ценными.

\- Не волнуйтесь об этом. Их ценность лишь в связанных с ними воспоминаниях. Я и так помню каждое слово в этой комнате, а еще я уверен, что девушка, которая так боготворит книги, не сделает ничего, что сможет им навредить.

\- Спасибо за доверие, мистер Каллен, - Гермиона слегка покраснела от слов вампира, и это было никак не связано с его красотой.

\- И называйте меня просто Карлайл.

\- Хорошо, Карлайл.

Доктор еще не успел дойти до выхода из библиотеки, как до его слуха донесся шелест страниц первого выбранного фолианта, как он понял, по человеческой анатомии датированного серединой семнадцатого века. Немного необычный выбор хотя бы потому, что он был составлен на латыни, но похоже, девушка не испытывала трудностей с этим языком. Что ж, становится все интереснее и интереснее.

* * *

Оставив гостью в хранилище собранных им знаний, Карлайл уже собирался пойти поработать в кабинете, как услышал крик жены из кухни. Поставив шкатулку, которую все время держал в руках на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность, доктор побежал вниз, стараясь не двигаться слишком быстро, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Забежав в кухню, он неосознанно застыл, наблюдая за развивавшейся перед ним невероятной сценой.

В центре довольно большого, хоть и не используемого обычно помещения, возле кухонного острова стоял Гарри и зажимал полотенцем левую руку, по которой текла ярко-красная кровь. Карлайл уже хотел броситься к Гарри, чтобы защитить его от собственной семьи, но в этот же момент на невероятной скорости в кухню вбежал Джаспер и сделал то, чего от него никто не ожидал. Его самый проблемный и плохо контролирующий себя сын вместо того, чтобы напасть на человека, заслонял его от остальных вампиров и, кажется даже еле слышно рычал, оглядывая помещение. Карлайл тоже посмотрел по сторонам. Эсми с Элис стояли в самом дальнем от Гарри углу и ожидаемо не дышали, смотря на парня с шоком и страхом. Недалеко от них стояла Розали, возле ног которой рассыпались осколки от разбитой вазы. Выражения лица дочери Карлайл не видел, так как ее уже успокаивал в своих медвежьих объятиях Эммет. И последний, Эдвард, что появился вместе с Джаспером и теперь смотрел на Гарри с выражением страха и боли. Было видно, что он хотел подойти к нему поближе, но предупреждающий рык Джаспера в очередной раз останавливал его на месте.

Карлайл смотрел на это и не мог понять, что здесь не так. И тут до него дошло. Жажда! Никто из них не испытывал жажды, даже смотря на все еще текущую человеческую кровь. Это было странно и необъяснимо, особенно в отношении Джаспера, который не только не нападал, но и наоборот защищал своего друга. Сколько бы еще продолжалась эта немая сцена в исполнении вампиров, если бы тишину кухни не прервал возглас Гарри, никто не знал, но все настолько резко пришло в движение, что даже перед глазами замелькало.

Джаспер приобняв Гарри за плечи быстро направился к выходу из кухни, возле которого находился Карлайл, на ходу бросая, что ему нужна помощь и уже втроем они поднимались в кабинет врача, в котором помимо всего было оборудовано место для оказания медицинской помощи. Гарри же сильнее зажимал рану, но это особо не помогало и несколько капель уже сорвались на паркет, за что их гостю явно было стыдно и он постоянно за это извинялся. 

Гарри вообще вел себя странно в данной ситуации по мнению Карлайла. Он не морщился от боли, но по его лицу было понятно, что ранение ему неприятно. Также он не отказывался от помощи Карлайла, как врача, но в кабинете настоятельно просил позвать сестру и оставить их одних на пару минут, непонятно для чего, но, по словам парня для более эффективного лечения. Уже усадив Гарри на кушетку и принявшись обрабатывать довольно сильный, не пойми как полученный порез, Карлайл согласился на уговоры Гарри и послал Джаспера за Миной, но при условии, что он тоже останется. Гарри в принципе было все равно, что Карлайл узнает их тайны немного раньше и посмотрит на волшебное лечение, ведь он и так собирался многое рассказать в ближайшее время. 

Мина прибежала через минуту с выражением ужаса и возмущения в глазах и маленькой сумочкой в руках, которой до этого у нее, по мнению вампира точно не было. Несколько слов о том, какой ее брат идиот и снова ищет приключения на свою голову, вызвали у Карлайла легкую улыбку, а потом все его внимание заняла сумочка, в которую девушка засунула руку чуть ли не по локоть и вытащила маленький пузырек из темного стекла. Открутив крышку, к которой была приделана пипетка, девушка поднесла ее к ране и начала по капле наносить слегка красноватую жидкость от которой порез срастался буквально на глазах, не оставляя даже следа. 

Карлайл смотрел на это с невероятной серьезностью и очень хотел задать вопрос, догадываясь впрочем, какой может получить ответ, от этого не менее невероятный. Мина успела перехватить его взгляд буквально за секунду до того, как вопрос сорвался с его губ и вокруг них снова образовалась небольшая сфера внутрь которой не доносились посторонние звуки.

\- Вижу, вы уже догадались о том кто мы, - совсем не таким спокойным голосом начала их гостья, но ее перебил Гарри.

\- Не надо Гермиона. Мы сами подставились и в любом случае хотели рассказать, - девушка глубоко вдохнула и вновь посмотрела на Карлайла уже не таким холодным взглядом.

-Ты прав Гарри, не знаю, что на меня нашло, - немного виноватая улыбка брату и вновь переключение внимания на вампира. – Мы волшебники, мистер Каллен, но вы об этом и сами успешно догадались. Вы раньше уже встречали таких, как мы?

\- Не то, чтобы встречал, но много слышал от друзей. А вы очевидно знаете, кто я и моя семья.

\- Так получилось, что да. Уже давно, - девушка задумалась на несколько секунд. – Мы с Гарри сейчас в непростой ситуации…

\- Проще говоря, в бегах, - не удержался Гарри.

\- И не собирались заводить близких контактов, но получилось совсем не так, как мы планировали.

\- Недавно я рассказал Джасперу свою историю, и он посоветовал просветить и вас. Джас уверен, что мы с Эдвардом связаны вашими парными узами и уже практически одна семья, а вот я еще не так сильно в этом уверен.

\- Мы с женой тоже что-то такое заподозрили после того как Эдвард стал вести себя немного не так, как обычно и признаюсь, своим сегодняшним приглашением, хотели проверить наши догадки, но если и Джаспер это почувствовал, то вполне возможно так и есть.

\- И что нам теперь делать? – немного взволнованно спросил Гарри.

\- Ваша просьба все еще в силе, о том, чтобы не говорить Эдварду?

\- Если честно, то я не очень понимаю, что делать дальше и чего на самом деле хочу, - Гарри потер еле заметный шрам на лбу и немного нахмурился. – Понимаете в нашем мире, в смысле волшебном, я был довольно знаменит, но на самом деле всегда хотел быть просто Гарри, чему очень мешала вся эта популярность, не всегда, а точнее почти никогда, положительная. Только попав сюда и избавившись от всего этого внимания и давления, я почувствовал себя по–настоящему счастливым, а потом встретил Джаспера, который рассказал, что я снова не такой, как остальные. И с Эдвардом тоже все странно. Я раньше с таким не сталкивался и не знаю, что делать, просто хочу продлить это состояние немного дольше.

\- Я вас прекрасно понимаю в вашем желании сохранить свои секреты, но и вы поймите, что после сегодняшнего инцидента, никто из моей семьи не поверит, что вы Гарри обычный человек. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – задала вопрос Гермиона.

\- Только то, что Гарри истекал кровью в окружении семи вампиров и никто не попытался его убить, даже не почувствовали запаха. Обычно для вампиров человеческая кровь настолько притягательна, что сводит с ума с первой капли, а теперь сделайте вывод и поймете, насколько это нас всех шокировало. 

\- Получается, что мы должны признаться, чтобы всем было спокойней?

\- Мы будем хранить тайны друг друга.

Гарри с Гермионой задумались, ведя мысленный диалог. Оба признавали, что действительно подставились с этой небольшой проверкой намного серьезней, чем планировали. Изначально, Гарри должен был лишь слегка поранить палец и проверить реакцию на свою кровь, но все вышло из-под контроля, когда нож соскочил и порезал ладонь. Теперь нельзя было просто отмахнуться, что это была незначительная царапина и все с ним хорошо. Зачем решил провести такую проверку Гарри и сам не мог понять, но в голове настойчиво билась эта мысль все утро. Хотелось поверить, что Эдвард и остальные для него не опасны, вот и допроверялся, что теперь придется раскрыть свой секрет намного раньше.

\- Ладно, - тяжело вздохнув, Гарри поднялся с кушетки и, вытирая кровь с уже абсолютно здоровой ладони, направился к выходу из кабинета. – Чем раньше начнем, тем быстрее со всем этим покончим.

Гермиона кивнула, соглашаясь и тоже поднялась, деактивируя щит на браслете. Карлайл в этот же момент вновь услышал свою семью, что находилась в гостиной и о чем-то оживленно спорила. Больше всех выделялся испуганный голос Эдварда, который очень боялся за Гарри, что уже очень давно находился в кабинете и никак не ощущался, так же, как было, когда они только приехали. Конечно, Эдвард доверял отцу и не верил, что тот может причинить кому-либо вред, но всепоглощающий страх за своего возлюбленного, отключал у вампира все остальные чувства. Даже Джаспер не мог никак повлиять на брата, а еще он был единственным, кто сохранял абсолютное спокойствие.

\- Думаю, нам пора поспешить, пока Эдвард не прибежал сюда вас спасать, - добродушно сказал Карлайл, открывая дверь и направляясь к лестнице. Старший вампир уже успел удостовериться, что остальные его услышали и теперь ожидают их появления.

* * *

Гарри с Гермионой пропустили Карлайла вперед, прежде чем войти в гостиную самим. На пару секунд они сжали друг друга в крепких объятиях, обещая без слов быть рядом и только потом переступили порог большой светлой комнаты, настолько ослепительной, что почти затмевала присутствующих здесь вампиров. Волшебники подавили невольное желание зажмуриться и прошли к единственному незанятому диванчику почти в центре комнаты.

Напротив магов сидел Карлайл с женой на таком же диванчике, отделенным от них изысканным стеклянным столиком. Справа от Гарри расположился Джаспер, который посылал ему успокаивающие волны своей силы и чуть улыбался. Рядом с ним как всегда была его пара, но сейчас она казалась очень растерянной и словно старалась быть подальше от магов, как впрочем, и Эммет с Розали, которые сидели на самом отдаленном от Гарри с Гермионой расстоянии, что предоставляла комната и в глазах девушки виделся страх. А еще был Эдвард, и Гарри было сложно понять, что его больше настораживает в нем: желание, но словно невозможность быть ближе или выражение почти ощутимой боли в потемневших глазах.

Гарри медленно обвел всех взглядом, вновь ощущая себя неуверенно и не зная, как начать. Не хотелось вновь вспоминать кто он, свою историю и почему они с сестрой оказались в этом непримечательном городке, но Карлайл был прав, что им лучше держаться вместе и знать друг о друге хоть в общих чертах, чтобы случайно не выдать не тем людям. Особенно если когда-нибудь они станут одной большой, весьма колоритной, семьей. Гарри еще раз глубоко вдохнул и, ощущая поддержку Гермионы и Джаспера, наконец, уверенно посмотрел перед собой, мгновенно утратив всю нерешительность, словно он снова был в Запретном лесу и стоял напротив Воландеморта, ожидая смерти. Все находящиеся в комнате тоже ощутили эту перемену и были не менее удивлены, а Эдвард отметил, что глаза Гарри стали еще волшебнее, словно теперь они горели внутренним зеленым огнем.

\- Прошу прощения! Мы с сестрой должны были представиться сразу, но боялись быть непонятыми, - Гарри слегка улыбнулся. – Позвольте исправиться. Я Гарри Поттер, а мою сестру зовут Гермиона Грейнджер и мы – волшебники!

Пару минут стояла абсолютная тишина и Гарри уже стал думать, что совершил ошибку, назвавшись настоящим именем, но интуиция подсказывала, что так будет правильно. Да и Джаспер говорил, что раньше они о существовании волшебного мира не знали и соответственно не могли нигде услышать имя Гарри и о его «подвигах», поэтому не понимал, что подвергло бессмертных в такой шок. Ответ не заставил себя ждать.

\- Но волшебников не существует! – не выдержала красотка Розали, возмущенно смотря на Гарри.

\- Так же как и вампиров, но, тем не менее, я вижу перед собой семь бессмертных, - немного иронично сказал Гарри, ощущая некий не свойственный ему азарт и наблюдая за тем, как в красивых глазах отражается гнев и паника, быстро переключившиеся почему-то на Джаспера.

\- Это ты ему сказал!

\- Нет, не он. Мы о вас узнали, как только перебрались в этот город, а о вампирах как таковых знаем уже очень давно. 

\- Так, Розали успокойся, - вмешался Карлайл, - пусть Гарри закончит свой рассказ.

\- Ты ему веришь Карлайл?

\- Верю. Очень давно я слышал о волшебниках и пусть никогда не видел лично, но это не значит, что их не существует. Гарри с Гермионой не представляют для нас никакой опасности.

После его слов, атмосфера в комнате немного успокоилась и на молодых магов смотрели теперь менее враждебно и все больше с любопытством, особо отличались весельчак Эммет и неугомонная Элис, но сейчас Гарри, пожалуй, был даже этому рад. Своим оптимизмом они несколько уменьшили накал страстей и разрядили обстановку.

\- В общем, это все, что мы хотели вам сообщить. Просто мы с сестрой подумали, что так будет правильней, раскрыться перед вами, раз у нас оказалось преимущество. Все же никто из нас не хочет, чтобы обычные люди узнали о нашем существовании.

Гарри с Гермионой уже поднялись с дивана, чтобы покинуть немного ошарашенных вампиров, но тут он застыл, вспомнив о подарке и решил, что будет неплохо объяснить все самому, а не старательно написанным письмом. Призвав шкатулку акцио, он протянул ее Карлайлу и попросил открыть.

\- Подумал, что так будет легче объяснить, - говорил Гарри, пока Карлайл выставлял на столик семь одинаковых небольших флаконов из натурального хрусталя с бордовой жидкостью внутри. С каждой секундой глаза вампиров округлялись все сильнее и Гарри даже подумал, может ли вампир впасть в шок? Судя по их взглядам, они прекрасно поняли, что внутри кровь, только вот еще не знали, чья именно.

\- В этих флаконах добровольно отданная кровь дракона…

\- Круто! – вскричал Эммет и даже подошел поглядеть на них поближе, хотя с его сверхзрением это явно не требовалось.

\- Так вот, уверен, что у вас отличный самоконтроль от тяги к крови, но все же вы часто находитесь среди людей и может всякое случиться, поэтому мы с Герми посчитали, что такой подарок не будет лишним. 

\- Кровь любого магического существа невероятно насыщенна магией, а добровольно отданная повышает эту силу в разы, - взяла на себя объяснения Гермиона. – Три капли крови избавят от жажды на целый день. Одного такого флакончика хватит на два-три месяца. Они зачарованы, так что кровь не испортится за это время и не изменит своего вкуса.

Кажется, это добило вампиров окончательно и они все смотрели перед собой пустыми глазами, думая каждый о своем, но быстро опомнились и Джаспер сжал Гарри в благодарственных объятьях. Ему больше всех нужна была эта помощь. Эдвард тоже хотел поблагодарить Гарри, но так и не решился подойти. Он уже продумывал новые поводы для самобичевания, уверяя себя, что маг точно не станет связываться с вампиром.

\- Думаю нам с сестрой пора. Вам, наверное, стоит обдумать все, что вы сегодня узнали, но если решите, что общение с нами может быть для вас опасно, то мы не будем в обиде. Джаспер, - обернулся маг к своему другу, - можешь рассказать мою историю, если хочешь, только…

\- Я тебя понял, Гарри!

\- Спасибо, - Гарри улыбнулся немного печально и с тихим хлопком, они с Гермионой исчезли из гостиной Калленов, вновь повергнув вампиров в шок.

\- Скажу за всех, это было просто ОФИГЕННО! – счастью Эммета не было предела, вот только его девушка не разделяла его оптимизма, но в этот раз сочла нужным промолчать. Все остальные тоже были в смешанных чувствах, только Джаспер излучал оптимизм и радость, что с ним, кажется, было впервые.

\- Ну что, кто хочет услышать историю Гарри? – руки в ответ подняли все, даже Роуз и Джаспер принялся рассказывать о юном волшебнике, его непростой судьбе и верной подруге. Все слушали очень внимательно, понимая, что многие факты Джаспер утаивает или и сам не знает, проникаясь состраданием к молодому человеку, а Эдвард еще и жаждал мести за своего возлюбленного. После окончания рассказа, все быстро разошлись, не говоря ни слова, не забыв захватить маленький флакончик с кровью на столе и почти каждый из них радовался, что не может спать и видеть сны, иначе бы этой ночью к ним точно пришли кошмары.


	9. День рождения Гермионы

Следующие две недели до дня рождения Гермионы прошли для Гарри под знаком «странно». После того, как Джаспер рассказал семье то, что знает о Гарри, отношения вампиров к одному конкретному магу сильно изменились, к неудовольствию последнего. Гарри было одновременно страшно и смешно, отчего он постоянно терялся и не понимал, как правильно реагировать и только с Джаспером все оставалось по-прежнему спокойно, так что он сбегал к блондину каждый раз, когда внимание семьи вампиров превышало всякое терпение.

Эсми, у которой и так был неиссякаемый материнский инстинкт, приняла их с Гермионой в семью и окружила невероятной заботой, только не такой навязчивой, как у миссис Уизли и Гарри даже наслаждался этим вниманием. Миссис Каллен была невероятно доброй и сострадательной женщиной, терпеливой и очень умной, так что им с Гермионой, было интересно проводить в ее обществе почти каждый день. Иногда даже не хотелось возвращаться домой, так как они и так чувствовали себя дома. Кричер конечно за это на них злился, но быстро стал также часто бывать в доме Калленов, как и его молодые хозяева.

Карлайл тоже решил проявить к Гарри внимание, но чисто профессиональное. Вампиру было интересно исследовать его кровь и такие необычнее компоненты, как яд василиска и слезы феникса, а так же провести полное сканирование двух магов, чтобы, если понадобится, составить план лечения. Гарри с Гермионой на это не стали возражать, понимая, что некоторые приключения не прошли для них бесследно. Правда у Гарри было еще одно желание, которое он почему-то стыдился озвучить даже сестре, исправить зрение, но с этим можно пока и подождать.

Больше всех остальных Гарри опасался резко подобревшей к нему Розали, которая теперь часто старалась держаться рядом с магом, то помогая с домашними заданиями, то поправляя прическу, которая никогда не желала выглядеть прилично, то просто сидела, положив голову на его плечо от чего Гарри поначалу инстинктивно замирал, а через несколько дней привык. Смотрелось это очень забавно, так как рядом с высокой Розали, миниатюрный Гарри выглядел совсем уж ребенком, который боялся, что медведеподобный Эммет такому тесному общению со своей девушкой точно не обрадуется, но пока все было хорошо. Как Гарри потом объяснил Джаспер, Розали всегда мечтала о детях, но так как вампиры не могут их иметь, то девушка от этого очень страдала. Услышав историю Гарри, Розали настолько прониклась ей, что теперь считает мага кем-то вроде младшего брата и Эммет ее в этом поддерживает. И если Розали хочется о Гарри заботиться и защищать, то Эммет наоборот, продумывает, как бы вытащить его в горы и неплохо так повеселиться, но это конечно пока что секрет. 

Зато от внимания Элис Гарри был почти избавлен, чему совсем не расстроился. Только одного похода по магазинам в компании этой маленькой фурии хватило, чтобы избегать ее как адского пламени. Девушка не расстроилась и переключила все свое внимание на Гермиону, так что сестре тоже вскоре хотелось аппарировать туда, где ее никто не отыщет, особенно шустрая вампирша. Но успокаивало то, что вся остальная семья страдала от нее не меньше.

Единственный, кто не иначе, как по иронии судьбы проводил меньше всего времени с Гарри, так это Эдвард, который просто не мог протиснуться между своими родственниками, чтобы хотя бы просто поговорить с ним, не говоря уже о других знаках внимания. Даже Джаспер проводил с магом больше времени, чем нареченный возлюбленный. Сказать, что Эдварда это совсем не устраивало, было бы большим приуменьшением. Поэтому он изыскивал разные способы, чтобы быть поближе к Гарри и спустя несколько дней, нашел одно решение.

* * *

Гарри сразу же заметил изменения, что случились с вампирами, когда они стали принимать драконью кровь. В первую очередь изменились глаза, их цвет теперь стал больше похожим на расплавленную карамель, чем на жидкое золото и смотрелся естественней, хоть и по-прежнему завораживающе. Второе, вампиры стали вести себя спокойнее и менее заносчиво, иногда перекидываясь парой слов с Анжелой, которая подружилась с Гермионой и иногда сидела за их с Гарри столиком. Ну а в-третьих, Гарри посчитал неожиданное появление Эдварда в школе на новом серебристом мотоцикле. Он отличался от того на котором ездил маг и был скорее из спорт класса, но вампир смотрелся на нем весьма эффектно. Приунывшие было его поклонницы, вновь обратили свое внимание на самого недоступного парня школы, который в свою очередь не отрывал взгляда от Гарри.

Молодому магу это даже немного льстило, но больше было приятно, ведь внимание хоть и было пристальным, но совершенно не обременительным и искренним. Гарри видел, что действительно нравится Эдварду и сейчас ему было не важно, чем изначально вызвана привязанность, инстинктами или чем-то еще. С каждым днем он уверялся, что все это не просто прихоть, которая пройдет, стоит на горизонте показаться кому-то более привлекательному, а настоящее чувство и маг был уверен, что скоро оно станет взаимным. Уже сейчас, легкие ростки симпатии расцветали и укоренялись в его сердце, но пройдет еще некоторое время, прежде чем они превратятся в цветущие цветы. Оно и понятно, после предательства Уизли, Гарри стал с большей осторожностью допускать кого-то в свое сердце. И пусть Каллены совершенно не похожи на рыжую семейку предателей, некоторые раны не так просто излечить.

К выходным Гарри не выдержал и вместо компании Джаспера, сбежал к Эдварду к неимоверному удивлению последнего, и пригласил его на мотопрогулку, уверяя себя, что это никакое не свидание. Внутренний голос звучал при этом неубедительно и саркастичными нотами, навевал воспоминания об одном нелюдимом профессоре зельеварения. Сердце от вины уже не сжималось словно тисками, но все еще было больно после каждой неудачной попытки вызвать душу зельевара с помощью воскрешающего камня. В такие моменты, Гарри почему-то был рад, что Эдвард не может читать его мысли, в них было слишком много обреченности, а маг не собирался показывать кому-либо эту свою уязвимую сторону, даже Гермиона не знала всего.

Гарри с Эдвардом не сговаривались куда ехать, но никому из них точно не хотелось заезжать в город и попадаться на глаза слишком любопытных жителей, поэтому путь их лежал через лес к одному скальному обрыву, о который в шторм разбиваются могучие волны Тихого океана. Немаловажным достоинством этого места было то, что оно не находилось на территории квилетов, как тот же Ла-Пуш, в который Калленам путь был заказан.

Гарри не спеша следовал за Эдвардом по еле заметной дороге в самой чаще леса, которая иногда и вовсе прерывалась, сменяясь труднопроходимыми участками, и радовался, что в этой местности давно не было дождя, иначе бы сейчас они боролись еще и с грязью. За себя Гарри не волновался, его байк был защищен от всего, что можно было придумать и даже сейчас, он ехал словно по только что проложенному шоссе, а вот Эдварду приходилось сложнее и на самых непроходимых местах, он просто брал в охапку свой мотоцикл и через секунду был уже далеко впереди. Когда такие участки стали попадаться с пугающей периодичностью, Гарри впервые задался вопросом, а куда они собственно едут? У него даже не возникло мысли, что они могли заблудиться, уж точно не с вампиром в роли провожатого, да и Эдвард двигался очень целенаправленно и уверенно.

После еще одного практически непроходимого участка, где даже Гарри со всей его магией пришлось постараться, в вековых деревьях, наконец, показался просвет, что означало окончание их маршрута. Перед Гарри в один миг открылся потрясающий и невероятный вид, который мог соперничать, пожалуй, только с первым впечатлением от Хогвартса. Они с Эдвардом буквально стояли на краю земли, небольшой каменистой площадке отобранной у леса, а впереди простирался необъятный бушующий океан, и не было видно ему ни конца, ни края.

Гарри как завороженный смотрел на океан, который никогда раньше не видел, и у него от этого вида перехватывало дыхание. Он даже на время забыл, что рядом находится Эдвард и что возможно это не слишком вежливо, вот так отрываться от реальности, но сейчас он думал только о том, насколько он ничтожен по сравнению с бушующей стихией и все его проблемы тоже не идут ни в какое сравнение, а значит, хоть ненадолго, но он может расслабиться и просто наслаждаться течением своей странной жизни. Он может быть спокоен.

Восторженный, Гарри настолько резко повернулся к Эдварду, что вампир даже немного растерялся. Наблюдая за Гарри, он словно и сам погружался в это чувство невероятного умиротворяющего спокойствия и столь резкое движение слегка выбило его из колеи, но Эдвард не отказался бы повторить это снова, только бы снова увидеть этот не просто горящий, а полыхающий колдовским огнем взгляд. И самое главное в том, что маг счастливо улыбался, смотря только на вампира.

* * *

Эдвард, пожалуй, ни разу со дня начала своей новой жизни так не злился на свою, безусловно, горячо любимую семью, как в последнюю неделю. После того, как они узнали некоторое факты из жизни Гарри и прониклись к нему сочувствием и искренним участием, они словно задались целью занять собой все свободное время мага, даря ему поддержку и любовь, которых ему не доставало большую часть жизни. Но так же Эдвард не сомневался в том, что они почувствовали его собственное отношение к Гарри и пытались не оставлять их наедине. Объяснить природу таких подозрений к собственной семье Эдвард не мог, а от его дара они старательно закрывались бессмысленными и ничего не значащими мысленными образами.

Поэтому когда Гарри сам подошел к нему и предложил вместе куда-нибудь поехать, счастью Эдварда не было предела, отчего он слегка растерялся, но уже видел место, куда бы хотел отправиться вместе с самым важным для него человеком. Правда волновался, что добраться до него будет непросто из-за того, что мало кто из людей о нем вообще догадывался, и к его тайному убежищу не вела ни одна дорога, только еле заметные тропинки. Конечно, Эдвард мог предложить Гарри покатать его на спине, но сомневался, что маг согласится. Вампир уже успел заметить, как Гарри трепетно относится к своему мотоциклу и раз предложил именно поехать, то переубедить мага будет довольно сложно.

Оказалось, что сложность в перемещении возникла именно у Эдварда, который еще недостаточно освоился со своим новым приобретением, но даже в ином случае, это бы ему не помогло, так как местность местами была непролазная и приходилось прибегать к своей сути, чтобы преодолеть эти участки. А вот Гарри, казалось, их и вовсе не замечал и ехал так спокойно, словно был на асфальтированной дороге, так что Эдвард уже не сомневался, что мотоцикл как-то магически изменен.

Вообще думать о магии было дико. И не только потому, что она существовала в мире, но и потому, что были люди, которые могли ей управлять. Для Эдварда, выросшего в то время, когда еще могли обвинить кого-то в колдовстве и убить, когда нравы были порой достаточно безумны, волшебство представлялось чем-то очень опасным, несущим только смерть и разрушения, но смотря на Гарри, весь его мир рушился. Даже получив подтверждение того, что магия может быть опасна, а в магическом мире недавно прошла война, в которой его возлюбленный был непосредственным участником, Эдвард не стал воспринимать его хуже или, что главное, бояться.

Гарри не был беззаботным или веселым, что легко объяснялось пережитыми испытаниями, но при этом он старался находить удовольствие в простых радостях и не впадать в уныние. Конечно, у Гарри была сестра, которая помогала ему, но Эдвард по собственному опыту знал, что иногда полезней побыть одному. Эдвард не скрывал, что восхищается молодым магом, его силой воли и готовностью к испытаниям, но при этом, вампиру бы хотелось, чтобы этих испытаний в жизни его возлюбленного было как можно меньше. Сам же он сомневался, что достоин быть рядом с таким человеком, как Гарри. Собственное прошлое и совершенные ошибки давили на него каждый раз, когда он ловил на себе взгляд любимых изумрудов.

Когда среди деревьев, наконец, показался просвет, Эдвард непроизвольно улыбнулся, представив реакцию Гарри на раскинувшийся под ногами океан. Вампир опустил свою незначительную ношу на землю и остался в тени деревьев. Солнце, что не пробивалось сквозь тучи и кроны векового леса в городе, здесь светило достаточно ярко, чтобы показать истинное обличие вампира. И Эдвард опасался, что это может отпугнуть Гарри.

Сам же Гарри легко и непринужденно выехал из леса и ничто не говорило о том, что за спиной осталась почти непролазная чаща. Он затормозил с другой стороны небольшой каменной площадки, не заметив, стоящего в тени Эдварда и как завороженный направился к самому краю обрыва. Не дойдя до края пары шагов, маг застыл и уставился взглядом вдаль. По лицу его было видно, что мысли мага далеки от этих мест и времени.

Эдвард в очередной раз признал, что Гарри красив: средний рост и немного хрупкое телосложение, которое из-за пережитых в детстве переживаний вряд ли когда-нибудь станет другим, черные волосы и ослепительно-яркие зеленые глаза, но важнее внешности было то, что внутри. Он бы влюбился в него, даже если бы не был вампиром и сама его природа сначала не обратила внимания на Гарри, а потом уже он сам не рассмотрел в этом волшебнике свою судьбу. Гарри что-то сказал, выводя Эдварда из медитативного созерцания, но вампир успел расслышать что-то о метлах.   
\- Что ты сказал, Гарри? – решил переспросить Эдвард, раз уж маг сам заговорил.

\- Я бы не отказался сейчас полетать на метле, но это невозможно, - печально проговорил Гарри.

\- Почему? – спросил Эдвард, уже не удивляясь, что волшебники и правда, летают на метлах.

\- У Гермионы не было достаточно времени, чтобы собрать все наши вещи. Хорошо, что она смогла захватить самое необходимое и спасти нас. В очередной раз.

Эдвард почти ощутил его боль, представив, как тяжело было Гарри и как хорошо, что у него есть такая верная подруга, иначе они могли так и не встретиться. Эдвард не успел среагировать и уйти дальше в тень, когда Гарри резко развернулся. Пусть несколько минут назад в нем и говорила грусть, но сейчас, в этом самом завораживающем взгляде, теплилась радость и улыбка. Даже после того, как свет упал на вампира и Гарри увидел его сияющую кожу.

\- Ты сверкаешь!

\- Это кожа убийцы. Тебе не противно смотреть на это? – отворачиваясь, сказал Эдвард, желая уйти в тень.

\- Нет. Я еще никогда не видел такого, но это очень красиво, - Гарри подошел ближе и кажется даже хотел взять его за руку, но потом передумал. Правда Эдвард заметил это движение и ему было приятно, что Гарри начинает доверять ему. - Даже не знал, что вампиры могут сверкать.

\- Тебя правда это не пугает? – вновь задал вопрос Эдвард, подразумевая, однако нечто другое: «Не испугается ли Гарри быть рядом с ним?»

Эдвард не был уверен, но, кажется, маг услышал его незаданный вопрос, так как он надолго задумался, не так как в первый раз. Неужели его чувства настолько очевидны, что даже Гарри уже успел их разгадать или он тоже что-то испытывает к нему? Эдвард не мог на это даже надеяться.

\- Думаю, я смогу с этим жить, - задумчиво ответил Гарри, когда Эдвард уже подумал, что ответа на этот вопрос не дождется. После чего подошел ближе и, облокотившись о бок мотоцикла Эдварда, встал так близко, что даже вампиру было сложно различить эту грань. – Спасибо, что показал мне это место, Эдвард. Тут очень красиво.

После того, как Гарри впервые обратился к нему по имени, а не по привычному уже немного насмешливому то ли прозвищу, то ли действительно, уважая приличия, по фамилии, Эдвард мог бы внести этот день в один из самых счастливых. Пусть у него и не было тех отношений, что связывали его братьев и сестер, зато у него был Гарри и этот невероятный закат, что играл яркими красками на лице его возлюбленного, который сделал ему навстречу первый небольшой шажок. Этого момента действительно стоило ждать почти сотню лет, и даже больше. Теперь он был уверен в этом как никогда.

Так, сидя рядом и разговаривая на отвлеченные темы, что не касались ни вампиров, ни магии, они и не заметили, как солнце стало садиться за горизонт и небо окрасилось всеми цветами красного и оранжевого. От этого кожа Эдварда так же осветилась новым цветом и Гарри понравилось наблюдать переливы заката на красивом лице вампира. Гарри чувствовал странное спокойствие и умиротворение, находясь рядом с Эдвардом. Когда на улице совсем стемнело, Гарри подумал, что пора уже возвращаться домой. Но время, проведенное сегодня не прошло зря, Гарри отдохнул от немного изматывающей недели и смог немного больше узнать свою возможную половинку.

\- Думаю нам пора возвращаться, - немного неуверенно, словно на самом деле не хотел этого, произнес Гарри, но время и правда, было позднее. - Холодает, да и остальные могут уже волноваться, что нас так долго нет. Только не хочется вновь проходить весь этот путь, когда есть способ проще.

\- Ты говоришь о том, как когда вы исчезли из нашей гостиной без следа?

\- Да. Это называется трансгрессией, но мы поступим по-другому. Отойди немного.

Эдвард отошел на несколько шагов и стал внимательно наблюдать за Гарри и слушать его объяснения в процессе.

\- Так как в твоем мотоцикле нет магии, то его можно просто уменьшить, - на этом моменте он взмахнул палочкой, и Эдвард удивленно посмотрел на свой мотоцикл, который теперь напоминал игрушку, - не волнуйся, я верну ему прежний вид, как только окажемся дома. Можешь пока убрать его в карман. Кроме трансгрессии есть еще порт-ключи и обычно это самые разнообразные предметы. Научиться делать их не очень сложно, правда, довольно затратно магически.

Эдвард наблюдал, как Гарри садится на свой мотоцикл и приглашает его присоединиться. Вампир, конечно, был не против, но не совсем понял, что должно случиться дальше.

\- Ты, наверное, уже заметил, что байк зачарован. Когда я обещал Гермионе, что обеспечу свою безопасность на нем всеми возможными способами, я так же установил в него и подобный порт-ключ, к счастью, она захватила с собой большую часть библиотеки Блэков, а это те еще параноики. Так что садись и держись крепче, сейчас мы переместимся домой.

Эдвард, как и просили, сел позади Гарри и очень бы хотел обнять его за талию, чтобы «держаться крепче», но все же поборол себя и положил руки на плечи. Гарри как-то весело хмыкнул и произнес видимо пароль. В ту же секунду их бешено закружило, словно куда-то втягивая и после выкидывая из воронки. Эдвард сильнее вцепился в Гарри, уже подозревая какие синяки останутся от его пальцев на этой светлой коже. Неприятные ощущения отступили так же резко, как и начались, и вот Эдвард видит перед собой дом Гарри и с трудом расцепляет пальцы. 

Раньше Эдвард никогда не слышал, чтобы вампиры могли испытывать шок, но после такого перемещения, он не мог связно описать свое состояние. Это был необычный опыт и он бы вряд ли согласился испытать на себе эти ощущения еще раз. Вспомнив, наконец, что он здесь не один пережил эти неприятные секунды, Эдвард посмотрел на Гарри, ожидая увидеть, что с ним все в порядке и маг в очередной раз поразил его. Он был не только в порядке, но даже как-то веселей обычного.

\- Прости, забыл предупредить, что первый раз довольно неприятно проходит, - потирая явно пострадавшие плечи, немного виновато произнес Гарри.

\- Не то слово, - нервно усмехнулся Эдвард. - Это я должен извиняться, что так сильно вцепился в тебя. Разрешишь помочь тебе?

\- Кричер со всем быстро справится, так что ничего страшного. В жизни случалось и нечто похуже, чем пара синяков.

Но Эдварда такое объяснение мало успокоило, наоборот напомнило, что Гарри и так подвергался испытаниям большую часть жизни, а теперь еще и от него страдает, хотя вампир обещал сам себе беречь его. Что стоит его слово, если он не может его сдержать даже в такой простой ситуации, как перемещение с помощью магии. Вина за свою несдержанность грозила затопить его с головой и Гарри не нужно это видеть, поэтому быстро и даже как-то скомкано попрощавшись, Эдвард побежал к своему дому.

* * *

Вампиры как-то узнали о скором дне рождения Гермионы. Точнее узнала Элис, с которой гриффиндорка подружилась, а потом рассказала всем остальным и они решили устроить для волшебницы праздник. Гермионе же не хотелось большого праздника, но остановить Элис было невозможно. Удалось лишь уговорить ее на скромное торжество. Правда Гермиона с Гарри планировали перед этим посидеть в полюбившимся ресторанчике и повспоминать приятные моменты в его волшебной атмосфере, посвятить немного времени им двоим. 

Молодым магам повезло, что в этот день погода немного улучшилась и даже местами проявлялось солнце. Был выходной, так что они целый день могли быть предоставлены только себе. Каллены остались дома готовиться к вечеру и Кричера отправили к ним помогать с ужином, хотя все понимали, что есть будут лишь Гарри с Гермионой, но для вампиров это было прекрасной возможностью вспомнить каково это, праздновать день рождения с большим тортом в семейном кругу.

Гермиона сначала хотела позвать на прогулку по городу Джейкоба, которого они уже давно не видели после того как началась учеба в школе, но потом решила встретиться с ним позднее. Она понимала, что после целого дня пусть с еще и необращенным оборотнем, чувствительное обоняние вампиров не будет им благодарно. Так как они были лишь вдвоём, то проще всего было аппарировать в Сиэтл в один из неприметных переулков, которые они нашли летом, но для надежности все же наложили на себя маскирующие чары.

Первым пунктом в программе на сегодня стал кинотеатр. Гарри с Гермионой все еще привыкали к простым радостям после испытаний войны и походы в кино стали одной из их отдушин. И не важно, что в этот день шло, они шли на все, только если там не показывали войну. Сегодня им вновь улыбнулась удача, ведь показывали легкую романтичную комедию. Это было как нельзя лучше, чтобы задать настроение всему остальному дню. 

Спустя пару часов, когда они выходили из кинотеатра и улыбались, наступило время обеда. Можно было переместиться сразу к ресторану, но магам захотелось прогуляться и немного осмотреть город. По улицам ходило много самых разных людей, немного напоминая этим Косую аллею в день подготовки к школе. Гарри немного терялся, он так и не привык к большому количеству людей, даже несмотря на Хогвартс, но Гермиона поддерживала его за руку и отвлекала от всего остального мира. И никто из них не заметил, как из самой темной тени за ними наблюдала пара кроваво-красных глаз.

До места их назначения оставалось совсем немного, когда погода начала резко портиться и на небо уже набежали первые тучки. Теперь этот день стал напоминать собой типичную английскую погоду и друзья ностальгически вздохнули.

\- Знаешь, Гарри, несмотря на то, что я привыкла к такой погоде, мне она никогда не нравилась. Но иногда, в особые моменты, как например, сегодня, я даже ей рада.

\- Мне тоже порой не хватает дождя, но даже не знаю, как это жить в месте, где постоянно светит солнце.

\- Наверное, ужасно, - Гермиона весело рассмеялась и Гарри поддержал ее веселье, так что в ресторан они входили в приподнятом настроении, сразу направляясь к своему любимому столику.

\- Что же хочет отведать наша дорогая именинница? – в полушутливом тоне спросил Гарри, берясь за меню.

\- Давно хотела попробовать шоколадную пасту с апельсиновым соусом, - немного смущаясь, ответила Гермиона, - а потом большую порцию фруктового мороженого.

\- Отличный план. Не станешь возражать, если я тебя поддержу?

\- Конечно, нет, Гарри. Как я могу запретить тебе хоть что-то, особенно если в составе есть шоколад.

\- Похоже, мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем, Герми.

\- Да, Гарри, но иногда все равно недостаточно, - и они снова рассмеялись. Они придумали это, когда остались одни во время поисков крестражей и эти несколько слов поддерживали их тогда.

Им принесли заказ, и маги ненадолго оставили все разговоры на потом, наслаждаясь необычным для них блюдом и последующим десертом. Атмосфера за их столом царила очень уединённая и теплая, так что время пролетало незаметно. Пожалуй, это был самый лучший день рождения Гермионы. С того момента, как она попала в магический мир, у нее не получалось больше праздновать этот день с родителями и в первые пару лет было особенно одиноко. В новой, пусть и волшебной школе, повторилось тоже самое, что и в магловской. У девочки так и не появилось друзей, а потом, не хотелось говорить, так как она думала, что ее все равно никто не поздравит. 

А потом на третьем курсе Гарри случайно узнал об этом и подарил ей первый подарок в магическом мире, небольшой, но от этого не менее ценный. Браслет, состоящий из тонкой цепочки с маленькой подвеской выдры, ее любимого животного. Она была очень счастлива и когда училась на пятом курсе вызывать патронуса, вспоминала именно этот момент. Как жаль, что в истории с Уизли она не смогла его сохранить. Словно догадываясь, что больше всего ее беспокоит, сегодня утром Гарри подарил ей очень похожий браслет.

\- Это был замечательный праздник Гарри, но нас ждут дома.

\- И правда, столько времени прошло, а мы даже не заметили. Ну что, готова встретиться с семьей вампиров и насладиться их специальным сюрпризом?

\- Конечно, но я даже представить боюсь, что там придумала Элис. 

\- Я тоже, но если мы не придем, она будет преследовать нас вечно. 

Так, перешучиваясь, они вышли на улицу, где уже было довольно темно и свежо, после прошедшего дождя. Глубоко вдохнув, они уже хотели аппарировать к Калленам, как случилось непредвиденное.

В один миг, Гарри откинуло в сторону и с силой ударило в стену ближайшего дома. Все случилось настолько быстро, что он даже не заметил того, кто на них напал, но сейчас он больше всего волновался за Гермиону. От того места, где они стояли, не исходило ни звука. Гарри быстро поднялся, не обращая внимания на боль во всей левой половине тела, достал палочку и побежал на помощь сестре. То, что он увидел, неприятно кольнуло его в самое сердце. 

Гермиона лежала на земле, а над ней склонился незнакомый мужчина. Гарри даже не задумывался, кто это может быть, он просто действовал на приобретенных на войне инстинктах и отбросил незнакомца мощным ступефаем. Это дало Гарри немного времени, чтобы успеть добежать до Гермионы и подхватив ее на руки, аппарировать к Калленам.

* * *

О его появлении вампиры узнали сразу, по разлившемуся по дому запаху крови Гермионы. К вечеру эффект от крови дракона немного уменьшался и к вампиром возвращалась чувствительность к человеческой крови, но все же не настолько, чтобы потерять голову. Каллены не предполагали ничего плохого, но когда они услышали крик Гарри, что отчаянно звал Карлайла, все поняли, что случилась беда и через секунду уже были внизу.

Вид раненого Гарри, что держал на руках бессознательную Гермиону и зажимал кровоточащую рану на ее шее, заставил много чего повидавших вампиров настороженно замереть. Только доктор и Эдвард подбежали к магам и принялись укладывать их на диваны, чтобы позаботиться о ранах.

Гермиона выглядела очень плохо. От кровопотери она сильно побледнела, дыхание замедлилось и стало прерывистым. Карлайл волновался, что она не приходит в себя, но когда разглядел на шее характерный вампирский укус, даже порадовался этому, надеясь, что так Гермиона чувствует меньше боли. Вокруг раны во все стороны проступали синие вены, по которым без сомнения разливался губительный яд. 

\- Гермиону укусил вампир и яд распространяется слишком быстро, чтобы мы могли хоть как-то его остановить, - виновато сообщил Карлайл, лежащему рядом Гарри. - Боюсь, превращение уже началось.

Услышав это, Гарри не замечая собственных ранений и попытки Эдварда остановить его, присел на пол возле Гермионы и сжал её ладони в своих, как часто делал, когда подруге было грустно. Ее пальцы были даже холоднее, чем обычно и Гарри понимал, что это означает перерождение его подруги в вампира, практически смерть.

\- Почему она без сознания?

\- Возможно это даже лучше, что она не приходит в себя, иначе бы ей было намного больнее.

Гарри даже не хотел представлять насколько сильную боль сейчас испытывает его любимая подруга, которая выдерживала даже круциатус Беллатрисы, самой жестокой из Пожирателей смерти и невозможность облегчить ее страдания, убивала его.

\- И я не могу ей ничем помочь! - Гарри чувствовал себя таким виноватым, что не смог её защитить, но кое-что он может сделать сейчас. Позвав домовика, Гарри попросил его купить еще драконьей крови, ведь знал, что когда подруга проснется, то будет испытывать жуткую жажду. Кричер с неожиданной болью посмотрел на хозяйку и с тихим хлопком исчез.

\- Я могу отнести её в комнату наверху или лучше переместиться домой? – спросил Гарри у Карлайла.

\- Лучше пока побыть у нас. Так будет удобней объяснить ей её новое состояние, хотя не сомневаюсь, что она уже и сама многое узнала.

\- Гермиона скоро проснется?

\- Обычно трансформация занимает пару часов, так что нам стоит только немного подождать.

Гарри кивнул и, несмотря на возражения Эдварда, вновь подхватил Герми на руки и понес на второй этаж в гостевую комнату и остался сидеть там, рядом с постелью подруги. Он не сразу обратил внимание, что его раны почти не болят, хоть его и ударило в стену. Единственное о чем он сейчас волновался, так это Гермиона.

Время шло медленно из-за переживаний, но когда пару часов прошли, а подруга так и не пришла в себя, Гарри стал переживать сильнее. Все это время его никто не беспокоил, и Гарри был за это благодарен, когда прошло еще немного времени в дверь тактично постучали, это был Карлайл.

\- Я пришел узнать, как она.

\- Без изменений, но разве это возможно? Я даже чувствую ее слабый пульс и дыхание, но ведь так не должно быть.

\- Я тоже чувствую. Странно. Состояние Гермионы похоже на кому, хотя она уже должна была обратиться. Никогда такого не видел.

\- Может быть, кто-то другой знает, как объяснить её состояние? – с надеждой спросил Гарри. - У вас же много друзей.

\- Единственные, кто может что-то знать, это Вольтури, но с ними опасно связываться.

Гарри уже слышал об этой семье. Они были словно королями среди вампиров и следили за соблюдением законов их мира, чтобы обычные люди о них не узнали. Почти как волшебники со своим Статутом о секретности. О них Гарри рассказал Джаспер, когда вспоминал свои первые годы после обращения, во время гражданской войны. В его рассказах Вольтури представали жестокими, но справедливыми и только отчасти расчётливыми. Гарри проникся к ним уважением и если Вольтури знают, что с Гермионой и смогут помочь, то он не побоится обратиться к ним за помощью.


	10. Поиск решения

Утро для Гарри наступило как-то слишком уж незаметно. Он всю ночь просидел рядом с кроватью Гермионы и не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза, чтобы поспать. Состояние Гермионы было без изменений, она все так же не приходила в себя и не подавала признаков обращения, хотя укус на шее уже значительно затянулся. Смотря на Гермиону, что сейчас больше напоминала фарфоровую куклу, чем человека, Гарри все сильнее винил себя в случившемся. Не увидел вовремя, не успел оттолкнуть и принять удар на себя, не смог предотвратить того, что ее все же укусили, но за ночь в его голове созрел план и он собирался попросить Калленов о помощи.

Кричер не отходил от своих хозяев всю ночь, после того как вернулся с большим фиалом драконьей крови. Домовик волновался о здоровье молодой хозяйки, но больше переживал о состоянии Гарри, который отказывался поесть и отдохнуть, несмотря на все увещевания и уговоры Кричера. Домовик хотел помочь, но без прямого приказа не мог ничего сделать, поэтому только в отчаянии заламывал себе свои большие уши и ждал, когда про него вспомнят.

Периодически ночью Гарри слышал за дверью шаги, которые резко останавливались, но в комнату никто не входил. Конечно же, он знал, что вампиры никогда не спят и сейчас все о них переживают, но не мог заставить себя выйти к ним, боясь оставлять Гермиону одну. Он догадывался, что Эдвард всю ночь себе места не находил. Гарри помнил его взгляд, когда они аппарировали прошлым вечером, но сейчас у него просто не было моральных сил, чтобы успокаивать кого-то еще.

Как только первые лучи солнца осветили комнату, Гарри резко очнулся, словно нажали на кнопку включения у робота, и осмотрел себя. На руках и одежде была кровь Гермионы и грязь. Левую щеку тоже стянуло кровавой коркой и он вспомнил, что при ударе ее сильно оцарапало, как и всю половину тела. Гарри ожидал почувствовать боль, но были лишь незначительные неприятные ощущения и уже подживающие синяки, которые ввели его в состояние ступора. 

Гарри совершенно не понимал, что же с ним происходило. Может его тоже вчера задело клыками вампира, а он и не заметил? Как по-другому объяснить столь быстрое излечение он не знал. Но точно стоит привести себя в порядок, прежде чем спускаться вниз. Гарри больше не мог позволить себе медлить, он и так уже потерял много времени, обвиняя себя в случившемся. Теперь надо постараться найти настоящего виновного и привести Гермиону в чувство.

\- Кричер, - позвал Гарри прятавшегося за кроватью домовика, который тут же появился перед хозяином, - можешь принести мне чистую одежду и что-нибудь поесть?

Домовик кивнул и уже через минуту явился со всем необходимым. Гарри для начала очистил себя очищающими чарами, хотя это и было немного неприятно, но в душ можно сходить и после завтрака и набравшись немного сил. Тоскующий и переживающий Кричер превзошел сам себя и принес столько еды, что хватило бы наверно накормить семью из нескольких человек, чем его одного, но сейчас Гарри был даже этому рад и чувствовал в себе силы съесть как минимум половину того, что выставил перед ним домовик. В этом тоже была странность сегодняшнего утра, но Гарри решил поразмышлять об этом позже.

Позавтракав и почувствовав, наконец, что может без труда добраться до ванной, Гарри поспешил осуществить задуманное, все же не хотелось вновь представать перед вампирами в неподобающем облике, хоть и знал, что его за это точно никто не осудит. Горячая вода очень расслабляла и дарила успокоение после бессонной ночи, но Гарри прервал водные процедуры, как только начал чувствовать, что еще немного и заснет прямо так, в душе.

Переодевшись во все чистое и попытавшись хоть немного пригладить слегка влажные волосы, Гарри спустился вниз, сразу привлекая внимание всех находящихся в комнате. Все Каллены, как он успел заметить были встревожены и заметно переживали, но не спешили задавать вопросы. Гарри, поздоровавшись, сел напротив Карлайла, как главы этой семьи и поднял на него тяжелый и решительный взгляд. Все сразу же поняли, что волшебник настроен очень серьезно.

\- Карлайл, вы вчера говорили, что Вольтури могут знать, как помочь Гермионе. У вас есть возможность с ними связаться и договориться о встрече?

Все вампиры застыли в молчании, но Эдвард не выдержал, как и предполагал Гарри. 

\- Ты не поедешь к Вольтури, - возмущенно воскликнул Эдвард и тут же пожалел об этом, когда Гарри повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Если они единственные, кто может помочь Гермионе, я поеду к ним и буду умолять о помощи, сделаю все, что угодно, но не оставлю сестру в таком состоянии, - почти шипел от гнева обычно спокойный Гарри. – Я бы так поступил, даже если бы помощь требовалась от Волдеморта, а не от клана вампиров. Я поеду в любом случае и не позволю больше никому мне указывать, что делать. Вам решать, поможете вы мне связаться с ними или я все сделаю своими силами.

Когда Гарри закончил, в комнате повисла напряженность. Все видели, какой адский огонь горел в глазах Гарри, когда он говорил и все чувствовали, что это не просто слова в порыве гнева, а обещание.

\- Прости Эдварда, Гарри, - попытался разрядить ситуацию Карлайл, примирительно подняв руки, - мы все переживаем за тебя. Вольтури ревностно хранят тайны нашего мира и если Гермиону они могут принять, то для тебя вероятность вернуться живым гораздо меньше. Вдруг они захотят обратить тебя…

\- Я уже сказал, что готов на все, - Гарри потер лоб, на котором был еле заметен старый шрам. – Я уже однажды умер ради блага магического мира, который меня предал. Умереть ради Гермионы для меня будет большей радостью.

Внутри Эдварда что-то резко оборвалось от упоминания Гарри смерти и ощущение усилилось, когда он сказал, что готов пожертвовать собой снова. Эдварду стало страшно, он вдруг отчетливо понял, что может в скором времени потерять свою половинку, если ничего не сделает. Вот только стоит ему только вмешаться, как Гарри все равно уйдет и больше не вернется. Несмотря на то, что их отношения в последнюю неделю стали налаживаться и появилось небольшое взаимопонимание, Эдвард понимал, что они еще недостаточно близки, чтобы Гарри променял на него всех остальных. Эдвард совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Почти при любом варианте он терял Гарри навсегда.

\- Если ты так в этом уверен Гарри, то я сейчас же отправлю им письмо, - сказал Карлайл и удалился в свой кабинет. Гарри тоже поднялся и ушел в комнату к Гермионе, ни с кем не прощаясь. Ему тоже предстояло написать несколько писем.

* * *

Гарри поднялся наверх и попросил Кричера принести пергамент и чернила, он собирался писать гоблинам и все должно было быть предельно официально. После ожесточенной отповеди Эдварда, Гарри уже понемногу успокаивался, но понимал, что вряд ли на этом все закончится. Вампир переживал за него и возможно любил, поэтому наверняка еще не раз попытается его отговорить/спасти, но Гарри не отступится от своей идеи. Гермиона пока для него была важней всего на свете и если Эдвард этого не понимает, то ему придется оборвать с ним все связи.

Кричер принес все требуемое и Гарри поблагодарил его, извиняясь, что с утра был невнимателен. Домовик на это лишь хмыкнул, он все еще не мог привыкнуть, что хозяин обращался с ним вежливо и благодарил за каждую мелочь, которая была его обязанностью и считал парня немного сумасшедшим, но естественно не говорил о своих подозрениях вслух.

Гарри разложил на столе листы из дорогого пергамента, а рядом пару из самого обычного и схватился за перо, от которого начал уже отвыкать. Прежде чем писать уважаемым гоблинам, так, чтобы они не проигнорировали его просьбу, следовало потренироваться в чистописании, что всегда давалось Гарри с трудом, но проклятые традиции требовали поступаться со своими недовольствами.

Прежде всего, Гарри размял пальцы, но все равно знал, что это мало ему поможет и взялся за перо какой-то хищной птицы. Первые строчки, как и ожидалось, выходили кривыми, словно их выводила курица лапой, но Гарри был упорен и концу второго пергамента стало выходить ровнее и тогда он с чистой совестью решил, что этого достаточно, чтобы не упасть в глазах гоблинов с первых минут.

Первое письмо было адресовано его поверенному здесь в Америке, хотя он и догадывался, что они все между собой связаны и оставшемуся в Англии Бахроку обязательно передадут о его просьбе. Думая, как же безопасно и главное быстро доставить Гермиону в Италию, если Вольтури согласятся его принять, ему в голову не пришло ничего другого, кроме как международный порт-ключ, но он все равно решил посоветоваться с гоблинами. Вдруг у них найдется другое решение для его проблемы.

Для начала, он поинтересовался делами, сразу же после весьма формального обращения, гоблину это должно было быть по нраву, как заверил его Кричер. Дальше он переходил к самой сути проблемы, рассказав о состоянии Гермионы и поинтересовавшись, может они встречались с подобными случаями. Не верил Гарри, что только Вольтури знают, как помочь его подруге. В заключении он спрашивал о том, как удобней добраться до Италии и смогут ли они в этом поспособствовать. Расписавшись обычной и магической подписью, чтобы у них не было никаких сомнений от кого пришло письмо, Гарри перечитал его еще раз и, оставшись довольным уже хотел браться за следующее, как его что-то остановило, и он отложил уже подготовленный пергамент.

Гарри хотел написать в местное Министерство примерно с той же просьбой о помощи в перемещении, что и гоблинам, но понял, что зеленошкурым банкирам он доверяет на порядок больше, чем людям. Так же он не знал, предъявят ли им какие-то претензии за случившееся. Конечно, они с Гермионой в данном случае были пострадавшей стороной, но мало ли как сложится. Гарри уже имел дела с нечистым на руку Министерством в родной стране, но там как говорилось и стены помогали. Он знал много мест, где можно было укрыться, а тут почти ничего и не видел за все время. Так что иметь дела с официальными властями он пока побоялся, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не придет ответ от гоблинов и от Вольтури.

Только Гарри не знал, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы доставить письмо и потом получить ответ. Вдруг у Гермионы не было столько времени? Вот если бы у него была сова, то был бы шанс, что она найдет адресата быстрее, чем магловская почта. И тут Гарри осенило, по-другому и не скажешь, что он может послать Кричера купить неприметную сову, а лучше ворона, чтобы ничего ему не напоминало о Хедвиг, и отправить его с письмом к Вольтури. Волшебная птица ведь сможет найти вампиров? Надо будет уточнить у домовика.

Кричер уверил, что ученая птица найдет любого адресата и сразу же был отправлен в магический квартал за вороном. Домовика не было почти полчаса и Гарри стал уже волноваться, но как только он увидел Кричера, держащего величественную птицу, то ненадолго просто завис, любуясь. Ворон был просто огромен и уже сейчас по размерам он чуть ли не превышал его белую сову, хотя Кричер сказал, что он молод и вырастет еще немного, так как магические виды крупнее даже обычных воронов, не говоря уже о совах. Так же Кричер рассказал, как привязать ворона к себе: дать укусить себя за палец до крови и прочитать короткую формулу заклинания, после чего дать имя и с этого момента птица будет слушаться только Хозяина.

Гарри несколько раз повторил про себя заклинание, чтобы ничего не перепутать, а потом стал раздумывать над именем для такой благородной птицы. Как назло в голову ничего не приходило, пока он не подумал о своём учителе зельеварения и решил назвать ворона Северус. Ворон, что все время не сводил с него взгляда, казалось, одобрил его выбор и Гарри приступил к ритуалу привязки, который завершился довольно удачно к радости всех участников. Теперь Гарри мог безбоязненно провести рукой по оперению своего фамильяра, удивляясь его гладкости и насыщенному черному цвету, прямо как мантии профессора, в честь которого его назвали.

Новоиспеченный Северус больше не стал терпеть и одним слитным движением оказался на плече Гарри и весь его вид говорил, что он этот пост покинет только по очень веской причине. Гарри не возражал, даже когда мощные когти впились в его плечо, он по неизвестной причине был очень рад присутствию ворона, которого хотелось постоянно рассматривать, так как он был по-королевски величественен.

Пора было узнать о письме для Вольтури и поручить Северусу его первое задание, Гарри лишь надеялся, что он на него не обидится за столь поспешное поручение. За те пару часов, что Гарри составлял письмо, в доме и в частности, гостиной Калленов ничего не изменилось. Вся семья вновь собралась вместе и о чем-то спорила. Гарри догадался, что разговор был о нем, так как все замолчали и удивленно посмотрели, когда он вошел в комнату. Причиной пристального взгляда стал Северус, который громко каркнул и раскинул свои немаленькие крылья, защищая хозяина. Гарри успокаивающе провел рукой по его лапе и, указав на Калленов, сказал «свои», после чего ворон, не сводя цепкого взгляда с вампиров, все же убрал крылья обратно.

\- Позвольте представить вам Северуса. С сегодняшнего дня он мой фамильяр и отчасти почтальон. Северус, познакомься с семьей Калленов, - представил их Гарри и очередное громкое «Кар» разнеслось по комнате. Посчитав, что знакомство прошло успешно, Гарри вновь, как и утром, обратился к Карлайлу, спрашивая, написал ли он письмо. В ответ, старший вампир передал ему конверт из плотной дорогой бумаги, адресованный Аро Вольтури, словно знал, что Гарри найдет иной способ доставить письмо, чем магловский.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Гарри и повернулся к своему ворону, прося его слезть, чтобы он мог закрепить письмо. К удивлению всех присутствующих в комнате, птица послушалась и горделиво открыла шею, на которой вампиры заметили небольшой продолговатый кристалл, висящий на кожаном ошейнике.

\- Ты так разговариваешь с ним, будто он все понимает, - восхитилась Элис.

\- Но это действительно так. Северус не просто ворон, а его магическая разновидность, а такие птицы обычно очень умные. Тем более мы с ним связаны и через некоторое время сможем даже общаться мысленно.

От слов Гарри в восхищении были уже все, но все же не забывали о делах. Вскоре перед вампирами предстало новое необычное явление, когда Гарри взял письмо и поднес его к кристаллу, конверт втянулся внутрь, а само вместилище сменило цвет с синего на алый. Увидев удивленные взгляды, Гарри пояснил, что в кулоне чары расширения и конфиденциальности, теперь достать письмо может только он или тот, кому оно предназначено, если просто поднести к кулону руку. Еще раз, погладив ворона по роскошному оперению, Гарри приказал ему доставить письмо и дождаться ответа. Маг лишь надеялся, что с этой гордой птицей ничего не случится и древние вампиры не навредят ему. Гарри уже успел привязаться к нему.

После того, как Северус улетел, Гарри вызвал Кричера и попросил доставить его письмо в местный филиал Гринготса. Домовик принял письмо и поклонившись, исчез. Разобравшись со срочными делами, Гарри немного расслабился, но теперь у него появились новые вопросы, на которые он бы хотел получить ответы.

\- Карлайл, можно ли как-нибудь узнать, кто напал на Гермиону?

\- Способов на самом деле не очень много, - вампир тяжело вздохнул, хотя ему и не требовалось дышать. - Это мог быть кочевник или новообращенный вампир. Если бы это был второй вариант, то мы бы уже знали об этом. Новообращенные, как правило, не могут достаточно контролировать свою жажду и жертв было бы намного больше. Остается вариант с кочевником, тем кто постоянно перемещается по разным местам, а не живет в одном месте, как мы. Таких вампиров довольно много и сложно сказать, кто это мог быть.

\- Может можно узнать это как-то по запаху яда, так сказать? Ее все же укусили, и реакция обращения явно началась, раз начали заживать повреждения.

\- Наш яд не имеет вкуса и запаха, по крайней мере, я о таком никогда не слышал и не чувствовал, - голос Карлайла звучал совсем глухо, явно всем показывая в каком он на самом деле отчаянии.

\- Понятно. Значит, ничего нельзя сделать.

\- Ты можешь описать, как выглядел нападавший? – как за последнюю соломинку попытался схватиться Карлайл, пока остальные задумчиво молчали.

\- Все произошло слишком быстро, но это точно был мужчина. Высокий, со светлыми волосами.

Карлайл вновь задумался, не уверенный в своих догадках, но все же решил, что Гарри может быть полезно это узнать.

\- У меня есть один друг, возможно подходящий под описание, но сразу скажу, что не уверен до конца. Его зовут Алистер, он из кочевников, но довольно изолированный от людей.

\- Он такой же, как и вы, вегетарианец?

\- Нет, но на людей он нападает крайне редко. Я повторю, что не уверен, что это может быть он, не видел его уже несколько лет, но он в основном живет в Англии, как своей родине и если он появился здесь, то возможно нападение на Гермиону не случайно.

\- То есть вы утверждаете, что если это ваш друг, то у него была причина сотворить это с моей сестрой. И что, мне его теперь нужно простить? – в голосе Гарри стали появляться истеричные нотки, он явно переставал себя контролировать и многие в комнате молча его поддерживали.

\- Если это правда он, Гарри, то я прошу его хотя бы выслушать, - попросил Карлайл и Гарри подумав, кивнул, соглашаясь. От каких-либо иных действий, Гарри отвлекло возвращение Кричера с письмом от гоблинов.

Как Гарри и подозревал, они связались с его поверенным в Англии и вместе составили варианты решения его проблемы. Первое: можно настроить порт-ключ прямо в Вольтерру, где правят Вольтури. У гоблинов имелись координаты, но это могло быть опасно для Гермионы, поэтому Гарри сразу отмел этот вариант. Второе: они могли переместиться в гоблинский банк и так же, как в случае перехода из английского филиала в американский, перейти в один из итальянский филиалов, который находится ближе всего к резиденции вампиров. Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что Вольтерра соседствует с небольшим магическим поселением, наподобие Хогсмида и там есть нужное ему отделение банка. Этот вариант показался Гарри наиболее приемлемым, и он поспешил договориться с гоблинами об этом, пообещав позднее сообщить точную дату своего прибытия. С Гринготсом разобрались, теперь осталось дождаться ответа от вампиров. Гарри нервничал, не зная, сколько еще времени продлится ожидание и как быстро Северус доберется до Италии.

* * * 

Ждать возвращения ворона оказалось совсем не так долго, как того ожидал Гарри. Уже к вечеру гордая птица вновь восседала на плече Гарри, напрашиваясь на ласку и подставляя висящий на шее кристалл, что сейчас был зеленого цвета. На самом деле Гарри так и не понял, как кристалл автоматически настраивается на цвет глаз получателя, если до этого ни разу с ним не контактировал, но это было словно показатель, кому предназначается письмо. Удивительная сила магии.

Все время после прошедшего разговора Гарри провел вместе с Джаспером, в котором всегда ощущал внутреннюю поддержку на любые свои авантюры, а еще ему не хотелось видеть Эдварда, который явно не оценил его идею отправиться к Королевскому Клану. И Гарри честно признавал, что его это не волнует, их отношения еще были не настолько понятны, чтобы он выбрал их, забыв о Гермионе. Эдвард волновался, что будет с Гарри, когда самому Гарри было на это все равно, что злило вампира неимоверно.

Гарри вытащил письмо, отмечая, что оно было написано на пергаменте, но подумав, решил, что вампиры, прожившие не одну сотню лет, вполне могут иметь свои особые привычки, которые проявляются вот в таких вот мелочах. Раскрыв письмо, Гарри стал читать, прям там, где стоял, когда прилетел Северус, на берегу небольшой речки, что протекала в отдалении от дома Калленов. Письмо было написано витиеватым почерком, навевая воспоминания о Дамблдоре или Малфоях, с их возвышенным над мирским стилем существования, но был довольно разборчивым, так что Гарри не пришлось долго ломать голову над каждой закорючкой.

Аро, как Глава и кому собственно было обращено письмо Гарри, отвечал, что знаком с такими случаями, но не может разглашать подробности в письме, и приглашал их с Гермионой к себе как можно скорее, на что собственно Гарри и надеялся. Так же Аро писал, что времени на все у них всего неделя и по истечению этого срока Гермиона либо выживет и обратится, либо окончательно погибнет. Так же в письме оказался номер телефона для связи, чтобы не гонять туда-сюда такую величественную птицу, да и вообще, они живут все в двадцать первом веке и кому как не им пользоваться всеми благами цивилизации. 

Гарри немного посмеялся над последней фразой, догадываясь, в чей огород, был этот камень и поспешил обратно в дом, чтобы обрадовать Калленов полученным ответом. Весть все снова восприняли по разному, но Гарри уже несло, да и время как, оказалось, действительно поджимало, а ведь уже прошли сутки из отмеренных семи и он понятия не имел, сколько понадобится времени на подготовку и выведение Гермионы из комы.

Найдя свой телефон и посчитав, что разница в часовых поясах не проблема и вообще вампиры не спят, набрал указанный номер и стал вслушиваться в долгие гудки. На третьем гудке, трубку все-таки сняли, и всем в комнате предстала возможность услышать лидера клана Вольтури – Аро.

\- Мистер Поттер, я полагаю? – протянул приятный и немного не от мира сего голос.

\- Да, - Гарри почувствовал, как у него слегка задрожали руки. От приятного голоса, тем не менее, веяло какой-то зловещностью. 

\- Я рад, что вы мне позвонили. Как я понял, вы хотите назначить со мной встречу. Когда вы планируете посетить Вольтерру?

\- Как только свяжусь с гоблинами и закажу переход в отделение банка в соседнем с Вольтеррой городе. Уверен, что к утру я буду там, - ответил Гарри как можно спокойней, но его так же не покидало чувство, что Аро над ним подшучивает. Хорошо это или плохо, он узнает только при личной встрече.

\- Замечательно! Я буду вас ждать и пошлю свое доверенное лицо встретить вас, - в трубке раздался короткий смешок. – Как только доберетесь, наберите этот номер и немного подождите. До скорой встречи, мистер Поттер, - сказал на прощание Аро и отключился.

Гарри смотрел на телефон в своей руке немного ошарашено. Ему раньше не приходилось общаться с такими необычными людьми, точнее не совсем людьми, но в чем-то его манера вести разговор, напоминала ему Луну, и Гарри не мог понять, как такое возможно. Как только Гарри немного пришел в себя после разговора с таким необычным вампиром, все вокруг него завертелось.

Кричер собирал вещи Гарри и Гермионы в небольшую, с чарами расширения, сумку, укладывая все самое необходимое и сверх того. Гарри же, с помощью все того же Кричера, связался с гоблинами, уведомляя, что прибудет к ним через час и получив подтверждение, что все будет готово, немного успокоился. Он прощался с вампирами, не зная через какое время, они снова увидятся, уделив особое внимание Эсми, к которой проникся искренней симпатией и Джасперу. К Эдварду он подходить не стал, все еще немного злясь его эгоистичности и просто кивнув ему, направился за Гермионой, которую вновь подхватил на руки. В банк их должен был перенести Кричер, а потом Гарри постарается вызвать его в Вольтерре, но если не получится, хотя домовик должен отзоваться на зов хозяина в любой точке мира, то Кричер будет ждать их возвращения дома и следить за коттеджем.

На исходе данного самому себе часа, Гарри спустился вниз, в многострадальную гостиную и, удерживая Гермиону на руках, оглядел всех прощающимся взглядом и как только он был готов дать сигнал Кричеру, перед ним возник крайне взволнованный Эдвард и обхватил его лицо своими совершенными холодными руками:

\- Возможно, это последний раз, когда я вижу тебя человеком, - и словно на что-то решившись, прошептал на грани слышимости, - прости меня…

Гарри даже не успел осознать, что происходит, как Эдвард его поцеловал, нежно, но при этом отчаянно. Он уже хотел было возмутиться неприемлемыми действиями вампира, как его закрутило в эльфийской аппарации и через несколько секунд, Гарри уже стоял в холле гоблинского банка перед своим поверенным.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы вовремя. Все уже готово для перехода в Лореццо.

И Гарри, все еще сильно ошарашенный, поспешил за гоблином к знакомой арке, крепче прижимая к себе Гермиону и чувствуя негласную поддержку Северуса. Он не будет думать об этом сейчас, но как только вернется, кое-кому не поздоровится за такое самоуправство.


	11. Вольтерра

Пребывая в не самых спокойных чувствах после поступка Эдварда, Гарри даже не заметил, как преодолел переход до Лореццо. Только когда перед ним появился незнакомый гоблин и повел в сторону выхода из банка, Гарри немного пришел в себя и смог, наконец, оглядеться. Отделение банка в Италии мало чем отличалось от уже привычных, словно гоблины их по одному шаблону делали, но тут было больше солнца и даже гоблины казались приветливее. Работник банка проводил Гарри до самых дверей и сразу же ушел не прощаясь, видя, что волшебник слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. Признаться честно, Гарри не ожидал от гоблинов такой деликатности.

Оказавшись посреди волшебной улицы, Гарри завороженно смотрел за творящимся на ней весельем, яркими костюмами и цветными лентами, украшавшими деревья и мелкие лавочки. В городе явно был какой-то праздник или просто люди радовались каждому дню, но среди всего этого магического веселья выделялась черная машина и высокий мужчина с бесстрастным и сверкающим лицом. Вампир совершенно не таился в толпе и Гарри не знал хорошо это или плохо. 

Вампир открыл заднюю дверь и Гарри постарался разместиться с Гермионой на сиденье как можно удобнее. Стоило ему это сделать, как машина плавно тронулась с места, постепенно набирая довольно приличную скорость. Гарри даже не задумался о том, что ему некомфортно было находиться в машине, переживания о Гермионе и азарт от скорости отвлекали от всего остального. Мимо пролетали живописные деревенские пейзажи с виноградниками и ярко светящимся солнцем, которого порой так не хватало в промозглой Англии и Форксе.

Гарри ожидал долгую поездку, но до Вольтерры они добрались минут за пятнадцать. Город, основанный кланом вампиров столетия назад, поражал своей средневековой красотой, чем-то напоминая Хогвартс, только масштабней с запутанным лабиринтом узких улочек и укромных уголков. Гарри здесь определенно нравилось, но жить постоянно в таком месте он бы не смог. С каждой минутой, что они приближались к резиденции вампиров, Гарри все больше нервничал, не зная чего ожидать от Аро. Он согласился помочь, но что он потребует взамен, неизвестно. Смерть или обращение Гарри не волновало, но вдруг вампир попросит что-то необычное, что он не сможет сделать.

Машина резко остановилась перед ратушей со старинными часами, которые привлекали внимание даже в этот напряженный момент. Гарри уже хотел подхватить Гермиону на руки, но их молчаливый водитель его опередил и оставалось лишь последовать за ним внутрь. Идя полутемными пустыми коридорами кто-то другой обязательно бы испугался, но только не Гарри, привыкший к таким прогулкам во время учебы в Хогвартсе.

Гарри провели в просторную комнату с широкой кроватью, на которую сразу же уложили Гермиону, и высокими креслами, которые были повернуты к узким, словно бойницы, окнам. Из одного из них тут же поднялся привлекательный мужчина с длинными черными волосами и ярко-алыми глазами, в котором Гарри без сомнений узнал Аро, главу клана Вольтури и помимо своей воли не смог сдержать мимолетную дрожь при взгляде этих глаз.

\- Мистер Поттер, рад, наконец, с вами познакомиться! – Аро широко улыбался, так что отчетливо выделялись среди белоснежных зубов чуть удлиненные клыки, но Гарри уже взял себя в руки и даже смог ответить на рукопожатие вампира.

\- Просто Гарри, - парень попытался вернуть свою руку, но Аро не выпускал ее, смотря на него во все глаза.

\- Любопытно, - произнес вампир задумчиво, а Гарри накрыло чувство дежавю, как от своего первого посещения лавки Оливандера.

\- Простите, но что любопытно?

\- Я не могу прочесть твои мысли. Такое случилось впервые, - Аро снова усмехнулся, но уже добрее. – Оставим пока это.

Аро стремительно отошел от Гарри и подошел к Гермионе, проводя над ней руками и словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Когда дошел до груди, он остановился на этом месте подольше, после чего обернулся к Гарри.

\- Вы сможете ей помочь? – не выдержал парень внутреннего беспокойства.

Аро задумался ненадолго, смотря, словно сквозь Гарри, нагнетая напряжение в комнате. Гарри наблюдал, как древний вампир прошел к креслам и сел в одно из них, кивая магу на другое.

\- Вы знаете Гарри, в чем различия обращения в вампира между магами и простыми людьми?

\- Нет, - не задумываясь ответил он. Даже если бы Гарри и знал, то наверняка его знания были ошибочными или неполными, так что лучше все услышать от авторитетного в этом вопросе вампира, чем полагаться на школьные лекции.

\- Так вот, с людьми все просто. Хватает укуса с небольшим количеством яда, иногда еще и кровь добавляют, но после нескольких часов адской боли появляется новый вампир. На самом деле сам процесс не очень то увлекательный, - не удержался вновь Аро от усмешки, но Гарри понимал, что за ней скрывается намного больше, чем вампир хочет показать. - К сожалению, с магами все проходит сложнее, так как яд борется с магией, которая защищает своего носителя на уровне инстинктов даже без участия самого мага, чтобы перестроить тело. Но у каждого магия разная и поэтому некоторым везет и личная магия легко принимает изменения и тогда все происходит как с обычным человеком, но чаще всего бывает наоборот и маг впадает в кому не выдерживая внутренней борьбы. В таком случае остается только два пути: либо, получается, как-то обуздать магию и проснуться вампиром либо смерть. Для благоприятного исхода требуется помощь со стороны другого мага, что будет подпитывать магией во время обращения, чтобы она не истощалась и в результате этого зараженный маг не погибал. Так уж получилось, что, несмотря на наличие в организме мага яда, без магии он погибает в любом случае. Магия должна принять яд добровольно, чтобы потом совместно сосуществовать.

В нашем случае у меня есть как хорошие, так и плохие новости. С одной стороны тело приняло яд и уже перестраивается под новую форму, с другой магия сильна и словно сомневается в окончательном решении. Нам стоит её подтолкнуть совместной работой. Мне придется её укусить, чтобы усилить яд уже находящийся в теле, а вы будете вливать свою магию, уговария сестру вернуться к жизни.

\- Это точно сможет ей помочь?

\- Других вариантов просто не существует, но риск есть всегда.

\- Что вы хотите за свою помощь, Аро?

Вампир широко улыбнулся, словно только и ждал этого вопроса.

\- Если все пройдет удачно, то я бы хотел видеть вас с сестрой среди членов моего клана.

\- Вы хотите и меня тоже обратить? - вампир кивнул. - Я согласен, но только после того, как с Гермионой все будет в порядке. 

\- Это разумно и справедливо, - с улыбкой ответил Аро.

\- Но что случится, если при обращении моя магия также взбунтуется? Кто сможет подпитать меня?

\- Учитывая то, что я о вас слышал, Гарри, я верю, что вас все это пройдет стороной, - вампир снова загадочно улыбнулся.

Гарри уже начали немного напрягать такие частые и порой загадочные улыбки вампира, но говорить об этом, он ему точно не станет, просто будет стараться не замечать. А еще Гарри подозревал, что Аро от него что-то скрывает и как только он захотел задать вопрос так сказать в лоб, в комнату вошла девушка, вставая рядом с Аро. Гарри сначала обратил внимание только на длинные белые волосы и только потом разглядел лицо молодой вампирши. 

\- Луна? – неверяще спросил Гарри.

\- Здравствуй, Гарри, - ответила девушка таким родным голосом и перевела на него свои фиалковые мечтательные глаза.

\- Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас ненадолго, - попрощался Аро, запечатлев на руке девушки невесомый поцелуй и тут же скрылся за закрывшейся дверью.

\- Почему ты здесь? Почему ты …

\- Вампир? Я все тебе расскажу, - Луна вдохнула, скорее по привычке, ведь в воздухе как таковом она не нуждалась и после нескольких минут молчания, продолжила. – Аро мой партнер.

Признаться честно, эта новость ошеломила Гарри не меньше, чем новое состояние подруги, но он был за нее рад в любом случае. Вспоминая рассказы Джаспера, Гарри был уверен, что Луна будет в безопасности и счастлива, а именно этого он и желал для своих друзей, но все же было интересно, как они встретились и узнали о своей связи. Этот вопрос он и задал Луне, на что подруга мечтательно улыбнулась, показывая небольшие клыки.

\- Мы с Аро познакомились давно, еще до Хогвартса и сразу поняли, что предназначены друг для друга. Это чувство ни с чем не перепутаешь, хоть и для каждого оно ощущается по-своему.

Гарри кивнул, принимая к сведению и прося продолжать.

\- Когда моя мама умерла, отец очень загрустил и тогда кто-то из друзей сказал ему, что лучше всего справиться с утратой вдали от родного дома, и мы отправились в путешествие. Сначала все шло без изменений, но скоро отец стал оживать и именно тогда, в одном из магических кварталов Италии я повстречала Аро. В тот момент я почувствовала, как моя душа стала цельной, а незнакомец - воплощением моей внутренней вселенной, важнее, чем все, что я знала и любила до этого момента. 

Аро настаивал, чтобы я осталась с ним, но меня ждал Хогвартс, в котором я так мечтала учиться и он отступил, но взял с нас обещание, что каждое лето я буду приезжать к нему. Я исполняла свое обещание каждое лето, кроме последнего, а как только получила от тебя то письмо, поняла, что больше не хочу оставаться в Англии и поэтому я здесь. А обращение… я с самой первой встречи знала, что это произойдет, так что никто меня не заставлял.

Гарри хватило совести немного смутиться от этих слов, ведь он уже успел много чего неприятного надумать, но в этом просто была его суть – опасаться худшего и Луна знала об этом так же, как и Гермиона. Кстати о ней.

\- Это благодаря тебе Аро согласился помочь Гермионе?

\- Не только. Ему нравятся таланты. 

Больше слов не требовалось. Гарри и так знал, что Аро старается укреплять клан всеми возможными способами за счет одаренных вампиров, и он питал такие же надежны в отношении Гермионы и его самого. В чем-то Гарри даже его понимал, он тоже хотел защитить свою семью от всех возможных опасностей и тревог. 

Сидеть в тишине с Луной не было чем-то неприятным, но сейчас Гарри хотелось узнать побольше о том, что будет с ними дальше, точнее, что станет с магией после того как они переродятся. Ведь Каллены, несмотря на свои таланты в новой жизни никогда не являлись магами и не могли рассказать Гарри об этом, но Луна совсем другое дело.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь меня спросить и ответ – все станет иначе. Никто не знает как, но магия не исчезает так легко, просто придется учиться пользоваться ей по-новому.

\- А что случилось с тобой? Как изменилась ты?

\- Мой кругозор расширился, - только и сказала она, и комната снова погрузилась в почти уютную тишину, пока не вернулся Аро и мы не подошли к Гермионе, все также лежащей на кровати, словно спящая принцесса. Пора было ее разбудить.

* * *

Аро, что так тактично дал нам время с Луной побыть вдвоем, вскоре вернулся и жестом подозвал Гарри к кровати Гермионы. Подруга выглядела неважно, еще больше осунулась и побледнела, словно вновь оказалась на третьем курсе и нещадно использовала маховик времени. Гарри было физически больно видеть ее такой.

\- Что мне нужно делать?

\- Возьми ее за руку и постарайся мысленно позвать. Попробуем сначала договориться с магией.

Гарри согласно кивнул и сделал так, как сказал Аро. Он чувствовал, что магия Гермионы узнает его, но также она боялась, боялась исчезнуть и потеряться. Гарри не мог объяснить, как он это понял. Происходящее казалось ему сумасшествием, но он не сомневался, что все это реально.

Спустя полчаса, когда пальцы уже стало немного покалывать от оттока магии, Гарри почувствовал это – равновесие. Магия Гермионы, наконец, перестала бороться, но и яд не спешил распространяться дальше. Казалось, что это видел и Аро и понимал, что его помощь все же понадобится. Проведя тонкими бледными пальцами по свободной руке Гермионы, очерчивая линии вен, Аро поднес запястье к губам и впился в него мгновенно отросшими клыками. Гарри от такого вида стало немного не по себе, но стоило Аро отпустить Гермиону, как она сразу очнулась.

Такого дикого и неистового крика Гарри не слышал уже несколько месяцев, с последнего посещения Малфой-мэнора, когда Гермиона также кричала от пыток Беллатрисы и металась в агонии. От страха Гарри впал в ступор и тогда на помощь пришла все также находящаяся в комнате Луна. Одним движением руки она наложила на Гермиону Силенцио и Петрификус, но вид этого безмолвного страдания выглядел еще страшнее, чем разрывающий душу крик.

Они все ждали, когда трансформация завершится и спустя пару часов, Гермиона уже не плакала от разрывающей боли, а внешний вид ее значительно изменился, особенно глаза. Темно-вишневые, как изысканное вино, почти такие же, как были у Волдеморта, но Гарри они совершенно не пугали. Поняв, что подругу мучает голод, Гарри подал заранее приготовленный флакон с драконьей кровью Гермионе, с которой спало парализующее заклятье, как только завершилось превращение. 

Она приняла флакон, разглядывая Гарри с узнаванием и парень смог выдохнуть свободней. Он боялся, что сестра его не узнает, как бывало со многими новообращенными вампирами. Аро тоже немного расслабился и уже приветливо улыбался новой родственнице. Луна была рядом с ним и тоже выглядела счастливой. Напряжение последних двух дней стремительно покидало Гарри и усталость брала свое, но пока что он продолжал ей сопротивляться.

Насытившись, Гермиона поочередно переводила взгляд с одного на другого, казалось, она совсем не удивилась, увидев Луну и ее изменившиеся глаза, пока не остановилась на Гарри.

\- Что произошло?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Отвечать на этот вопрос почему-то не хотелось, но Гермиона всегда была настойчивой, когда хотела что-либо знать, поэтому пришлось сдаться.

\- На тебя напал неизвестный вампир и заразил, а потом все пошло по не самому лучшему сценарию и ты впала в кому.

\- Но теперь ведь все хорошо, если не считать моего нового происхождения.

Гарри вздохнул еще раз, только теперь с облегчением. Гермиона приняла то, что теперь она вампир удивительно легко и Гарри просто не переставал порой удивляться ее силе и вере в лучшее.

\- Я сразу же аппарировал к Калленам, но они не знали, что делать и тогда я написал господину Аро, главе клана Вольтури, - на этих словах, глаза Гермионы ошарашено распахнулись и она повернулась к выше означенному вампиру, наверняка готовая задать ему тысячи вопросов, но Гарри не дал ей этого сделать, продолжив отвечать на первый вопрос. – Как ты уже поняла, мы в Вольтерре и теперь ты представительница клана. 

\- Приятно с вами познакомиться, мисс. Можете звать меня просто Аро, ведь мы почти одна семья, - улыбаясь во все тридцать два, произнес Аро, ненавязчиво беря руку Гермионы в свою и применяя собственную силу, считывая все ее мысли. Гермиона это почувствовала, но руку не убрала. Аро от этого стал светиться еще больше.

\- Невероятная храбрость. Это хорошо, - произнес он задумчиво и покинул нашу скромную компанию. Луна вернулась к своему креслу, и мы с Гермионой, наконец, дали волю обуревавшим нас чувствам.

Объятия хрупкой на вид девушки были настолько сильны, что на секунду Гарри почувствовал, как у него трещат ребра и руки тут же разжались, а сама Гермиона выглядела виноватой за то, что не смогла соразмерить новую силу.

\- Не переживай, еще научишься, - сказал Гарри теперь уже сам притягивая девушку ближе, ничуть не страшась ни ее силы, ни холода кожи, уже привычного по контактам с Джаспером.

\- Что дальше, Гарри? Не верю, что мне помогли просто так, ничего не попросив взамен.

\- Ты права. Я тоже согласился пройти обращение.

\- Это из-за Эдварда? – при имени потенциального возлюбленного, Гарри резко перекосило, и он прошипел почти на парселтанге, что не хочет говорить о нем. – Тогда из-за меня?

\- Я не мог тебя бросить в твоей бесконечно долгой жизни, сестренка. 

\- И когда? – не смогла договорить Гермиона слово «обращение».

\- Скоро. Может даже завтра.

Голос Гарри был абсолютно спокоен. Он не сомневался. И Гермиона тоже не должна сомневаться в нем. Так, обнявшись, они и заснули. Точнее спал только Гарри, наконец отпустивший себя, а Гермиона перебирала его волосы, стараясь соизмерять свою новую силу. Луна, попрощавшись, ушла на поиски Аро несколько часов назад и теперь никто не мешал Гермионе привыкать к своей новой реальности и предаваться мыслям о неизвестном вампире, что напал на нее в переулке. Она чувствовала, что это важно, но не могла ничего вспомнить. Человеческая память была слишком размытой, чтобы можно было что-либо разобрать.

* * *

Слова Гарри насчет завтра оказались пророческими, когда с утра пораньше перед ним предстал довольный Аро. Гарри от его улыбки хотелось уже прятаться, потому что видеть довольного вампира помимо Джаспера было немного странно и совсем немного жутко. Гермиона не отходила от него ни на шаг и с грустью провожала блинчики доставленные Гарри на завтрак кем-то из подручных Аро из ближайшего кафе. Она даже попыталась попробовать кусочек, но еда оказалась на вкус совершенно отвратительной и новоиспеченная вампирша поспешила скрыться в ванне. А Гарри все шутил, что это его последний нормальный завтрак и он рад, что готовил его не Кричер, иначе это была бы ненавистная овсянка и она испортила бы все настроение перед таким важным делом. Гермиона юмора не оценила и смотрела на названного брата укоряюще. К сожалению, ей оставалось только это, так как сережка Блэков из-за буйства магии при обращении рассыпалась пеплом и защита мыслей, так же, как и ментальная связь с Гарри пала.

Гарри только успел закончить с последним блинчиком, когда в комнату практически влетел неприлично довольный Аро в сопровождении чуть более мечтательной, чем обычно Луны. Гарри с Гермионой такое поведение насторожило с первых же секунд и как оказалось не зря.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы готовы?

Гарри хватило ума, чтобы не спросить, что Аро имеет в виду и так догадавшись об обращении. Предательская дрожь прошлась по телу, но Гарри быстро взял себя в руки и решительно кивнул. Правильней было бы ответить словами, но горло перехватило от неожиданного страха. Не смерти, в случае неудачи, а за Гермиону. Если она останется одна, то будет винить во всем случившемся себя, а учитывая то, что жизнь ее стала намного длиннее, то будет она это делать очень долго. Гарри посмотрел на сестру и переплел их пальцы прежде чем подняться и пойти за быстро удаляющимся Аро. Луна молчаливой тенью неслышно следовала за ними. Правда их путь закончился почти не начавшись, возле соседней комнаты, обстановкой напоминающую комнату Гермионы.

\- Я решил, что вам нужно немного личного пространства, мистер Поттер, так же как и вашей милейшей сестре. Прошу располагайтесь на кровати.

Гарри сделал, как ему сказали, постаравшись устроиться со всем возможным комфортом, но быстро плюнул на это и просто лег.

\- Замечательно, а теперь дайте мне вашу руку.

\- Разве принято кусать не в шею? – не смог справиться с нервозностью Гарри, а в такие моменты из его рта обычно вылетали не самые здравые мысли. – Простите.

\- Можно конечно и в шею, раз вы на этом настаиваете, но я предпочитаю руку, - усмехнулся на это Аро и Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки непроизвольно окрашиваются в красный.

Чтобы больше не сказать что-нибудь не то, Гарри сцепив зубы, протянул Аро правую руку и приготовился к немедленной боли, но вампир почему-то медлил.

\- Все еще ничего. Ни единой мысли. Удивительно.

А потом без предупреждения прокусил тонкую кожу запястья, оставляя на нем горящий огнем боли кровавый след и мир Гарри погрузился в агонию, во много раз страшнее Круцио.

Гарри кричал и метался в этом странном состоянии, не имеющим ничего общего со сном и забытьем. Сквозь боль и темноту он чувствовал и слышал все, что происходило в комнате. Переживания Гермионы, тихое пение Луны и словно застывшего, наблюдающего за всем Аро. Когда ему стало казаться, что он больше не выдержит, то его, словно затянуло в воронку из непроницаемо-черного тумана и выбросило в совершенно другом месте.

Гарри огляделся, не понимая, как это вообще возможно, что вокруг него возвышаются стены из черного мрамора, вместо пустоты сознания. Больше всего это перемещение напомнило ему встречу на призрачном вокзале после Авады Волдеморта. Неужели он снова умер? За переживаниями он не сразу заметил появившуюся из-за спины фигуру.

Тонкие, но сильные руки, обвившие его плечи, стали для Гарри полнейшей неожиданностью. Он бы и хотел повернуться, чтобы встретиться с неизвестным лицом к лицу, но понял, что не может пошевелить даже пальцем. Паника все сильнее захватывала его сознание, а потом возле правого уха раздался голос, тихий, даже может приятный, но леденящий все внутри.

\- Ты заставил себя ждать, Повелитель.

\- Кто вы? – из последних сил, что еще не были парализованы страхом, спросил Гарри.

\- Смерть!

В этот же момент Гарри почувствовал, как чужое присутствие за его спиной исчезло, но тут же появилось перед ним. Гарри во все глаза смотрел на красивую девушку перед ним, что представилась Смертью, и не верил, что все это не чья-то неудачная шутка, но учитывая место и обстоятельство того, как он сюда попал, все происходящее реально, как никогда.

Девушка усмехнулась, словно читала его мысли, но учитывая, что у Гарри с этим вообще были серьезные проблемы, то он уже даже не возражал, что кто-то шарится в его голове, забавно, что с вампирами это не срабатывало. Смерть повернулась, черные длинные волосы немного сместились и Гарри открылся вид на вторую половину лица привлекательной девушки, которая представляла собой голый череп с холодным синим глазом.

\- Ну что, правда я красотка? – со смешком спросила Смерть, впрочем, не требуя ответа на свой вопрос.

Гарри больше не поддерживаемый сильными руками упал на колени, активно размышляя о том, можно ли потерять сознание, находясь в подсознании. Ответа пока не находил, но всячески старался доказать на собственном примере, к неудовольствию девушки.

\- Вставай Повелитель, наше время ограниченно, а сделать нужно много.

И Гарри перебарывая подступившую слабость, встал и последовал за Смертью, не желая оставаться здесь одному.

Вспомнив, что Гриффиндор – это все же диагноз, а когда он сам долго не понимает, что вокруг происходит, то взрывается и плохо себя контролирует, Гарри не выдержал этого давящего молчания и все-таки решился задать самый волнующий его на данный момент вопрос.

\- Почему вы зовете меня Повелителем? И Повелителем чего?

\- Смерти, конечно же, - девушка усмехнулась, - а как еще мне называть единственного человека, что может приказывать мне.

\- Я? Могу приказывать вам? Но как это возможно? – голос Гарри уже срывался на крик, все это было слишком для него. Но Смерть даже не обратила внимания на его зарождающуюся истерику, продолжая идти вперед.

\- Слишком много вопросов, но я так уж и быть отвечу, а то видела, к чему это может привести. Еще разрушишь мой замок, и кто его чинить будет? – девушка перевела дыхание и продолжила, словно объясняла для маленького ребенка, но видимо Гарри и правда представлялся для нее не старше младенца. – Ты пока не совсем мой Повелитель, но силы, чтобы призвать меня были у тебя всегда, так сказать в крови. Чтобы стать Повелителем Смерти нужно умереть, что логично, но в определенный момент, после твоего совершеннолетия, а до этого момента я обязана была тебя хранить, что поверь, иногда было совсем непросто.

Гарри от этих просто сказанных слов о его смерти пробрало холодом, так сильно они напоминали слова Дамблдора, подсмотренные в омуте памяти. Снова его жизнь была расписана без его ведома и почти забытая злость на директора, вспыхнула с новой силой, только выбрав другого адресата.

\- Почему опять я? – все же упал на колени Гарри, зарывшись пальцами в волосы и закрыв глаза, словно это поможет ему спрятаться от той ситуации, в которой оказался.

\- Судьба у тебя такая, - без всякого сочувствия сказала Смерть. – Поднимайся, осталось совсем немного, и будем дома.

И Гарри в очередной раз решился тихо повиноваться и не спорить, а встать и идти вперед.

* * *

Замок Смерти величественно возвышался над каменистой равниной и Гарри уже ожидал, что внутри увидит мрак и разрушения, но никак не современную мебель ярких, но все равно отдающих мрачностью от общей атмосферы, цветов. От необычного помещения даже веяло своеобразным уютом, особенно если не рассматривать черепа на стенах. Смерть усадила его на фиолетовый диванчик, сама расположилась напротив, на ярко-желтой софе и внимательно смотрела на Гарри, кажется впервые с тех пор, как они встретились в этом странном мире. Видимо она нашла то, что искала в лице Гарри, так как перестала сверлить его таким пристальным взглядом и трудно было сказать по ее лицу, но кажется, Смерть была вполне довольна.

\- Вы обещали все рассказать, - вновь не выдержал Гарри натянутой тишины.

Смерть посмотрела на него так, словно забыла о его существовании и теперь удивлялась, как он сюда попал.

\- Тебе нравится быть живым?

\- Какое это имеет отношение к моему вопросу?

\- Самое прямое. Отвечай.

\- Думаю, что да, но я все равно не понимаю, - Гарри выглядел совсем несчастным.

\- Вот и мне нравится, вот только не могу себе этого позволить, - с грустью сказала Смерть. – Для этого и нужен Повелитель. Один раз в год он может призвать меня, чтобы кого-нибудь спасти или исполнить любое другое желание, а я получаю возможность побыть в мире живых так сказать во плоти. Все в плюсе, вот только не может быть двух представителей Смерти в мире одновременно, и пока я развлекаюсь там, твоя душа перенесется сюда.

\- Звучит не так уж и плохо, - с сомнением проговорил Гарри, пытаясь отыскать во всем этом подвох, как заядлый слизеринец, но пока не находил.

\- Вот только, чтобы это было возможно, нужно выполнить несколько условий и поздравляю, ты смог воплотить их все, - Смерть пару раз похлопала, словно поздравляя его, вот только никакой радости Гарри пока не чувствовал.

\- Я помню, вы говорили, что для этого надо умереть, - Смерть кивнула. – Тогда почему я не встретился с вами раньше, ведь я уже умирал и видел призрачный вокзал.

\- Потому что один неугомонный старикашка успел тебя перехватить и заставить вернуться, а это можно сказать аннулирует смерть. Зато сейчас твое сердце не бьется достаточно долго, чтобы не было пути назад.

\- Прямо сейчас меня обращают в вампира. Но как тогда я смогу быть Повелителем Смерти?

\- Идеальным и вечно живущим. Понимаешь, многие, кто пытался собрать все мои Дары и стать Повелителем, - последнее слово Смерть заключила в воздушные кавычки, - думали, что обретут тем самым бессмертие, но на самом деле получали лишь лишние двести-триста лет в зависимости от магической силы, а после Дары вновь возвращались в мир и все начиналось по новой. В конце концов, мне надоело постоянно приспосабливаться к новому человеку, вдруг возомнившему себя богом и я задумала план по которому, когда появится достойный претендент, то он не покинет меня так быстро.

\- Получается, все это было подстроено?

\- Скорее, это результат долгих мечтаний, которые уже и не надеялись исполниться и банальной удачи. А еще Аро молодец, сразу все про тебя понял и сделал все так, как я ему когда-то говорила.

От последней новости Гарри стало совсем нехорошо. Стоило бежать от интриг, чтобы снова попасть в самый водоворот событий, которые ты уже не можешь изменить. Гарри посмотрел на Смерть, но понял, что даже злиться на нее не может. Сложно злиться на того, кто просто хочет немного свободы в один день в году. У самого Гарри раньше и этого не было, поэтому он даже ее понимает. Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри постарался задвинуть все свои истеричные переживания куда подальше и вновь посмотрел Смерти прямо в глаза, уже не пугаясь их холодного блеска.

\- От меня требуется что-то еще? Чтобы вернуться обратно.

\- О, самая малость. Поцелуй меня!

Гарри громко рассмеялся, думая, что это самая не смешная шутка в его жизни. Сразу вспомнилась и плачущая Чжоу, которая рыдала при их первом поцелуе и неловкие попытки с Джинни, а еще совершенно неуместный от Эдварда и Гарри понимал, что в этом деле он совершенно ужасен. А теперь ему предстоит поцеловать саму Смерть! Что если ей не понравится и она оставит Гарри здесь навечно? Кажется Гарри вновь впадал в истерику. Нервы со всеми этими новостями совсем сдали. Только и получается, что глупо хихикать и представлять всякие ужасы.

Смерть, которая уже не лежала на диванчике, а стояла возле Гарри, внимательно наблюдала за своим Повелителем. Зрелище было довольно забавное и поэтому она не спешила прерывать немного нервного и неопытного подростка от его занятия. Она и не думала, что ее желание пошутить выльется в это. На самом деле поцелуя не требовалось, достаточно было поставить печать напротив сердца, чтобы она всегда могла чувствовать состояние своего Повелителя и как ни забавно звучит в случае чего предотвратить его смерть. Такие случаи уже бывали и потом приходилось очень долго ждать, когда вновь появится подходящий ребенок, а Смерть на все это время лишалась возможности оказываться в мире людей не только темной тенью, погружаясь в скуку и отчаяние собственного мира.

В этот раз ее ожидание было слишком долгим и если бы не редкие разговоры с представителями темных народов, то она бы уже с ума сошла от скуки, поэтому и вела себя немного чудаковато. Теперь с появлением нового Повелителя, она сможет хоть иногда разгонять свою тоску и как хорошо, что мальчик станет вампиром. Может быть, тогда он не умрет через пару-тройку сотен лет, как предыдущие. Надо будет отблагодарить Аро за такой подарок.

Тем временем Гарри немного успокоился, даже не подозревая, что все это условие с поцелуем было шуткой и решительно подошел к Смерти. Девушка была выше его на голову и Гарри представлял, как они сейчас смешно выглядят со стороны, но все же запрокинул голову для поцелуя, закрывая глаза. Смерть, что внутри разрывалась от смеха, все решила идти до конца, так сильно позабавил ее этот ребенок и признаться честно, она никогда раньше не целовала своих повелителей, может в этом и правда был какой-то особый смысл. Вот сейчас и проверим.

Смерть подошла к Гарри вплотную, про себя возмущаясь его низким ростом, мысленно делая себе заметку исправить это недоразумение, положила левую руку на его плечо, чуть сжав, чтобы не убежал в последний момент, а правую расположив напротив сердца, чувствуя дрожь молодого тела. Без предупреждения, Смерть послала импульс силы и в грудь Гарри ворвался холод разрывающей боли. От неожиданности он открыл рот, намереваясь закричать, но его крик перехватили такие же холодные губы, что на половине лица переходили в гладкий череп. Следовало бы испугаться, но боль была страшнее.

Все закончилось резко, словно его выдернули из холодного озера и он не мог отдышаться. Посмотрев на то место, где раньше была рука Смерти, Гарри обнаружил словно выжженный узор на левой стороне груди, который быстро чернел, становясь похожим на татуировку. Как только вся обожженная кожа стала черно-синей, Гарри вновь дернуло, как при аппарации и он очнулся на кровати в окружении Гермионы, Луны и Аро, который счастливо улыбался, кидая взгляды на рисунок на груди. Радовало, что боли больше не было, но Гарри чувствовал, как в его сердце навечно поселилась Смерть.

* * *

Ощущать изменившееся тело было странно и Гарри заново привыкал к себе. Его кожа стала гораздо бледнее, а главное тверже, напоминая камень и была так же холодна. Но Гарри это совсем не волновало. Когда он очнулся, то узнал, что был мертв почти три дня и только окутывающая его магия давала надежду на то, что он еще не покинул их окончательно. Друзья не отходили от него ни на шаг, не нуждаясь во сне и отдыхе, поэтому видели все происходившие с ним изменения. Гарри им даже сначала не поверил и только посмотрев в зеркало, сумел рассмотреть себя обновленного со всех сторон.

Он стал на полголовы выше, чем себя помнил, не то чтобы это внушительное изменение, но вспоминая поцелуй со Смертью, сейчас было бы гораздо удобнее это провернуть. Подумал и сам же мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, ведь пообещал никогда об этом не вспоминать, настолько сюрреалистичной была картина. Из-за изменившегося зрения, которое стало настолько острым и идеальным, что он мог видеть на несколько километров вперед, подмечая каждую мельчайшую деталь, надобность в очках пропала, и Гарри с удовольствием смотрел на свое лицо без этой части прошлой жизни. Легендарного шрама теперь тоже не было и только за эту возможность стоило становиться вампиром. Глаза к удивлению Гарри все еще оставались ярко-зелеными и никто не мог ответить на вопрос – почему? Последним небольшим бонусом к его новой внешности Гарри отнес волосы, что стали немного длиннее и лежали на плечах мягкими локонами, а не торчали во все стороны. Но больше всего в его новой внешности поражала татуировка у сердца, складывающаяся в небезызвестный рисунок Даров Смерти, обвитый острыми шипами.

Но Гарри помнил, что он не только получил в подарок улучшенную внешность и долгую жизнь, но и обязанности, которые не отменяли и всех остальных его дел, а точнее заботу о семье и друзьях, к которым он уже успел причислить Аро, пообщавшись с ним немного наедине и упомянув, что он знает о его проделанной работе, на что вампир совершенно не смутился, а даже еще больше возгордился удачным исполнением. Видя такое, Гарри и сам не мог не признать, что Аро довольно умен и удачлив, а еще, несмотря на все свое влияние и власть, он намного благороднее некоторых магов, которых он встречал в Британии, например, как Люциус Малфой.

Когда, по мнению друзей, Гарри более-менее оправился от своего обращения и стал достаточно спокойным, чтобы сначала выслушать, что ему говорят, а потом действовать, к нему подошла Луна и предупредив, что его ожидает кое-что интересное, повела темными коридорами на противоположную сторону резиденции, остановившись некоторое время спустя возле самой последней комнаты. Гарри не понимал, что они тут делают, но Луна лишь шепнула, что за этой дверью, он найдет ответ на один из самых его тревожащих вопросов. Гарри, опасаясь, что стоит ему открыть дверь и оттуда хлынет какая-нибудь дичь из Запретного леса, медлил, но доверие к Луне пересилило опасения и он с силой дернул дверь.

Опасался он зря. За таинственной дверью обнаружилась самая обычная комната, такая же, как у него самого и у Гермионы, с кроватью и небольшим уголком с креслами и столиком у камина, хотя зачем вампирам камин, Гарри до сих пор не понимал. Гарри непонимающе огляделся на Луну, что все еще оставалась в коридоре, словно спрашивая взглядом, зачем они здесь, а та в ответ только кивнула вперед и он прошел дальше, внимательней приглядываясь к теням. 

Кровать, поначалу казавшаяся пустой на самом деле такой не была. На ней лежал человек без движения и признаков жизни. Невероятно бледный и истощенный с длинными черными волосами, что закрывали его лицо. Мертвое сердце Гарри сжалось, стоило ему подойти ближе и убрать мешающие пряди с лица.

Болезненный отчаянный крик сам собой вырвался из его горла, ударяя по чувствительным барабанным перепонкам, но Гарри не мог остановить это рвавшееся на свободу чудовище собственного горя. На кровати перед ним лежал его бывший учитель – Северус Снейп, которого он успел похоронить и оплакать, но не отчаяться увидеть вновь, чтобы попросить прощения за все годы непонимания и ненависти.

Из горла уже стали вырываться неясные хрипы невыплаканных слез, а в голове билось только одно желание, чтобы он жил, даже если будет ненавидеть его, презирать и оттачивать на нем все свои худшие качества, но главное, чтобы не лежал здесь недвижимый с восковым лицом, словно сломанная кукла. Он был достоин того, чтобы жить и наслаждаться победой, для которой сделал очень много и не меньше для самого Гарри. Он и правда, получил ответ на свой главный вопрос за последние месяцы, когда безрезультатно пытался вызвать призрак профессора, который все это время держался на грани, не имея возможности уйти ни вперед, ни назад. Осталось только узнать, как бывший профессор оказался здесь.

Смерть в своих чертогах довольно потерла ручки, услышав негласное, но искреннее желание своего Повелителя и поспешила в Верхний мир, чтобы исполнить его, а взамен получить долгожданную свободу. С тихим хлопком она оказалась в темной комнате позади Гарри, проходя мимо и касаясь рукой лба человека, за которого так отчаянно просил ее Повелитель и тот спустя пару секунд открыл свои бездонные черные глаза. Послав ошарашенному парню воздушный поцелуй, Смерть исчезла из комнаты, а Гарри без сознания падает на каменный пол, душой переносясь в чертоги Смерти из которых только недавно выбрался.

Прибежавшие на шум Луна и Гермиона застали только бессознательного Гарри, чему-то счастливо улыбающегося и очнувшегося от стазиса совершенно здорового и ничего не понимающего профессора Снейпа с постепенно багровеющими глазами.


	12. Нежданные гости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * так как в книге Марк самый молодой, а в фильме самый старый, что расстраивает, несмотря на талантливого актера, решила, что все старейшины будут примерно одного возраста 20-25 лет, но Аро все равно старше на пару лет, чем Марк и Кай.  
> https://puzzleit.ru/files/puzzles/31/31413/_original.jpg

Весь размах подставы от Смерти, которую он заподозрил с самого начала, Гарри осознал только когда очнулся в своей комнате в резиденции Аро. Через месяц! А он все удивлялся, что за выполнение любого желания, Смерть попросила такую малость. О собственном недолгом пребывании в царстве смерти, обернувшимся тремя днями в реальности, Гарри как-то успешно позабыл. Смерть не обманула и в ее обители он провел всего день, но вот в реальном мире прошел целый месяц, за который, пока Гарри был недоступен, произошло много всяких разных событий, о которых теперь ему рассказывала Гермиона. Самая неожиданная неприятность пришла со стороны Калленов, точнее одного их крайне неуравновешенного представителя – Эдварда.

Еще после того, как Гермиона пришла в себя в своем новом состоянии Гарри с Кричером передал письмо для Джаспера в котором написал, что все прошло успешно и что возможно он будет недоступен какое-то время. Сказал так же и об обращении, как о плате за помощь Гермионе, но они это и так предполагали с самого начала, так что Гарри просто ставил всех перед фактом, что это случиться в ближайшие дни, зная, что Джаспер все поймет и примет правильно. Гарри не запрещал ему говорить что-либо Эдварду и семье, оставляя это решать другу, но в принципе не видел в этом ничего сверхсекретного. 

Дальше Джаспер общался уже с Гермионой, так как Гарри только-только погрузился в кому после второго своего свидания со Смертью, и при помощи телефона, чтобы не отвлекать лишний раз эльфа, поэтому о следующих событиях в Вольтерре узнавали очень быстро. И могли принять меры. Аро, правда, не особо обратил внимание на сообщение о нежданных гостях, но судя по его весьма загадочной улыбке, тот задумал для них что-то интересное.

Как оказалось, через пару дней после нападения на Гермиону, в доме Калленов объявился ответственный за это вампир. Случайно или нет, но им действительно оказался Алистер, давний друг Карлайла и по совместительству ищейка, которому непонятно чем приглянулась Гермиона и ее же он преследовал с самой Англии, как рассказал Джаспер. Причину объяснять он не стал, но не трудно было догадать по такой маниакальной увлеченности. Гермиона же отнеслась к этому довольно критично, не желая заранее относиться к Алистеру враждебно, но и не собираясь кидаться в его объятия, как только увидит.

Естественно, узнав, где теперь находится Гермиона, Алистер поспешил отправиться в Вольтерру, чтобы предстать, наконец, перед девушкой воочию и познакомиться официально после долгих месяцев поисков и преследований. За ним также увязался Эдвард, снова за что-то себя терзающий и горящий желанием извиниться перед Гарри за свои слова и поцелуй при их недавнем расставании. На этом моменте рассказа, Гермиона неодобрительно посмотрела на брата, ведь он не рассказал ей о поцелуе сам, но в защиту Гарри было то, что он просто не вспомнил об этом, хоть и был вначале очень возмущен. Выслушав несвязные бормотания Гарри о том, что в тот момент он сильно волновался за ее жизнь и не мог думать ни о чем постороннем, Гермиона продолжила рассказывать о событиях последнего месяца.

Алистер и Эдвард прибыли в Вольтерру к вечеру следующего дня, но их не пропустили даже в город, не говоря уже о личной резиденции Вольтури. Феликс, вампир с которым Гарри уже виделся, но не успел познакомиться, развернул их у городских стен и передал сообщение, что Аро и его новообращенные сестра и брат примут их не раньше, чем через месяц, а до этого момента путь им в Вольтерру закрыт. По рассказам все того же Феликса, Алистер принял это сообщение спокойно, читая между строк то, что хотел донести до него Аро, а вот Эдвард этого не понял и воспринял все агрессивно. Для него в этом послании было важно лишь то, что Гарри стал вампиром, монстром без души, по его мнению, а он не успел спасти его от этой страшной участи.

На последних словах Гарри развеселился, совершенно не считая себя монстром, но неприятный осадок все же остался. Ему снова наклеили ярлык, с которым он не согласен и которого не желал и от кого, от того, кто уверяет, что Гарри его идеальная половинка, единственная и подходящая во всем. Если бы еще Гарри считал это правдой и действительно чувствовал бы что-то похожее, то от этого было бы еще больнее и неприятнее. Гарри вдруг четко осознал, что вся ранее зарождающая в нем симпатия к Эдварду улетучилась, помахав ручкой. Он вполне сможет жить без любви и привязанностей в столь личном плане, но без уважения себя и своих принципов – нет.

В общем, в очередной раз, Эдвард по отношению к Гарри проявил себя не с самой лучшей стороны, хоть и из лучших побуждений, так, что оставалось лишь тяжело вздохнуть и попробовать двигаться дальше. Но в противовес ему, Алистер повел себя достойно и спокойно, чувствовалось, что жизненного опыта и прожитых лет у него намного больше, чем у Каллена и он умеет этими качествами правильно пользоваться. Гарри он даже импонировал, но окончательные выводы возможно сделать только при личной встрече, но хотелось верить, что он окажется достойным его сестры. Гермиона, похоже, думала в том же направлении и ждала личного знакомства с чуть большим энтузиазмом, чем в самом начале.

Еще Гарри узнал, что Снейп покинул Вольтерру чуть ли не на следующий день в неизвестном направлении, но крайне недовольным своим новым состоянием. Гарри, конечно же, было интересно, чем теперь будет заниматься бывший профессор, но пообещал себе в его жизнь не лезть. Спасая Снейпа, он следовал голосу своей души и совести, что не позволили оставить человека столько раз его спасавшего без помощи, пусть и нежеланной. Он лишь надеялся, что теперь профессор сможет начать новую жизнь, более спокойную, чем была у него до этого и возможно они даже когда-нибудь еще увидятся, чтобы с улыбкой вспомнить прошедшие годы в школе, но даже если этого не произойдет, то Гарри не расстроится.

Из важных новостей оставалось лишь освоение Гермионой собственной магии, но проходило это совсем не просто и местами опасно. Даром Гермионы, как бы иронично это не звучало, стал огонь. Голубоватое магическое пламя, которое сестра мастерски вызывала с первого курса и в какой-то степени оно было ее коронным заклинанием, почти как у самого Гарри экспеллиармус, так срослось с ее сознанием, что теперь она могла им управлять на чистой силе и желании. Безвредное для нее самой, оно все еще оставалось пламенем, способным навредить другим вампирам и Гермиона училась им управлять. 

С тренировками и самоконтролем ей помогала Луна, которая сама не так давно проходила то же самое, но пока они не переходили непосредственно к магии и заклинаниям, сосредоточившись на получении знаний о даре, так же и теоретических. Теперь, когда не надо было тратить время на сон, Гермиона проводила в библиотеке еще больше времени, чем перед экзаменами в Хогвартсе и плюсом было то, что Гарри больше не приходилось волноваться о ее здоровье.

Гарри улыбался, слушая Гермиону и незаметно, как ему казалось, наблюдал за ней, не веря, что прошел целый месяц. После своего нового рождения, Гермиона сильно изменилась, превратившись из просто красивой девушки в элегантную молодую леди, которая сможет заткнуть любого чистокровного сноба, если задастся такой целью и это не говоря о ее уме, который никуда не делся, а только получил еще больше возможностей для саморазвития. Каштановые волосы мягкой шелковой волной спускались до середины спины, кожа стала немного бледнее, но в ней не было ничего болезненного, как у того же Эдварда иногда, а главным украшением стали глаза. Вишневые, как уже отмечал Гарри, словно крепко выдержанное вино, блестели азартом, который он не видел уже несколько лет. Еще раз окидывая сестру изучающим взглядом, Гарри надеялся, что теперь в гардеробе Гермионы будет больше платьев, которые оказывается ей очень шли.

* * *

Аро не мог не прервать образовавшуюся идиллию своим появлением, но сейчас Гарри был даже рад его видеть, все же теперь они считались хоть и косвенно, но семьей. Старший вампир был рад его долгожданному пробуждению и интересовался, готовы ли мы предстать перед остальными, на что получил положительный ответ. Гарри чувствовал себя замечательно, что морально, что физически и уже давно хотел прогуляться и осмотреть все вокруг, поэтому предложение Аро о небольшой экскурсии воспринял с восторгом.

Только поднявшись с постели резким рывком, Гарри вспомнил, что больше не является коротышкой, но вампирские рефлексы быстро помогли с этим справиться и поэтому он не распластался по полу, запутавшись в непривычных для себя конечностях. Хорошо, что с предыдущего пробуждения у него не прибавилось ничего нового, но Гарри все еще не мог спокойно смотреть на удлинившиеся волосы и татуировку. Он пытался почувствовать дискомфорт от этих нововведений в своем облике, но никакого отторжения не было, наоборот, знак Даров ощущался как часть его самого. 

В шкафу обнаружилась новая одежда, подходящая для обновленного Гарри и, судя по стилю ее выбирал Аро или кто-то с похожим вкусом, потому что по-другому объяснить наличие черных классических костюмов не получалось. Гарри же думал, насколько уместно будет так одеться, потому что своим официозом, они напоминали его наряд на Святочном балу, но даже так, они ему невероятно шли и навевали странное чувство дополнить свой наряд мантией, которые он раньше не признавал. 

Мантия, точнее плащ с глубоким капюшоном, в гардеробе, кстати, тоже была. Из плотной черной ткани с красным подкладом, такая же, как у Аро. Быстро одевшись, Гарри еще пару минут изучал отражение в зеркале, которое больше не показывало оборванного мальчишку впервые узнавшего о магии. Нет, теперь там был молодой аристократ, утонченный и знающий себе цену, и только глаза было сложно описать, столько различных эмоций в них отражалось каждую секунду.

Аро ждал Гарри в коридоре, слегка склонив голову при его появлении, полностью одобряя выбранный наряд. Гарри было это приятно, хоть в последние месяцы он и не одевался, как оборванец, но все еще продолжал чувствовать себя неудобно, а сейчас ничего этого не было, словно с перерождением он получил и уверенность в себе. Проходя по, казалось бы, бесконечным коридорам, Гарри вспоминал Хогвартс и его темные переходы, которые он так и не исследовал до конца. Ожидал, что от воспоминаний будет больно, но была лишь тихая печаль. Та жизнь больше не была его, хоть он и оставался Гарри Поттером, она теперь лишь воспоминание. 

Гарри казалось, что они обошли уже всю резиденцию, но, оказалось, есть еще один зал, который Аро оставил напоследок и стоило только войти в него, чтобы понять почему. Большая круглая комната с мраморными колоннами, мозаикой на полу и тремя тронами на небольшом возвышении, два из которых были заняты братьями Аро. Гарри оглянулся вокруг и заметил стоящих тут же Луну и Гермиону в таких же мантиях, как и у него, а так же других вампиров, входящих в клан Вольтури. Все было настолько торжественно, что Гарри сразу заподозрил неладное и Аро, прошедший к центральному незанятому трону, только подтвердил его подозрения. 

Аро, казалось, посмотрел на каждого в этом зале, после чего подозвал Гарри и Гермиону ближе. Они встали напротив Аро, взявшись за руки, и от этого простого жеста на душе стало намного спокойнее. 

\- Я рад представить вам сегодня моих новых брата и сестру, Генри и Гермиону Вольтури. Подойдите ближе.

Они повиновались, чувствуя всю важность момента, но рук так и не расцепили. Гарри не мог читать мысли Гермионы, но был уверен, что она так же удивлена сейчас, как и он. Конечно, они знали, что Аро примет их в свой клан, но до этого момента считали это простой формальностью, а сейчас, стоя перед всеми, они не сомневались, что обретают семью, которая будет с ними долгие годы.

Аро надел на них золотые медальоны с изображением герба Вольтури, поблескивающего рубинами, а у Гарри еще и изумрудами и на этом официальная часть церемонии завершилась. Брат с сестрой заняли свои места возле трона Аро, где уже стояла Луна, чувствуя как по залу распространяются удивление и тихие шепотки, но в отличие от прошлых лет, они не вызывали в Гарри неприятных чувств. Быть младшим братом Аро Вольтури в бессмертном мире совсем не то же самое, чем победителем Волдеморта в магическом. Остальные вампиры из личной охраны и стражи так же заняли места недалеко от трех владык и с ожиданием смотрели на тяжелые дубовые двери напротив. Гарри с Гермионой тоже посмотрели туда, не понимая, что должно произойти дальше, но их неведение было недолгим. 

Двери с легкостью распахнулись, словно были сделаны из картона, а не древесины и в роскошный зал зашли двое вампиров. Узнать Эдварда не составило труда, а вот его спутника Гарри никогда прежде не видел, но сразу догадался, что это Алистер по тому, как его взгляд сразу же остановился на Гермионе и больше никуда не смотрел. Гарри внимательно рассматривал этого внешне молодого, не больше двадцати лет, мужчину, полностью игнорируя и Эдварда и приветственные речи Аро, улавливая их только краем сознания. 

Алистер был высок, силен, что было неудивительно и судя по красным глазам умен. Светлые волосы почти касались плеч, а одежда была слишком простой в отличие от всех остальных, но даже в потрепанном плаще и джинсах от него исходила аура достоинства. Отвечал, только когда к нему обращались и держался так, словно оказался на приеме у короля, что почти было правдой. Возможно, для него такое поведение было более чем привычно и по сравнению со старомодным, но все же импульсивным Эдвардом, он явно выделялся в лучшую сторону. Гарри видел, что Гермиона так же отметила эти качества, все еще болезненно вспоминая Уизли, она больше не хотела связываться с подобными типами.

Когда речь зашла о нем, Гарри, наконец, перевел все внимание на Каллена и теперь смотрел на него недоуменно, вообще не понимая, что он тут делает. Эдвард собирался остановить его, чтобы Гарри не стал вампиром, хотя это было давно решено и даже исполнено. Казалось бы, после этого тот должен был быть успокоиться и забыть, но теперь Эдвард просил их не присоединяться к Вольтури, пугая тем, что они питаются человеческой кровью, совершенно забывая о том, что Гарри в любой момент может найти решение проблемы своего пропитания в магическом мире, как сделал это с кровью дракона. 

Эдвард боялся, что Гарри не вернется в Форкс, и уже был готов высказать свою претензию к Аро, как Гарри, наконец, взял слово.

\- Не знаю, почему ты решил, что я брошу свой дом, но я не собирался этого делать. Аро мне брат, а не хозяин, - на что старший вампир кивнул, подтверждая, - чтобы ограничивать нашу с Гермионой свободу. Зачем ты приехал Эдвард на самом деле?

\- Наша семья волновалась…

\- Гермиона звонила Джасперу каждый день, и ты должен был знать, что с нами все хорошо, - перебил его Гарри.

\- Ладно, я волновался, - продолжил Эдвард, - ведь ты мой партнер.

Его последние слова тяжело повисли в воздухе, после чего произошло нечто невероятное. Со стороны Маркуса раздался тихий, словно неуверенный смех и все внимание обратилось на третьего старейшину, внешне очень напоминавшего Аро.*

\- Что тебя так развеселило, брат? – обратился к нему Аро.

После минутной тишины раздался тихий, уставший голос, напоминавший шелест листвы или старого пергамента, совершенно не вязавшегося с молодым телом, но, тем не менее, его услышали все.

\- Он утверждает, что его связывают узы с нашим новообращенным братом, но это не так. Мой дар помогает видеть такие связи и здесь этого нет. Только самообман. А вот между этими двумя, - Маркус указал на Алистера с Гермионой, - есть.

А вот это было уже интересно, ведь Гарри много раз уверяли в том, что рядом с ним Эдвард ведет настолько странно, что остается лишь заподозрить его глубокую привязанность на уровне даже не чувств, а инстинктов. Правда эти же «люди» говорили, что подобные связи обоюдные, а значит и Гарри был обязан почувствовать что-либо, даже самый малый отклик, но этого не происходило. В общем, сомнения зародились еще тогда, а сейчас оказалось, что и вовсе нет причин для сближения с Эдвардом, пусть он даже и стал ему немного симпатичен. Подумать только, он чуть не начал отношения с парнем, только на заверениях о том, что им предназначено быть вместе. Словно ситуация с пророчеством его ничему не научила.

Гарри чувствовал, как начал раздражаться и только рука Гермионы, которая крепко держала его, не давала сорваться и устроить скандал. Ему очень не нравилось чувствовать себя обманутым, и он бы хотел разобраться в этом раз и навсегда. По привычке глубоко вдохнув, Гарри посмотрел прямо на Эдварда, впервые с начала встречи.

\- Это, правда, что никакой мифической связи нет и не было? – удивительно, но голос даже не дрожал и Гарри мысленно похвалил себя за это.

\- Неважно есть связь или нет. Я люблю тебя, Гарри и хочу быть с тобой!

На этих словах даже успокоительное присутствие Гермионы не смогло справиться с охватившей Гарри волной гнева и разочарования.

\- У тебя очень странное понятие о любви, - Гарри говорил размеренно, неосознанно подражая небезызвестному мастеру зелий. – Напомнить тебе, что ты отговаривал меня ехать сюда, чтобы меня не обратили и при этом ты не думал, что моя сестра могла умереть без помощи Аро, - Гарри снова сделал вдох. – Ты волновался только о том, сохраню ли я свою душу, ну так вот, я ее сохранил, и обращение меня не сильно изменило. Ты зря приехал, Эдвард. 

При упоминании Гермионы и того, как хотел поступить Эдвард с ней, Алистер зарычал сквозь сжатые зубы, но сдержался и не кинулся на того с кулаками, только из взгляда пропала вся оставшаяся доброжелательность. Гарри не сомневался, что Алистер этого не забудет и пусть все обошлось, но сегодня Эдвард заимел одного личного врага.

\- Думаю, нам пора попрощаться с юным Калленом, - протянул Аро, подавая знак Феликсу. – Передавай привет отцу.

По лицу Эдварда было видно, что он не согласен уходить сейчас, но его никто не слушал, а Гарри, ради которого он и приехал, даже не смотрел на него. Но Эдвард все равно надеялся, что у него еще будет шанс завоевать его внимание. Только поэтому он позволил себя сегодня увести и, покидая Вольтерру, он не оглядывался.

Что до Алистера и всех оставшихся в зале вампиров, они пребывали в некой разновидности шока и потрясения от сложившейся ситуации. Врать о наличии связи тому, кто к тебе полностью равнодушен, считалось низостью, тем более тогда Гарри был еще человеком и по меркам большинства Вольтури не стоил никакого внимания. Зато сейчас они видели зарождающуюся силу новорожденного вампира, который вопреки всем правилам вел себя очень сдержанно и разумно, так же, как и его сестра, что уже успела доказать своим талантом, что не допустит к себе пренебрежительного отношения. Даже Маркус и Кай признавали это, хоть и не делились своим мнением со всеми подряд.

Оставшись без раздражающего его всю дорогу морализатора Эдварда, Алистер смело направился прямо к Аро, протягивая руку. Мало кто из вампиров не знал о талантах Аро и тем более те, кто жил на этом свете достаточно долго, поэтому Алистер и не стремился скрывать что-либо от одного из правителей Вольтури. Наоборот, он не сомневался, что такой честный и открытый настрой только добавит ему очков в глазах его избранницы.

Алистер был англичанином до мозга костей и это не истребило ни превращение, ни кочевой образ жизни, что он выбрал сознательно. Он не был джентльменом, так как когда он родился, такого понятия просто не существовало, но он легко мог считаться воином, рыцарем с собственным кодексом чести и, наблюдая за Гермионой, когда мог ее отыскать, он чувствовал, что в ней живет та же страсть и дух, что и в нем. Поэтому он не сомневался в своем решении обратить ее, сожалел он только в методах, но боялся, что она вновь исчезнет или пострадает. Он тогда и так чуть не сошел с ума, узнавая все новые подробности ее жизни, включающие войну, плен и побег на другой континент. Жаль, что его дар не работал так же, как у Деметрия, иначе бы он нашел ее быстрее.

Аро удобно перехватил руку Алистера и погрузился в его мысли, затрагивая не все, лишь то, что касалось Гермионы и Гарри, его наблюдений за ними и сопоставлений их с рассказами его дорогой Луны и собственными заключениями. У Аро, в конце концов, тоже был свой кодекс правил, которым он старался следовать и он редко любил касаться слишком уж личных подробностей чужой жизни, если можно было обойтись и без этого.

В мыслях Алистера был почти идеальный порядок, так бывает у многих долгоживущих, помогает не сойти с ума и запутаться в ворохе собственных воспоминаний. Он действительно был достойным представителем их сообщества, но слишком свободолюбивым, впрочем, последнее уже скоро пошатнется под волевой рукой Гермионы, которая без сомнения сможет расшевелить этого рыцаря и найти его талантам и знаниям достойное применение. Аро даже не нужно было читать ее мысли, чтобы понять, что ее заинтересовал этот решительный мужчина, но за не самое удачное нападение тот еще ответит. Аро усмехнулся, представляя это и отпустил руку Алистера, подмигнув Гарри, передавая ему эстафету.

\- Собрание окончено, можете возвращаться к своим делам, - оповестил всех Аро, выходя из зала под руку с Луной. Кай, не сказавший за все время ни слова, лишь незлобно поморщился, тоже поспешив уйти. За ним последовали и все остальные, оставляя Гарри, Гермиону и Алистера наедине.

\- Мне кажется, вам двоим надо многое обсудить, - немного смущенно проговорил Гарри, отступая к двери. – Алистер, был рад познакомиться. Не обижай мою сестру, - и уже у самого выхода из зала напоследок пожелал, - и не поубивайте друг друга.

Гермиона засмеялась этому пожеланию, как старой шутке, но поняла, что Гарри был сейчас абсолютно серьезен. Несмотря ни на что, Гарри помнил, что его подруга, ставшая сестрой, всегда была умелой и смелой волшебницей и пусть магия ей пока не доступна в былом объёме, она все еще была новообращенным вампиром с даром и невероятной силой. Так что он искренне не желал Алистеру ее злить.

* * *

Гарри решил прогуляться по коридорам, которые ему так всегда нравились и осознать, что недавно произошло в тронном зале. Аро при всех признал их с Гермионой братом и сестрой, обозначив тем самым, что они не просто рядовые члены клана, но те с кем стоит считаться и проявлять уважение. Не то чтобы Гарри это нравилось, он всё ещё предпочитал держаться от всякой славы подальше, но умом понимал, что жизнь его слишком изменилась и пора менять свое отношение к некоторым вещам. Теперь он - Вольтури, вампир и Повелитель смерти и так будет до конца его вечной жизни. Лучше ее провести более-менее комфортно, чем опасаться обвинений в сумасшествии и убийствах, как было раньше. В любом случае надо поговорить с Аро и все выяснить подробно. Словно услышав его мысли, из бокового коридора ему на встречу вышел Аро и попросил следовать за собой.

Зайдя за Аро в тот коридор, из которого он только что вышел, Гарри вдруг оказался в просторной темной и очень холодной комнате. Атмосфера показалась Гарри знакомой, но он мог вспомнить почему, пока не увидел их. В дальнем углу комнаты стояли двое фестралов и безжизненными белыми глазами смотрели на него. Как в трансе, Гарри медленно подошел к ним и, протянув руку, зарылся в густую черную гриву одного, второй проводя по шее склонившего ближе второго фестрала. Стоять с ними было так спокойно, словно они были частью него, и Гарри даже успел забыть, что в комнате находится еще и Аро.

\- Наша общая знакомая оставила их тебе в подарок, - сказал Аро, подходя ближе, чтобы тоже погладить невиданное раньше существо, - сказала, что они станут тебе верными друзьями, а их кровь лучше всего подходит для утоления твоего голода.

Гарри только улыбнулся, не в силах ничего сказать от переполнявших его эмоций, так он был счастлив видеть этих прекрасных созданий. Сразу вспомнилось, как он впервые познакомился с ними поближе.

\- Надо будет показать их Луне. И захватить побольше мяса. Они такие красивые, правда, ведь Аро? – сверкая глазами, спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к могущественному правителю вампиров, словно он был простым мальчишкой.

\- Они великолепные, - согласился с ним старший вампир. - Уже решил, как назовешь их?

\- Я даже не подумал об именах, но обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, - Гарри ненадолго замолчал, а потом вновь посмотрел на Аро, слегка отстранившись от фестрала, чтобы показать всю серьезность разговора. – Я хотел спросить тебя, зачем ты назвал меня своим братом? Луна говорила, что так ты обращаешься только к Каю и Маркусу, как соправителям, но я ведь им не являюсь и мне не нужна власть. Что ты задумал Аро?

Аро сделал вид, что задумался, но через несколько долгих секунд, все же решил ответить.

\- Вы с сестрой ведь не захотите остаться здесь? – Гарри утвердительно кивнул. – Я так и знал и нашел выход. Хочу, чтобы вы основали свой клан, но все еще звались Вольтури, так сказать младшая ветвь, тебе ведь знакомо это понятие? 

\- Гермиона читала, что в волшебном мире это распространено, если в семье больше одного наследника. Но не могу понять, зачем тебе это? Не повредит ли такой шаг вашей репутации?

\- Никто в здравом уме не будет с нами связываться, а к твоему первому вопросу ответ прост. Ты уникальный, хоть сейчас можешь думать по-другому, а Гермиона очень умна и со временем станет только лучше. Держать вас в клане конечно выгодно, но когда-нибудь вам станет тесно в этих стенах. Лучше сразу дать вам что-то свое, но с оглядкой, чем потом проворонить бунт.

\- Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в вашу политику ни сейчас, ни потом. Тебе нечего опасаться, Аро.

\- Гарри, я тебе верю, но после стольких прожитых веков, стараешься обо всем думать заранее. И я не прошу тебя или Гермиону участвовать в политике клана против вашей воли, просто держи меня в курсе событий, что покажутся тебе важными.

\- Это ведь связано с Калленами? Тебе все еще нужна Элис?

\- Что ты об этом знаешь? – сразу как-то напрягся Аро, словно готовился к атаке.

\- Только то, что она очень талантливая и верная, и никуда не пойдет без Джаспера, который стал мне почти братом за то короткое время, что я его знаю. Просто хочу сказать, что если ты хочешь ее в свой клан, то не обязательно убивать всех остальных, просто не разлучай ее с мужем.

\- Это очень хороший совет, брат, но все будет зависеть от них. Я чувствую, что скоро они совершат нечто такое, что нам придется вмешаться. 

\- Тогда я постараюсь, чтобы дело не дошло до суда.

\- Ты уже говоришь как Вольтури, Гарри.

Больше Аро ничего не сказал, растворившись во тьме коридоров замка, оставляя Гарри с его новыми друзьями. Он не успел сказать ему об отъезде, но был уверен, что Аро и так все понял. Появилась безумная мысль прокатиться на фестралах до самого Форкса и вновь почувствовать радость полета. Только сначала он придумает своим новым любимцам имена, а когда они окажутся дома сделает так, чтобы никто посторонний их не увидел.

Гарри постоял с фестралами еще некоторое время, радуясь, что теперь не чувствует ни усталости, ни холода, ни даже потребности в воздухе. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось дышать, но эта способность очень бы помогла ему во время второго испытания турнира и не пришлось бы вновь обворовывать кладовую Снейпа. 

Посчитав, что дал Гермионе и Алистеру достаточно времени для разъяснений отношений, Гарри отправился на поиски сестры. Хотелось обсудить с ней дальнейшие планы и пересказать разговор с Аро. Может она увидит в нем что-то, что не заметил сам Гарри, потому что ему все еще казалось решение Аро слишком странным, но объяснить ничего конкретного не мог. 

Так или иначе, но Гарри был настроен в скором времени покинуть Вольтерру, только пока не был уверен в каком составе. Возможно поговорив с Алистером, Гермиона пока не захочет возвращаться с ним в Форкс, а отправится, например, путешествовать. Не хотелось бы расстраивать ее планы и вновь заставлять следовать за собой. Но долго искать сестру не пришлось, Гермиона была в своей комнате, с которой Гарри и начал поиски. На лице было немного задумчивое, но счастливое выражение и Гарри сделал вывод, что разговор с Алистером прошел успешно.

\- Как поговорили? – все же поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Отлично, но тренировочный зал немного пострадал, - Гермиона улыбнулась немного смущенно. – Алистер оказался не так плох, как я опасалась, и попросил разрешение остаться со мной. Я и не представляла, что так будет.

\- Если тебе интересно мое мнение, то я не против, чтобы он остался, но я планировал в ближайшие дни вернуться домой. Ты поедешь со мной или вы с ним уже придумали куда отправитесь?

\- Гарри, как ты мог подумать, что я тебя оставлю одного? – со всем возможным возмущением начала Гермиона, прямо как перед экзаменами заставляла его учиться. – Я уже спросила Алистера про переезд и он не против пожить в Форксе, так что мы вернемся все вместе.

\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть, Герми, - Гарри обнял сестру, чтобы она поняла, как ему жаль и только почувствовав ответное объятье, продолжил. - У меня есть для тебя несколько новостей, что мне сказал Аро.

Пересказав весь разговор и собственные мысли по этому поводу, Гарри предложил позвать Луну и Алистера и пойти смотреть на фестралов, а потом всем вместе придумать им имена. Смотря сейчас на сестру, Гарри чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что она стала еще более задумчивой и ему хотелось ее немного отвлечь. Знакомство с опасными, но добрыми существами показалось ему очень подходящим для этого.

Когда они подходили к нужному завитку коридора то заметили две скользящих тени, быстро принявших очертания их подруги и если так можно сказать парня Гермионы. Гарри удивился, но старался не подавать виду. С Луной в его жизнь всегда приходило немного волшебства и чудачества, поэтому он просто улыбнулся и прошел вперед, первым попадая на глаза крылатым коням и только после того, как они его узнали и успокоились, подал знак подойти остальным. 

Так как Алистер был единственным, кто раньше не встречался с фестралами, то он естественно опасался их, в то время, как Луна и Гермиона с ними чуть ли не обнимались, словно это были не крылатые лошади с жуткой мордой, которым они едва доставали до груди, а обычные пони. Смотря на немного обескураженное лицо самого старшего в этой комнате вампира, Гарри решил добить его окончательно и рассказать историю о том, как они на таких же лошадках добирались до Министерства магии, при этом объяснив особенность их невидимости. Алистер от этой истории казалось, еще больше побледнел, а девушки лишь весело смеялись и продолжали свое занятие.

\- Гарри, как ты их назовешь? – вдруг задала вопрос Луна и все посмотрели на него, ожидая ответа.

\- Не знаю, но пожалуй не буду называть их Сириусом и Дорой, а то вдруг получится так же, как со Снейпом, - полушутя ответил Гарри. – Может Нетта и Авис?

\- Думаю, им подходит, - просто ответила Луна, загадочно смотря вперед, но Гарри сомневался, что она видит простую стену. 

Гарри предполагал, что она получила возможность заглядывать в будущее, но если бы это было так, то Аро не искал бы возможности заполучить в клан Элис, поэтому он терялся в догадках. Ему еще предстояло узнать свои способности, если они конечно есть, а потом взять их под контроль, чтобы не быть уничтоженным новоприобретенным братом, а так же выучить законы, по которым теперь обязан жить. 

Стать Генри Вольтури – некоронованным четвертым лидером клана, что будет наблюдать за всем из тени Смерти и вмешиваться, только когда понадобится его помощь.


	13. Возвращение в Форкс

Возвращение в Форкс было назначено через два дня, так как Гарри хотелось попасть домой до Хэллоуина. Свою одержимость именно этой датой он никак не мог объяснить, но в этот день ему хотелось оказаться в ставшем родным доме, а не в холодном вампирском замке. Никто не знал, но может Гермиона или Луна догадывались, что ему хотелось посетить могилы родителей, но он так же признавал, что это невозможно и отчасти опасно. Пожалуй, пока вообще лучше не появляться в Англии, пока все, кто знает его в лицо, не умрут или пока магия не восстановится достаточно, чтобы суметь противостоять тем, кто может выступить против него.

Проблема с магией на данный момент была основной. У Гарри она восстанавливалась крайне медленно, пусть его резерв и превышал средний уровень, понадобится еще несколько дней, чтобы он мог чувствовать себя более уверенно. Сил Гермионы тоже пока не хватало на сложные заклинания, но времени на восстановление и гармонизацию магии у нее было больше. 

Сейчас же для Гарри из срочного нужно было придумать, как переместить в Форкс трех вампиров и двух фестралов. Самый легкий способ воспользоваться помощью Кричера или гоблинов, но Гарри очень хотелось на них полетать. Резонное замечание Гермионы о том, что как только они будут в Форксе и при соблюдении элементарных защитных норм, Гарри может летать, сколько его душе угодно, он проигнорировал. Бывший герой жаждал экстрима. Перелет из Италии в маленький городок штата Вашингтон как раз попадал под его понимание хорошего времяпрепровождения. Так что как бы не пыталась, Гермиона не смогла его переубедить.

Выход нашелся неожиданно, когда Гарри вспомнил об операции «семь Поттеров», ведь тогда они тоже использовали фестралов, но благодаря амулету Грюма, никто из магглов их не заметил. Осталось только добраться до соседнего магического городка и найти похожий амулет. На это задание вызвалась пойти Луна, сказав, что их с Гермионой лица пусть и изменились немного, но все равно очень заметные и узнаваемые, а она будет не так сильно привлекать внимание. С этим аргументом согласились многие, но Аро все равно приставил к ней в качестве охраны Алека и Деметрия. Справились они очень быстро и пусть амулеты и создавали небольшую рябь, не полностью скрывая объект, но и к нарушению Статута не могли привести.

Алистер, наблюдая за приготовлениями, считал возлюбленную и ее брата сумасшедшими, но вспоминал многие месяцы слежки и моменты, что иногда удавалось застать, и вынужден был признать, что эта черта была в них всегда. Алистера не пугали лошади, хоть те и выглядели прямо скажем жутко, благодаря воспитанию, полученному еще при жизни человеком, но вот полет на почти другой конец земного шара, приводил его в лёгкий ужас. Радовало только то, что Гермиона все время будет рядом. И он очень ждал этого момента, так как с той минуты, как Гарри объявил о возвращении, все погрузилось в хаос и свою половинку, Алистеру никак не удавалось застать одной. Так же, как и ее брата, с которым все же стоило поговорить основательно и по чести.

Гермиону по настоянию Аро, оккупировала Джейн, которая была совсем не прочь на пару дней сменить свою маску ужаса клана на простую девушку и развлекала новоиспеченную сестру прогулками по магазинам и достопримечательностями Вольтерры. И не было никаких проблем в том, чтобы двум вампиршам прогуляться по солнечным улицам провинции Италии. Легкие плащи с капюшонами, отводящие взгляд чары и как последняя линия защиты, солнцезащитный крем, скрывали их особенности от любопытных глаз. И Гермионе вдруг стало интересно, почему Каллены не могли поступать также, ведь в не особо солнечном Форксе, даже в периоды хорошей погоды скрыть свою сущность намного легче, чем здесь.

Пока Гермиона веселилась, Гарри проводил время со старейшинами, то есть Аро, Марком и Каем, хоть последний и смотрел на него несколько враждебно, несмотря на все старания Аро. По просьбе новоиспеченных братьев, Гарри рассказал свою историю и причины, что привели его в Форкс. Многие моменты вампиры и так знали от Луны, но сейчас оценивали так сказать взгляд изнутри и выводы о магах делали крайне неприятные, сомневаясь, что те оставят своего героя в покое.

Его спрашивали о семье Калленов, но ничего нового о них Гарри не поведал, только напомнил, что успел с ними подружиться, особенно с Джаспером. А вот сообщение о том, что рядом с Форксом обитает племя истинных оборотней, которые являлись врагами вампиров с давних времен, вызвало у Кая совсем уж неадекватную реакцию, в миг, сделав из спокойного, но холодного правителя вампиров, жаждущего крови безумца, готового немедленно уничтожить всех оборотней на своем пути. Только вот Гарри никогда этого не допустит, так как в этом племени у него имелся друг, по крайней мере, он надеялся на это по возвращении.

Тем временем прошли дни, отведенные на знакомство с новым для бывших волшебников кланом и пора было отправляться домой, к верному Кричеру и друзьям. Мало кто из Вольтури понимал их в стремлении вернуться в школу, в как оказалось опасном районе, но Гарри заверил Аро, что с ними ничего не случиться, а если возникнут трудности, то он сразу сообщит. Трудности в понимании Аро были не только опасные ситуации с оборотнями, но и нарушения их законов, которых опасался со стороны Карлайла и его семьи. Если последнее вдруг и правда случится, то Гарри не будет считать себя предателем, так как нарушение какого-либо правила приведет к раскрытию вампиров, чего не стоило допускать. В этом плане вампиры ничем не отличались от волшебников с их Статутом о секретности.

Так что в назначенный час, сразу после захода солнца, чтобы уж точно не привлечь ничьего лишнего внимания, Гарри активировав амулеты с легкостью расположился на Нетте. Несмотря на отсутствие седла и поводьев, так как фестралы, как и гиппогрифы не признавали никакого принуждения, Гарри был уверен, что их доставят в целости и сохранности. С секундной заминкой его подвиг повторили Алистер с Гермионой, не доставив никакого дискомфорта своим весом крупно сложенному Авису, который был похож скорее на небольшого дракона, чем на мифическую лошадь. Еще раз, оглядев всех провожающих, особенно Луну, Гарри крепче ухватился за жесткую гриву и вылетел в стремительно темнеющее небо, оставляя Вольтерру с ее обитателями позади, чувствуя, как рядом с ним летит Гермиона.

Честно говоря, Гарри думал, что их путешествие через полмира продлится дольше, чем пара часов, но не стоило забывать, что их кони были порождениями магии и могли совершать порой невозможные вещи. Даже за такое недолгое путешествие они успели увидеть много чего интересного с высоты птичьего полета, а ощущения были намного приятнее полета на метле, хоть сейчас для Гарри это было несущественно ввиду укрепленного превращением тела. Приземляясь за домом на знакомой опушке под радостные причитания Кричера, Гарри был очень рад оказаться снова дома, вот только, как и всегда в такие моменты в его жизни произошел резкий поворот, и волна счастья резко схлынула.

Охранные чары и обострившееся собственное восприятие и слух предупреждали о появлении на его территории чужого, но прислушавшись внимательнее, Гарри опознал в визитере Джейкоба. Молодой индеец и их первый в этом городе друг сейчас ощущался иначе и, зная о его истинной природе, Гарри с уверенностью мог сказать, что тот уже не совсем человек, но пока еще и не оборотень. Тело и сознание медленно, но верно начали свою перестройку и когда она завершится, то они, скорее всего, станут врагами, чего Гарри допускать не хотел, так что хорошо, что вернулся так вовремя, еще есть шанс сохранить внезапно начавшуюся дружбу.

Попросив Гермиону оставаться с Алистером в доме, Гарри вышел на встречу Джейкобу, который резко насторожился, но во взгляде плескалось непонимание происходящего. Тело среагировало на инстинктах и памяти крови столкнувшись со своим природным врагом, но Гарри не собирался нападать или как-то провоцировать еще пока не оборотня Джейкоба и просто замер в нескольких шагах от него.

\- В тебе что-то изменилось, - растерянно сказал Джейк, когда затянувшееся молчание между ними стало раздражать, - вот только не могу понять что.

\- Если хочешь, то я расскажу. Тебе, а еще лучше и твоему отцу. Он же вождь вашего племени?

\- Да, но как ты узнал?

\- Форкс – маленький город, где все обо всех все знают, - немного нервно усмехнулся Гарри, протягивая Джейкобу руку, - готов узнать первый мой секрет?

Гарри уже не раз продумывал то, как откроется племени Квилетов, когда был простым магом и собирался обосноваться надолго в понравившемся месте и познакомиться со временем с соседями, не скрывая своего дара. Конечно, он понимал, что практически нарушает Статут, но оборотни, пусть и не магического происхождения попадают в число посвященных.

Джейк подошел немного ближе, все еще выглядя настороженным и не спеша хвататься за протянутую руку. Он чувствовал исходящий от нее неестественный холод и что-то внутри него злобно скалилось, требуя разорвать обидчика, но ведь перед ним был только Гарри, как он мог считать опасным своего друга, за которого столько времени волновался? Словно зная, какие мысли одолевают молодого индейца, Гарри поднял вторую руку и смотря прямо в настороженные глаза, произнес.

\- Клянусь, что хочу только поговорить. И Джейк, мне бы хотелось, чтобы после всего того, что ты узнаешь обо мне, мы все так же остались друзьями.

Джейкоб смотрел на Гарри и видел, что тот был искренен. Стоило это понять, как холод перестал так сильно волновать его и пробуждать внутри что-то дикое. Он не видел своего друга больше месяца и сильно волновался о нем, приходя к этому дому чуть ли не каждый день, ожидая, что тот вернется. И вот это случилось, а он вместо радостных приветствий ведет себя как какой-то чужак, еще и подозревает Гарри не пойми в чем. Это было неправильно, и пора было прекращать вести себя так, ведь это совсем на него не похоже. Джейкоб смотрел на все еще протянутую руку Гарри и больше не сомневаясь, схватился за нее, замечая, что она и правда, очень холодная.

\- Так, а теперь держи меня крепко и приготовься к жесткой посадке, - как мог более спокойно сказать Гарри, и тут Джейка дернуло и скрутило, словно его протянули через тонкий шланг, а потом резко выбросили с другой стороны.

Пытаясь отдышаться после столь необычного ощущения, Джейкоб огляделся вокруг и с удивлением обнаружил, что они находятся у границ резервации его племени. Все еще не сумев совладать с дыханием, он задал Гарри вопрос хриплым срывающимся голосом.

\- Как?

\- Это называется аппарация и с моей стороны показывает честность и определенное доверие.

\- И что дальше?

\- Пригласишь меня к твоему отцу?

\- Говоришь так, словно ты какой-то вампир и не можешь войти в дом без приглашения, - сказал уже взявший в себя в руки Джейк, который не заметил усмешки на лице Гарри.

\- Ну что ты, вампирам вовсе не требуется ничье разрешение, - постарался пошутить Гарри, но не преуспел в этом. – Просто хочется чувствовать себя гостем.

На не озвученное продолжение фразы, Джейк так ничего не сказал, просто пошел вперед, здороваясь с проходящими мимо людьми и пытался понять, кто такой Гарри. То, что он не обычный человек и так уже было понятно, но он как-то быстро это принял или просто не осознал всего? Они быстро дошли до дома Джейка, провожаемые подозрительными взглядами, которые в основном были направлены на Гарри, как чужака, а потом уже на него, как того, кто привел к ним бледнолицего. Джейк от таких взглядов чувствовал себя немного виноватым, а вот Гарри наоборот казалось на все плевать.

Дверь дома открылась за секунду до того, как они подошли и навстречу сыну и его другу выглянул Билли Блэк на коляске. Его взгляд, скользнувший по Гарри, сразу стал холодным и злым.

\- Калленам не рады на этой земле, - громко произнес он и со злостью посмотрел на Джейкоба. – Как ты посмел нарушить наши законы?

Джейк от такого властного тона впал в оцепенение и Гарри поспешил вмешаться, пока все не стало еще хуже.

\- Простите, но я не Каллен. Меня зовут Генри Грей, и я друг вашего сына.

\- Ты ведь один из них, да? – видя полное непонимание на лице Гарри, пояснил. – Хладный демон.

\- Э?

\- Вампир!

Джейкобу, что наблюдал за всей этой странной сценой с участием вдруг взбесившегося всегда понимающего отца и Гарри, показалось, что он ослышался или начал сходить с ума. Ведь это же невозможно, что отец назвал его друга вампиром. Их же не существует!

\- Все не так просто, мистер Блэк, - тяжело вздохнул Гарри. – Мы можем поговорить в доме?

Билли покосился на сына, что все еще стоял невообразимо близко к этому монстру во плоти и не проявлял никаких признаков страха или агрессии. Это было подозрительно. Блэк предполагал, что у его сына, так же, как и у Сэма из-за близости Калленов должны были уже начать проявляться дары предков, но прямо сейчас его сын стоит со своей главной угрозой и ничего не происходит. Может все и правда не совсем так, как выглядит и ему стоит выслушать этого вампира? Приняв непростое решение, Билли махнул рукой, указывая следовать за собой и вернулся в дом. Мальчики последовали за ним.

Гостиная была не очень большой, но вполне уютной, чтобы сама атмосфера в ней направляла на мирный лад любую беседу. То, что им нужно в данный момент. Билли подъехал к большому креслу и ловко в него пересел, не желая оставаться в коляске. Гарри занял диван напротив, а Джейк уместился между ними на мягком ковре. Комната погрузилась в слегка тревожную тишину, но ненадолго. Первым не выдержал хозяин дома.

\- Так зачем вы пришли?

\- Поговорить в первую очередь и представиться не столь далеким соседям.

Гарри замолчал, ожидая продолжение разговора, но его не последовало. Похоже, ему предоставили единоличное право голоса, по крайней мере, пока. Что ж, начнем.

\- Прежде, чем мы начнем, я хотел бы вас спросить, что вы знаете о магии? 

От этого вопроса у старшего Блэка непроизвольно задергался глаз и Гарри понял, что стоит продолжать не так туманно.

\- Вы угадали верно, насчет того, что я вампир, - от этих слов атмосфера в комнате перестала быть умиротворенной, - но прежде, чем стать им, я с моей сестрой были магами.

\- Вы меня сейчас разыгрываете?

\- Ни в коем случае. Джейк ты можешь рассказать, как мы здесь оказались?

\- Мы переместились от твоего дома к границам резервации. Меньше чем за минуту. Постой, хочешь сказать, что это была… магия?

\- Одно из ее проявлений, но если вам нужны еще доказательства, то позвольте.

Гарри взмахнул рукой и в воздухе прямо из ничего появился небольшой шар света, который рос, пока не стал размером с баскетбольный мяч, а потом поднялся под потолок и завис там, освещая комнату. Блэки выглядели впечатленными, но все еще настороженными.

\- Зачем вы нам это рассказываете? Это наверняка должно оставаться в тайне, раз по улицам не ходят толпы волшебников.

\- Вы правы, но в нашем обществе есть не только волшебники, но и другие существа: гоблины, кентавры, оборотни.

От последнего слова Гарри, Билли сначала вскинулся, а потом резко побледнел. Джейкоб взволнованно подбежал к отцу.

\- Вы знаете, - прохрипел сквозь силу вождь племени.

Это был не вопрос, но Гарри все равно кивнул в качестве ответа.

\- Почему?

\- Когда мы решили обосноваться в Форксе, местное магическое правительство предупредило нас об интересных соседях. Мы с сестрой не хотели раскрывать себя, но Каллены узнали о нас, так что я решил, что будет честно рассказать вам. Три тайных сообщества на одной территории не могут существовать без определенного доверия.

Билли мысленно с этим согласился, но вслух только хмыкнул. Его начал забавлять этот разговор и честность этого молодого человека.

\- Когда вы стали вампиром? Если это сделали Каллены, то они нарушили договор и подлежат уничтожению.

\- Что за договор? – не выдержал, пытающийся разобраться во всем Джейкоб, у которого от обилия новой информации уже начинала побаливать голова.

\- Я тебе позже расскажу, - отмахнулся от него Билли и вновь обратил все внимание на Гарри.

\- С конца сентября, как и моя сестра, и нет, Каллены в этом ни при чем. На нее напал другой вампир, но как оказалось это плохо сочетается с магией и она могла умереть. Мне пришлось обратиться к королевскому клану, чтобы ее спасти, и сам, в уплату стал вампиром.

Гарри было не сложно поведать свою историю, можно сказать незнакомому человеку и конечно же, он не старался таким образом разжалобить Билли, просто был честен.

\- А теперь к главному. Никому из нас не будет хорошо, если наши тайны раскроются. Все мы столетиями сохраняем свое существование в секрете. У вас за это отвечает вождь, в магическом мире – Министерство магии, у вампиров – Вольтури, тот самый королевский клан, к которому я теперь принадлежу. Я здесь, как их представитель, чтобы следить за соблюдением законов наших миров и хотел познакомиться официально. Думаю, мы легко сможем уживаться все вместе.

Билли был под впечатлением от такой пламенной речи и даже был готов согласиться с вышесказанным, но оставался еще один интересующий его вопрос. И нет, это совсем не ярко-зеленые глаза, которых, как он знал, у вампиров не бывает.

\- Каллены питаются кровью животных, а чем питаетесь вы?

\- Тоже животных, только магических. Не думаю, что вы знаете, кто такие фестралы, но если вкратце, то это огромные крылатые лошади, напомиющие обтянутый кожей скелет и их могут видеть только те, кто видел смерть.

От описания обоих Блэков слегка перекосило, но Гарри уже пора было возвращаться и он не хотел думать, что своими словами возможно нанес кому-то душевную травму. Поэтому попрощавшись, он встал и аппарировал прямо посреди комнаты, под удивленными взглядами двух индейцев.

*** 

Гарри еще не успел прийти в себя после аппарации, улучшение от которой не принесла даже вампирская выносливость, как его заключили в очень крепкие, но вполне узнаваемые объятия. Джаспер больше не боясь сломать друга своими прикосновениями, не сдерживался, желая показать Гарри, как он скучал, и бывший герой также не отставал в проявлении своей радости от встречи.

\- Приветствую четвёртого короля!

\- Вижу, вы уже знаете последние новости, - немного грустно усмехнулся Гарри. Он очень боялся услышать неодобрение Джаспера, но пока вроде все было не так уж и плохо. 

\- Дела Вольтури всегда у всех на слуху, а тут еще и такое событие, но ты не должен об этом волноваться. Наша семья не станет вас осуждать.

\- Даже после того, что я сказал Эдварду? – настроение Гарри падало с каждой секундой и Джаспер это ощущал не только благодаря своему дару, но и просто наблюдая за другом. Надо было успокоить Гарри, но слова было найти достаточно сложно.

\- Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, так как могу понять, что ты пережил, но остальные… они понимают, что Эдвард немного перешел черту, но он часть семьи. Все это очень сложно, - Джаспер приобнял Гарри за плечи, пытаясь передать ему свою поддержку. – Каллены и для меня стали семьей, но все чаще мне кажется, что ты мне намного ближе. Словно ты мой настоящий брат.

Слова Джаспера тронули Гарри и так плотно пересекались с его собственными ощущениями, что он мог лишь согласиться. Между ними и правда была странная привязанность с самых первых минут общения и это не было странным притяжением истинных пар, просто человеческое тепло, которого так долго не было у одного и почти не испытывал другой.

Гарри не сразу отстранился от Джаспера, слишком уж приятно было сидеть рядом, позабыв о других заботах, но все же ему стало интересно, почему вокруг так тихо.

\- Ты случайно не знаешь, где Гермиона с Алистером? – спросил Гарри у Джаса.

\- Случайно знаю, - улыбнулся блондин, - они у нас дома. Пытаются объяснить все случившееся Карлайлу и семье.

\- А ты решил потребовать ответы у первоисточника? – пихнул его локтем в шутку Гарри.

\- Мне не нужны ответы, чтобы знать, что ты остался моим другом. Даже если ты будешь носить фамилию Вольтури и пить человеческую кровь.

\- Но я не пью кровь людей. Есть более необычные существа, чтобы обеспечить меня этим.

\- Тогда вообще никаких проблем, - ответил Джаспер, все так же радостно улыбаясь.

Они посидели так еще немного, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и ожидая возвращения остальных жильцов. Пару раз возле них мелькал Кричер, выполняя данные ранее поручения и подготавливая комнату на чердаке для Алистера. Тот сам настоял на отдельной спальне и Гарри его в этом поддерживал, совершенно не желая представлять личную жизнь сестры и ее суженного, но Алистер в этом вопросе оказался слишком старомоден. Старший вампир настаивал на свадьбе и отношениях, держащихся на настоящих, проверенных чувствах, а не только на предназначениях свыше и такие его взгляды разделял не только Гарри, но и Гермиона, так что он не сомневался, что из них выйдет замечательная семья, пусть пока и из всего трех “человек”.

Внезапно Джаспер рассмеялся, чем немного испугал слишком ушедшего в свои мысли Гарри.

\- Что? – не знал, как дальше сформулировать свое возмущение Гарри.

\- Я тут представил, каково тебе завтра будет в школе, - сверкая на него золотистыми глазами, усмехнулся друг.

\- Все еще не понимаю.

\- Ты очень преобразился друг и теперь девчонки точно не оставят тебя в покое. Мы все через это прошли, теперь твоя очередь.

\- Вот же черт, - застонал Гарри, представив эту картину. Резко захотелось стать отшельником и не выходить из дома вообще, но это вызовет много ненужного им внимания, да и бросать Гермиону одну не стоит. Алистер же не сможет отваживать от нее поклонников в школе. 

\- Можете держаться поближе к нам, - издевательски-покровительски протянул Джаспер, наслаждаясь тем, что может свободно над кем-то подшучивать и кто при этом не обладает силой Эммета или стервозностью Розали, - может тогда никто и не обратит на вас внимания.

\- Спасибо за предложение друг, но постараюсь справиться своими силами, - улыбнулся в ответ Гарри, уже придумывая, как будет избавляться от повышенного внимания.

Ночь уже полностью вступила в свои права, когда Джаспер решил, что пришло время попрощаться. Пусть им и не нужен был сон как таковой, но отдых от проблем прошедшего дня все равно требовался, чтобы не сойти с ума в один прекрасный момент. Гермиона еще не вернулась, но она была под надежной защитой Алистера и предупредила, что вернется поздно, так что Гарри волновался чуть меньше, чем обычно. 

Впереди была еще большая часть ночи, которую он мог провести как угодно, но Гарри лишь просто поднялся в свою комнату, которую несколько месяцев назад обставлял с таким энтузиазмом. Заняв полюбившееся кресло на небольшом балкончике, Гарри смотрел на лес, который в свете луны очень напоминал Запретный и в котором так же обитали оборотни или скоро будут. Перед глазами стояли глаза Драко и отражавшийся в них испуг, когда их отправили на отработку на первом курсе. Тогда Гарри не обратил на это внимания, так как и самому было страшно, а его память оказывается, очень хорошо запомнила лицо детского врага. Каким же он тогда был глупым и доверчивым, но сейчас уже поздно сожалеть и об отринутой дружбе Драко и о магах Британии в общем. Став вампиром он поставил себя против закона и обрек на преследование ярых фанатиков превосходства волшебников над остальными магическими народами. Хорошо, что он не собирается туда возвращаться в ближайшее столетие точно.

Где-то внизу прошелестела листва на деревьях, а сразу после раздал шум в комнате напротив, что означало, что Гермиона вернулась домой, как и Алистер, судя по шагам на чердаке. Пусть вампиры и могли двигаться совершенно бесшумно, особенно с такой продолжительностью жизни, но у каждого было свое понимание о нормах поведения. Вот и Алистер специально придавал своей деятельности, чуть больше шума, чтобы Гарри не заподозрил его в том, что он проводит время наедине с его сестрой, а находится в выделенной для него комнате. На самом деле Гарри был очень поражен манерами и поведением этого вампира, чей кодекс чести все еще не укладывался в голове вчерашнего подростка, но Гермионе он нравился, и это было трудно не заметить.

Решив отвлечься от серьезных размышлений и занять свое время хоть чем-то полезным, Гарри потянулся за книгой по тригонометрии. Разбирался он в ней не то чтобы очень хорошо, но вбитые Гермионой основы сумели удержаться в его голове и теперь у него было слишком много свободного времени, чтобы разобраться в чем-то посерьёзней. Возвращаться в школу после всего и правда было немного дико, и он не представлял, как Каллены могут выносить это годами. Гарри вот не планировал проворачивать подобное больше пары раз и то возможно не в этом веке. Помимо школы можно было податься еще в тысячи различных мест, притворившись молодым гением или вообще не заморачиваться насчет возраста и подозрений.

Утро наступило слишком уж неожиданно, настолько Гарри увлеченно задумался над одной задачей, что даже не заметил начало нового дня, что радовало ярким солнцем. Для этой местности, да еще и конца октября такая погода была совсем не свойственна, а также означала то, что Калленов не будет в школе. Стоит ли и им с Гермионой остаться дома или это будет совсем уж подозрительным? Конечно, они вернулись только вчера и наверняка об этом никто не знает, но Гарри был уверен, что новость об их возвращении уже облетела весь небольшой городок, так что поводов не появиться в школе после долгого отсутствия было не очень много, но сегодня хотелось встретить первый наплыв вопросов без прожигающего его взглядом Эдварда. Со слов Джаспера выходило, что его брат так и не оставил планов на то, что они с Гарри будут чудесной парой, несмотря на все, что уже случилось и было сказано.

Гарри завороженно смотрел на свою слегка сверкающую кожу и улыбался. Как-то в Вольтере у него постоянно появлялось много дел и вопросов, что даже не было возможности выйти в сад, закрытый от глаз обычных людей и просто понаслаждаться своим новым состоянием. Вот только в отличие от Калленов для них с Гермионой это не станет проблемой, легкие маскирующие или отводящие взгляд чары, что изучаются еще на втором курсе и никто не заподозрит в них вампиров. Гермиона уже доказала их действенность в солнечной Италии, так что здесь это тем более не проблема. Гарри даже подумывал предложить помощь в решении этой проблемы Калленам и если они согласятся, послать Кричера за нужными амулетами, но не думал, что они понадобятся так скоро, вот и не спросил вчера Джаспера об этом. В любом случае еще один пропущенный солнечный день не вызовет подозрений в их случае.

Гермиона уже дожидалась его внизу вместе с Алистером, что немного удивило Гарри. Кожа их не блистала, хоть в помещение и проникали солнечные лучи из распахнутых окон, отчего Гарри сделал вывод, что они уже позаботились о своем прикрытии, а значит и ему стоит поторопиться. Гарри уже собрался нанести на себя гламур, как появившийся перед ним Кричер взмахом своей тонкой лапки избавил его от необходимости колдовать. Гарри благодарно улыбнулся маленькому существу, что в очередной раз его выручило. Чары эльфов были сильнее и держались намного дольше, а его собственная магия еще не пришла в окончательную норму, но теперь, когда они все были защищены от нежелательного раскрытия, пора было выдвигаться в сторону школы.

Гарри сел на свой байк, который не променяет ни на вампирскую скорость, ни на магическую аппарацию, смотря на то, как Алистер усаживается в машину Гермионы. Это становилось все более интересным, что могло понадобиться семисотлетнему вампиру в городе? Или он намеревается охранять Гермиону в школе? Спрашивать об этом сейчас было немного неудобно, так как время неумолимо поджимало, и они рисковали опоздать, поэтому Гарри решил обо всем расспросить на перемене или вечером. А сейчас в его ушах приятной музыкой отдавался звук мотора, шелест шин по асфальту и свист ветра – звуки, что наполняли его жизнью.

Каллены в школе так и не появились, как и Алистер, который сошел раньше и направился к полицейскому участку. Их появление удивило всех и у главных сплетников глаза буквально горели огнем от ожидания новостей и подробностей столь внезапного и долгого исчезновения. С трудом наработанная за первые пару недель репутация нелюдимых подростков испарилась как по волшебству и теперь не могла остановить самых любопытных. Гермиона быстро нашла спасение в лице Анжелы, что была в этом бушующем море лиц тихой гаванью, а вот Гарри остался на растерзание «акулам», недобрым словом поминая Джаспера и его далекие от реальности предупреждения, что вчера звучали не так ужасно.

Гарри целых несколько секунд решал, что ему делать со сложившейся ситуацией. Вновь всех посылать и отталкивать не хотелось, и было слишком затратно для нервов, а потом терпеть неловкие преследования еще несколько дней подряд, пока все не осознают, что добиться от него какой-либо информации нереально и слушать нелепые слухи было выше его сил. Поэтому руководствуясь принципом, что если не можешь что-то остановить, то надо это возглавить, Гарри прямой наводкой направился к самому большому столику и уселся напротив главной сплетницы школы Джессики Стенли, отчего та даже потеряла дар речи на целую минуту, что в ее случае было равносильно смерти.

Гарри, излучая дружелюбие, стоически отвечал на ее бесконечные вопросы, не слишком углубляясь в личное, буквально на ходу придумывая историю о большом совместном торжестве и дяде докторе, что предложил ему сделать коррекцию зрения и еще много других малозначимых фактов, которые угомонят любопытство девушки, что после этого быстро оставит его в покое. Самое забавное, что Гарри по сути даже и не врал. Вольтури теперь стали их семьей, а яд, переданный от Аро и правда вылечил его зрение, так что поймать его на вранье будет не так просто, как и Гермиону, которая прекрасно слышала его ответы почти с другого конца небольшого кафетерия.

К концу обеденного перерыва Гарри был вынужден признать, что все прошло не так уж и плохо. Ему даже немного понравилось общаться с Джессикой, особенно когда заметил, что она не так глупа, как хочет казаться, просто образ болтливой дурочки прекрасно скрывал ее истинную натуру. Зачем ей это было надо, Гарри не хотел задумываться, просто отметил для себя, и возможно иногда даже будет подсаживаться за ее стол, чтобы немного поболтать, как самому обычному подростку, каким он никогда не мог быть из-за своей миссии и прочих проблем.

Гарри рассказал о своих открытиях Гермионе, когда они вернулись домой и сидели в любимой гостиной, которая немного преобразилась за время их нахождения в Вольтерре. Кричер, который теперь не был занят приготовлением обедов и ужинов, так как хозяева были на своеобразной диете, уделял все свое время уборке и обустройству дома, а еще ворчанию. Гарри с Гермионой было очень смешно узнать, что домовик считает их вынужденное обращение в вампиров лишь недовольством из-за его готовки и еще долго пытались его переубедить, что это не так. Примирило их только обещание приглашать гостей из людей, которые по праву оценят его таланты. 

И повод появился достаточно скоро.

* * *

Когда через неделю после возвращения возле дома Гарри остановился потрепанный пикап с сидящими в нем индейцами, он сначала подумал, что все это закончится не очень хорошо, но обошлось. Помимо знакомых Джейкоба и Билли с ними прибыл Сэм, высокий молодой мужчина очень крепкого телосложения, от которого буквально разило животной силой и раздражением, но отцу Джейка пока удавалось сдерживать его порывы.

\- Мы пришли поговорить, - смотря на Гарри немного устало, сказал Билли.

Гарри кивнул и пригласил их в дом. Проводив гостей на кухню, он поинтересовался, не хотят ли они поесть, все же за едой люди становятся более благодушными. Индейцы не отказались, и Гарри отдал приказ Кричеру, который появившись посреди кухни, перепугал не знакомых с магией людей.

\- Кто это? 

\- Домовой эльф. Они служат семьям волшебников.

\- Как рабы, - буквально прорычал Сэм и Гарри оставалось лишь тяжело вздохнуть.

\- Некоторые относятся к ним так, но есть и те, кто считает домовиков друзьями и даже частью семьи. Кричер воспитал много поколений семьи моего крестного и заботился обо мне, так что и я никогда не посчитаю его ниже себя.

На некоторое время в кухне повисла неприятная тишина, пока Кричер вновь не возник перед Гарри, довольно сверкая глазами.

\- Обед готов, хозяин Гарри.

\- Спасибо, Кричер. Надеюсь, наши гости останутся довольны твоими стараниями.

В тот же миг перед гостями прямо из воздуха начала появляться еда, прямо как в Хогвартсе, привлекая внимание аппетитными запахами и многообразием. Кричер от вынужденного бездействия постарался на славу, так, что даже Гарри захотелось попробовать кусочек от той запеченной с какими-то травами отбивной. Гарри даже дал волю этому порыву, но на вкус мясо оказалось как сгоревший картон.

\- Эх, никогда не думал, что буду так скучать по ощущению еды, - тихо, словно для себя произнес Гарри, но все же был услышан Сэмом, что еще раз подтверждало необычность этого человека.

\- Так о чем вы хотели поговорить Билли?

\- Предложение о том, чтобы всем жить в мире, все еще в силе? – смотря прямо в глаза Гарри, спросил старый индеец.

\- Это было не совсем предложение, просто знакомство, но я был бы рад, если бы между нами в будущем не было никаких конфликтов. Вы хотите заключить такой же договор, как и с Калленами? – так же прямо спросил Гарри.

Индейцы задумались и Гарри посчитал это хорошим знаком, но все же враждебность, что сквозила во взгляде Сэма уже начинала немного напрягать, поэтому он захотел узнать еще кое-что, раз у них тут такая откровенная беседа.

\- Скажите, Сэм, вы уже обратились? – только быстрая реакция, что помогала ему еще будучи ловцом и невероятная приобретенная скорость не позволили щуплому Гарри встретиться с разозленным мужчиной, чьи глаза уже приобрели животный вид. Материализовавшийся из воздуха Кричер, что одним щелчком пальцев скрутил нападавшего, как куколку шелкопряда, вдруг перестал казаться забитым и угнетенным существом.

\- Все хорошо, Кричер. Освободи нашего гостя, он больше не будет мне угрожать, - как можно мягче попросил Гарри.

\- Кричер будет следить, - проговорил домовик, исчезая, и вместе с ним исчезли крепкие веревки, освобождая Сэма.

\- Думаю, мне больше не требуется ответ на свой вопрос, - слишком спокойно для того, кого минуту назад чуть не разорвал оборотень, проговорил Гарри, усаживаясь обратно за стол. 

\- Гарри, почему ты так спокоен? – взволнованно спросил Джейкоб, видимо он был не совсем в курсе того, кем теперь является Сэм.

\- Ну, на меня уже нападал оборотень, когда мне было тринадцать, да и Кричер всегда рядом, так что бояться было нечего. Давайте лучше вернемся к сути нашей встречи.

\- Договор с Калленами заключал еще мой дед, - начал Билли, пристально наблюдая за Сэмом, который чуть не испортил все его надежды от этого союза. – По нему, они обещали не нападать на людей, не пересекать наших границ и никого не обращать в себе подобных близ наших территорий. Это было хорошо тогда, стая была более многочисленна и мы могли хорошо защищать наши границы.

\- Но сейчас что-то изменилось?

\- Да. Близость вампиров пробуждает в нас волков, но Каллены не появлялись здесь десятки лет и мы не чувствуя угрозы, перестали превращаться. Только есть вампиры и помимо Калленов, которые убивают людей. Так называемые кочевники. Их нападения мимолетны и дар не успевает активизироваться, а жертв уже не вернешь.

\- Я вас понимаю, но что вы хотите от меня?

\- Мирного существования и помощи племени.

\- И в чем она будет выражаться? – Гарри задал этот вопрос просто для уточнения и так уже понимая, какая помощь может потребоваться клану, чтобы поддерживать состояние своих защитников.

\- Я знаю, что чтобы скрывать свою неизменную внешность, вы вынуждены будете часто переезжать и когда уедете отсюда, что вернетесь еще не скоро. Наш дар снова заснет и в случае опасности, мы не сможем дать отпор, - Билли перевел дыхание, готовясь к главной своей просьбе, что возможно не понравится присутствующему здесь Сэму. – Я, как вождь, хотел бы попросить, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас возвращался сюда, скажем раз в десять лет, пока в новом поколении не проснется дар. Вы можете скрываться в племени или поблизости, чтобы никто в городе не узнал о вашем присутствии и не раскрыл тайны.

Гарри ненадолго задумался. С одной стороны, это было вполне легко осуществить и договор с истинными оборотнями в перспективе может быть очень выгоден всем сторонам, если конечно они смогут контролировать свою жажду убийства вампиров. Они могут помогать избавляться от вампиров-кочевников, что нередко нарушают законы и могут выдать их существование, пусть и на небольшой территории. Да и мирное взаимодействие с исконными врагами выглядело очень заманчиво. Стоило обсудить это с Аро и только потом соглашаться на какие-либо условия, но лично от себя, Гарри готов был оказать оборотням поддержку, так как знал, каково это, когда не можешь что-то изменить и потом коришь себя за это. Решив все для себя, Гарри вернул свое внимание ожидающему Билли.

\- Лично я полностью за такой договор и могу выступить от лица волшебников, но я так же представляю и клан Вольтури, поэтому должен обсудить все с их главой, а еще с Калленами, которые живут здесь. Вы не против подождать день, чтобы мы все могли переговорить и потом уже составить новый договор?

\- Хорошо, только сообщите, когда все уладите со своими сторонами.

\- Я свяжусь с Джейком сразу, как узнаю мнение остальных.

На этом встречу можно было считать законченной. Сэм, что все так же косился на него неодобрительно, но после воспитательных мер Кричера больше не рвался в бой, первым покинул дом Гарри. Джейк с Билли коротко попрощались и так же поспешили к машине. В них тоже чувствовалось напряжение направленное на Гарри, но так как в них не было полноценно проснувшегося дара и благодаря более близкому знакомству, они реагировали на вампира не так резко. 

Гарри провожал их взглядом, пока пикап не скрылся за высокими деревьями, не спеша возвращаться в дом. Похоже, его короткий отдых закончился, и он снова готовился возложить на себя сомнительные обязательства и стать одним из гарантов мирного договора между оборотнями, вампирами и магами. Стоит подождать Гермиону, чтобы рассказать обо всем, что успело с ним приключиться за время ее отсутствия, а лучше прямо сейчас отправиться к Калленам у которых наверняка застанет сестру вместе с Алистером и расскажет всем сразу. Гарри не знал, стоит ли привлекать местное магическое правительство для этого договора, особенно на территории оборотней, на которых их влияние не распространяется, ведь, несмотря на то, что они относятся к магическому миру, но на деле являются магглами, так же, как и вампиры Каллены.

Нет, Гарри сейчас не будет ломать по этому поводу свою голову, лучше он все расскажет умнице Гермионе, и потом будет слушать ее, несомненно, умные идеи и решения. Так что, самое время отправляться к Калленам.

* * *

Сказано – сделано и вот Гарри стоит перед крыльцом дома Калленов. На шум от аппарации все семейство вышло его встречать, сияя благодушием, но увидев его серьезное выражение и сами внутренне собрались. Гарри на секунду высмотрел за спинами семьи Эдварда, который с самого возвращения сверлил его внимательным взглядом при каждой встрече, но на контакт не шел, показывая тем самым, насколько Гарри его тогда обидел.

\- Что-то случилось, Гарри? – вышел вперед Карлайл и Гарри постарался сделать свое лицо чуть веселее, понимая, что своим внезапным появлением всех перепугал.

\- Ничего страшного. Ко мне сейчас приезжал Билли Блэк, поговорить о новом договоре между всеми нами.

\- Думаю нам лучше поговорить в доме, - продолжая мягко улыбаться, проговорил Карлайл и поспешил внутрь. За ним потянулись и остальные, Гарри зашел последним, переглядываясь с Джаспером.

\- Расскажешь подробности, Гарри?

Гарри в очередной раз тяжело вдохнул ненужного ему воздуха и подумал, что ему не очень нравится вести серьезные разговоры, но в данной ситуации без них никуда не деться.

\- Если говорить кратко, то это немного расширенная версия договора, заключенного между вами, но с дополнительным условием, возвращаться кому-нибудь раз в десять лет на короткий срок, пока в стае не проснется дар. Лично я считаю, что это началом улучшения отношений между нашими расами и поддержу договор двумя руками, но мне еще предстоит узнать мнение Аро, но в любом случае, я участвую.

\- Ясно. В стае уже у кого-то открылся дар?

\- Да, у здоровяка по имени Сэм. Я был немного любопытен, и он попытался на меня напасть, но Кричер скрутил его в момент и встреча закончилась более-менее мирно.

При упоминании нападения взгляд Эдварда стал злым, словно он прямо сейчас готов был ринуться в бой, отстаивая честь обиженной принцессы. Быть принцессой Гарри решительно не желал, так что попросил, чтобы все успокоились и проголосовали за или против мирного договора. Сам же Гарри поспешил выйти на улицу, чтобы создать хоть ощущение приватности и набрал номер Аро, в очередной раз пересказывая встречу с оборотнями, но уже без упоминая нападения.

\- Я не против, чтобы ты заключил этот договор, Генри, - выслушав все доводы, сказал Аро. – Ты представляешь Вольтури и одновременно говоришь лишь за себя, так что только тебе решать, но я рад, что ты позвонил узнать мое мнение, брат.

\- Конечно, Аро. Передавай привет Луне, - Гарри все еще странно было слышать, когда его кто-то называл братом, особенно если это был Аро. 

Нажимая на отбой, Гарри чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем до этого. Согласие Аро прибавило ему уверенности в принятом ранее решении, а еще он окончательно решил отказаться от сотрудничества с магическим сообществом, что может привести только к лишнему и нежелательному вниманию, чем поддержке. Они и вовсе понадобились лишь тогда, если бы Гарри с Гермионой оставались в волшебном мире, но последнее не входило в их планы.

Вернувшись в дом и получив единогласное согласие на договор от всех присутствующих, Гарри решил не тянуть и прямо сейчас связаться с Джейкобом, тем более, что Гермиона уже протягивала ему черновой вариант договора, что, по сути, являлся текстом непреложного обета. Гарри поднял на нее немного удивленные глаза и лишь поинтересовался, уверена ли она?

\- Это для нас с тобой, так что я уверена, что условия не будут нарушены.

\- Да, не хотелось бы умереть от нарушения договора, - усмехнулся Гарри, непроизвольно проводя рукой по шее.

\- Постойте, вы о чем? – впервые подал голос в его присутствии Эдвард.

\- Герми, давай ты объяснишь, а то я уже устал сегодня говорить, - умоляюще посмотрел на сестру Гарри.

\- Ну хорошо. Мы с Гарри помимо простого договора, дадим оборотням непреложный обет, нарушение которого наказывается смертью.

\- Но зачем ставить на кон свою жизнь ради этого?

\- Потому что это правильно? – усмехнулась Гермиона. – Для Гарри это стало серьезным еще в тот момент, когда к нему обратились за помощью, поверь, я знаю это, так что это просто еще одно дополнительное условие. Гарри бы и так не нарушил взятых на себя обязательств.

\- Спасибо за подробное пояснение, сестренка. Все именно так, как ты и сказала, - улыбнулся ей Гарри, совершенно ни о чем не волнуясь и тем самым раздражая Эдварда все сильнее. Как можно так легкомысленно относиться к своей жизни ради какого-то договора с оборотнями. Эдвард вновь почувствовал, как внутри него закипает злость и чтобы не выплеснуть ее на Гарри, поспешил скрыться в лесу. На его внезапный побег мало кто обратил внимание, видимо уже привыкли к таким импульсивным поступкам. Гарри же и вовсе не хотел забивать себе этим голову, пусть это и было слегка жестоко.

* * *

Оборотни ответили быстро, а место встречи назначили на границе с резервацией, что устраивало всех. На подписание договора отправились не полным составом: Гарри с Гермионой и Карлайл с Эсме. Остальных, как и не вернувшегося Эдварда решили оставить дома, все равно Карлайл отвечал за всю свою семью, нынешнюю и будущую. От оборотней был Билли, как вождь, его сын и наследник Джейкоб и Сэм, как вожак пока еще не образованной стаи. Они внимательно изучили договор и не нашли в нем ничего, что не было оговорено с Гарри днем или заключено с Калленами много лет назад, так что Билли дал свое добро.

Когда основные участники и свидетели в лице Эсме, Гермионы и Джейкоба подписали договор, пришло время магической клятвы, о которой изначально не упоминалось. Сэм, услышав об этом разозлился, считая, что их хотят обмануть, но узнав последствия нарушения клятвы, успокоился и даже немного по-другому посмотрел на магов-вампиров. Так что и нерушимый обет был дан, закрепляя между вождем оборотней и двумя представителями магического мира крепкие узы будущей дружбы, как надеялся Гарри.

Несмотря на заключенный договор, отношения между враждующими расами, да и просто непохожими друг на друга людьми не могли наладиться в одночасье, а потому все быстро разошлись, отправившись по домам. Гарри с Гермионой ждал верный Кричер и Алистер, который с недавнего времени стал помощником шерифа Чарли Свона. Жизнь, кажется, начала налаживаться и Гарри был доволен прошедшим днем и теми перспективами, что он мог за собой повлечь. Можно даже сказать, что бывший герой магического мира был счастлив, что все так получилось, вот еще бы он смог подняться в комнату и ненадолго забыться сном, тогда бы все вообще было замечательно.

Кто бы знал, как Гарри ошибался в своих мечтах о светлом и спокойном будущем…


	14. Король и шут?

31 октября. Хэллоуин. 

Гарри смотрел на просыпающийся день и размышлял о сегодняшней дате со смесью опасения и ожидания. К этому дню у него было особое отношение. Он его ненавидел. С того момента, как узнал дату смерти родителей, а потом еще добавились и ежегодные попадания в неприятности, которые начинались почему-то всегда в Хэллоуин. Единственным приятным моментом в этот день стало спасение Гермионы и последовавшая за этим дружба. 

Гарри очень надеялся, что сегодня ничего не произойдет, что после того, как они оставили магический мир позади, то и проблемы к ним больше не пристанут. Главное пережить занятия в школе и болтовню Джессики, что опять будет звать его на вечеринку по случаю праздника, хотя он уже ответил ей не меньше сотней отказов. Веселиться Гарри по понятным причинам не собирался, но ведь ей этого не объяснишь, считалось, что их с Гермионой родители вполне себе живы и счастливы.

Гарри был рад, что Гермиона сегодня проведет немного времени без созерцания его печального лица, но каких сил от него это потребовало. Сестра хотела остаться с ним и поддержать, только вот Гарри уверенно заявил, что он будет в порядке, и она не должна жертвовать своим свиданием ради него. Гарри был очень убедителен и потому она вскоре согласилась с его мнением, даже с тем пунктом, что включал в себя пропуск целого дня занятий. Попрощавшись на рассвете с Гарри, она взяла Алистера за руку и аппарировала в Сиэтл.

Неожиданно перед Гарри на подоконник приземлился Северус, который ворон, а не его бывший учитель. Почему же для Гарри стало такой неожиданностью появление собственного фамильяра? Ответ прост, просто он не видел эту своенравную птичку с самого отправления в Вольтерру, хотя знал, что тот последовал за ними, но не спешил попадаться на глаза хозяину. Гарри даже подумал, что птица старательно его избегает, но потом навалились другие дела и он отвлекся от этих размышлений и вот Северус снова рядом и смотрит своими пронзительными черными, как у кое-кого другого глазами.

Раз вернувшись, Северус не захотел оставлять своего хозяина и последовал за ним в школу. Стоило только Гарри припарковать свой байк и опустить ноги на землю, как на его плечо взобрался немного подросший Северус и не пожелал менять своего положения, больно впившись острыми когтями. Только благодаря своей новой сущности Гарри не морщился от боли каждую секунду и не истекал кровью и все больше уверялся в мысли, что птица ему за что-то мстит, как бы глупо это не звучало.

Естественно такое эпичное появление Гарри произвело в школе настоящий фурор, особенно в преддверии праздника. Многие думали, что Северус качественное чучело или игрушка, но все равно старались до него прикоснуться, ровно до того момента, как фамильяр, чувствуя раздражение Гарри, не отогнал всех любопытных взмахом немаленьких и не совсем безопасных крыльев, а так же чуть не откусил самым настойчивым пальцы. Неглубокие царапины наконец угомонили даже самых упрямых и Гарри смог спокойно зайти в нужный ему корпус, только сейчас догадавшись наложить взмахом руки легкие отвлекающие чары, чтобы на ворона не обращали такого пристального внимания. 

После практически смерти и объединения даров в теле под видом татуировки, Гарри и сам стал проводником магии, словно палочка и колдовство давалось ему легче, но небольшие проблемы все еще оставались. Про способности мантии и камня, что тоже были объединены с ним, Гарри старался думать пореже, так как не было необходимости их использовать. Он не хотел становиться невидимым и вызывать мертвых. Всех с кем он хотел поговорить, он встретил второго мая в лесу и сказал все, что хотел, а дальнейшие встречи будут лишь приносить боль, как ему, так и тем, кого он позовет.

Северус не покидал его плеча на протяжении всех уроков и только во время обеда позволил себе переместиться на стол. Гарри, что сегодня подсел к Калленам, облегченно вздохнул и потер пострадавшее от когтей плечо, которое пусть и заживало быстро, но не значит, что не болело. Вампиры, что уже видели его фамильяра, не спешили протягивать к нему руки, но и сам ворон смотрел на них не очень доброжелательно. На всех, кроме Джаспера, но это было и не удивительно, ведь фамильяр чувствовал эмоции своего хозяина и его явное расположение к отдельным личностям. 

Обсуждая с Джаспером недавно прочитанную книгу, Гарри, тем не менее, прислушивался к разговорам остальных сидящих за столом. Элис пылала энтузиазмом и хотела вечером устроить вечеринку по поводу Хэллоуина и пригласить всех к ним, но остальные были не так счастливы от этой идеи. Тогда девушка перевела свой взгляд на Гарри, но и тут ее ждало разочарование, так как он напомнил, что по известным причинам не празднует этот праздник и скорее всего, проведет вечер дома за очередной книгой. Элис извинилась за свою забывчивость и Гарри был рад, не услышав в ее голосе фальши. Она действительно сожалела и на самом деле забыла о его трагедии, и Гарри не в чем было ее винить.

* * *

Вернувшись домой Гарри принялся за исполнение своего плана: закрыться от остального мира и немного побыть наедине с собой и воспоминаниями о родителях, которых совсем не знал. Было очень печально, оттого что альбом с их фотографиями затерялся во всей этой круговерти событий под названием война и Гарри теперь не узнает, сохранился ли он или нет. Альбом был единственной вещью, что сближала его с Лили и Джеймсом, не считая того видения в лесу перед встречей с Волдемортом.

Гарри сидел в полюбившемся кресле на своем маленьком балкончике и пытался читать книгу, которая из-за посторонних мыслей совсем ему не давалась. Ворон находился рядом с ним, словно охраняя, и Гарри даже был рад его присутствию. И лучше всего было то, что Северус совсем не напоминал ему Хэдвиг, не было в нем той мягкости, что была присуща погибшей сове. Ворон со своим именем словно перенял черты характера зельевара, излучая гордость уверенность и надменность. Гарри с ужасом ожидал того времени, когда он научится говорить. Наверняка его первой фразой станет: «Поттер – вы идиот!»

Последняя мысль немного рассмешила его, но настроения не подняла. Воспоминания обо всем и особенно, о последнем годе слишком давили на него, как и чувство вины. Не только за родителей, но и за друзей, что не пережили противостояние с Волдемортом, и за Тедди, который так и не узнает своих родителей. Из-за Гарри, войны и пророчества. Хорошо, что у него осталась любящая бабушка, которая была вынуждена покинуть свой дом, чтобы воспитать внука в спокойной обстановке. И за это Гарри тоже винил себя, потому что он никогда не был простым человеком, магом и многие хотели навредить ему, так же и через немногочисленных оставшихся близких. Это было неправильно бросать все, но Гарри надеялся, что так у Тедди будет шанс на лучшее, чем у него, детство.

Тоска быстро заполняла его мертвое сердце и Гарри понимал, что если он и дальше продолжит в том же духе, то скоро перестанет соображать от горя. Нужно было немного развеяться или хотя бы перестать жалеть себя так активно, но гулять по лесу не хотелось, а в город он сейчас не сунется и под угрозой смерти. Решая, что делать, Гарри случайно зацепился взглядом за лежащий на столике журнал о путешествиях, которые им постоянно присылали. На обложке была фотография Ванкувера, которому в основном и был посвящен номер. Полистав немного журнал, Гарри решил, что будет интересно погулять по местным паркам и улицам, которые мало чем напоминали знакомые ему места. Переодевшись в подходящую по времени года одежду, чтобы не привлекать внимания и оставив на всякий случай Гермионе записку, Гарри дождался, пока Северус вцепится своими коготками в его плечо и сосредоточившись на месте, аппарировал в Стенли парк, заранее наложив на себя отводящие взгляд чары.

Перемещение далось ему тяжело из-за все еще дестабилизированной магии, которая сейчас покалывала кости и вынуждала Гарри отчаянно хватать ртом воздух, чтобы успокоить это неприятное чувство. Об этой глупости он точно не станет рассказывать Гермионе, но то, что одним перемещением он почти превысил свой нынешний лимит, было неприятно. Хорошо, что хоть для перемещения обратно домой можно будет воспользоваться порт-ключом. Не хотелось бы вновь пережидать эти неприятные ощущения.

Гарри огляделся вокруг и его глазам предстала завораживающая, почти не тронутая руками людей природа, что все еще сохраняла очарование осени и радовала взгляд золотом и багрянцем на деревьях. Хоть ему и не требовался воздух для поддержания жизни, но Гарри нравилось наслаждаться его свежестью, совершенно не такой, как в Форксе, где все буквально утопало в сосновом лесу. Здесь же деревья были совершенно другими, без резкого и горчащего привкуса. 

Сначала Гарри просто хотел снять с себя маскирующие чары и просто погулять по городу, сливаясь с другими людьми, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, но присутствие ворона словно толкало к безумным поступкам и потому он с помощью магии изменил свою одежду, оставшись в длинном черном пальто, узких кожаных штанах и высоких сапогах. Такой образ он подсмотрел у одного прохожего, когда был на Гриммо. Немного мрачная и не совсем подходящая одежда для этого времени года, особенно в более холодной Канаде, но Гарри нравилось, что получилось. Низкая температура его мало волновала в нынешнем состоянии, а вот маскировка под местных слегка подкачала, но как позже смог убедиться Гарри, людей в этом городе сложно было удивить.

Если верить информации из журнала, то рядом с парком располагался океанариум и Гарри, что никогда не бывал в подобном месте, естественно хотел его посетить, а то все его общение с подводными обитателями сводилось к русалкам и гриндилоу из Черного озера. А после знакомства с подводным миром обычных магглов, можно будет погулять по старым улицам, которые также считаются местными достопримечательностями.

Время было еще раннее, только начало вечереть, когда Гарри вышел из океанариума и направился дальше по туристическому маршруту. Многие, кто так же, как и Гарри гуляли по городу без особой цели провожали его внимательными взглядами, заставляя чувствовать неловкость от собственного непривычного вида, да и Северус привлекал внимание. Иногда к нему подходили с просьбой сфотографироваться, по виду такие же, как и он, гости этого города. О том, чтобы скрыть себя чарами или мантией, Гарри даже не подумал, он так и не привык к постоянному использованию магии в обычной жизни, даже если это помогало быстрее ее восстанавливать.

Гарри им не отказывал, но очень скоро устал от такого внимания к себе и переместился с главных улиц на более неприметные и простые, отмечая, что они нравятся ему даже больше. Конечно, и тут были провожающие его взгляды, которые появлялись в невероятном количестве каждый раз, когда он выходил из дома после своего преображения, но все же здесь не было туристов, а местные люди, как уже успел понять Гарри, были простыми и ненавязчивыми. В этом городе, да и возможно стране, ему определенно нравилось. Это было прекрасное место, чтобы постараться избавиться от призраков прошлого, совершенно не похожее на Лондон и даже Форкс, и Гарри пообещал себе, что постарается выбираться сюда как можно чаще.

Гарри гулял до самого вечера, периодически присаживаясь на лавочки в парках или заходя в кафе, чтобы понаблюдать за людьми и для прикрытия заказывая чай или кофе. Северус в такие моменты очень тактично оставлял его одного, а сам устраивался на ближайшем дереве и наблюдал за хозяином. Гарри думал о том, что в этом месте ему хорошо и что в следующий раз нужно обязательно позвать сюда Гермиону. Ей наверняка понравятся старые, мощенные камнем улицы, необычные дома и, конечно же, большая библиотека мимо которой Гарри проходил совсем недавно и даже заглянул на пару минут, чтобы поразиться ее масштабу и в притворном ужасе поспешить обратно. До ее богатств он доберется позднее, а пока продолжит изучать город, который сочетал очень много направлений архитектуры и истории с ним связанной.

Когда стало совсем темно и уличные фонари зажглись по всему городу, а не только в более популярных для прогулок местах, Гарри стал задумываться, что пора уже наверно и перемещаться домой. Хотя Гермиона еще не звонила и вполне возможно продолжает свой вечер, поэтому и ему нет смысла спешить домой, чтобы вновь сидеть и грустить в одиночестве. Сон и усталость ему теперь недоступны, а школьные задания он выполнил в перерывах между уроками, и заняться чем-то помимо прогулки по прекрасному городу Гарри было особо нечем.

Гарри не спеша, удалялся все дальше от города, направляясь к обзорной площадке, что находилась на вершине горы. Идея встретить там рассвет, смотря при этом на весь город с высоты и не пряча свою сущность, пришла в голову Гарри неожиданно, как и все его «гениальные» идеи, за которые Гермиона вполне могла открутить голову. Но Гарри горел энтузиазмом несмотря на долгий и не самый легкий подъем, который он вполне мог преодолеть за пару минут на своей скорости, но предпочитал вести себя как обычный человек. В этом тоже была его странность, иногда Гарри хотел забыть, что является волшебником, а теперь еще и вампиром и представить, кем бы он был и как себя вел, если бы был простым магглом. Гарри шел и напевал детскую мелодию, услышанную много лет назад, когда еще жил у Дурслей, впрочем, сомневаясь, что она звучала именно так. Гарри не смотрел по сторонам и не прислушивался к окружающему его пространству с помощью улучшенного слуха, сосредоточив все внимание на песне. 

Со стороны Гарри представлял из себя немного специфичного подростка, что сбежал из дома и теперь гуляет ночью по улицам со своим питомцем, не желая возвращаться обратно. Легкая мишень, если в двух словах, для нечистых на руку людей, если они тут вообще обитают. Так подумал и одинокий вампир, что часто бывал в этих краях ради охоты. Нравилось ему охотиться на англичан, которых в Канаде все еще было предостаточно. 

Провожая взглядом красных глаз щуплого невысокого парня, что был одет недостаточно тепло для здешней погоды, мужчина решил, что его никто не станет искать после того, как он им подкрепится и пошел следом, держась на некотором расстоянии. Парень никак не мог почувствовать его присутствие, даже птица на его плече продолжала сидеть спокойно, не реагируя на вампира поблизости. Вряд ли парень представлял опасность для взрослого вампира, каким был он, но все же что-то внутри просило держаться от того подальше. Это определенно было интересно, что еще больше пробуждало в вампире азарт охоты.

* * *

Гарри довольно быстро почувствовал, что за ним кто-то наблюдает, но не подавал виду. То, что это не человек, а вампир стало понятно тоже быстро, по тому, как тихо и плавно он двигался и каким кровожадным был его взгляд. Казалось, что Гарри от этого должен был насторожиться и захотеть разобраться, остановиться, в конце концов, и встретить опасность лицом к лицу, но ему вдруг стало интересно, кто это может быть. Гарри знал не так уж много вампиров, и все они были разными и интересными, смотрящими на мир с высоты своих прожитых лет и бывшему волшебнику захотелось узнать что-нибудь новое. Вдруг этот вампир раньше встречал магов и сможет поведать что-то, что не пишут в учебниках истории? Мысли о том, что он может оказаться опасен, не задерживаясь, вылетали из головы Гарри, что готов был встретить любой приятный или не очень расклад этого знакомства. Поэтому он продолжал следовать своему плану, направляясь к вершине самыми темными дорогами этого городка, отмечая, что неизвестный продолжает идти за ним. 

Северус неожиданно слетел с плеча Гарри и теперь кружил в нескольких метрах над ним. В чуть посветлевшем небе это выглядело очень красиво и устрашающе, если присмотреться к острым когтям и метровому развороту крыльев, что так же не были безобидны. Северус словно красовался перед их преследователем и Гарри, смотря на него, еле заметно улыбался, с каждой минутой чувствуя себя все больше охотником, чем жертвой, от просыпающихся внутри инстинктов. Такого он не чувствовал ни среди Калленов, которых считал друзьями, ни в окружении Вольтури, что стали его семьей в новом состоянии. Этот неизвестный вампир не относился к его привычному окружению и потому Гарри мог позволить выпустить наружу немного той силы и страсти, что питала каждого вампира, особенно недавно обращенного.

Преследующий его вампир не спешил нападать и Гарри позволял ему все так же следовать за собой, не показывая, что заметил его. Гарри было интересно, почему на него все еще не напали, да и сам взгляд с каждой минутой становился все менее голодным и все более интригующим, заставляя пальцы на руках мелко дрожать. Прозвучавший в тишине окружающего леса телефонный звонок напугал, кажется их обоих. Они так погрузились в свои инстинкты, что потерялись во времени, но звонила Гермиона и не ответить Гарри не мог. Сестра только вернулась домой и беспокоилась, что Гарри все еще нет. Гермиона опасалась «проклятия Хэллоуина», как она назвала все их приключения за эти годы, чем развеселила его и кажется прислушавшегося к разговору неизвестного. Уверив ее, что с ним все в порядке, и он скоро будет дома, Гарри прервал звонок и прислушался. Кажется, что-то изменилось за время его короткого разговора.

Было тихо, но он знал, что не один, чувствовал это всей своей сутью и решил, наконец, познакомиться со своим преследователем. Он не дошел до вершины совсем немного, но и здесь был неплохой обзор на город. Гарри остановился ровно на середине подвесного моста, облокотившись на заграждение и смотря на развернувшуюся под ним пропасть, Гарри постарался максимально расслабиться, изображая обычного подростка. И нападения не пришлось долго ждать. Не прошло и двух минут, как за его спиной шевельнулась тень и острые клыки нацелились прямо в не скрытое шарфом горло.

Гарри хоть и ожидал нападения, но увернуться от остро клацнувших клыков смог лишь в последний момент, когда те почти сомкнулись на его горле. Резкий разворот и Гарри посылает в нападавшего легкий импульс магии, отчего того отбрасывает на другой конец моста. Опоры от такого удара слегка помялись, но выдержали, а Гарри уже нависал над лежащим на земле вампиром, что сверкал на него красными глазами.

На самом деле Гарри не хотел драться, просто инстинкты, выработанные за время войны и всего прочего, просто не могли отреагировать иначе на нападение, как ответным ударом. Сейчас он лишь хотел помочь незнакомцу подняться, но его благородные мотивы не оценили и на протянутую руку, ответили ударом тяжелым ботинком под колено. Теперь уже Гарри близко познакомился с мостом своим лицом, оцарапав острым краем левую щеку. Гарри почувствовал нечто странное, словно по щеке течет кровь, это ощущение было ему хорошо знакомо, но вот его не должно было быть, так как у вампиров кровь не течет, просто всасываясь в тело при кормлении, даря чувство насыщения.

Гарри пальцами провел по щеке и с изумлением уставился на кровь, оставшуюся на ладони. Ее было немного, чувствовалось, что рана начала уже заживать и спустя несколько секунд все закончилось. Нападавший тоже во все глаза смотрел на его окровавленную руку, но без голода в глазах, а скорее с интересом. Гарри все еще сидящий на земле тоже бросил на него взгляд снизу вверх, оценивая стоящего рядом с ним гиганта, чем-то напоминающего Сириуса небрежностью в прическе и сочетанием замшевого камзола с простыми джинсами.

Неожиданно сильные руки подняли Гарри вверх и прижали к ближайшему вековому дереву, пережимая, не нуждавшееся в кислороде горло. Гарри пару раз дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, но сразу же затих, даже не пуская в ход магию. Как бы странно это не звучало, но опасности для себя он больше не чувствовал и теперь было интересно, что этот вампир будет делать дальше. Кровь все еще оставалась на его руке, которой он схватился за плечо вампира, но на нее больше никто не обращал внимания. С соседнего дерева каркнул Северус, но попыток хоть как-то помочь хозяину не предпринимал, скорее, наслаждался представлением. Ужасная птица, что позаимствовала слишком много черт того, в честь кого была названа.

На миг Гарри показалось, что его сознание помутилось, потому что чем-то другим объяснить то, что он видел перед собой Смерть, не мог. Гарри не боялся провалиться в сон, так как год еще не прошел, и у Смерти не было власти в этом мире, но присутствие все равно напрягало. Молодая девушка, в образе которой была Смерть, подошла к Гарри и с хитрой улыбкой ему подмигнула, а в голове зазвучал ее немного хрипловатый голос.

\- Тебе понравилась моя иллюзия? – спросила она, проводя рукой по недавно зажившей щеке.

\- Но зачем?

\- Смотреть на драку без крови немного скучно, вот и добавила тебе каплю колорита. Зато посмотри, какими глазами на тебя глядит Гаррет, - повернула его голову Смерть на застывшего, как на стоп-кадре вампира. – Такой красавец!

\- Я не понимаю, ты мне его сватаешь что ли? И почему я тебя вижу?

\- Просто присмотрись, вдруг понравится, - вновь подмигнула ему Смерть и на костяной половине лица это смотрелось довольно жутковато. – Ты ведь помнишь, что я присматриваю за тобой и могу появиться рядом, когда мне этого захочется или вдруг тебе понадоблюсь. И ты всегда можешь позвать меня, Повелитель.

Смерть исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась, оставив после себя ощущение легкой прохлады на щеке, где ее пальцы касались кожи Гарри. Стоило Смерти оставить Гарри, как время вновь стало двигаться в обычном ритме и очень вовремя, так как он за своими мыслями чуть не пропустил вопрос Гаррета, если его действительно так зовут.

\- Кто это тут у нас? – протянул довольным голосом вампир, сильнее сжимая горло Гарри, - Вампир, истекающий кровью? Невозможно, - но потом его взгляд стал двигаться выше, пока не остановился на глазах. – О, неужели, Вольтури! В таком случае, приветствую вас, Ваше Величество! 

\- Может, отпустишь меня для начала? – поморщившись, попросил Гарри. Не то, чтобы ему было больно, просто неприятно вести разговор, когда кто-то сжимает твое горло.

\- Как прикажете, король! – и рука, что вдавливала его в дерево, резко отстранилась.

\- Я не король.

\- Конечно, как скажите, Ваше Величество, - продолжал изображать из себя шута вампир, но держался на расстоянии и нападать не спешил, как и Гарри, которого это все стало неожиданно забавлять. 

\- Может, представишься? И как ты узнал, кто я? 

\- Генри Вольтури, четвертый король клана и единственный вампир у кого ярко-зеленые глаза. Узнать вас, как видите несложно, - легкий издевательский поклон, который показывал все, что он думал о Вольтури и о Гарри в частности. – Мое имя Гаррет.

\- Почему ты напал на меня?

\- Ты британец, - словно это само собой очевидно для Гарри, отвечает вампир. – Ненавижу британцев. Принял за обычного подростка, а оказалось вот как, - развел руки в стороны Гаррет. – Как у тебя получилось обмануть меня?

\- Магия.

\- Ты это сейчас серьезно?

\- Может, попросишь еще тебе фокус показать? – усмехнулся Гарри, вспоминая недавние посиделки у Блэков, где так же не верили в существование магии. 

\- Не нужно, мне и так хватило, чтобы поверить, - сказал Гаррет, указывая на свою голову, которой приложился о мост совсем недавно.

Несколько минут они постояли в тишине, думая каждый о своем. Небо над ними уже начинало светлеть, но до полноценного рассвета оставалось еще достаточно времени.

\- Ты голоден? – вдруг решился задать вопрос Гарри. - По твоим красным глазам не скажешь, что ты нуждаешься в крови.

\- Король волнуется о простом вампире? – с еще большей ехидцей спросил Гаррет, что уже почти перестало раздражать Гарри.

\- Прекрати паясничать, - с тяжелым вздохом проведя рукой по волосам, попросил Гарри, - пожалуйста.

Ответ вампира прервал вновь зазвонивший телефон Гарри. На экране светилось имя Гермионы, словно кто-то еще мог свободно звонить ему в такое время. Пора было возвращаться домой, но у него осталось еще одно дело здесь. Гарри бы не хотел, чтобы после его ухода, Гаррет напал на кого-нибудь другого, хоть он и не выглядел голодным. Не то чтобы Гарри так жалел людей и осуждал тех вампиров, кто питается их кровью, но здесь ему понравилось, и Гаррет понравился. Поэтому он достал из кармана пальто небольшой зачарованный на не разбиваемость флакон и, кинув его Гаррету, активировал порт-ключ домой. Бросив на того последний взгляд, отметил, что Смерть была в чем-то права. Гаррет и правда был привлекательным, а главное наглым и уверенным в себе.

Оставшийся стоять посреди леса вампир лишь удивленно смотрел на то место, откуда исчез его недавний противник. Он улыбался, сжимая в руках брошенный флакон. Этот Вольтури был очень необычен, а Гаррет любил все необычное. Докапываться до самой сути и узнавать новое. Он был уверен, что у этого парня еще есть немало секретов, чего стоит его упоминание о магии, которой он ранее не придал значения, а теперь убедился в ее существовании. В порыве чувств Гаррет сжал руки и только потом вспомнил, что продолжает держать маленький флакон, что ему бросил король. Опасаясь, что от того осталась лишь пыль, он разжал пальцы и убедившись, что пузырек в полном порядке, Гаррет рассмотрел его внимательнее, вчитываясь в слова на приклеенной этикетке.

\- Кровь дракона, ну надо же. Ладно, попробуем, - проговорил Гаррет, вытаскивая плотно сидящую пробку.

В воздухе сразу же разлился приторный аромат крови, который было сложно с чем-либо перепутать, но он отличался от людской или животной, более густой и завораживающий. Первые капли, упавшие на язык, почти обжигали, от таящейся в их составляющей неизвестной силы. Сознание Гаррета затуманилось от удовольствия. Он быстро, в два глотка опустошил маленький пузырек и почувствовал, как отступило чувство голода, которое почти всегда незримо присутствовало в сознании, сколько бы он ни выпил крови. Гаррет облегченно вдохнул морозного воздуха, чувствуя себя живым и свободным. Стоит поблагодарить этого Вольтури за такое чудесное средство.

Значит надо его найти. Гаррет улыбнулся, вглядываясь в постепенно светлеющее небо, обещая себе, что обязательно его отыщет и постарается разгадать все его тайны.

* * *

Гарри с не сходящей с губ улыбкой, переместился на задний двор, сразу же об этом пожалев. В то время как в Ванкувере играла всеми красками тихая спокойная осень, в Форксе бушевал самый настоящий ливень и его одежда промокла насквозь за считанные секунды, что он приходил в себя после перемещения. Хорошо, что он больше не сможет простудиться, а одежду можно высушить одним простым заклинанием, а то бы на следующий день Гермионе бы пришлось отпаивать его перечным зельем.

Пройдя в дом, Гарри взмахом руки привел себя в порядок и пошел искать Гермиону, которая так срочно хотела его видеть. Обнаружив ее и Алистера в любимом кресле у камина, Гарри присел рядом и прямо посмотрел на сестру, отмечая ее счастливую улыбку и веселый блеск в вишневых глазах. Было видно, что она нервничала и сильно сжимала руку Алистера, который на это только мечтательно улыбался и Гарри заподозрил, что все это происходит не просто так. Сомкнув руки на коленях, он решил подтолкнуть Гермиону, желая поскорее узнать новости.

\- Ты хотела мне что-то сказать, Герми?

\- Да. Я, точнее мы… Мы с Алистером решили пожениться! Не прямо сейчас, все-таки это официальное событие, а я все еще учусь, но в конце года, – Гермиона резко замолчала, и, подняв на Гарри взволнованные глаза, на грани шепота, спросила. – Ты же не против?

Гарри взял ее руки в свои, в утешительном жесте, как и раньше, и чуть погладил большими пальцами гладкую кожу.

\- Я никогда не пойду против твоего счастья, сестренка. Если это то, чего ты действительно желаешь, то, как я могу тебе это запретить. 

Гермиона с радостным визгом бросилась ему на шею, прямо как на первом курсе, когда его наконец выпустили из больничного крыла. Гарри обнял ее в ответ и закружил по комнате, выражая свою поддержку, а потом передал ее подошедшему Алистеру.

\- Я не знаю, что принято говорить в таком случае, но я вас благословляю, если вы хотели спросить об этом, но, кажется, в этом уже нет надобности, - чувствуя себя немного неловко, сказал Гарри. – Алистер, я уверен, что ты сделаешь все для счастья моей сестры, но если обидишь ее, ты узнаешь весь мой гнев.

Вампир на это только кивнул, принимая все, что сказал ему Гарри. Он не боялся его, но уважал то, как он заботиться о своих близких и Алистер никогда бы не хотел его подвести, особенно, если дело касалось Гермионы. Одобрение Гарри и готовность принять его в свою семью, были для Алистера не просто словами. Он очень ценил оказанное ему доверие, держа в руках самое дорогое, что было в его слишком долгой и больше не одинокой жизни. Гермиона уже давно была смыслом его существования и будет им до скончания веков.


	15. Полный дом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мне нравится Джаред Лето и в чертах моего Гарри многое от него, поэтому вот примерно, как я вижу Поттера после превращения с учетом на зеленые глаза и более темные волосы  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/05/20/c2052090408e7fcca2c24a08ad40eccc.jpg

Спустя несколько дней после возвращения из Ванкувера, Гарри стал ощущать на себе странно знакомый внимательный взгляд. Сначала он не придавал этому значения, а когда слежка стала настойчивей, то заволновался всерьез. Поверить в реальность своих подозрений было сложно, потому что незнакомый взгляд ощущался так же, как и при встрече с Гарретом, но Гарри отказывался верить, что тот может быть тут. Но по прошествии пары недель такого интересного наблюдения, Гарри все же сдался и, активировав мантию, невидимой и неслышимой тенью оказался прямо позади своего сталкера, в котором легко угадывался недоумевающий Гаррет. Еще бы ему не быть пораженным, если объект его наблюдения исчез прямо посреди улицы, растворившись в воздухе. Гарри от такого зрелища даже позволил себе легкую улыбку.

Сейчас у Гарри было достаточно времени, чтобы рассмотреть другого вампира внимательней. Тогда на мосту его многое отвлекало и если честно мало интересовало, особенно внешность, но идеальное зрение и память все равно зафиксировали где-то в сознании образ Гаррета, которого так нахваливала ему Смерть. Тоже не понятно с чего вдруг, но сейчас не об этом.

Гаррет и правда был интересен, про красоту в вампирах и говорить нечего, они все безупречны или очень близки к этому, но привлекала Гарри вовсе не внешность, а скорее харизма. Гарри уже отмечал его схожесть с Сириусом, но зацепила в Гаррете явно не небрежность в одежде и не напускная подобострастность. Стоя в нескольких метрах от своего преследователя, который вместо того, чтобы искать его, еле слышно рассказывал странные анекдоты, словно чувствовал, что Гарри рядом. И вот это было уже не совсем обычное поведение. Так что, покачав головой и по привычке тяжело вздохнув, Гарри переместился домой и оставил входную дверь приглашающе открытой, каким-то шестым чувством ощущая, что не позже чем через час у его порога окажется Гаррет. Не запертой дверью Гарри словно давал понять другому вампиру, что пора перестать им ходить вокруг да около и наконец, честно друг с другом поговорить.

Гермиона дома отсутствовала, каждый день, пропадая в библиотеках, как простых, так и магических, готовясь к поступлению в Салемскую академию. Гарри же о дальнейшем образовании пока не думал, но увлеченно читал книги по различным направлениям магии, чтобы понять, что ему интересно и в чем он сможет лучше себя проявить. Им с Гермионой очень повезло, что в штатах нет предубеждений к вампирам и оборотням, и обучают всех, в ком присутствует талант к магии. Обычную школу Гарри планировал закончить экстерном, чтобы выпуститься вместе с Гермионой.

Гарри сидел на кухне и читал книгу по теории магии, отмечая для себя много нового о чем раньше и не догадывался, и ждал Гаррета. Кричер, у которого появилось больше свободного времени, шуршал в своей каморке под потолком и Гарри в очередной раз напомнил себе, что надо придумать домовику интересное занятие, чтобы он совсем не зачах с ними. Оглядев кухню, Гарри слишком поспешно отвернулся от коробочки с различными сортами чая, который теперь был ему недоступен, но не убирался для возможных гостей и вновь погрузился в чтение, стараясь не коситься постоянно на стрелки часов. Гарри не мог понять, почему так ждет этой встречи, но еще на мосту почувствовал тепло зарождающейся в груди симпатии. И теперь совершенно не знал, что с этим чувством делать.

* * *

Пусть Гаррет и не хотел признаваться даже себе, но его просто с невероятной силой тянуло к встреченному в лесу мальчишке, который хоть и оказался Вольтури, но был не таким холодным внутри, как остальной Королевский клан, с которым ему посчастливилось несколько раз встретиться и убраться живым. Может это оттого, что вампиром тот стал совсем недавно и еще не успел потерять интерес к проносящейся мимо жизни, но Гаррету бы хотелось думать, что и через несколько сотен лет в зеленых глазах сохранится тот же добрый и иногда азартный блеск. Не зря же он наблюдал за ним все последние дни и видел, что король, был намного интереснее, чем показался в первую встречу, и Гаррету очень хотелось разгадать эту загадку, носящую имя «Генри Вольтури».

Ведущий в основном кочевой образ жизни Гаррет уже много лет знал предпочитающего комфорт Карлайла и именно к нему он обратился, когда решил разыскать короля, так как из слухов знал, что в одном недавнем скандале был замешан сын друга вегетарианца и новый член клана Вольтури, поэтому логично, что он мог что-то знать. Убедившись, что король, как продолжал мысленно звать его Гаррет, каждый раз смеясь над собой, обычно не признающим авторитетов и власти, действительно живет в Форксе. Навестив старого друга, Гаррет старательно не замечал в свою сторону ревнивых взглядов от младшего Каллена, который по тем же самым слухам, имел виды на его короля, а так же дар чтения мыслей. Ухмыльнувшись, Гаррет подумал о том, как прижимал Гарри к дереву, только дополнил эту сцену одним желанием. По ожесточившемуся лицу телепата, он понял, что послание получено.

Гаррет знал, что его присутствие не осталось для Гарри незамеченным, как и то, что его уже давно разгадали и все же позволяли следить за собой, пока он изучал его привычки, окружение и просто смотрел, не отрывая от объекта наблюдения своих кровавых глаз. Когда король внезапно исчез прямо посреди школьной парковки, и никто кроме Гаррета не обратил на это внимания, вампир на несколько секунд засомневался в своем рассудке, но почти сразу почувствовал рядом с собой чужое невидимое для его глаз присутствие и быстро успокоился, начав рассказывать первое, что приходило в голову. Когда и это ощущение присутствия пропало, то вариантов куда дальше направиться у Гаррета было немного. Начать он решил с дома, и первая же догадка оказалась верной, а неплотно прикрытая дверь так и приглашала заглянуть внутрь на огонек, словно только его и ждали.

Гаррет спокойно вошел внутрь небольшого затерянного среди леса дома и не смог скрыть своего удивления от увиденного. Внутри дом оказался намного больше, чем снаружи, но, тем не менее, был уютным и можно сказать теплым. Он даже немного позавидовал этому теплу, так как со своего обращения так и не обзавелся собственным домом, предпочитая жизнь кочевника и следовать туда, куда зовет его сердце, но сейчас ему вдруг очень захотелось остановиться и больше никуда не уходить, словно он нашел свой дом.

Перед Гарретом вдруг возникло странное невысокое и очень сморщенное существо с огромными ушами и глазами, что смотрело на него неодобрительно, но все же проскрипело следовать за ним. Хозяин Гарри, как назвало его короля странное существо, сидел на огромном кухонном столе и читал древнего вида книгу, названия которой, Гаррет так и не смог разглядеть. Книга исчезла вместе со странным существом и теперь, Гаррет и Гарри остались наедине, прямо смотря друг другу в глаза и не прячась в тенях.

* * *

Первым, что почти предсказуемо, не выдержал Гарри. Задав вопрос, как говорится, в лоб и ничуть не поменяв при этом своего положения, продолжая восседать на столе в позе лотоса. Гаррет на это даже весело хмыкнул, настолько его забавляла вся эта ситуация.

\- Зачем ты за мной следишь? Я думал, что та встреча будет для нас первой и последней.

\- Может я хотел сказать спасибо своему королю, за тот волшебный флакончик и его необычное содержимое, - ответил Гаррет, подходя ближе к столу.

Гарри чувствовал, что это действительно так и от Гаррета исходила искренняя благодарность, но кроме этого было что-то еще. Гарри буквально тянуло к вампиру, стоящему так близко и улыбающемуся так завлекательно, что голова отказывалась соображать. Так у него было только однажды, когда он без памяти был влюблен в Чжоу, но ведь сейчас перед ним была не милая девушка, а очень даже опасный и сильный вампир, который при желании может раскатать Гарри в блин, несмотря на все его возможности. 

\- Если бы я хотел услышать от тебя благодарность, то не ушел бы так скоро, поэтому ты мне ничего не должен, - все же нашел в себе силы ответить Гарри. 

Гаррет только тихо рассмеялся и подошел еще ближе, практически усаживаясь на стол напротив Гарри, не обращая внимания на последовавшее за этим возмущение.

\- Кто ты? – спросил Гаррет, внимательно вглядываясь в зеленые глаза.

\- Зачем спрашивать то, что ты и так уже знаешь? – немного устало сказал Гарри, уже жалея, что вообще поспособствовал этому разговору. Оказалось, он не был готов к такому взрыву собственных чувств.

\- Я знаю, что ты новообращенный, но ты не похож на тех, кого я встречал раньше. И я спрашивал не об этом. Кто ты, кем был до обращения и как ты можешь мгновенно исчезать и оказываться в совершенно другом месте?

\- Ответ на все эти вопросы очень прост, Гаррет и я уже говорил его тебе. Магия! Я был магом и сейчас не потерял своих способностей. Она же помогает мне не сойти с ума и мыслить здраво. Если это все, что тебя интересовало, то я тебя больше не задерживаю, - Гарри небрежно махнул рукой в сторону выхода, чтобы донести свою мысль всеми возможными способами.

\- А если я не хочу уходить? – спросил Гаррет, перехватывая ладонь Гарри и крепче сжимая ее в своей руке.

\- Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, - сказал Гарри немного неуверенно, но позволил Гаррету и дальше держать себя за руку. - Думаю, моя сестра с женихом не будет против компании.

На самом деле Гарри немного лукавил, но не желал этого признавать. Правда была в том, что стоило Гаррету его коснуться, как все здравые мысли вымело из головы и осталось только желание никогда не отпускать его от себя. Это было похоже на чертово наваждение и Гарри понимал, что это противоречило всем его устоявшимся принципам, но с другой стороны, притяжение ведь не означало, что он должен прямо сейчас переспать с Гарретом. Просто рядом с ним было хорошо и на лицо сама собой наползала улыбка.

С трудом вырвав свою руку из крепкой хватки Гаррета, Гарри слез со стола и направился на второй этаж, поманив того за собой. Свободных комнат больше не было, но эта проблема решалась одним щелчком пальцев. Вызванный Кричер за считанные минут превратил маленький чуланчик возле комнаты Гарри в комфортабельную спальню. По-детски счастливый Гаррет наблюдал с восторгом за творящимся волшебством и потом долго ощупывал стены и мебель, словно не веря, что они настоящие. Гарри понимал его, он выглядел точно так же, когда впервые столкнулся с волшебством и ему была приятна такая реакция.

Оставив Гаррета обживаться, хотя вампирам это особо и не требовалось, но все же комфорт был и им не чужд, Гарри с тяжелым вздохом повалился на кровать в своей комнате, думая обо всем случившемся. Сейчас очень хотелось закрыть глаза и хоть немного поспать, но со сном теперь будет сложно. Только глаза Гарри все же закрыл, ненадолго, так легче было думать, а когда открыл вновь на его левом плече лежала Смерть, нежно улыбаясь. Зрелище не для слабонервных, но Гарри даже начал находить в этом милом оскале определенную красоту.

\- Смотрю, ты перестал меня бояться, Повелитель! – протянула Смерть, и не было понятно, расстроена она или наоборот довольна, но Гарри не стал уточнять.

\- Я тебя и не боялся, просто привык, что теперь ты всегда где-то рядом.

Смерть приподнялась на живом локте, потянувшись к Гарри костяной рукой, проведя по его груди и застыв напротив навсегда остановившегося сердца, прямо на знаке Даров. Холод ее прикосновений хорошо ощущался через одежду и почти мраморную кожу, заставляя Гарри мелко дрожать, вспоминая прошлый раз, когда она также его касалась. Все это было так странно, что в голову Гарри стали лезть совсем уж безумные идеи. Ведь не может же он в самом деле нравиться Смерти? И все эти прикосновения ничего на самом деле не значат.

Смерть посмотрела прямо в его глаза, без труда читая проносившиеся в голове ее Повелителя мысли и про себя посмеивалась над ним, но все же не могла не признать, что с этим мальчиком с самого начала вела себя слишком вольно. Просто она, наконец, нашла для себя идеального Повелителя. Сильного, благородного и умеющего ценить других, даже ее. Не боящегося, что она навсегда заточит его душу в своем царстве и не пытающегося ее подчинить своей воле. Гарри был очарователен в своей незапятнанности даже несмотря на выпавшие на его голову испытания и Смерть не могла не восхищаться тем, что выбрала себе в Повелители именно его. Может именно ее личный выбор и заставил ее проникнуться к Гарри более глубокими чувствами, чем ко всем остальным, что были до него. 

В любом случае у нее теперь будет очень много времени, чтобы разобраться в этом, а сейчас нет необходимости смущать своего Повелителя еще больше. Неспешно отстранившись от внимательно наблюдающего за ней Гарри, Смерть взмахом руки навела на себя иллюзию, становясь почему-то похожей на Луну, чтобы не смущать парня видом голых костей и перемещаясь в стоящее напротив кровати кресло, замечая, что ее Повелитель не выглядит больше таким напряженным. 

\- Тебя можно поздравить, Повелитель? – не удержалась от небольшой подколки высшая, пусть и слегка сумасшедшая сущность.

\- С чем? 

\- Ну как же, принял свою судьбу и даже позвал жить вместе. Я так за тебя рада, Повелитель!

Гарри несколько секунд смотрел на нее потрясенно, словно она говорила на другом языке и он ничего не мог понять, но стоило смыслу дойти, тут же попытался возразить.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Гаррета? – Смерть только кивнула. – Ты неправильно все поняла. Он не моя судьба и вообще, мне не нужны такие отношения, завязанные лишь на предначертанном притяжении.

\- Но ты ведь почувствовал, как сильно вас тянет друг к другу, даже я это ощущаю из-за нашей с тобой связи. И что самое главное, вижу, - продолжила Смерть, взглядом останавливая Гарри от всех возмущений. – И что в этом плохого, если вы действительно подходите друг другу, а в запасе все время мира, чтобы не только познакомиться, но и узнать своего предначертанного. 

Смотря на слишком уж эмоционально отреагировавшую на его терзания Смерть, Гарри и сам уже не был так уверен в правильности своих терзаний. Вспомнилась сестра с Алистером, что тоже были предназначены судьбой и, несмотря на не самое лучшее начало, сейчас они были счастливы, сумев найти важные точки соприкосновения. Может и Гарри не стоит быть таким предвзятым к Гаррету и сначала просто посмотреть, как они смогут взаимодействовать друг с другом, не торопясь и не давая громких обещаний.

\- Я подумаю об этом, - не зная, зачем пообещал Гарри.

\- Но если у вас ничего не выйдет, то у тебя всегда останусь я! – подмигнула ему Смерть и растворилась в воздухе, вновь оставляя ничего не понимающего Гарри одного.

\- Это не может быть правдой. Я просто сделаю вид, что ничего не услышал, - попытался успокоить себя Гарри. – Не хватало еще влюбиться в Смерть.

* * *

Гермиона казалось совсем не удивилась новому жильцу в их доме, словно давно знала, что так и будет или просто слишком уставала с учебой и подготовкой к Академии, что не замечала ничего вокруг. Алистер, что оказался уже знаком с Гарретом через общего друга Карлайла так же не высказал никакого удивления или недовольства, так что Гарри был спокоен насчет совместного проживания таких разных по сути вампиров.

Во время экскурсии по дому и окрестностям, Гарри познакомил Гаррета с фестралами, которые приняли нового вампира немного насторожено, но все же позволили себя погладить под чутким присмотром хозяина. Стоило Гаррету узнать, что они умеют летать, как он сразу загорелся идеей попробовать их оседлать. Гарри вообще заметил невероятную тягу вампира к узнаванию всего нового, а так как для него этим в главной степени являлась магия, то вопросы о ней сыпались из Гаррета с невероятной даже для вампира скоростью. Тут Гарри хорошо выручала Гермиона, которая точно знала больше, чем он и сама была такой же энтузиасткой, поэтому всячески поддерживала интерес такого же любознательного. Иногда их беседы превращались в полноценные дискуссии, которые приносили удовольствие обоим участникам, так как появлялась возможность поговорить с достойным соперником. За ними было очень любопытно наблюдать в такие моменты, главное сидеть тихо, чтобы в случае чего не попасть под раздачу разгоряченной, в самом прямом смысле, девушки. Последнюю истину Гарри с Алистером усвоили очень быстро.

Так в дружеских посиделках, спорах и тихих вечерах, когда Гермиона с Алистером исчезали на свиданиях, а Гарри и Гаррет оставались одни дома, проходили их дни. Притяжение, возникшее с первого момента встречи и только лишь возрастающее с каждой последующей никуда не исчезло, но Гарри пока не хотел давать ему выход. В голове все еще звучали слова Смерти и собственная неуверенность, а главное неопытность. Не хотелось ошибиться в очередной раз, поэтому он внимательно присматривался к Гаррету, отмечая, что тот делает то же самое. Но не только схожесть действий определила для Гарри окончательное решение. Гаррет на самом деле был очень обаятельным и совершенно внезапным. Смеясь над его шутками, Гарри замечал, как из его души уходит боль предательства и горечь обиды.

Первый поцелуй между ними произошел почти случайно, но вполне закономерно и Гарри не стал ему противиться или как-то отталкивать от себя Гаррета.

* * *

Шла вторая неделя их совместного проживания, когда Гарри решился пригласить Гаррета покататься на фестралах. Вампир мечтал об этом с самого первого дня и часто приходил к волшебным лошадям, надеясь, что вот сегодня он сможет исполнить свое желание, но своенравные существа отказывались даваться в руки незнакомца. Гарри каждый день наблюдающий за этими попытками, все же сжалился и попросил Ависа с Неттой хоть раз уступить и покатать его друга, а те не стали противиться воле своего хозяина. 

Следующим вечером Гарри пригласил Гаррета на ставшую традиционной уже прогулку по лесу, которая очень успокаивала расшалившиеся от обилия людей в школе нервы и привел того на поляну на которой отдыхали его фестралы. Сумерки уже опустились на лес, но Гарри все же озаботился амулетами от лишнего внимания и теперь медленно подводил Гаррета к волшебным лошадям, которые соблюдая договоренность больше не сопротивлялись повышенному вниманию, чем и воспользовался старший вампир, тут же принявшись водить руками вдоль мощного тела, зарываясь в черную гриву и без страха смотря в белые, без намека на зрачки, глаза.

Гарри уже привычно оседлал Ависа, хотя никакого седла и в помине не было, жестом разрешая Гаррету проделать то же самое с Неттой, которая по размерам была чуть меньше, а по характеру приветливей. Вампира не пришлось долго уговаривать и вот они уже поднимались в воздух, скользя над самыми верхушками вековых сосен, полностью отдаваясь полету. Гарри летел молча, словно пропуская сквозь себя потоки ветра, а вот Гаррет не сдерживался в своих эмоциях, ругаясь и что-то крича в резко темнеющее небо, и его можно понять, все же первый подобный полет в жизни.

Казалось, что с начала их полета прошло лишь несколько минут, но на самом деле, когда они вновь опустились на землю, то оказалось, что прошло не менее пары часов. Они приземлились на ту же небольшую поляну, вокруг была непроглядная густая темнота и только их глаза светились в ночи. Гаррет первый спустился со своего фестрала и в следующий миг уже оказался возле Гарри. Он казался мальчишкой, длинные волосы забавно взъерошены, ярко-алые глаза отбрасывали зловещие отблески на мраморную кожу, но на губах широкая счастливая улыбка. Завораживающая, от которой сложно было отвести взгляд.

Сильные руки обвились вокруг талии Гарри и резко потянули вниз, заключая его в крепкие объятия. В голове было пусто, как и всегда после полетов. В теле чувствовалась приятная слабость, которой Гарри и объяснил дальнейшее не сопротивление, но на самом деле, наслаждался каждым действием Гаррета, который сейчас возвышался над ним, одной рукой удерживая его за талию, а второй очерчивал, едва касаясь, его скулу и смотрел прямо в глаза, не отрываясь.

На Гарри еще никто и никогда в жизни так не смотрел, чтобы в одном взгляде одновременно смешивалась безграничная нежность и не менее поглощающая страсть, любовь и доверие. Обожание, словно он смотрел не на человека, а на божество и Гарри не смог удержаться, сам потянувшись к жаждущим поцелуя губам. Гаррет замер на мгновение, словно не веря, да Гарри и сам не понимал, что творит, решив дать волю обычно подавляемым желаниям. В ответ Гаррет притянул его ближе, буквально вжимая в себя, словно стремился стать одним целым и Гарри позволил ему это, сам желая того же.

Вокруг них вдруг взметнулась магия, скользя по коже, словно жидкий огонь, не обжигая, но в разы усиливая наслаждение. Оторваться друг от друга было невероятно тяжело, но все же Гарри смог немного отстраниться, чтобы перевести никому не нужное дыхание и собраться с мыслями. Теперь отрицать свою тягу к Гаррету было глупо, и пусть сейчас мозги почти оставили его, но то, что он почувствовал не головой, а сердцем было таким искренним и настоящим, не оставляющим сомнений.

Гарри облокотился лбом на плечо Гаррета, неосознанно коснулся своих губ и улыбнулся. Его все еще держали в крепких, но очень нежных объятиях и если бы они были обычными людьми, то сейчас бы их сердца заполошно стучали, отдаваясь громом в ушах, но они были вампирами и ничего похожего их не ждет. И не нужно. Рядом с Гарретом ему больше ничего другого не нужно. И никого.

Краем глаза, Гарри заметил стоящую неподалеку Смерть, которая непонятно где раздобыла цветочные лепестки и теперь бросала их над собой, но лукавый взгляд был направлен только на них. Гарри улыбнулся ей и еще сильнее прижался к Гаррету, обнимая в ответ. Большего пока не хотелось, они и так выплеснули слишком многое в этом единственном поцелуе и немало поняли. Теперь у каждого из них появилась надежда на то, что все рано или поздно у них будет, но в данный момент хотелось лишь стоять вот так, прижавшись, друг к другу и чувствовать счастье того, кто рядом, даже больше, чем свое собственное.

Гарри смог оторваться от Гаррета лишь тогда, когда начало светать, хоть и не хотелось этого делать. Сегодня был понедельник, а это значило, что скоро Гарри отправится в школу и вновь будет отбиваться от внимания слишком активных подростков. Можно конечно использовать чары и не придется ничего этого терпеть, но Гарри хотелось прожить опыт простого подростка пока он и сам одного с ними возраста. С каждым годом его мировоззрение будет сильно меняться и очень скоро он перестанет помнить, каково это быть восемнадцатилетним и превратится в подобие Калленов, которые настолько кардинально отличаются от школьников насколько это вообще возможно. Может только Элис еще не утратила этой непосредственности, но она просто особенная и немного необычная, так что ей такое простительно.

Домой возвращались неспешно, хотелось еще немного растянуть то чувство единения, что возникло между ними. Уже уходя с поляны Гарри открыл Гаррету тайну своего питания и даже поделился с ним несколькими каплями крови фестрала, ожидая какой эффект она на него произведет, но ничего эффектного не случилось, только красные глаза стали будто затуманены грозовым облаком. Или что еще точнее – покрылись пеплом. Гарри такой эффект показался интересным, но главное то, что кровь такого необычного существа вообще усвоилась.

Вот с Гермионой так не получилось. После первого же глотка ее кожа словно покрылась черными чешуйками, которые не сходили несколько часов, а состояние стало слишком вялым. Гарри тогда сильно винил себя, но потом сестра все перевела в шутку и сказала, что на фестралов у нее явная аллергия и вернулась к проверенной драконьей крови. Алистер же видя, что произошло с его невестой, отказался от теста на себе. Жаль, Гарри было интересно посмотреть, какому воздействию он подвергнется. И нет, Гарри двигал лишь научный интерес, а не давние обиды, которые Алистер уже перед ними загладил.

Сейчас же он даже не подумал, что может произойти что-то неприятное, Гарри просто верил, что с Гарретом ничего не случится и с ним правда все было хорошо, по крайней мере, внешне. Но все же не помешает поинтересоваться и его самочувствием, на всякий случай. Гарри сильнее сжал руку Гаррета, привлекая его внимание и только потом решился спросить.

\- Скажи, с тобой все в порядке? Никаких неприятных ощущений?

Гаррет ненадолго задумался, словно обращаясь внутрь себя, но спустя несколько секунд отрицательно покачал головой, успокаивая тем самым Гарри.

\- Со мной все хорошо, - он поднес к губам их переплетенные пальцы, слегка касаясь в легком нежном поцелуе, - чувствую себя окрыленным, мой король!

Гарри немного смутился от такого обращения, но за две недели уже перестал реагировать так же бурно, как в начале и просить называть его как-то иначе.

\- Ты даже не подозреваешь, как я рад это слышать. Я немного забыл о том, что не всем подходит кровь фестралов и вспомнил об этом только сейчас. Как всегда не очень внимателен, - не смог не обвинить себя Гарри.

\- Все ведь обошлось, так что просто успокойся.

\- Да, точно, - Гарри и правда, немного расслабился. – Гаррет, мы теперь вместе? – вдруг выпалил он.

Стоило прозвучать вопросу, как Гарри почувствовал себя глупо. Обсуждать это сразу после поцелуя было неправильно, а сейчас странно, но хотелось все же внести ясность, что между ними происходит или будет происходить. Гарри было важно это знать. Четко и ясно.

\- Если только ты этого желаешь, мой король. Будь моя воля, и я не отпустил бы тебя до скончания веков, но решать только тебе, судьба моя.

Говоря это, Гаррет удерживал лицо Гарри в своих ладонях, смотря прямо в глаза, а через них и в душу. Гарри не удержался и скользнул в его сознание насколько возможно мягко и увидел лишь искренне подтверждение его слов. Все мысли Гаррета были о нем, их будущем, счастье и вечности. Как можно мягче покинув мысли Гаррета, Гарри вновь поцеловал его, соглашаясь быть вместе, давая им обоим шанс пройти этот долгий жизненный путь не в одиночестве.

Дома они и не заметили, как заняли спальню Гарри, устроившись на большой удобной кровати. Хоть никому из них и не нужен был сон, но ненадолго они могли притвориться, что через пару часов проснутся вместе, как самые обычные люди.

* * *

О том, что отношения Гарри и Гаррета между собой изменились, Гермиона поняла тем же утром, когда они вместе спустились на кухню на ставшими традиционными посиделки перед рабочим днем. Они не афишировали их, не держались за руки, не целовались, но чувствовалось, что теперь они вместе. Гермиона ничего на это не сказала, чтобы не смущать, но про себя порадовалась, что жизнь дорого ей человека наконец начала налаживаться. За то время, что Гаррет жил с ними, она успела узнать его достаточно, чтобы не беспокоиться о Гарри слишком сильно. В любом случае, если Гаррет причинит ему боль, то Гермиона сделает все возможное, чтобы он об этом пожалел.

Гермиона с Гарри отправились в школу на мотоцикле. После обращения больше не стоило беспокоиться о простуде и скорости, которую она раньше не очень понимала и любила, а теперь просто смирилась. Да и побыть немного с Гарри наедине хотелось. В последние дни на них наваливалось все больше забот и на их решение не хватало даже их неограниченного сном времени. Конечно, Гермиона понимала, что сама загнала себя в такие рамки, с головой погрузившись в подготовку для поступления в Академию, но ведь и Гарри вдруг взялся за учебу более продуктивно, практически не отставая от нее. Занятия занимали много времени и сил, и это еще не считая тренировки по управлению даром и развитием собственной магии, ну и про личную жизнь забывать не стоит. Вот у Гарри она тоже теперь ярко обозначилась. Хорошо, что в маленьком городке все было спокойно и не происходило ничего странного. Перемирие вампиров и оборотней не в счет.

Стоило лишь заметить на стоянке виновато мнущегося возле места Гарри Джаспера, как сразу же стало понятно, что Калленам стало известно об изменившихся отношениях одного зеленоглазого бывшего волшебника. Наверняка Элис увидела в одном из своих видений ночной поцелуй или что-нибудь еще не менее личное, а потом либо рассказала все остальным, либо Эдвард прочел ее мысли. В общем, это было неважно, Гарри в любом случае не собирался скрывать то, что они с Гарретом теперь вместе, пусть даже и только сейчас, но хотелось сказать это лично, а не вот так, словно кто-то подглядел за ними в замочную скважину. Но Гарри не будет ни в коем случае винить Элис за ее дар, по большей части неконтролируемый.

Успокоив Джаспера, вины которого в данном случае и вовсе не было, Гарри с Гермионой направились в здание школы, чтобы почти у самого порога столкнуться с остальными Калленами. Это было так театрально поставлено, что Гарри чуть не рассмеялся под этими грозными и ненавидящими взглядами от Эдварда и Розали, которая пыталась задавить его презрением. Она искренне ненавидела Гарри, считая, что тот пользовался доверием ее брата, а как только тот ему надоел, сразу бросил. О том, что все было немного не так и Гарри изначально было на Эдварда глубоко фиолетово, вампирша словно и вовсе забыла. Впрочем, это ее право во что верить, а во что нет, как и относиться к остальным, главное, чтобы ее действия не задевали Гарри физически, а уж морально он не только гневные взгляды выдержит. Но все же радовало, что Эммет явно не поменял к нему своего отношения и не встал на сторону ни озлобленного братца, ни возмущенной девушки и продолжал считать Гарри кем-то вроде приятеля.

Так как Каллены в школе были весьма заметными фигурами, особенно когда собирались все вместе и в довольно узком коридоре, то быстро привлекли внимание остальных учеников, которые так же быстро уловили их недовольство в сторону Гарри, не понимая причин для этого. Гарри хоть и был не особо общительным, но все же чаще шел на контакт с учениками, чем Каллены, поэтому его и любили больше, принимая за своего, в то время, как сиятельное семейство, так и осталось чужаками. Ну, возможно только Джаспер стал немного родным и то благодаря дружбе с Гарри.

Гарри чувствовал замешательство учеников и желание узнать новости, чтобы потом разнести их по всему городу и долго перемывать косточки популярным ученикам, но ничего пояснять не собирался. Может лишь за обедом, словно нечаянно обронит фразу, что влюбился, а дальше уже слухи продолжат свое движение и без него. Слухи и внимание уже не так сильно задевали его, как в Хогвартсе, и он не собирался с ними бороться, понимая, что сделает только хуже. Лучше тихо пересидеть и подождать пока всем надоест мусолить одну и ту же тему, чем подбрасывать новые. Был бы он таким умным на четвертом курсе и смог бы избежать многих проблем, наверное.

Поэтому пройдя мимо Калленов, словно ему и вовсе нет дела до их плохого настроения, Гарри направился в класс один, так как ни с Джаспером, ни с Элис, ни тем более с Эдвардом их первый урок не совпадал. Привычно устроившись за последней партой в кабинете истории, Гарри стал ждать звонка, до которого оставалось двадцать секунд и радовался, что этого времени никак не хватит рядом сидящей Джессике, чтобы устроить ему полноценный допрос. На ее призывные и молящие сенсации взгляды, он лишь пообещал рассказать все позже, про себя отметив, что и половины правды в его словах не будет, если она станет отвлекать его во время урока. Джесс, конечно, состроила несчастное личико, но стойко замолчала, под одобрительным взглядом Гарри.

Он уже готовился к очередному не слишком интересному уроку, что ж поделать, на преподавателей этой дисциплины Гарри не везло, как все находящиеся в классе возбужденно загомонили, заставляя его выплыть их своих размышлений и обратить внимание на происходящее рядом. Каково было удивление Гарри, когда вместо привычного уже немолодого и вечно уставшего учителя за преподавательским столом он столкнулся взглядом с Гарретом, который выглядел совсем не так, как он запомнил с утра.

Его немного небрежный стиль стал более строгим, но не потерявшим привлекательности, а вот шутовской характер остался почти без изменений, что стало понятно по задорной речи нового преподавателя, который уделяя внимание каждому, тем не менее, не отрывал пристального взгляда от Гарри. Не зная, как реагировать на такую неожиданную выходку, Гарри обратил все свое внимание на урок, ведь чего у Гаррета действительно не отнять, так это знание истории. Гаррет буквально прожил большинство событий о которых теперь рассказывал с таким задором, что не слушать его, было невозможно. Так что Гарри почти простил своего парня, как бы дико это не звучало даже в мыслях, за такой сюрприз.

Когда урок закончился, все даже не сразу это осознали, но потом быстро покинули класс, чтобы успеть на следующее занятие. Гарри шел последним, но выходить не спешил. Вместо этого он закрыл дверь и приблизился к тепло улыбающемуся только ему Гаррету, на что не ответить, было просто невозможно, особенно когда его захватили в почти невесомые объятия. 

Стоять вот так обнявшись, посреди кабинета, было неправильно и Гарри понимал это умом, но вот все его существо стремилось к Гаррету и от такой странной тяги к почти незнакомому человеку становилось немного страшно. Гарри провел по сильным плечам, затянутых в плотную серую рубашку и жилет, коснулся прохладной кожи над воротником и, смотря прямо Гаррету в глаза почему-то темно-серого цвета, решился и притянул его ближе в невесомом поцелуе. И так же быстро отстранился, хоть и было желание продлить этот момент подольше. 

\- Это был самый лучший урок истории в моей жизни, - с улыбкой сказал он Гаррету, выпутываясь из его рук. – Спасибо за такой сюрприз.

Гарри не старался звучать игриво, но сейчас это получилось против его воли, слишком уж у него было хорошее настроение. Гарри понимал, что за день отношения не строятся и о Гаррете он все еще знает слишком мало, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что будет рад провести с ним вечность, но хотелось верить в лучшее и жить моментом. Это уже была не просто тяга, не инстинкты или что-то еще, Гарри действительно очень нравилось общество Гаррета. Рядом с ним внутренний мир Гарри приходил в равновесие и дарил надежду на лучшее.

\- Все для моего короля, - в который уже раз ответил Гарри Гаррет, словно эти четыре слова были их тайным кодом и Гарри выходя из кабинета, послал ему воздушный поцелуй, счастливо улыбаясь.

Но все хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться, вот и хорошее настроение Гарри тоже исчезло без следа. И дело было не в хитро поглядывающей на него Джессике, а в Эдварде, который не удержался и устроил сцену посреди коридора, прижав Гарри к стене, еле сдерживая силы.

\- Это правда? – кричал, собирая вокруг себя толпу любопытных, Эдвард. – Ты теперь с ним? 

\- Лучше тебе меня отпустить, - спокойно сказал Гарри, уже замечая как к ним пробираются с разных концов коридора Гаррет и Эммет. И если реакцию Эммета он не мог до конца угадать, то Гаррет точно может не сдержаться и поставить их тайну под угрозу разоблачения, разорвав Каллена на части. Впрочем, Эдвард тоже с трудом сдерживался.

Поддержка подоспела одновременно и вот Эммет уже оттаскивает брата от Гарри, выглядящего слишком спокойным в отличие от Гаррета, но одно лишь прикосновение к руке отрезвляет. Звенит звонок и Гаррет, как учитель разгоняет слишком любопытных учеников по классам, пока они не остаются с Калленами в коридоре одни. Рядом с Гарри, словно из воздуха возникает Гермиона и Джаспер, вставая между ним и Эдвардом, что смотрит на всех черными от бешенства глазами, но уже не вырывается из хватки Эммета.

\- Почему ты с ним? – снова решил начать выяснение отношений Эдвард, словно забыл, где находится.

Только вот Гарри больше не хотел ничего слушать. Своими действиями Эдвард и так дал много поводов для неприятных слухов и лишнего внимания, а обсуждать свою личную жизнь и дальше в стенах школы Гарри был не намерен. Схватив за руки Гермиону и Гаррета, он аппарировал домой, напоследок бросив, что они поговорят вечером.

Однако вечера Гарри не дождался и заявился к Калленам спустя пару часов, когда окончательно успокоился, захватив с собой всю свою небольшую семью. Хозяева так же были в полном составе, а напряжение царящее в комнате, можно было казалось потрогать руками. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он искренне привязался к Карлайлу и Эсме, про Джаспера и говорить не стоило, но вот вся остальная семья оставалась для него непонятной и чужой по духу. Он искренне не хотел доводить их отношения до конфликта хоть с кем-нибудь, но Эдвард буквально вынуждал его каждым своим действием становиться жестче.

Гарри прошел вглубь комнаты, но садиться не стал, не желая затягивать непростой разговор. Гаррет встал рядом с ним, а Гермиона осталась вместе с Алистером возле дверей. Гарри чувствовал их поддержку и благодаря ей, тяжелые слова давались легче.

\- Карлайл, я вас очень уважаю, но так больше продолжаться не может. Сегодня Эдвард чуть не подверг нас всех разоблачению, не контролируя силу и устраивая совершенно ненужные никому сцены. Если это повторится еще раз, то я больше не стану сдерживаться. Мне, знаете, не нравится проверять на прочность стены своей спиной.

\- Я понимаю тебя Гарри, но и ты войди в его положение… - попытался оправдать сына Каллен.

\- В какое положение, Карлайл? Необоснованную сцену ревности? Так мы вроде еще в Вольтерре решили, что притязания Эдварда меня не интересуют и его не должно волновать, с кем я согласился связать свою жизнь. Или вам напомнить об обмане с избранностью? 

На последнее замечание ответить уже было нечего. Врать о таком не поощрялось, а уж тем более настаивать после, когда тебе дали четкий отказ, но Эдвард, словно не понимая всей серьезности, раз за разом навлекал на себя и свою семью все больше негодования со стороны других вампиров.

\- В общем, сегодня я пришел сюда не для новых обвинений, а чтобы четко обозначить свою позицию, - Гарри подхватил руку рядом стоящего партнера и продолжил. – Я и Гаррет с этого дня являемся парой, совершенно добровольно и без обмана. Он – моя семья и отныне его фамилия Вольтури. Больше вам знать о наших отношениях не надо, а если повторится сегодняшнее нападения на любого члена моей семьи, то я отвечу и не посмотрю на то, кто будет моим противником.

Сказав это, Гарри не собирался дожидаться ответа. Он сказал все, что хотел и если и это не дойдет до сознания особо обиженных не понятно на что особ, то он уже не представлял, что именно дойдет. Он предупредил, что шутки с молодым и в чем-то еще наивным вампиром закончились, и теперь хотелось лишь покрепче прижаться к уже ставшей родной груди Гаррета и почувствовать, что все сделал правильно.


End file.
